Scenarios: When Ninjas Engage
by adcgordon
Summary: Their ninja mission doesn't require costumes or special training. It does require secret meetings and what appears to be a change in their behaviors. But when this mission is accomplished these ninjas want to have the same outcome - a future, together.
1. Mission: Proposal

**A/N: First and foremost, this is fiction. I can't get Zanessa off of my brain and even if they have gone in separate directions, I'm having a really hard time separating their two names from my imagination, vocabulary, daydreams, etc. With that in mind, there have been little tidbits here and there that just make me wonder if...and what if...and well, a LOT of other things regarding their relationship and this so-called break, or break-up (which causes emotional roller coasters for me on so many levels!). _And while I have several thoughts and ideas for this story, please know that the updates will likely NOT come quickly._ Blame the previously mentioned roller coaster for that, along with r.l., work & family. Just want to warn you ahead of time!  
><strong>

**Note #2, as always, I own nothing of Zac and Vanessa except several tubs of magazines, merchandise & memories. **

**And finally, note #3... For a little added reference on this particular chapter, see Scenarios: Everday chapter 20 - Blessed. Parts of that chapter are referenced in this one. This story begins in Hawaii, during Z's Thanksgiving visit while V was shooting Journey 2. **

** I hope you'll enjoy this little fictional trek into my Zanessa imagination! Thank you cncgrad & jerrysgirl for your continued support!  
>As always, reviews, pm's, e-mails, etc are MORE than welcome. :)<br>KTZLF - adg**

* * *

><p>"<em>Marry me."<em>

Zac's hands froze on her shoulders when she said the words. He and Vanessa had struggled the previous day with the schedules that were about to tear them away from each other. Neither had actually wrapped their heads around the uncertain future and neither really wanted to.

When they had gone to bed the night before Vanessa had turned her back toward him but curled her nightgown-clad body against his, using his biceps as her pillow. Zac had felt the tears against his skin when he wrapped his other arm around her and gently kneaded the silk cloth that covered her stomach. He placed kisses on the top of her head, squeezed her softly and just let her cry – while he did his best not to.

He had expected to wake this morning with Vanessa still attached to him in some form or fashion. He was a little confused when he opened his eyes and felt no trace of her against him. That's when he looked around the room, listened to see if she was perhaps in the shower, and then caught sight of her figure sitting on the balcony looking out at the Hawaiian coast.

Zac opted to roll from the bed and join her as Vanessa stared out toward the morning ocean waves. She jumped a little when his hands started massaging her shoulders but she quickly relaxed – as much as she could – into his masterful touch.

"Have any good dreams last night?" Zac asked, just trying to make her smile and strike up conversation. He noticed she didn't give him the option of sitting in the chair next to her. Nor did she even attempt to answer his question. She sat silently, mulling over the ocean of thoughts that had been rushing through her brain.

His fingers pushed into her neck muscles before Zac leaned over to her ear. "Do I even get a good morning kiss?" he asked genuinely and then waited with his face stationed less than an inch from hers.

Vanessa turned toward him and offered a smile with her lips pressed together. She puckered slightly and met his lips for a soft, simple kiss before closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against his.

"You wanna tell me what you're thinking about out here?" Zac attempted to get his girlfriend to open up to him. The kiss was just step one in the process.

Her voice finally sounded softly in the morning breeze. "The ocean's pretty amazing isn't it? You could build a sand castle, dig a hole, or write something on the beach and then the waves just come up and wipe it away."

"Mmm-hmm," Zac answered before pulling the other chair around behind Vanessa, sitting down and then going back to his massage. He looked at the various waves in her hair that flowed down to the thin, satiny covering on her shoulders where his fingers were working diligently to help her relax.

"Life kinda happens like that, doesn't it? You build something, or think you know just how far away from the water you have to get to be safe… but you just don't know how far up the waves are gonna come – and then they just roll up there and the next thing you know it's gone. And you have to start all over again." She let her thoughts roll out of her mouth knowing that he probably had no clue what point she was trying to get across to him.

His fingers twitched as he thought about the metaphor she was attempting to describe. "Those same waves are what we like to feel pushing the sand over our toes…but if you're too far out in them they can knock you down," Zac added.

Vanessa nodded and leaned her cheek over onto his hand. Zac used his index finger to brush up against her skin. Vanessa closed her eyes, making sure to enjoy the feel of his touch, the sound of his voice and just the quiet time together.

Zac ran his fingers up into her dark tresses and pressed on her scalp watching her lean back against his palms. "You didn't sleep well last night, did you?"

She shook her head to answer him. "I don't want to think about what happens when you leave Hawaii, Zac. And yet, it's all I can think about." She pushed a sarcastic huff through her nose. "I have to be back on set tomorrow and I'm clueless what my lines are because all I can think about are different scenarios that can undo this scheduling mess."

Her muscles tensed under his fingertips and Zac noticed the defining force that appeared in her voice. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity hoping he wouldn't push her farther by asking his next question.

"Do any of those scenarios hold potential?" he spoke quietly, trying to let her know that he was genuinely interested in her thoughts.

Vanessa's heart pumped a little stronger in her chest as she pressed her lips together and stared back at the beach and the rolling water that continuously pushed onto the sand.

She took an extra few seconds to lick her lips and pull the tears back into her eyes. "I love you," she whispered almost low enough that Zac couldn't hear.

"Ness, don't hold it in. If there's something you're thinking, tell me, please. I'm open to anything; you know that. I love you too. And I want to have all the cards on the table, whatever possibilities are out there I want us to consider them." He encouraged.

Vanessa sucked in a breath and held it when she sat up a little straighter. "_Any _possibility?"

Zac squeezed her shoulders and sat on the edge of his chair to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Anything."

Vanessa sat for another minute thinking about the words she wanted to say. The idea that had brought her out to the balcony two hours prior was absolutely crazy. It was completely out of the question. But it just might be so far out of the realm of possibility that they could make it work.

She touched the edge of her teeth against the softness of her lower lip and turned her face to try and meet Zac's gaze. When their eyes met she didn't smile, she just offered the words that kept making their way through her brain.

"Marry me."

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Zac removed his hands from her shoulders and sat back in his chair as he let her words sink in. Vanessa noticed the hardened look in his eyes, his eyebrows creasing toward the center, his lips nearly puckered meaning that he certainly wasn't expecting those words.

Vanessa stood up and moved to the railing of the balcony. She turned around and leaned against the wood. She watched her boyfriend as he sat silently. "You said 'anything'. _That's_ what went through my head…it's been going through it for two hours now. I know it's nuts, but you said '_anything'_."

Zac avoided her line of sight and watched the water. His eyes glazed over as he refused to blink while her words kept playing over and over in his mind.

Vanessa didn't say another word. She turned back to face the beach and placed her palms against the barrier. She tried to formulate the words she would use to explain her thoughts to Zac – should he choose to want to hear more.

His eyes began to focus again when she turned her back on him. He moved his eyes around till he could register her nervous body standing just a few feet in front of him.

"Did you just propose to me?" he asked as her words rambled again through his ears. He wasn't exactly sure how his voice sounded, other than he was in complete shock.

"I know, I told you, it's crazy," Vanessa shrugged. "But…there's a reason for my insanity." Vanessa spoke without turning to look at him.

She heard Zac breathe in and then move around a bit. She closed her own eyes trying to wrap her head around her thoughts, the words she had just said and what more she wanted to say.

"I…I'm not saying let's get married this weekend. I'm not even saying in the next couple of months, or years for that matter. Frankly, I don't even think we should tell anyone that we're making plans – or that we're engaged." She defended. "I know we've talked about it and stuff…thinking about the future…" her voice lowered as previous discussions entered her mind. "But this is the first time that us being apart has been…a reality, I guess."

Vanessa looked down at her tanned hands on the balcony rail. Then she felt Zac's arms wrap around her from behind, his body gently moving from side to side as he encased her body against his. She leaned her head back against his chest and waited for his reaction.

"You're right," Zac mumbled slightly as he tried to bring his mind into Vanessa's wavelength. "That's an absolutely crazy idea that is just about 180 degrees opposite from what we discussed yesterday."

"But see," Vanessa grasped his wrists with her hands, her mind and body gaining a little more confidence from the fact that he hadn't completely rejected the thought right away. "That's just it. It's crazy. No one would suspect it. Why on earth would we be making wedding plans when we can't even be together? Our schedules won't allow us … we can barely spend a night together over the next few months. But in reality we could be getting all sorts of details worked out for our wedding without anyone suspecting anything.

And no one needs to know anything – except the two of us."

Zac halted his slight swaying. "So what are you saying? You want to be engaged _now _because it would be _convenient_? We're supposed to make it look like we're working and doing our own thing while we are actually, somehow…"

"Still focused on us," Vanessa finished. "Parts of it might be _convenient_, but that's not the main thing, Zac. If we can be engaged, and make wedding plans, it could help us get through this rough patch of time while we're apart. When I'm by myself in North Carolina I can be planning out the bridal party, and thinking about where we can get married. And I can just think about you and know that there still is… an _us_."

Zac listened as she began to rattle off some of the things that were obviously on her heart. "You've been known to do those kinds of things before," he paused to turn her around in his arms, to see her facial expressions, "without us being engaged. Why is this time different?"

Vanessa looked up into his still-somewhat-confused blue eyes. "Because this time… this time losing you is a reality. Those waves out there are pulling my feet right out from under me and taking you with them. I love you, and I don't want to lose you. This time I need a way to look past the _break_ and the time apart. This time I need your promise. I need to know we are looking toward our long-term future together and working toward that even when we can't physically be together."

Zac noticed when she shifted her gaze, the lip nibbling, the nervous grip she had on the waistband of his shorts. "Haven't we made this promise before? The lifetime promise? Remember kuuipo rings and commitment verses?" He kept his words soft, trying to understand and trying to convey to her that he really was listening, considering.

"Of course I remember. But neither of us has taken a real first step in fulfilling that promise. Until now." She moved her hands to his chest and looked fully into his eyes. "Say you'll marry me, Zac. Do me the honor of promising to be my husband. Let's start making plans for _our_ future. Yes we have to be separated. Yes we have to make the careers happen – for now. But if we are engaged, truly engaged… then when life starts going crazy and we're being pulled in a hundred different directions we'll know what we can focus on. We can focus on each other, _us_, and the plans we're making to be together."

Her words ran together in her rush to explain. At the same time Zac's smile grew with each word and added excitement. "I love you, you know that?" He moved his hand up to run his fingers through her hair and let them rest on her cheek.

"Is that a 'yes'?" her eyes toyed nervously back and forth over his.

"So you really are _proposing_ to _me_?" Zac squeezed his eyebrows together.

"I love you," she back-tracked to yet again convince herself and Zac. "I want to go into this craziness knowing that there is a light at the end of the tunnel…a constant that I can fall back on. Our friendship, our love, our past five years together…that's all wonderful. But when the promo tours and movie shoots are all said and done, I want to know that I'm coming back to you. And I need to know that you want me too."

Zac stood for a moment just looking at her expressive face, the love in her eyes, the lips that were silently begging him to understand and agree with her. He tried, as his mind raced, to keep his face neutral – not to give her a negative vibe…but, not to give her a negative vibe.

Then his mind hit on another thought that nearly toyed with his masculinity. "Tell me something…before I answer this _proposal_," His mouth turned upwards into a half smirk.

"What's that?" Vanessa responded somewhat shyly and concerned.

"Well, since I've never actually dreamed of being proposed to…and I'm guessing you have…how am I supposed to respond? Am I supposed to squeal and gush and cry in happiness? And wait, shouldn't you be down on one knee with a ring?"

Vanessa smacked his bare chest and smiled at him the best she could while nervously waiting for his answer. "Well, gee, since I've never dreamed about proposing _to_ _anyone_ how am I supposed to be feeling right now? My stomach's a ball of nerves and my hands are sweaty. And if you really want a ring, I've got about 30 in the bedroom that you can choose from. I think I'm playing my part darn well, all things considered here."

"Touché," Zac conceded. He placed his hands over hers on his chest and held them there.

Vanessa continued in her role as the less-than-dominant suitor for just a moment more. "I…I don't want to pressure you, Zac. But I think I need this. This would be our promise to each other. Not just two teens hoping for a future. If you say 'yes' then it's us, in this together."

"And that's exactly the way it should be." Zac raised his eyebrows nearing agreement with a more serious look on his face.

"Yes?" she questioned one last time.

"Yes." He answered with a nod.

Vanessa tiptoed up to meet his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer until she could feel both of their heartbeats pounding in time together.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

They sat for another hour snuggling and nuzzling with each other on the balcony as the sun continued to rise. The talk of wedding plans was nothing like that of most newly-engaged couples, though. Instead their minds drifted between the two proposals that sat in front of them: take a break or tie the knot.

_He sucked in another deep breath and tried not to let himself get frustrated. "Our schedules Ness. Starting in January…honest to God, I have no clue when we're going to see each other."_

_Vanessa's face softened to a light smile. "You are over dramatizing this. Come, let's look at it together and we'll figure it out. "_

_Zac let her take his hand but didn't move from the couch. He sat motionless._

"_What?" Vanessa looked at him and tugged again. "Come on, let's have a look."_

_Still he sat. "I love you Ness, but I think we've reached the point…the point where something's gotta give."_

_Vanessa froze letting his hand drop from hers. She put on her most serious face and looked at him. "You're wrong. Now come on, show me what you've got in there so far. I'm sure you've got something in there twice or on the wrong dates or something." She began to walk toward the table in the dining area._

_Zac remained on the couch leaning his head forward but turning it in order to answer her. "I've been working on it for two hours Ness. Baby I have checked and double checked and triple and quadruple checked things," his voice began to drift as Vanessa opened the laptop and looked at the 2011 calendar._

_She sat for a moment adjusting her eyes to the colored blocks that he had filled in. Vanessa sat with a dry mouth and looked back and forth between the computer screen and her boyfriend._

"_We have to give, don't we?" she asked just above a whisper._

_**KTZLF**__***TLFIW**_

_Vanessa turned her face to look at him. "We've talked about it all before Zac. What we have to realize this time is that…well, it's that this time is real."_

_She let his hand drop and made her way to the living room where she pointed toward the couch for him to sit down. Zac did as she instructed and watched as she sat down across from him on the coffee table._

_Vanessa ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes with another moment of thought before she sighed and licked her lips._

"_Do you remember Japan? After we finished the HSM3 premieres and it was just us?" she placed her hands on either side of her hips, grasping the edge of the table._

_Zac nodded, only acknowledging that he remembered their time together, but not the point she wanted to make._

"_I remember walking on a beach one day for probably half a mile and neither one of us said a word. We were just listening to the waves crash and the sea gulls chattering. It must've been one of the last days we were there. You looked at me and all you said was 'We've been blessed.'_

_I think I just nodded in agreement. And right now, I think that's about all I can say. We've been blessed."_

_She watched as Zac nodded with lips pressed together. He leaned back against the couch and folded his hands in his lap. After a few minutes of just looking at each other his lips parted. "I'm sorry?" he attempted to offer._

_Vanessa shook her head and let a slight laugh come through her nose. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Zac, Sweetheart, this is life. And it's the life we've chosen. We both knew…we've known for years…that it wouldn't last. Our love might, but not the opportunities to be together constantly. Not without one of us giving up. And neither of us would ask the other to do that. The challenges, the chances, the opportunities…I couldn't ask you to give that up and I know you wouldn't ask me. Am I right?"_

"_You're right." His eyes stared directly into hers. "But I'm just not sure what our options are." Zac felt the burn in his nose of the tears that wanted to escape. "Damn it." He pinched his nose with his index finger and thumb willing the emotions to stay at bay._

_Vanessa watched and smiled only slightly. "Don't you think I'm crying about this too?" She eased her grip on his leg and began to move her fingers around his knee to comfort him. "Both of us better damn well cry about this. And I think we've got a good reason to cry for however long we need to."_

_**KTZLF*TLFIW**_

The previous day's conversations were still fresh in his mind. The tears had been shed; their hearts had pounded with the feelings of loss. But now she had dangled _this_ proposal option in front of him…and he had accepted it. _Could they really make it work? What if it didn't?_ Zac felt nervous remembering those tearful discussions from just 24 hours ago. _How did they go from taking a break to being engaged?_

When the temperature actually began to rise outside Zac moved to the computer in the living room while Vanessa went to shower. He tried to alter his focus from the load of questions that was filling his head. So he sent a message to his mom updating his flight schedule and his plans for returning to the contiguous states.

He also looked through some of the gossip columns and answered a couple of questions from the production crew in New Orleans. It was no use. Thoughts of his family and even his co-stars gave way to the lingering fact…he had just agreed to marry the love of his life…_but_, she had proposed to him and in a matter of days he wasn't sure when they would actually see each other again.

Zac shook off the nerves and shock, laughed at himself and held his breath as he typed a two word phrase into the Google search bar, 'engagement rings'.

Zac felt his own palms begin to sweat when some pictures popped onto the screen. It wasn't that he had never thought about officially proposing to Vanessa. The nerves came because now there was an expectation. He was the one who was supposed to provide that circular symbol of their future. Whether Vanessa would admit it or not, he had accepted her proposal, her challenge of sorts, and that put the ball in his court to make it truly official.

The nerves mixed with his continued confusion. _"Ok, so we are now supposedly engaged…but…"_ his mind drifted. _"She isn't on the phone with Ash, or Britt or Stella or her Mom. She's not gushing and running out to find bridal magazines… She – my fiancée – is calmly taking a shower, I think."_

Zac stared at the computer screen. If this was, in fact, their real engagement then there was still a lot to consider. His stomach churned with more questions, especially when the mental list started piling up. _When? Where? A ring…when would he propose? Were they really going to keep this a secret while they made plans? Was she really serious...or was he dreaming up this crazy scheme in his own mind? Marriage…engagement…was this what either of them really wanted?_

Apparently, as the reality of being apart had prodded its way into both of their hearts, some of their 'wants' were changing.

He looked up as Vanessa came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of shorts and a bikini top, running a towel through her still wet hair. Zac closed out of the page he was perusing and noticed the smile on her face.

"You'd better not be grinning like that because you've just played some huge prank on me. I took that proposal seriously, Babe." Zac looked at her with skepticism.

"Well you certainly don't look like a man who is happy about being engaged. What are you thinking about?" Vanessa prodded.

"Our talks from yesterday. One day we're breaking up, the next we're engaged?" He looked up at Vanessa as she ran the towel through her hair.

When she laughed he shook his head, "What's so funny?"

"You have just described our entire relationship right there, Zac. Oh, except you forgot that the next week we would be pregnant - at least according to the gossip rags." She smiled and moved closer to him.

"Surely you aren't thinking we give into the paps' pressure and give them a story to run wild with?" Zac asked with a bit of a scowl.

Vanessa shook her head strongly. "Nope. I'm thinking the opposite actually. We make them think we _are_ on a break. It'll take a while to convince them we aren't together. But maybe after a few months they'll get off our backs as a couple. And maybe they'll focus on our work instead. It won't keep the nitwits completely out of our hair, but maybe it'll curb their appetite a little." Vanessa snarled under her breath.

Zac tilted his head away from her to try and listen to her scheme. Vanessa breathed in and sat on the arm of the couch. Her deep breath that she held for more than a moment cued Zac into her deep thoughts.

"If we can convince everyone that we're taking a break from each other then maybe we can curb the 'they can't make it without each other' rumors. Yes it'll be hard, but the time away from each other, finding ways to get through, will only make us appreciate being together that much more." Vanessa tried to explain.

"But, we will even have to convince our parents and friends that maybe we are just friends for now, because of the scheduling. That way they don't have to worry about _us_ because we are focusing on jobs and such – not on being a couple. Maybe we even go out with other people from time to time, just to really throw things off balance."

Zac shook his head. "I don't like it. I don't like the idea of not being together and I certainly don't like the thought of messing with what our families believe."

"Boo, just think for a minute. If everyone thinks we are not together then no one will be suspicious when we take little trips to pick out tuxes and dresses and flowers…and rings. Maybe, just maybe they won't follow us everywhere and try to figure out what we're doing, because we're not together.

If people think we've broken up then a moving van at my house won't automatically mean that we're moving your furniture into our house. And it gives us time to think…both of us individually…about our futures and how we want things to happen." Vanessa explained with slight hesitation and a nervous smile.

Zac shook his head. "I still don't like it. And back up a minute." Zac thought out loud. "What do you mean by 'going out with' other people? If we are engaged I don't want to see anyone else, and I certainly don't want you dating anyone else."

"Not dating, just…going out with friends…having new experiences? We'll be finding different places that we might be able to use in our quest to get married. Yes, to the outside world it might look like we're dating other people, but for us it's a totally different meaning. It's an excuse for us to look for romantic locations where we can catch up with each other … and compare notes." Vanessa suggested with a slightly suggestive voice.

She watched as Zac still shook his head but knew he was trying to let his mind agree with her. "You make it sound like some adventure. To me it sounds like a whole new life…without you in it. I don't know if I can do that."

Vanessa slid off the arm of the couch and wedged herself in beside Zac. She wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his shoulder. "That is…what I'm saying. That's why this engagement, our promise to each other, means so much. This means that no matter where we are or who we are out with, ultimately I'm gonna be thinking about you."

After a few minutes of letting her thoughts sink in Vanessa squeezed Zac tighter and whispered a single word in his ear, "Ninjas." She watched as Zac turned his head slowly and revealed her grin as she cocked her eyebrows up and down on her forehead.

"What?" Zac scrunched his eyebrows and looked at her with a sour taste in his mouth regarding this plan.

Vanessa stood up and tossed her towel onto the counter behind them before turning to face the back of the couch. She stepped behind Zac and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you mean 'yes' earlier, really?" she spoke next to his ear.

Zac turned his head to meet her eyes before puckering and kissing her lips. "Yes, really. But Ness…"

Vanessa stepped around the couch and planted herself in his lap. She placed a finger over his lips. "Uh-uh," she shook her head, bit her lip and widened her eyes. "We are thinking too hard about this. Yesterday's conversations are gone but not forgotten. Today's a new day with new plans and new ideas. You've said 'yes' two times now. You can't take it back. I proposed and you said yes." The shy smile on her face made Zac roll his eyes.

Zac took a deep breath and sighed, signaling his somewhat normal reaction…he was giving in to her, and this engagement scenario. With one more long breath he lifted his hand and tweeked the rounded tip of her nose. "And you realize that you proposed marriage, right? As in, you will eventually be, Mrs. Vanessa Efron." He nodded his head gently, raising his eyebrows.

Vanessa wrinkled her nose but grinned. "Or maybe you'll be Mr. Zac Hudgens." She pouted.

Zac let out one strong laugh finally as he thought about that idea.

"Well, we may have to discuss the last name thing…" she scrunched her face in thought.

"What?" Zac feigned hurt and placed a hand over his heart. "If you're willing to marry me then you're willing to take my name. Come to think of it I may just have you get it tattooed as a reminder on your body somewhere."

"I would prefer a butterfly tattoo and you know that! But we'll discuss names and body art later, I promise." Vanessa rolled her own eyes and went back to her previous thought. "But first, ninjas!" she grinned, sitting sideways in his lap letting her brown irises latch onto his blues.

Zac wrapped his arms around her waist and poked his thumbs into the sensitive area below her ribs. "I give. What are you talking about and why are ninjas part of it?"

Vanessa leaned toward him with hair still wet and kissed his cheek. She then landed another peck on his lips and ran the tip of her index fingers over the shortened hairs on the back of his head.

"If we want to make this plan happen, we're going to have to be ninjas!" she said with a childlike excitement.

"Well at the risk of sounding like your eight year old accomplice in crime I guess I have to ask…what exactly are you proposing this time?" Zac poked at her ribs again sending a giggle through her throat and making her squirm.

"We really do have to be secretive about our engagement," her voice calmed to a normal pitch and her giddiness subsided. "Seriously, I was thinking that the fewer people who know about it, the better. Right now we should keep it just between us. It's our lives, our futures, me and you."

Zac watched her face closely. "Me and you…as in no Ashley or Brittany, no Momo or Corbin…"

"Not even moms or dads or sister or brother…me and you only right now. That's what I mean." Vanessa's face went back to the serious look it had held on the balcony.

Zac leaned his head backwards away from her to make sure she was in clear focus. "And just how exactly do you expect to make wedding plans without the future bride and groom's families knowing?"

Vanessa bit her lip in thought. Zac had to smile at that. "I haven't got it _all_ figured out. But like I said, we're not getting married right away. It's not like we're sending out 'save the date' cards just yet." She turned her head away slightly, glancing at the screensaver on the computer. "I don't even want a ring right now; it would be a dead giveaway."

Zac read her like a book as she spoke. "You're really bad at lying, you know that, right?" he questioned.

"What?" she asked with a shrug of the shoulders attempting to innocently let her last comment slide by. "Ninjas are secretive, no outward signs of what they are or who they are."

"So you're telling me, Ninja-Woman, that if I _had_ an engagement ring for you, you wouldn't accept it?" Zac tested her innocence and Vanessa failed miserably.

Her wide eyes and open mouth were tell-tale signs. "Well…I mean…I… If…if you _happened_ to have that…hidden…somewhere safe, for _future_ plans…" she tried to keep her nerves at bay. "You know I wouldn't say 'no' to it…"

Zac shook his head.

"You…don't…have a ring though, right?" Vanessa asked without the hint of a smile.

Zac fought the inward battle that he had been skirting for years. _"To get Vanessa a ring…or not…"_ He knew exactly what he wanted to get her. This was one of those discussions they had had, sort of. And the item in question was something she had described to Ashley and Ash had kindly relayed the information to Zac. But still, said item wasn't in his possession – yet.

He saw her chin drop slightly and came up with an answer. "Well, not with me, Silly Girl, no." Zac prided himself in that moment for coming up with a vague answer that would still leave her wondering yet happy. "Proposing marriage wasn't exactly on the agenda for this Hawaiian visit. And besides, I wasn't the one proposing, you were!" he pointed out again.

The two laughed and then shared kisses for a few minutes just letting the past twenty-four hours settle in.

"So, I guess the production company name takes on a new meaning now, huh?" Zac ran his thumb across her lips and just looked at her face. "Ninjas Running Wild…"

Vanessa laughed. "That's what made me think of it actually." She admitted. "Cause I'm serious Zac. During this break or chaos or whatever we want to call it that's coming up, I want you and I to know that things are going to be fine. But I think, for us to pull this off, we've even got to convince ourselves that maybe we aren't as close...at least until we know when we can be together again. That sounds harsh, but I think it's gotta be that way…I think." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"There you go thinking again." Zac chuckled nervously. "Usually I like the way you think. But right now _I think_ you need to stop thinking. What I would rather think about is when and where we'll see each other next, and whether or not your _ninja_ mind has concocted any plans for secret rendezvous." Vanessa felt Zac shiver and saw the mischievous grin form on his lips.

"Mmmm," he hummed and winked at her before stealing a kiss. "Come to think of it…maybe this ninja thing won't be too bad. I'm all for secret rendezvous!"

Vanessa placed a few kisses along his jawbone and then tugged his earlobe gently between her teeth. "Ninjas don't let their emotions get in the way of their missions, you know." She whispered

"Excuse me?" Zac's eyes grew wider as he tried to listen to her words and yet felt her breath against his skin.

Vanessa retracted her teasing touches and raised his chin with a single finger. "You're going to need some ninja training on resisting female persuasions." Vanessa joked "Luckily, I have a thought on where your training can be done. And I think I can train you." Vanessa nodded her head with some bit of authority along with the tempting sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm listening," her now-fiancé loosened his grip and stared as she began to grin.

"How many times have we been caught going to 'meetings' by the paps? They rarely even pay attention to the building we're going into. They just always comment that Vanessa or Zac had a business meeting." She put on her best reporter voice to emphasize the last line."

Zac nodded encouraging her to go on.

"So, what if we find an empty office space in some obscure building, and we lease it using the Ninjas Running Wild name?" Vanessa stopped to take a breath and get her thoughts in order.

"But Sweetheart," Zac gently spoke up, "we already have office space for the production company."

"Yes, but lots of offices have numerous locations. And I'm not talking about putting a staff in the second location. I'm thinking it would be a place – maybe we could call it the N-R-W Executive offices – where we could have some…well, some _private, executive,_ business meetings, just between the two of _us_." She smiled.

Vanessa ran a single finger down his chest.

Zac nodded. "So that I don't get caught parking in your garage and you don't get caught hailing the limo at the bottom of my driveway?"

"Exactly!" Vanessa raised her eyebrows and stuck out her tongue. "We'll have to use our ninja skills to make our _business meetings_ happen whenever we can. But we'll still have to understand that the career stuff and other friendships are going to be at the forefront for a while. Those will be the main things that cover the engagement and keep people off track."

Zac shifted and twisted on the couch until he had Vanessa cradled against his shoulder, their feet propped up onto the couch. "So we _will_ still see each other, when possible?"

Vanessa nodded against him. "As much as possible. Absolutely! I can't do without my Boo. And I especially can't do without my _fiancé!"_ she smiled widely.

"And you're sure I can't tell my mom about this? You know she's gonna know something's going on at Christmas time. And Gina…how can you not tell your own mother Vanessa?"

"I don't know, believe me I don't know." She turned her face against his chest. "But other than you, me and my diary entry…I just think it's best this way. We're casting ourselves into a couple of impossible roles that better play out in our favor in the long run."

She heard Zac blow a breath upwards across his face. He used to use the action to blow his long bangs out of his eyes. With the military style cut he was now sporting she knew he had an ulterior motive. So she pulled her head back and looked at him.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked with a glance down into her beautiful face.

"Just remember one thing, Ninja Fiancé …" she stole a kiss and then licked her lips to entice him. "You're the one who said 'yes'!"

Zac blinked softly letting his long eyelashes fall down to cover his blue eyes. He couldn't even retaliate with anything other than a kiss. Yes, he had said 'yes'. And with that answer he knew their ninja adventure was about to begin.

So he bent his head slightly and pressed his lips to hers, inviting her to start their morning all over again. Vanessa held tightly to his shoulder as she raised her other hand to skim her fingertips over the shell of his ear. She eagerly tasted his lips on hers and closed her eyes, committing the moment to memory.

Zac's arms held her firmly in place as they both became lost in the kisses and touches that came with just being together. "Do you suppose ninjas ever make love, or would that be out of the realm of their ninja'ism?" he nuzzled his nose into her ear as he spoke and tasted the skin of her neck simultaneously.

Vanessa hummed a quiet monotone note as his question coupled with his kiss. She wanted him more at this moment than she had when he walked into the hotel room to begin this visit. Her voice squeaked when she first attempted to answer him, earning her more luscious kisses on her lips, into the depths of her mouth and then further down her body.

"Well, from this ninja to another," Vanessa finally decided to whisper her thoughts not knowing if he was actually listening or not. "If you don't make love to me now then I'll be pulling out the ninja weapons the next time we rendezvous."

Zac laughed and lifted his head only momentarily from his teasing actions at the center of her chest. Her slight groan that followed forced his hands to find her skin and form a firm hold. He kissed her lips once more before lifting them both off the couch and heading back toward the bedroom.

"Sounds like playing ninjas with you is gonna be fun!" He teased. But their eyes met with wanting painted on both of their faces. And when he placed her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her to untie the skimpy bikini top, Zac gave out his own groan of desire.

"By the way…" he raised a single eyebrow onto his forehead as he looked over her waiting body. "If you have some kind of ninja weapons to use when we make love, Baby...bring 'em on!"

**KTZLF*TRUE LOVE FINDS ITS WAY*KTZLF**

**It's the _start of something new_,  
>This<em> breaking free<em> that we must do.  
>Though<em> you are the music in me<em>,  
><em>I gotta go my own way<em>, that's the way it must be.  
>But <em>right here, right now<em>, my promise is true,  
>No matter where we go, <em>I just wanna be with you<em>.  
>So while we're apart just know you can't <em>walk away<em>  
>From what faith has provided us... <em>everyday<em>.  
><em>We can work this out<em>; we will have our chance.  
><em>We're in this together<em> - we_ CAN have this dance_.  
><strong>-adg<strong>  
><strong>


	2. Mission: Fabulous Encounter

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and for reading! I love hearing from you - it helps feed my addiction and keeps my hope alive and the fictional 'juices' flowing!**

**I think I mentioned before the 1st chapter, this story is gonna jump around b/c I've had several thoughts and the chapters just aren't writing themselves in order. :) And I'll apologize again b/c I'm not going to be updating frequently...a slight lack of pictoral inspiration can be blamed on that, but we ninjas have to use our imaginations now don't we? :D**

**I still hope you'll enjoy, PLEASE let me know what you think, and by all means, help me KTZLF!**

**BTW...if the start of this chapter sounds familiar...yes, a portion of it is from the 'Conversations' chapter, 'Zanessa's Fabulous Adventure'. Thanks again for reading! KTZLF! -adc**

* * *

><p>"<em>A t-shirt, really? Where's your pink tie." Vanessa commented on Zac's attire.<em>

"_I'm just here to show my support for my best friend." He commented as the two stepped toward each other leaving mere inches in between them._

"_Uh!" Vanessa huffed. "Ashley is MY best friend." _

_Zac rolled his eyes. "I'm not fighting with you about that. There are far too many other things that I need to gripe at you about." He stared down into her brown eyes watching her place her hands on her hips._

"_Such as?" Vanessa shook her head with a 'let's hear it' kind of look on her face._

"_Let's start…with THAT tie." He pulled the previously mentioned pink tie from the pocket of his suit coat that slightly covered his blue tee and dark denim jeans. He wadded the silk up in his hand and pointed his index finger directly against the tip of Vanessa's nose._

_As Zac held his position with a near scowl on his face, he saw Vanessa's lips begin to press together, then her nose twitched under his finger making that cute, scrunched up face that drove him absolutely crazy. Then, she giggled._

_Zac dropped the tie over her shoulder and rolled his head backwards in exasperation._

"_You told me to pick out a tie." Vanessa whispered with raised eyebrows as she looked up at him. "I was just doing what you asked, Sweetheart."_

_Zac shook his head. "Keep your distance from me tonight, Babe. Otherwise you just might find this tie wrapped around your neck."_

_Vanessa's lips pulled up to the right as she smirked at his threat, rising up on her tiptoes to try and gain at least a bit of leverage in the conversation. "Is that a threat, or a promise?"_

_Zac debated answering her before he opened the door to let Vanessa walk into the darkened theater-like area. "I'm sure you'd be happy with either." He spoke as she swept her body past him. He grabbed the tie off Vanessa's shoulder and stuffed it back into his pocket. He glared as she made her way into the darkness, with one more thought of the pink accessory that he could envision covering the colorful butterfly tattoo that was strategically placed on – where else – Vanessa's neck._

_He waited several beats before following behind her and making his way to a seat on the opposite side of the room. He pursed his lips and let out a breath. Great. Now the thought of Vanessa wearing that pink tie – and little else - was going to overshadow much of Ashley's entire movie._

_**KTZLF*TLFIW**_

"_Could we get just a couple of shots of the HSM group together? Sort of a Troy and Gabriella still supporting Sharpay and Ryan?"__ Zac looked at Ashley and shook his head at the paparazzi request. Ashley looked at Vanessa who just rolled her eyes and sighed. Lucas looked at all of them and then back at the photographers on hand. _

"_What the hey guys? How often do you get the four of us in one room these days?" He took Ashley by the arm and pulled her toward the cameramen. "Can you guys photoshop Corbin and Monique into these pictures?" The blonde man put on a cheese-filled smile as he rested his chin on Ashley's shoulder and then looked at their other former co-stars._

_Lucas tucked Vanessa behind him and then motioned for Zac to join them. "Suck it up Efron, come on. It's a picture for God's sake." _

_Zac rolled his tongue around in his mouth, put his hands in his jean pockets and then made his way to stand behind Ashley. Lucas turned around to see the obvious space between his two good friends on the back row. _

_Zac and Vanessa put on unimpressed, nearly nervous faces as they each stepped closer to the other. Zac made a point of sliding his arm around Vanessa's shoulders and then looked down at her._

"_Ooo that feels so comfy and loving." Vanessa commented sarcastically in a hushed voice._

"_It's. Safe." Zac answered in a stressed tone._

_Vanessa rolled her eyes._

"_Fine." Zac moved his arm lower, letting it rest around her waist._

"_Will you two give it a rest?" Ashley glared back at them and then noticed where Zac's hand was inching._

_Before the next wave of clicks began his fingers had hold of a very familiar spot on Vanessa's body, her butt, cleverly hidden behind Ashley and Lucas. The thing was, Ashley noticed quickly, Vanessa wasn't arguing._

_Instead the 22 year old had looked back up into the blue of Zac's eyes that were watching for her reaction._

"_Better" she mouthed with devoted eyes in his direction._

_Ashley read Vanessa's lips when she spoke to Zac. She could also read the looks that were being passed between the supposedly, somewhat estranged couple. _

'_If this is them broken up, then them together would be X-rated right now.' Ashley thought. Her out-loud comment to her friends was a quiet, "Geez…now you need to get a room. Make up your minds!"_

_O__nce the cameras stopped flashing Vanessa grabbed Ashley and Lucas and pulled them backwards to form the four of them into a straight line with arms intertwined. Zac noticed, but didn't protest, when Ashley was pulled between him and Vanessa, dislodging his hold on the younger actress. _

_Ashley went along with the rearrangement knowing there was something more going on between two of her best friends…and whatever it was it didn't involve a break or a break-up._

_**KTZLF*TLFIW**_

The evening had been more bearable than Vanessa had imagined. For at least 45 minutes it had been actually enjoyable…although watching a man and texting with him across the room wasn't exactly what she had pictured herself doing at Ashley's movie premiere.

But the past five minutes had turned into a near nightmare as her best friend stood in front of her with a nearly angry face and a voice to match. This was not a side of Ashley that she liked to see…and Vanessa had hoped to never be on the receiving end. Yet, here she was, now.

Ashley pulled Vanessa toward the elevators and then stood with arms folded across her chest. "We are getting on that elevator Hudgens and you are going to push a number. Do I make myself clear? And it won't just be a random number. It will be _THE_ number. The number that will take _us_ to the floor where your hunky b-f is in a room, right now, waiting for you."

"Ash…" Vanessa began to regain her sense of composure.

Ashley looked back at her friend with that hurt expression and arms still folded in defense. "I don't like being used, or played, or whatever you want to call it Vanessa. _You_ of all people should know and understand that."

The brunette dipped her head to avoid looking into her friend's eyes. Ashley took the move as step one of Vanessa's concession.

The elevator door opened and a couple stepped off. After the man and woman walked past them Vanessa and Ashley stepped onto the transport. Ashley quickly hit the button to close the door, leaving them on the stationery elevator alone.

The two friends looked at each other without saying another word. Ashley waited for Vanessa to hit a button and Vanessa matched Ashley's stance, crossing her arms in resistance.

"I can stay here all night V." Ashley spoke stubbornly after a couple of minutes.

"As can I." Vanessa shot back. "They'll miss you before they miss me. It's _your_ premiere night, not mine." She reminded.

They stared at each other for another moment each daring the other to make a move. As the look on Ashley's face wavered from hurt, to angry, to misunderstanding, Vanessa had to look away.

She hated not being able to share with Ashley. That's why she couldn't look her friend in the eye. The big problem was, Ashley knew that. She could read the younger actress like a book, especially when it came to Vanessa's love-life.

Vanessa looked at each of the ads posted on the elevator walls. She looked up at the escape hatch door that was installed in the roof of the tiny room. Then she chanced looking back at an upset Ashley. When their brown eyes met Ashley shook her head and opened her lips to speak.

At the same time Vanessa's phone buzzed in her purse. Both women reacted with a start before Vanessa reached down quickly and hid the incoming message so only she could see who it was from.

Although the ring tone wasn't familiar Ashley could tell by the simple slumping shoulders that Vanessa's not-so-secret messenger was the one making the phone vibrate. "He's telling you he's busted. He's with Lucas. Go ahead, read the message or accept the call. That's what it's about." Ashley attempted to act nonchalant about her knowledge.

Vanessa returned the attitude, looked away from Ashley and shrugged her shoulders. "It's not who you think." She lied.

Vanessa barely had time to notice the fire in Ashley's eyes before her older friend grabbed the phone from her hands and looked at the incoming number. She turned the device around and pointed it into Vanessa's face. "We are not teenagers here Vanessa! What is going on?"

"Ashley! Give me my phone!" Vanessa insisted, moving her head away from the screen that was staring back at her with the oh-so-familiar number.

"I don't like being lied to Vanessa. And I certainly don't expect _that_ from _YOU!_"

With another thought Ashley grasped the iPhone in one hand and placed her index finger over the emergency call button on the elevator controls. She then looked back at Vanessa.

"Pick your floor Vanessa or I'll have the paps swarming us in a heartbeat!" Ashley threatened.

Vanessa sighed heavily indicating that Ashley may just have won this round. The muscles in her face relaxed as she looked with reassurance at her best friend.

"Ash, I can't tell you anything _yet_, ok?" Vanessa began with a hopeful heart. "Believe me, _please believe me_, I want to. I want to tell you _everything_…but I just can't. There's too much at stake. I want to tell a lot of people, but I just…_can't_."

Ashley looked at Vanessa with a hint of understanding and yet the curiosity and hurt still ran through her blood. "So there is something going on…there's still _something_ between you and Zac, I mean." She nodded as she questioned.

Vanessa let out a long breath. "Ash, please? Please don't push. Just let it go for now, ok? You _will_ know everything, just as soon as possible. But now…" Vanessa breathed in and out slowly. "Now just isn't the right time."

Vanessa's phone buzzed again with a reminder that she had a message waiting.

"Go ahead…" Ashley handed the phone back to Vanessa and pointed more calmly at the electronic. She smiled through pursed lips as their fingers brushed against each other in the exchange.

Vanessa nodded her head and quickly looked down at the phone, reading Zac's words, confirming what Ashley had told her. _"How did Lucas know we have a room here? He conned me V. And I fell for it. Sorry! __ Still haven't told him anything else, but he knows WE have a room. Where are you? I'm at…the office."_

Vanessa put a hand on her forehead and read the message again. They had come this far, she was not going to let their work be in vain, and she knew Zac felt the same way.

She shook her head as she looked once more at Ashley who was reading the confusion, the struggle, and the love that was written all over her face. Their friend would accept whatever Vanessa chose to tell her. One night stand, standing date night, friends with benefits…for now Ashley would accept whatever Vanessa told her. All she had to do was concede this one fact, as Zac had done for Lucas, albeit unwillingly.

So, when the question came again, Vanessa decided to answer.

"What floor?" Ashley asked calmly, watching Vanessa's features intently. When her younger friend bit her bottom lip in nervousness Ashley stood up a bit straighter, preparing herself for whatever Vanessa would tell her.

"Just between us? No one else can know, _just…us_." Vanessa shook her head, begging her friend and watched as Ashley nodded her agreement.

"Just between us…_and Zac_." Ashley added with a smirk forming.

Vanessa reached forward sucking in a breath and pushing the floor number. "Seven."

Ashley smiled at her friend and opened her arms to receive a hug. When Vanessa leaned into her Ashley thought a bit deeper. "But V, this is an office building for the most part, except for the Soho and the other restaurants. It's not a hotel." She pondered aloud.

"Just don't read too much into this, ok?" Vanessa suggested as the two embraced. "I can't tell you anything else. You'll see me get off the elevator and meet…who you expect me to meet. But I won't invite you to come with me. And if you come back up here thinking you can get in … well … just don't come knocking, we won't answer." She added.

The two friends pulled apart and Ashley noted the serious expression on Vanessa's face. "I don't want you hurt." Ash allowed her initially giddy feeling to subside. "I don't want either of you hurt. Whatever is going on please, be honest with each other and be careful. You both know you can trust me. You can come to me with anything. But be honest with each other first. Please?"

Ashley stepped back hearing the small chime ring as they passed each floor. She let her smile return as she saw Vanessa nod and a relaxed look of relief take over her silent face.

With a slight chuckle Ashley spoke again. "If you guys plan to continue whatever you started from across the room up there, don't worry…I won't even get off the elevator." Then her face twisted in thought, "But V? In an office building? Really?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. They waited until the elevator came to a standstill before looking back at each other.

"So, _lucky_ seven?" Ashley asked raising a single brow to confront her friend just one more time.

Vanessa sent back a soothing smile, with a tilt of her shaking head. "You won't quit will you?"

Ashley shrugged as the doors opened. "What can I say?" she pushed the 'door open' button and held it while Vanessa stepped out into the hallway. "I'm persistent, and stubborn, and I love you both."

Vanessa sighed. "We love you too." She stepped back and shared a kiss on the cheek with her friend. "Congratulations on the movie Ash, it was a Sharpay dream!"

"Thanks." Ashley called as Vanessa turned and walked down the hall. Ashley caught the various 'we' references and thought about those as she stood with her finger on the 'open' button watching Vanessa find the correct door. Both women smiled when a body on the other side pulled it open.

Vanessa whispered to the person on the other side and then dropped her gaze down to the floor as she pointed back toward the elevator. The door opened a bit wider and Zac stepped out into the hall beside Vanessa. Ashley noted his bare feet against the carpet and felt her heart skip a beat as he ever-so-naturally wrapped an arm around Vanessa. Vanessa raised her head and offered Ashley a heartfelt smile.

Zac's eyes were dark, Ashley noticed. He wasn't happy that she had discovered this part of their current life, she realized. Still, he gave his signature 'hang loose' hand motion while Vanessa blew another kiss in their friend's direction. Ashley blew a kiss back at both of them and then mouthed "I love you" at them before placing her hand warmly over her heart. Zac and Vanessa watched as their friend stepped backwards and let the door of the elevator close.

The last thing Ashley saw was Zac placing a kiss on Vanessa's cheek as he ushered her into their room.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

"Did you see her face? Zac, she is hurt and mad and I don't know how we're doing this. How are we supposed to keep this up?" Vanessa walked into the makeshift apartment in the office building with shoulders slouching.

Zac removed his hand from the small of her back and stepped forward with a long stride to reach for her hand. He tugged gently on her arm until she stopped and turned toward him.

"What?" Vanessa looked at him and then looked down at their hands when Zac laced their fingers together and raised the back of her hand to place a small kiss there.

She smiled at him softly. "I miss that. It felt nice." She pressed her lips together and lifted her eyes to look into his face. "Can I have another please?"

This time she pulled her hand higher and offered it to Zac's lips where he touched her skin and lingered long enough to nuzzle his nose and even sucked slightly on one of her knuckles.

Vanessa giggled softly and then pulled her hand away from him. She quickly stepped closer to him and tiptoed in her flat sandals to stretch toward his lips. Zac lowered his head to meet her half way. Both enjoyed the soft hum that escaped her mouth when their lips finally pushed together for the first time in weeks.

With eyes closed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and weaved her fingers into his shortened hair just to hold him against her for a few seconds more. Zac smiled against her lips, letting his hands wrap around her waist and dip down onto her buttocks. He playfully tapped on the rounded softness making Vanessa laugh and dislodge their puckering pose.

"That would be why I pulled Ashley between us when the photographers were doing the group shots." This time, however, she pushed her backside into his hands instead of trying to pull away from him.

"Ash and Lucas were in front of us. No one would have known." Zac protested.

"Wrong!" Vanessa answered and pulled her head back a little more to see into his eyes. "Ashley saw. You know she picks up on that stuff with us. She's worse than Mom and Dad." Vanessa shivered slightly thinking about the looks that her father had given them several times when Zac's hand wound up in an inappropriate place on her body.

Zac gave one more squeeze and then removed his hands and lead Vanessa to the two-seated chair stationed near the receptionist desk in this would-be office area.

Zac placed his arm around her shoulder for a moment and Vanessa leaned her head against his shoulder. "Ok, this is just weird." She placed a hand against his thigh and sat up straighter in the cushioned seat.

"Well pardon me for not fixing up _this_ part of the place." Zac pretended to pout. He then took his hand from behind her shoulders and began to scratch his neck. "I just didn't think we'd be spending a lot of time out here."

Vanessa smirked as her eyes narrowed slightly with the humor and honesty in what Zac had said.

This was only the second time the two of them had been at this _office_ together. And…the first time she was pretty sure she didn't see this part of their secret hideout.

That was because she had barely set both feet inside the door before Zac attacked her lips, ripped her top off of her, picked her up and carried her through the secondary door, down the hall and into a room where the bed looked, and felt, remarkably like the ones at their homes that they had been sharing for five years.

She looked around the room that was lacking decoration and squeezed her eyebrows together in thought.

"What's wrong?" Zac sat up beside her and watched her facial expressions.

"Well, I know why I don't remember seeing this_ area_ the last time I came _into_ the room…but why didn't I see it on my way out?"

Zac sighed. "Because you were on the verge of crying cause we weren't sure when or where we'd get together again…and you insisted on kissing me senseless on your way out the door." He explained.

Vanessa turned and looked back at him with her top lip sucking downward over her bottom one in an attempt to give him a shy, innocent expression. "Oh."

Zac smiled. "So in all truth, you haven't had the grand tour of _our_ office have you?"

Vanessa shook her head and looked around again. "This would be the reception area?"

Zac nodded, stood up and took her hands to pull her off the chair. There was another line of chairs sitting a little farther back in the room, an oak coffee table and two matching end tables. Two taller tables were placed in the corner and held lamps.

The reception desk itself was a half moon shape. Empty bookshelves and horizontal file cabinets were attached to the wall behind the desk. Vanessa walked around behind the desk and looked at the empty space. There was a multi-line office phone sitting on the desk, cables to hook up a computer, a tv and a box that appeared to be some kind of intercom system.

She nodded her head slowly then cocked it to the side as she looked back toward Zac.

"Don't get any ideas about redecorating, Sweetheart." Zac raised his eyebrows. He stepped closer to another door and turned the handle that would lead them into the back hallway of the space where a bathroom and three actual office spaces were located.

Vanessa stepped through in front of him. Zac placed his hands on her shoulders as they began to walk toward what appeared to be the executive office at the end of the hallway. He squeezed her before pointing to office number one which held only a desk, three chairs and a filing cabinet. "That can be your office if you really want it. I've kinda claimed the other two." He smiled as he bent down and breathed next to her ear.

Vanessa's mouth dropped open. "I thought I would get first dibs on the office space."

Zac laughed as they moved toward office number two. He pointed out the bathroom that was stationed between the two office doors.

"You did. I saved the text that you sent me. Would you like to see it?" Zac offered.

Vanessa stopped abruptly and twisted her neck to look up at him. "If I've never had the grand tour then how did I get first dibs?"

Zac opened the door to the second room where a tv was set up with a video gaming system, a recliner, an entertainment center with numerous movies and a couch. "Living room." He commented before opening the door to the bigger office which looked amazingly like a hotel room.

Vanessa stepped inside and moved straight to the bed where she immediately sat down and smiled at Zac. "I just wanted a place where we could be together, hold each other and maybe have breakfast in bed."

Zac stepped toward the far corner of the room where a small refrigerator stood. It was stationed not far from the bathroom where he had had a shower installed. Vanessa looked around. The nook that should've held a desk and file cabinets had been cleared out and instead a small table had been set up along with an area for a toaster and a microwave.

She placed her hands together and squeezed them between her knees as she took it all in. The bed had been here for her first visit a few weeks ago but that was about the extent of it at that time. Now, she realized, Zac had put a lot of thought and effort into this entire situation.

He stood at the end of the bed watching her. When she appeared to be lost in her thoughts he placed his hands on the foot of the bed and bounced it gently. "Hey Beautiful, so what do you think?"

Vanessa blinked her eyes a couple of times and then opened her arms quietly requesting a hug. When Zac stepped to her and she wrapped her arms around him, he felt his muscles relax. She placed her cheek against his belly and linked her hands behind his back while he looked down at her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I think…" she began as she swayed their bodies slightly, "that you have created a perfect ninja hideout for us."

Vanessa looked up, resting her chin against the bottom of his sternum. Zac ran the tip of his index finger over her sweeping bangs to move them away from her eyes. "This is just for us. Just me and you in here, Baby, right? That's what we agreed on. Ashley may know and Lucas may know and some total strangers may see us come and go every now and then over the next few months, but this space is just for us."

She nodded and then stopped to place a kiss on his ribs that she could feel through his t-shirt. She loosened her hands and put them back on the mattress on either side of her hips.

"Go ahead, I know you want to." Zac smiled down at her.

Vanessa slid her shoes off and stood from the bed moving down to the corner and pulling up on the sheets and comforter until she could see the actual mattress. Her smile widened all the way across her face as she glanced over her shoulder at the man she adored.

"Vera Wang, Sweetheart mattress." Zac nodded at her description.

"It's the one we had at the townhouse in Vancouver while we were up there." He informed her.

Vanessa tried to contain her excitement with little success. She put the bed coverings back in place, then turned around and practically jumped into Zac's arms, wrapping her own around him and hugging tightly. "I love you." She kissed against his neck and let the few unbelieving teardrops leave her eyes.

"Did I do good?" he just had to ask. He began to rub his hands up and down her back as he felt her nod.

Vanessa pulled back, tiptoed again to kiss his lips and then laughed as she wiped a hint of lipstick from the corner of his mouth. "Best fiancé ever!" she exclaimed.

Zac smiled as the words left her lips. "Oh, wait a minute, that reminds me!" he put his right hand in his pocket to retrieve an object that he carried with him almost constantly.

"Time for you to take this back." He looked at her seriously as he slid the diamond encrusted band onto her finger.

Vanessa admired the glittering piece of jewelry and couldn't help but let her smile grow. Her engagement ring. The one that Zac had picked out…actually the one he had had made for her.

She pulled the hair-band from her up-do and moved her head to let her hair fall free. Then she climbed back up on the bed and scooted to her side. She patted the space next to her and waited for Zac to join her.

"Yes?" he crawled up beside her and grabbed her hand to twist the ring and remind himself that the two of them were, in fact, engaged.

"How do ninjas make wedding plans?" Vanessa asked with a curious grin on her face.

"Hmmm…" Zac thought for a minute. "Well, first…I think the ninjas who are in love have to engage…" he placed a finger under her chin and raised her face until he could kiss her cheek easily.

"We've covered that part, haven't we?" she let her eyes close as his lips wandered over her cheek bones, her eyelids and her forehead. Vanessa smiled as she reminded him, "I asked, you said 'yes', and voila! We're engaged."

"Hey, now…" he began softly as he nuzzled his nose against her ear. "Don't forget that _I_ proposed after that, with ring in hand, to officially make it official."

She grinned at his expected response, then sucked in quickly as he continued to breathe kisses all over her face and then moved down slightly onto her neck before voicing his protest. "But that's not the meaning of _engage_ that I'm talking about at the moment." He found her pulse and ran his finger over it as he spoke to her. Zac had to grin as he felt the pounding under his fingertip speed up at the sound of his voice.

"Really?" she struggled to breathe and ask her question while he gently attacked her throat. "And which meaning are _you_ referring to?"

Zac let out a small groan as Vanessa pulled his head into closer contact with her skin, begging him to continue his actions. "The one that says interlocking…" he bit gently on her delicate skin, "The act of coming together." He completed his thought.

Vanessa pushed his head away from her neck so they could look at each other. They both began laughing at the various meanings that one word held. After a few seconds of sharing the laughter in their kisses, they fell back on the bed and began their familiar act of _engaging_ all over again.

**K****eep The Zanessa Love Flowing * True Love Finds Its Way!**

* * *

><p><strong>KTZLF<strong>  
>It's the <em>start of something new<em>,  
>This<em> breaking free<em> that we must do.  
>Though<em> you are the music in me<em>,  
><em>I gotta go my own way<em>, that's the way it must be.  
>But <em>right here, right now<em>, my promise is true,  
>No matter where we go, <em>I just wanna be with you<em>.  
>So while we're apart just know you can't <em>walk away<em>  
>From what faith has provided us... <em>everyday<em>.  
><em>We can work this out<em>; we will have our chance.  
><em>We're in this together<em> - we_ CAN have this dance_.  
><strong>-adg<strong>


	3. Mission: Star Wars

**Yes, this one is FAR out of order as this story goes. You can blame this on my family's recent trip to the happiest place on earth and the Star Wars weekend that my son and husband, in particular, enjoyed. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. And yes, it is part 1 of this particular idea.**

**As for disclaimers...there's the usual: I do not know, nor do I own anything of Zac and Vanessa other than some autographs, magazines, DVD's, well-worn CD's and 7 or 8 tubs full of trinkets...along with my adoration and obsession for them! :) For this chapter and the next I should also add that I do not own any rights to Star Wars, Han Solo, Princess Leia, Harrison Ford or Indiana Jones. I hope that covers everything.**

**As always, your reviews, pm's, e-mails, FaceBook messages or whatever are thoroughly enjoyed and appreciated! Thanks for taking the time to read and for letting me know what you think, good or bad. Your opinions feed my addiction and fuel my obsession!**

**And, last but not least, this chapter is a rated T+, just fyi. :)**

**KTZLF - True Love Finds Its Way!  
>-adc<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you have to go?" Vanessa heard the music playing over the credits at the end of the movie and sighed.<p>

"Babe, I've got meetings lined up across town in the morning at the other office. _Early_ meetings. I know if I stayed here I wouldn't make it to them. We both know if I stay here I probably won't even make it out of bed in time for the meetings. Not to mention the fact that I would probably get questioned about running from one Ninja office to the other." Zac answered her with his nose and mouth buried in the hair on the top of her head.

Vanessa blinked slowly and stared at the screen. She really didn't want to move and certainly didn't want him to leave. She now fully realized why Zac hadn't had a tv installed in the makeshift bedroom at this so-called office. Had they been in bed at this point there was no way she would let him go.

"But we haven't seen each other in over a month." Her voice was the whine that he fully expected and had tried very hard to prepare himself to battle.

"Ness, Baby, I had no clue you'd be back in town when I made tomorrow's appointments. I have just been trying to fill my days and bade my time till you were back or the next movie shoot begins." He pressed another kiss against her scalp but didn't urge her to move.

Vanessa was quiet for another moment before her bottom lip protruded ever so slightly. "Cancel," her babyish voice drifted out the spouse-ish order.

"What?" Zac nearly chuckled as his eyes and nose scrunched together trying to read her meaning.

"Cancel the meetings and stay here with me. Tell them company surprised you and you won't be able to make it." This time she pulled back and looked up into his face. Zac tilted his head with a slight look of disappointment when he saw her pouting mouth.

"You are in town till Sunday afternoon. We will have the entire weekend once I get done with the meetings. We don't want to make things more suspicious than they already are, do we?" Zac felt as though he were trying to make excuses to a three year old.

Vanessa rolled her eyes at his attempt. She leaned down and placed a light kiss on his shoulder before looking back at the tv screen where the DVD menu had appeared. She placed her hand against his thigh and squeezed rather tightly as she pushed herself away from him.

"Why again did we just watch _Star Wars_?" she asked as she reached for the remote control. The change of topic wasn't exactly subtle but she knew it would at least buy her a little more time, and potentially the night with her long-distance beau.

"Because you bought the whole set when you were at Disney World in February and insisted that we needed to watch it together. And if I remember correctly you said something about having the hots for Han Solo." Zac shook his head as he nearly mumbled the last part of his answer.

"I think I only said that because _you _said Princess Leia was _sexy_," Vanessa retorted.

"I did not!" Zac shot back half-heartedly.

"You did so. Don't try to play it off. Believe me, I remember these things! Especially when you say another woman is sexy. Just count on me remembering those mental notes oh Fiancé-Of-Mine." Vanessa scooted farther toward the arm of the couch and clicked the 'off' button on the remote.

"Well I only said it because of the scene in _Return of the Jedi _where she's Jabba's prisoner and dressed in the sexy outfit that shows her boobs and lots of leg!" he sucked in a whistling breath to make his thought more pointed and watched Vanessa cross her arms over her chest.

"Haven't seen it. Wouldn't know." She allowed her face to harden a little as the smirk formed on Zac's. "They couldn't have shown that much; it is a P-G rated movie isn't it?"

Zac scooted closer to her, pinning her between himself and the arm of the furniture. "Oh you _know _what I'm talking about. You've scoffed at the pictures. _You _need to realize that _I_ remember the things that ruffle your feathers…Mrs. Efron-To-Be." He nuzzled his nose against her ear as she tried to wriggle away from him.

Then he ran one finger up her bare thigh to the hem of the blue jean shorts she was wearing and tugged slightly at the loose fringe. "Besides, you know, Gabriella wore that one piece lifeguard swimsuit in HSM 2 and looked _sexy_ as hell." He leaned over and blew a warm breath against her ear trying to break her not-so-p.o.'d attitude. "And _that_ was rated G."

Vanessa tilted and turned her head to look at him without allowing their faces to be too close. She blinked her long eyelashes at him yet still refused to smile.

Zac shrugged and leaned his head to the side. "Plus, if you must know, the lovely princess rescues your man Han from Jabba. She's not just sexy, but she's feisty and knows how to accomplish a mission…kinda like you. And… there are all kinds of _X-rated_ fantasies floating out there about Leia helping Han recuperate and repaying him for his _hard_ work and dedication." He pulled in a long breath before continuing.

"God knows seeing her in that skimpy little outfit gets me hot and bothered…sort of makes me wish I could play Han Solo…" he let his voice drift as he moved his mouth closer to Vanessa's face and placed a kiss on her jawbone. "Of course," he continued with a whisper, "that's only if _you'd_ play the princess…" He let his tongue skim at the edge of her earlobe and felt her fight the shiver that he knew was going through her body.

Then just as quickly as he put the idea into Vanessa's head he took a deep breath and pulled back. He stood quickly from the couch and made sure she was watching as he reached down to the front of his khaki shorts and adjusted the hint of excitement that had begun to grow behind his zipper.

"But," he let out a fake, slightly stressed sigh, "since you've never seen that part of the movie…and apparently you're not interested…and I need to get goin'…I guess I'll just have to keep thinking about _my _fantasy." He sighed out again and attempted to give Vanessa his own pouty lip.

Vanessa loosened her arms slightly and pulled her girlish pout into a seductive look, holding her bottom lip between her teeth. "I never said I didn't want to see that. I want to watch all six movies. And I want to watch them with you. Do you really think _I'd_ look sexy as Princess Leia?"

"For your information," He bent from his waist and placed a hand on her cheek as he kissed her lips softly. "You are a LOT sexier than Princess Leia. And you should probably know that although I find her attractive, she has never caused me to need a cold shower…like you do…almost every time I see you."

Vanessa returned his kiss and took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck. "Stay, please?" she requested softly when their lips separated.

"Nessa…" Zac attempted to pull back and stand up. With her hands clasped around his neck Zac's actions only brought Vanessa up off the couch with him. She fiddled with the short hairs on the back of his neck as she avoided looking into his disappointed eyes.

"We could watch _that_ episode of the movies…" she joined their lips again and pulled one of her hands away from his hair, letting it trail down his chest before latching onto the button at the center of his waistband.

"Baby…" Zac protested, albeit weakly.

"You could play Han and I'll be your Leiiii…aaahhh…" she drug out the first syllable of the princess's name, effectively pronouncing 'lay' as she strategically placed her hand over Zac's zipper and cupped her fingers around his sensitive growth.

Zac sucked in a breath as their kiss continued while he tried to ignore the nearly insistent press of her tongue against his lower lip. "Vanessssahhh…" her garbled name barely escaped before he pulled away from her face. Her hand on his groin tightened slightly. "Tomorrow, Baby. I promise."

She pouted again, not believing that he was going to walk away from the chance to play out one of his fantasies. "You really are gonna leave…this?" She pulled her finger up the side of his khaki-covered penis and pressed against his tip. "Really?"

The feeling of her touch and the slight grazing of their chests together took his business sense completely out of the equation. Zac covered her mouth roughly with his and pressed himself against her. "You don't play fair, Princess." He practically grunted as he felt the grin spreading across her face. He pressed kisses and nibbled along her jawbone and down onto her neck before pulling back. "Forget playing out fantasies tonight…that takes too much time. Bed. Now." He ordered.

Vanessa smiled and placed one more kiss on his mouth before complying. "Don't worry Mr. Solo… I'm here to rescue you."

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Zac's princess awoke to find herself alone in the bed, which wasn't a surprise. She recalled a kiss in the wee morning hours, a sigh emerging from his chest and a somewhat reiterated line: _'You really do NOT play fair. And yet I still play your game…every time!'_

She had mentally noted the 3:47 on the clock when she felt Zac get out of the bed to head back to his own, actual, home. They had exchanged quiet 'love you's' before he looked at his keychain and found the steel shape that would let him out the back door of the building into the parking garage where his Audi was hidden.

Now it was just a little over five hours later as she began to pull her own body out of their bed. She moved the pillow out from under her head to stretch her neck while she flexed her arms and legs. A content smile adorned her face when she felt the cool sheet touching her naked skin. That smile grew when the oh-so-familiar ring-tone sounded on the bedside table.

"_Good Morning Princess__," _It wasn't hard to hear the smile in his voice too as she accepted the call.

"To you too, my smuggling hero," she grinned. "Did you make your meetings?"

"_As a matter of fact – no thanks to you – yes I did."_ Zac loved the sound of her voice first thing in the morning. And he loved being able to tease her with his words almost as much as he loved the playfulness between their bodies.

"_The 7:30 was rough. But luckily it was over by 8:00 and I was able to brush my teeth and grab a bagel and some juice before the 8:15 appointment got here."_ He swiped his index finger over his teeth, realizing again that he had forgotten to bring toothpaste with him. Well, at least he had remembered his toothbrush.

"I'm sorry, Boo. I didn't realize you were starting that early. I just…needed last night…needed _you_ last night." Vanessa pulled her hair to the side and laid her head back down on the pillows while holding the phone to her ear.

"_Did you get back to sleep after I left? I had honestly planned to take off after … well I figured you would fall asleep after our first time. I didn't count on you having the energy to start round two. You wore me out, Babe." _He smiled wider as he remembered Vanessa's hands gripping his hips the second time he pressed himself into her body.

Vanessa giggled softly against the phone. "I like surprising you. You know that. Especially after we've been apart for a while and all I can think about is making love to you. I get a little obsessed…as you know," she admitted.

Zac ducked his head to hide the slight blush on his face from the man who had just appeared at the office door. _"Don't start…I've got other company to deal with right now. And your obsession will not benefit either of us at this moment!" _he laughed.

Zac smiled politely to the man and motioned for him to take a seat in the office as he sat back up and let the fellow see the cell phone attached to his ear_. "So what did you say you were doing today?"_ he pressed to change the subject more than anything.

"I don't think I said anything…cause I really don't know." She sighed from the cushion of the mattress. "I was thinking about calling Ash to see if she wanted to go for manicures or something."

"_Mmm-kay."_ Zac listened half-heartedly with the hope of a short nap flying out the window. _"But you'll be back at the…office later, right?"_

"You know I wouldn't miss a chance to be with you." Vanessa licked her lower lip, knowing he was envisioning that very action over the phone.

"_Don't get into too much trouble with Ash, ok? And don't stay out too long. I should be back over there by four or five__,"_ he said, laying his plans out for her.

"Do you want another movie night? We could watch episode six…" she offered making him suck in a breath.

"_You are worse than a sneaky little jawa. But you know that don't you__?"_ He joked.

Vanessa laughed. "I love you, Boo. I'll see you later this afternoon," she ended.

"_Love you too,_ _Princess." _Zac ended the wake-up call with one hope…that his various meetings would keep his mind off his _princess_ and the fantasies she was conjuring up, until they could be back together again.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Vanessa cringed and crinkled her nose at the sight of the enormous blob of a monster on the tv screen. "What kind of pleasure does Jabba get from having a human dressed in that outfit? This totally makes no sense." She gestured toward Leia's skimpy clothing and paused the frame on the screen.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and decided that 10:30 was an ok time to make her next phone call. The voice that answered grumbled something similar to 'Hello' before Vanessa went into her line of questions.

"So which costume shop would have a Princess Leia costume available on short notice? Do you think I would look totally stupid if I put my hair up in buns on the side of my head…and do I even have enough hair to do that? Is that something _you_ could do…cause I'm sure not going to go _out_ to have that done and be seen in public like that. Do you think Leia and Han Solo really did get together? Are there fanfic stories about that that I should read before I get into all of this? And yes, I _did_ watch the movie!" The brunette stopped to catch her breath and waited, longer than she expected, to hear an answer from the other person on the phone.

"_What the hell are you doing up at this hour and why are you talking about Princess Leia and Han Solo? Most importantly, why are you calling _me_ and spouting these questions into _my_ ear when I haven't even had coffee yet?"_ The voice of Vanessa's older bff rang through loud and clear making her wait an even longer moment to try and decipher the answers that Ashley had just requested.

"So I must've dreamed that we had a previous discussion about this?" Vanessa asked a little more weakly.

"_Good Morning Ash, how are you this fine morning? Oh, I'm fine Nessa. Just getting out of bed, how about you? Well, I've obviously had some kind of dream about Star Wars and I'd really love to dress up like Princess __Leia because I think I'm ten years old again. What do you think?" _Ashley spewed through the receiver making Vanessa twist her head with a bit of frustration.

"Good Morning Ash. You know I love you and I really, really need your help today. Prior to lunch would be a good thing if that's at all possible." Vanessa tried to begin the conversation again.

"_Well, that's at __least a little better. Good Morning Sweet Cheeks. Where are you anyway?" _Ashley's tone eased farther into awake mode.

"I'm in L.A., at the…office, and I need hair and costume help." Vanessa made a point to try and get at least semi-straight to the reason for this call.

"_Is there a costume party that I wasn't invited to? Why the rush and what's going on?"_ Ashley began the verbal push for her own answers.

Vanessa stalled with silence. "Well…actually…I…it's not…" she fumbled for the exact words she wanted to reveal to her friend.

"_Oh, Lord. This has to do with Zac somehow__, doesn't it? And just how long have you been outta town? Just come straight out and tell me what you're going for, Hudgens. This is no time to be shy…unless of course you want me to be some active participant…in which case…EWWWW, No Way In Hell!" _Ashley blasted causing Vanessa to nearly erupt in laughter.

"Yes…almost two months…it's one of his fantasies…and…Oh Hell No! If you are ever anywhere near…" Vanessa's list apparently answered Ashley's questions better than expected.

"_Excuse me? If I'm ever anywhere near? Hello, Vanessa Anne? I have been practically right next to the two of you several times and you certainly weren't worried about what I heard or saw at those points!"_ Ashley didn't mind to remind the younger actress of a simpler time in their relationships.

"Oh…right…sorry about that." Vanessa grinned slyly, knowing that this particular best friend of hers, and Zac's, had witnessed heavy petting sessions, exposed body parts and interrupted love-making attempts by the enamored couple.

Ashley had to grin as well. For the most part she had been a willing participant in the growth and development of the Zanessa relationship. And, she was still quite proud to be a part of it and witnessing it as the two moved into yet another stage of that ongoing love.

"_So let's back up and you can tell me why you so desperately need my help. By the way__, Hudgens, you're very lucky that Scott's working on a script today and I am photo-shoot free!"_ She heard Vanessa's sigh of relief come down the line.

"Ok." Vanessa took a deep breath and started again. "Earlier this year I bought the Star Wars movies…the two trilogies or whatever they are called. I got them because Zac had mentioned that he had them on tape, but not DVD and he had just felt like watching them again sometime."

"_I never knew he liked Star Wars__,"_ Ashley interjected.

"Well it's not like he's dressing up as Luke Skywalker and going to conventions or anything. But in the land between chick flicks and made just for men they aren't bad." Vanessa stood from the couch and wandered back into the bedroom to grab a snack from the mini fridge that Zac had stocked last night.

"So anyway," Vanessa went on, "somewhere along the way Zac told me that he thought Princess Leia was sexy and I told him that Han Solo was cute or something."

"_Ooo, that's the Harrison Ford character, right? He IS hot. The Indiana Jones, rugged look and a sense of humor too? Oh yeah. I know where you're comin' from on this one." _Ashley couldn't help but gush over the character's features making Vanessa snicker under her breath.

"Ok, so you get it!" Vanessa held in another laugh. "Do you know the scene in one of the movies where Leia is dressed up … well, kinda dressed, I guess… she's been taken prisoner by this Jabba blob character? And all she's wearing is the halter top thing and the skirt part is slit up both sides all the way to her waist, right?"

"_Oh, yeah. I remember that. It's something like a belly dancing costume or almost like that? All the guys started drooling when they saw her in that, right?"_ Ashley intervened.

"Well, yeah, I guess. At least Zac apparently did. I can kinda see why, I suppose. But, like, last night, we watched the first movie and then he mentioned something about all these X-rated fantasies that are floating out there about Leia in that outfit and how she and Han Solo may have enjoyed it…" She let her thought end there hoping Ashley would catch onto it quickly.

"_So then you guys went to bed and played out one of his fantasies…am I right? P__lease tell me you're not calling to gloat about one of your sexual experiences with Mr. Feather Tattoo." _Ashley's deadpan voice made Vanessa pause to think about teasing her with one of their bedroom escapades. But she quickly put that idea to the side knowing she needed her friend's help for this night in particular.

"No," Vanessa shook her head as though Ash could see her. "Long story short… We went to bed, got _reacquainted_; he left just before four so he wouldn't get caught and has meetings all day. He'll be back this afternoon and I would _like_ to help play out one of his _fantasies_…but I need help to get ready for it.

Ashley mimicked Vanessa's shaking head with a roll of her eyes and a light chuckle. _"Start calling costume shops. Give me ninety minutes and make sure that front office door is open. I'm not standing in the hallway again waiting for your office hours!"_

Vanessa laughed. "Yes Ma'am. I love you, Ash! See you in a little bit."

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

"Alright," Vanessa sat down in the chair and looked at the wardrobe bag hanging on the bedroom door. She then stared at the box of bobby pins sitting in front of her and glanced into the mirror at her friend who was wrapping up a call with her own boyfriend.

Vanessa had easily located a costume shop between Ashley's home and the office building that had the costume she wanted. And the best news was that Ashley could stop and pick up the costume on the way, therefore all Vanessa had to do at the mid-morning hour was shower and debate what they might have for dinner…or should she ask Zac to bring something home?

She smiled at the thought. This certainly wasn't 'home'. But he had tried to get it as close as possible for them, so they could spend time together without the hint of photographers sneaking around. That's why she wanted to play out this fantasy for her…fiancé. He loved her enough to do special things for her. This was one way she could repay him, just a little.

Vanessa smiled softly into the mirror and rubbed her fingers up and down the robe that covered her body. When she heard Ashley end the call Vanessa looked into the mirror and met her friend's eyes.

"I cannot believe you're doing this." The brown haired woman smiled.

Vanessa smiled back. "Well just be glad we aren't at my place. God only knows what kind of ideas I could work with if we had the room and could be a little more creative with the space."

Ashley shook her head. "You know, this hairdo is gonna take hours. Why don't you just go with the long braid? Isn't that what Leia actually wears when she's got those scraps of cloth around her waist?"

V nodded. "Yeah, but if we did it like that it would take him forever to _un-_braid it, which frustrates him…and more important, it would hide my tat."

Ashley's eyes opened wider. "I still cannot believe you did that. You got an actual tattoo on your neck of all places." She stepped forward and pulled Vanessa's hair away from her neck. "I can't believe …why here on your neck? Ewww, V, it looks bruised, or kinda red…is it supposed to be like that?"

Vanessa ducked away from Ashley and placed her fingertips over the colorful butterfly pictured on her skin. "I told you, Zac likes it. He really _likes_ it. Matter of fact he was kinda, well, attached to it last night."

"_Vanessa!" _Ashley burst with a half amused, half grossed-out look on her face. "He left a hickey on your tattoo?" she whispered her question as she placed her fingers back against Vanessa's skin.

"Well, at least now Daddy will just yell at me for getting a tattoo and not at Zac for leaving hickeys in obvious places. Honestly Ash, I thought it was a pretty strategic placement for a tattoo."

Ashley looked at her friend and let out one loud guffaw. "You – Are - Priceless. You know that? You got a tattoo to try and cover hickeys that your fiancé puts there. The fiancé who is your ex-boyfriend but nobody's supposed to know that. Right?"

"Exactly!" Vanessa agreed and then scrunched her forehead in thought to make sure Ashley had accurately described their situation.

Ashley picked up the brush and began to part Vanessa's freshly washed hair down the center.

"It's gotta look like that cinna-bon style, so he'll know it's Princess Leia from the moment he sees me." She grinned as she thought about the scenario she was hoping to play out.

Ashley pulled a sheet of paper from her purse and shook her head. She handed the picture of Princess Leia Organa to Vanessa who sat it on the stand in front of her. "You know, V, if a braid is too complicated, the boy is probably just gonna pull you bald by the time he gets all the bobby pins out.

Vanessa pulled in a long breath as she considered and reconsidered her options. "Just let me know how many bobby pins you use. Maybe if I can count them as he takes them out it'll save me a headache or two later…literally."

Ashley nearly choked with her laugh. "You're gonna count bobby pins while he's leaving hickeys all over you…yeah…as if!"

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Ashley tugged on the ponytail she had formed and attempted for the fifth time to create a circular piece of hair art on her friend's head. Her frustration was already beginning to show and they were only an hour into the process.

"If we can figure out how to get this side done then the other will be a lot easier." Vanessa commented trying to will away the older woman's frustrations.

"Honey, if all you're doing is luring him in for sex, it won't matter what your hair looks like. This is a lot of trouble to go to just so he can get you naked and back into bed." Ashley nearly scowled as she twirled the long strands of dark hair in her fingers.

"I know…and I'm sorry…but…he always does so much to _satisfy_ me… I just thought it would be nice to try and return the favor." Vanessa's eyes pleaded with Ash through the mirror.

"If it were Halloween, or even a costume party, this would make a lot more sense." Ashley sighed and let the ponytail drop again.

Vanessa pouted. Ashley shook her head, rolled her eyes and stepped backwards away from the chair for a moment.

"Ash…we only get a little bit of time together these days. And…the way he makes me feel…when he lets my hair fall and then brushes his fingers through it and pushes it out of my face and tucks it behind my ear…and I know that's the same fingers that he uses to…well, he has talented fingers. And then he pushes the hair away from my neck and attaches his lips to that one spot. God he can make that butterfly's wings go nuts! And I get so wrapped up in what his lips are doing that I don't even realize he's got me half naked and my hands are already doing things to him and I'm clueless when I even started…touching him…"

Ashley watched as Vanessa's eyes practically rolled back into her head as she thought about the act she was envisioning playing out between her and the man she loved. "Vanessa…" Ashley felt like she was intruding on the scene.

"The hairstyle would just be different and I think he'd like it and could enjoy it. That's all." Vanessa spoke breathlessly and took the moment to stand up and stretch.

"You want me to dress you for sex. That is why I'm here." Ashley didn't smile, although with what Vanessa had just revealed she was feeling her own warm and tingly sensations and was actually a little proud that Vanessa had called on her for help.

Vanessa let her eyes drop and the smile faded from her face when she willed a few tears to cover her eyes. "Ash, we haven't seen each other in nearly two months. If you don't want to help that's fine, I'll figure it out." Vanessa's plea certainly didn't fall on deaf ears. "I just want to look my best for him…and I thought maybe you'd want to help me."

_There it was…_ Ashley crossed her arms and put on an angry face to try and fool her best friend. "Your pouting doesn't work on me you know...not even the tears."

"Ash, please?" Vanessa pushed her lip out further.

"Fine." Ashley pushed Vanessa back toward the chair. "But it's not because you're pouting and I certainly don't want to think about you and Zac having sex. It's more-so because I've wanted to ask you about something and with your hair in my hands, you'll be a captive audience."

Vanessa noticed the slight change in Ashley's voice. She was turning to a motherly friend mode, and out of the girlfriend arena. As Ashley grasped a handful of hair and began brushing Vanessa realized there was no quick get-a-way.

Ashley worked diligently for a few minutes until she found a suitable way to attach the huge bun to Vanessa's head. With a portion of it in place her eyes met Vanessa's again in the mirror.

"So?" Vanessa prodded.

"Josh." Ashley's one word made Vanessa cringe. "Just saying…"

"What about…Josh?" Vanessa tried to keep an even tone.

"How is he handling this _situation_?" Ashley felt it was a valid question.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa's attempt to avoid answering was moot and she knew it.

"I mean, how is _he_ handling the fact that you're using him as a cover…using him while you're ninja'ing around with your fiancé. Using _him_ … period." Ashley pointed the brush at Vanessa through the looking-glass while making her point. "Does he _know_?"

Vanessa nodded quietly before speaking. "He's…_aware_. He's been aware for a while, and he's been on board as my cover since he found out. I've told everyone, Josh is my _friend_. That is not a lie. If people want to think more, then that's up to them. I'm not sleeping with him or anyone else. I'm not cheating on Zac." Vanessa stopped and watched Ashley's face as she listened. "Enough said?" she asked with a serious look on her face.

"So he's not being strung along?" The question made Vanessa roll her eyes.

"No, absolutely not. He's known since…" she stopped to think about the timing of their ninja engagement. "January. That's when Zac brought the ring to North Carolina." Vanessa explained matter-of-factly.

"January?" Ashley asked and then jerked the hair on the other side of Vanessa's head.

"OWWWW!" Vanessa howled and reached up to grab Ashley's hand. "The hair _is_ still attached to my head. What was that for?" she rubbed the area of her head where she hoped her mane was still in place.

"Practical stranger…18 years old…_MALE_… and _he_ knows you're engaged before me…your _best friend?_" Ash huffed.

Vanessa rolled her eyes again and took the moment to turn and look at her friend. "Can we not go there right now?" She pointed to the bun that was affixed to one side of her head. "I have a chance to carry out one of Zac's fantasies and I am determined to do _that_ right now. If you can just figure out how to do _this_ without using 200 bobby pins I would appreciate it. I would prefer it if _neither_ of you pulled me bald on this particular evening." Vanessa sighed and turned back toward the mirror holding up several bobby pins between her fingers.

Ashley returned to pulling the brush gently through Vanessa's hair and began to twist the second ponytail into shape. "I could've kept your secret from the beginning you know."

"Ashley!" Vanessa tried to shake her head. "I promise I will try to give you a good explanation once I come up with something. Right now, my body is in charge of things and really wants to think about playing out the rest of this night and concentrating on exactly what Han Solo may have done to Princess Leia…and how exactly Zac is gonna do those same things to me."

Ashley stared at her dark haired friend and couldn't help but let a smile form across her face as Vanessa's words poured out in a rambling mess.

"Well I don't need the deets, so please don't continue those thoughts…" both women laughed. "But…I will do what I can to help Lover Boy live up to his nickname."

Vanessa raised her eyebrows. "Which nickname?"

Ashley giggled. "Zac '_Attack_'. Cause that is exactly what he's gonna do to you when he sees you. You do realize that, right? Does he have any clue that you're doing this?"

Vanessa's smile returned as she shook her head. "Do you seriously think he will? I haven't talked to him since he called this morning, so no, I hope he doesn't suspect anything."

Ashley finished sculpting the second side of Vanessa's hairstyle and placed both hands on the sides of Vanessa's head to make sure things were even. "Are you kidding me? Hell, you're gonna look hot enough that I'm almost ready to attack you! Throw in some of your belly dancing moves that you learned for Sucker Punch…"

"Ashley!" Vanessa grinned and added her own giggles into the mix.

"What, isn't that what you're going for? You want to seduce him. Get him so revved up that he's right on the edge…and then tell him it's his turn to work for you, right?"

Vanessa scoffed. "No way!"

"Why not?" Ashley put a few more pins into the buns to hold them in place and watched as Vanessa began to blush.

"Two reasons." Vanessa smiled. "First, when Zac gets to that point, he's a totally different animal! And yes, I mean what I said. Second, when he gets to that point I am totally under his spell. I couldn't stop if I wanted to."

Ashley noted the slight shiver that caused Vanessa to quiver, her friend's hazy eyes and the soft, seductive way that Vanessa was talking about her man. "Easy girl. That's enough details for one afternoon."

Vanessa grinned again as a quiet hum escaped her mouth. Both women laughed when they heard the strains of the Black Eyed Peas song coming from the radio in the bedroom. _"Tonight's gonna be a good, good night…I got a feeling…"_

The hairstyling and makeup continued for another half hour with lighthearted conversation and the two actresses playing catch-up. But as Vanessa's thoughts drifted back to Zac Ashley knew her wish of abstaining from the details was pretty much pointless.

"When was the last time you saw him…I mean when you _really_ got to spend some time together?"

Vanessa looked at her friend and then pressed her lips together as she tried to remember. She couldn't help the few honest tears that graced her irises, this time, as she thought over the past few months. "Real time? January. We've caught a night or two here and there, kinda like now. But the last decent amount of time we really had was in January, when he was in North Carolina with me."

"Oh boy. So you've got months of fantasies built up and you're hoping to let them loose tonight?" Ashley joked. "Normally I'd tell you to call me tomorrow, but with that thought in mind I'm not sure I want you to!" she laughed.

Vanessa sighed and then grinned at her friend. "I'm not so sure I'll even be able to…" her voice trailed off as she skimmed a finger over the colors on her neck where she hoped to get a lot of attention.

"Did _not_ need to know that, but thank you I now have a mental image that will likely keep me up at night for a while." Ashley nudged Vanessa's shoulder.

"Hey!" Vanessa's mouth dropped open slightly aghast. "Get rid of that mental image. I don't want you thinking about Zac like that. He is mine!" she huffed in disgust.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious, my dear. Why again are you guys doing this long distance engagement thing?"

Vanessa tossed an unbelieving look in Ashley's direction before deciding on her answer. Then she grinned wickedly. "Cause the long distance sex is soooo worth it!" she began and watched Ashley's eyes grow wide. "You know, when he's already got the fly on his shorts unbuttoned and he walks through the door and just grabs me and pulls me backwards again him…."

"_Enough!_" Ashley smacked her hand against her forehead. "Do _not_ tell me to get rid of one mental image and then proceed to give me another one." She tried to order.

"But Ash…" Vanessa pouted ever so slightly and released a low hum as her breath escaped her mouth. "It just feels…sooooo…gooooood."

"Shut…_up!" _Ashley demanded and shook her head. She poked Vanessa's neck with the brush handle. "Unless you want me to start jerking those bobby pins out, you should just shut it." She smiled.

Vanessa nibbled on her bottom lip and closed her eyes as Ashley began to apply the hairspray. "Mmm-kay. I'll just sit here and daydream."

Ashley watched Vanessa get lost in her thoughts before adding, "Just keep in mind that I have my own beau. I can repay those mental images at a later date. And, I am keeping tabs, Hudgens!"

Both young women giggled at Ashley's threat before hearing a familiar song coming from Vanessa's phone. Ashley hummed 'We're All In This Together' before scrunching her eyebrows lower on her face. "Why do you _still_ have that as a ring-tone?" She asked while a smile began to form on Vanessa's face. "Wait. That's your tone for _Zac_?" Ashley rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders as she picked up the phone. "Who would guess? It could be anyone from you to Momo to Kenny or Bonnie or Corbin even."

Again Ash rolled her eyes. "Just answer the phone."

"Hey, Babe." Vanessa's excited voice softened as she firmly planted her teeth against her bottom lip, anxiously awaiting the sound of his voice.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**


	4. Mission: Fantasy

**Well here's part two! As usual, I do not know, nor do I own anything of Zac and Vanessa other than some autographs, magazines, DVD's, well-worn CD's and 7 or 8 tubs full of trinkets...along with my adoration and obsession for them! :) For this chapter and the previous, I also do not own any rights to Star Wars, Han Solo, Princess Leia, Harrison Ford or Indiana Jones. I hope that covers everything.**

**As always, your reviews, pm's, e-mails, FaceBook messages or whatever are thoroughly enjoyed and appreciated! Thanks for taking the time to read and for letting me know what you think, good or bad. Your opinions feed my addiction and fuel my obsession!**

**BTW, this chapter is rated M for sexual situation(s), just fyi.  
><strong>

**KTZLF - True Love Finds Its Way!  
>-adc :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>In the last chapter:<em>

_"Why again did we just watch Star Wars?" she asked as she reached for the remote control.  
><em>

_"Because you bought the whole set and insisted that we needed to watch it together. And if I remember correctly you said something about having the hots for Han Solo." Zac shook his head as he nearly mumbled the last part of his answer._

_"I think I only said that because you said Princess Leia was sexy," Vanessa retorted._

_Zac shrugged and leaned his head to the side. "... if you must know, the lovely princess rescues your man Han from Jabba. She's not just sexy, but she's feisty and knows how to accomplish a mission…kinda like you. And … there are all kinds of X-rated fantasies floating out there about Leia helping Han recuperate and repaying him for his hard work and dedication."_

__**KTZLF*TLFIW**__

_"I never knew he liked Star Wars," Ashley interjected._

_"Well it's not like he's dressing up as Luke Skywalker and going to conventions or anything,__" Vanessa shook her head as though Ash could see her. "Long story short… We went to bed, got 'reacquainted'. He'll be back this afternoon and I would like to help play out one of his fantasies…but I need help to get ready for it._

_Ashley mimicked Vanessa's shaking head with a roll of her eyes and a light chuckle. "Start calling costume shops. Give me ninety minutes and make sure that front office door is open. I'm not standing in the hallway again waiting for your office hours!"_

_**KTZLF*TLFIW**_

The voice mail on Zac's phone wasn't what he was expecting, or hoping for. The sound of his friend's voice inviting himself and a couple of others to Zac's house that afternoon just complicated the entire situation. Yet, Zac knew, if he didn't meet them there he would have hell to pay trying to find a worthy excuse – again.

The yells and cursing of horse-play from the pool met his ears almost as soon as he climbed out of his car and watched the gate shut at the top of the driveway. _As if sitting through business meetings wasn't bad enough. C'mon Ryan I cannot believe you're doing this to me._ Zac thought as he pulled a few folders out of the front seat and headed into the house.

He planted the folders on the dining room table next to stacks of other papers and mail and slugged down the hall to his bedroom to change into his trunks before letting the guys know he was home. He hoped Vanessa wasn't expecting him for another couple of hours…but hanging out with his buddies wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend his free time on this particular day.

"S'up guys?" Zac called as he slid the glass door open and stepped out onto the pool deck. He squinted at the figures in the pool and found a little relief that there were only two bodies there, both ones that he knew.

"Hey! There's the host of the day." Ryan began. "Hope you don't mind, we needed a change of scenery. The female population around Jay's place was a little much."

"Laura and crew hangin' out by the pool?" Zac asked without real interest.

"Nah, not so much as just being at the house and buggin' me in general." Jay answered.

"Lovers' quarrel." Ryan explained in his best girly voice trying to make fun of his friend's dilemma.

Jay sent a splashing wave toward Ryan before looking back at Zac. "Little surprised your ex wasn't there commiserating with the other two." Jay pouted. "Nothing like being blasted for something by a woman _and _getting to hear her friends' comments as well."

Zac did his best to look uninformed and carefree at the mention of his fiancée. "Yeah… I can imagine," he lied. "Last I heard Van…you know, _she_ was in New York. Damned if I'd know." He stepped down into the pool and dove under the water to avoid the looks of his friends.

With a few more crass comments about women in general and discussion of what each of their days had held Zac pulled the guys into a game of water basketball using the floating kiddie hoop that Vanessa had bought for him when he first bought his house. Then after another half hour the men decided to take their makeshift bachelor party into Zac's house.

Zac checked the clock and grabbed a few beers as the guys turned on a mindless movie just to add some noise around them. They watched the action flick play out for a little while until Zac's guests began shuffling around on the couch and in the floor. Zac had almost gotten comfortable enough for a nap and had actually closed his eyes.

"So what now?" Jay questioned as the movie gave way to yet another commercial break. "We goin' out or what?"

Ryan looked between Jay and Zac, noting that Zac was nearly asleep and still nursing his first can of beer.

Before the dark-haired man could say another word he followed Zac's eyes to the tv screen and the lingerie clad model traipsing around in high heels with wings affixed to her back. Ryan let out a low whistle while the low growl in Jay's throat escaped without a hint of restraint.

"Could your girl Candice put me in touch with that one? Man she'd be a sweet piece of…"

Zac coughed to put an end to Jay's comment. "Dude you have a girlfriend." He grumbled and gulped a swig of his beer.

"I'm just sayin'." Jay commented. "You're the one who needs a little action man. Have you even had a date since you and Candice hooked up at the club?"

Ryan noticed the quick turn of Zac's head and the touch of fire in his eyes. "I did _not_ hook up with her. Don't even start that rumor. Last thing I need is for the paps to add fuel to the fire. Just keep your trap shut on comments like that, would you?"

The biting retort made all three men look at the tv again in silence. When the edited video switched to a brunette on the screen with darker skin sporting just a bra and panties Zac quietly sucked in a breath. He could easily picture Vanessa in that outfit and that sent his mind and body reeling.

"So are we gettin' out of here or what?" Jay ignored Zac and looked back toward Ryan.

"Yeah, where we goin'?" Ryan kept an eye on Zac whose eyes refused to leave the screen. "Down to the club or you wanna go grab a bite at the café and then over to the hotel bar?"

Both men finally looked back toward Zac who still had the can of beer in his hand, squeezing tighter to the aluminum and staring at the television.

"Zac?" Ryan lifted his foot from the couch and stretched toward the recliner to kick Zac's knee. No response.

"Z-Man?" He said a little louder and waved a hand in front of Zac's face.

"Wh-what?" Zac shook his head a little and then looked toward his friends with irritation written on his face.

"_She's_ still in your system. Sorry I brought her up. C'mon, we'll go get a few drinks and see who we can find to hang with tonight." Jay offered a bit of compassion and understanding.

Instead Zac looked back at him even more irritated. "Huh? No… I gotta… I didn't get wrapped up at the office. I gotta go back over there and tie up loose ends."

Jay and Ryan both looked at him. "It's like 5:00 Z-man. Time to call it quits for the day. Just leave it and go back at it tomorrow. You need to relax a little." Ryan sat back trying to get a feel for whatever was going on in his friend's mind.

"Can't do it." Zac pushed himself up out of the chair. "You guys go ahead without me. I've gotta pick up a stack of scripts that Jase has been bugging me to look through. Tonight's the night." He pointed toward the side door of his home for the guys to head out.

Jay stood up and walked toward the door without a second thought. Ryan noticed the file folders on the table and realized there was more to Zac's story. "You sure you're alright?" Ryan questioned eyeing the electronic card key on top of the folders.

Zac's friend took another look around the kitchen and living room and spotted another stack of envelopes and papers laying on the end table. "You've got papers here and over there," he pointed. "That along with the beer bottles and cans and chip bags…Zac…your mom would freak if she came down here and saw your house like this. What gives? Haven't you even had the maid service over here lately?"

Zac stood up straighter and stretched his back before he smacked Ryan on the shoulder to push him toward the door. "You just sat in here for an hour. Get over it. Your place isn't much better and you've got work that needs to be done too. I'll take care of it when I need to. Cleaning's just something…she…made me do." He attempted to smile but the action took too much effort.

Ryan looked around one more time and spotted the lone picture of Vanessa sitting, nearly hidden, on the media rack between two DVD's. He tucked that little piece of info into the back of his brain.

"I'm just sayin'," Ryan continued, "good reason to get out of the house and go somewhere that has a better atmosphere and other company to choose from... You don't have to clean; you can get your mind off work…and whatever else is bugging you."

Zac thought momentarily. _You're what's bugging me at the moment, honestly. _Then he hopped up to sit on the edge of his kitchen counter and gave a curt smile to his buddies. "Yeah…no. I seriously have to go across town and take care of some…business."

Ryan crossed his arms over his chest with another inkling about Zac's situation. "You've already got plans for tonight don't you? Smug little bastard. Fine, don't tell us. We'll hear about it from the paps. You've already got a girl lined up. Why didn't you just say so?"

Zac put his hands in the air and shook his head. "Man I have no clue what you're talking about. Got other stuff I've gotta get done. That's all. Go, I'll catch up with you if I can."

"Got the vodka shots ready?" Jay prodded.

Zac sent him a wary look without a word.

"Oh come on Zac. You gonna let _Vanessa_ go out and do God knows what with God knows who and you're just gonna pretend to sit at home _reading scripts_? You can't let her show you up on the party scene, can you?" Jay pressed.

The piercing look in Zac's eyes was one Ryan hadn't seen in a while. But he recognized it. The mention of Vanessa's assumed activities took the conversation to a whole new level, a dangerous one...and obviously one that still affected her 'ex-boyfriend'.

"Low-blow, Jay." Ryan commented out of the corner of his mouth. "Not cool."

"Well, I'm sorry." Jay huffed slightly. "He's sat around being a pansy for months now. If she wants to get laid by some 18 year old, let her. You need to get out and show her what she gave up. That's all I'm saying."

Zac jumped down from the counter and swiftly opened the door. He traded a look with Ryan telling him Jay had just worn out his welcome. "There's a lot that you don't know and obviously that includes Vanessa." Zac's low, calm voice was simply one of warning. He lifted his chin and smiled a forced, lips-pursed, twist. "She knows." Zac said with confidence as the men headed out the door. "You don't have to worry about that, Bro. I made sure she knows." He followed with a fake grin filled with gritted teeth.

Yet when Jay turned his back toward them and Ryan looked at his friend, Zac's face softened. "She knows." He repeated quietly with a nod and a true, soft smile. Ryan tilted his face to look at Zac. _Yep, there's something he's not telling us. What the hell are you up to Efron?_

Ryan and Jay both smacked hands and slapped Zac on the cheek or back on their way out the door. "Have fun, Z-man. Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Ryan yelled back as Zac closed the door behind them.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

As soon as they left Zac picked up the phone and hit the speed dial.

"_Hey, Babe!"_ Vanessa answered sending a few extra jolts through his heart.

"Hey, so where are you?" Zac carried the phone into the living room and started picking up a few of the cans and bottles that had gathered over the past week. That would be about the only reason that he was happy Vanessa didn't try to surprise him at home right now. Living there without her had made the place a real bachelor's pad…something he wasn't necessarily proud of.

"_Ash and I are at the office."_ She answered with ease.

"Van, Babe," Zac's voice sounded pouty with a near whine in his twang. "That's supposed to be _our_ place." He insisted.

"_I know, Sweets. Ash's just here…"_ she hesitated trying to figure out what to say to keep Zac completely off track from her sexy surprise. _"We, um, just came back here to grab some water after shopping, that's all."_

"Oh," Zac still sounded a bit pouty with the fact that Ashley had spent most of the day with Vanessa, and he couldn't. "So where did you go shopping? Our building's not in your normal shopping range." He thought out loud.

"_Oh, no places you'd recognize. I just needed to drop some stuff by here for later on,"_ she successfully avoided his question. _"So, Ash just came up with me to get a drink. It's no big deal, Boo. Not like we're planning a girls' night or something. Ouch!"_ Vanessa suddenly interjected as Ashley poked her with the tip of a pin through her hair. _"What the…Ash, how do you poke with a bobby pin?"_

"What does a drink have to do with bobby pins?"Zac questioned before Vanessa could recover.

"_What?"_ Vanessa rubbed her head as she tried to figure out what Zac was asking. She raised her eyebrows to look at Ashley with a warning gaze.

"If you guys were just grabbing a drink, why is Ash poking you with a bobby pin? Don't those usually go in your hair?" he observed and waited for a response.

"_Oh…"_ Vanessa stuttered. _"It's nothing. Where are you? You sound kinda agitated."_ She hoped the questions would change their topic of conversation.

"I'm home. Ryan and Jay were over here and wanted me to come entertain them. But they just left. Apparently they decided hangin' out with me was bringin' down their party lifestyle or something."Zac chuckled at his efforts to get them out of the house.

"_So no vodka involved, I take it?"_ she tried to keep an air of humor in her voice even with the slight worry that always came through when it came to Zac and his potential drinking habits.

"Ness…" Zac warned gently.

"_Just sayin'…"_ she edged.

Zac decided it was his turn to change the subject. "So what are you and Ash doin' after you finish your _drinks_?"

Vanessa looked at the costume hanging on the hook against her bedroom door and began fishing for a fib that he would take…hook, line and sinker. She also looked in the mirror at her nearly completed hairdo. _"I…guess…"_ her eyes widened as nothing except a picture of Zac undressing her came into mind. _"We're just gonna…"_ she slurred and looked to Ashley for help.

Finally Ashley grabbed a pillow from the bed and held it like a baby, stroking it as though she were petting a child…or animal.

"_Oh! Yeah!"_ Vanessa began again. _"That's right! I totally forgot! We've gotta go see Makayla and pick up Shadow and Maui!"_ she blurted out excitedly.

Zac pulled the phone away from his ear and grinned. She was up to something. That much he knew. But without looking her in the eye he was at a loss. "I thought Stellz was keeping Shadow while you're jumping back and forth from coast to coast."

V quirked her head in frustration. He wasn't supposed to remember that fact. _"Well, she will be…again…but…we took the pups over to Jennifer's house so Makayla could babysit them and Shadow and Maui had a play date. Once we pick them up we'll run Shadow back to Mom and Dad's place and drop her off. I'll take Ash home and then you and I can meet back here."_ She strung the words together hoping they made sense.

"Mmm-hmmm." Zac barely let the words slip through his lips. "And what time do you suppose you'll be back there? Like midnight?" He supposed.

"_Zachary. What's up with you? What time is it now? It's only like five or so. I'll be back here by 7:00."_ She lowered her voice to make her point to him. _"You know I want to be here with you…anywhere with you."_

Zac smiled. "Fine. I'll come on over and wait for you. I got nothin' else to do. That way we won't be coming and going at the same time and junk."

"_No, wait…"_ Vanessa stumbled again. _"I mean, we won't be leaving for another what Ash…15 or 20 minutes? You don't wanna cut things too close, right?"_ she questioned.

Zac pressed his lips together. "Now I have to ask. What are _you_ up to Hudgens?"

"_What, who, me? Nothing. I'm not up to anything…"_ she stammered.

The back and forth questioning finally hit the wrong nerve with their dear friend who grabbed the phone from Vanessa's hands.

"_Look Efron,"_ Ashley started with her bossy, big-sister-esque tone. _"Get over whatever funk you are in. Give me a half hour to finish what I'm doing here and then I am outta here. Give V another, oh…" _she looked at Vanessa for assistance, _"half hour and then get your ass over here. Good Lord. This engagement is gonna be the death of ME. I'm hanging up the phone. Your conversation is done. She'll see you here in a little over an hour got it? Good. Goodbye."_

"What?" Zac pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it before returning it and trying to catch the entire rant that Ashley was spewing. As the call ended he pulled the device away from his face again. "We are friends…why?"Still he smiled when Vanessa's picture returned to the iPhone screen. "Fine…tell Ness I'll see her in an hour. Now I'm scared, but I'll be there."

Ashley placed the final few bobby pins in Vanessa's hair and put her hands on each twisted bun testing their stability. "Feel ok?" she asked as she caught Vanessa's eye in the mirror.

"Weird…but ok, yeah." Vanessa answered. She tilted her head from side to side just to get a feel for the objects on each side of her face. "Ok..so now I just need to get into the skirt and top and wait. Why am I nervous?"

Ashley smiled at her friend as she pulled the gold and brown costume from the bag. "You want him to be happy. You're doing something special to make him happy and to help him feel good and you want it all to work. Believe me," she said with a soft smile, "it will."

Vanessa stepped into the skirt and proceeded to dress with her friend's help. With earrings and a necklace in place Ashley looked at her and grinned. Vanessa opted to press her lips together in the unsure fashion that showed she was still nervous.

"Do you trust me?" Ashley asked sincerely. Vanessa nodded. "He's gonna love it, because it's _you_…_and_ because you're doing this for _him_."

With that Ashley opened her arms and gave her best friend a light hug and a soft kiss to the cheek.

"Thanks Ash, I love you!" Vanessa sighed as her friend headed for the office door.

Ashley smiled back at her. "Just tell Mr. Efron I'll be billing _him_ for my services today!"

Vanessa laughed at her. "When I'm through with him he'll be willing to pay triple your normal rate."

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Vanessa made sure the wine was chilled, the shrimp cocktail was ready and the chocolate covered strawberries were placed strategically on the table. She took several deep breaths as she looked once more in the mirror.

_This is stupid…_ she thought once and then remembered Zac's tone as he had talked about his fantasies the prior night. _I am doing this for him. _ She pulled the robe around her and turned around just in time to meet Zac walking through the bedroom door.

"What the hell?" Zac asked with wide eyes, stunned by the woman standing in front of him in what appeared to be just a robe and a hairdo that he had only ever seen in the movies.

Vanessa smiled and began to nibble on her lower lip. "I just thought, maybe, since we've missed a few parties together…that we could have our own private costume party tonight."

"Really?" Zac stayed still as the two of them stood mere steps from one another. "So the robe and fancy up-do are your costume?"

Vanessa stared at his lips. "What do you think?" she dared look up just enough to meet his eyes before opening her arms, inviting him to find out for himself how she was dressed.

Zac tilted his head and sucked in a breath. "Oh, Baby. Wait. Are you serious?" he asked truthfully as he stepped just a few inches closer and held his hand out toward the tie on her robe.

"God, Ness, Baby… if you're wearing what I think you're wearing under that robe…" Zac's breath became shallow as his eyes darted between the robe and Vanessa's eyes.

"Don't you want to find out?" she inched toward him until she had to look up to see his face.

"I don't have a costume." Zac admitted shyly. "It may not be fair to play out this little…fantasy…"

Vanessa pointed her head slightly toward the bathroom door. "You don't think I could be Leia without my Han Solo, do you?" she interrupted his thought and bit on her lower lip. "You just have to tell me though…did Han use a _light saber_, or his_ blaster gun_, or just his _hands_ to _impress_ the princess?"

"Ness you're killing me." Zac whispered as he ran the tips of his fingers over the robe. He could see her tanned skin and just a hint of her tattoo and some kind of necklace peeking back at him under the collar.

"Ah-ah-ah." Vanessa scolded him. "I'm not Vanessa…"

Zac ran a finger over her cheek bone and dared to hold her chin between his thumb and index fingers. "Do you know how badly I want to kiss you right now, _Princess_?"

"Almost as much as I want to kiss you …" she stalled for a moment and then grinned as she looked up at Zac with a curious face. "Does Leia have a nickname for Han?"

Zac chuckled and then thought. "You know, I don't know if she does. She calls him scruffy, or scoundrel but those aren't really her names for him. What would she call him?"

Vanessa tiptoed up with the break in their moment. "Why don't you go change into your costume and I'll see what I can come up with." She held slightly onto his cotton t-shirt.

Zac placed his hands over hers on his chest and bent slightly to meet her lips for a beginning kiss. "Do I have to put on the boots and everything?" he wrapped his arms around her and let her do the same to him as they swayed together gently.

Vanessa rubbed her hands up and down his back to feel his muscles move under her touch. She thought about his request and looked back up at his lips. "Nah. I don't even know if it came with boots or not."

Zac watched her contentedly. "They did give you Han Solo and not Chewbacca, right?" he joked lightly.

Vanessa grinned and met his eyes. "Oooo, that could be interesting, couldn't it?" she made her eyes go wide as she thought about the hairy creature.

Zac released his hold and shot his hands into the air. "One fantasy at a time, and this one's mine!" he smiled widely. He sneakily bent and nuzzled his nose against her neck before heading into the bathroom. "Mmm, Princess, you are mine tonight!"

Vanessa giggled, sighed and then nearly moaned as he left her standing, still in her robe, against the bed. "Well hurry up, Han. I'd sure hate to fall asleep while you're getting your costume _on_!"

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

The beige sackcloth shirt fit loosely across Zac's chest. He was thankful he hadn't shaved that morning so that his chin carried the five o'clock shadow that would provide a little rougher look to go with his character for the night. He smiled as he remembered when he had first begun to grow a beard and mustache. They weren't Vanessa's favorite attributes but she had grown to appreciate them…for several reasons.

He pulled on the cotton pants and the somewhat matching vest and looked down over the costume. Zac shook his head, still in disbelief, that Vanessa had gone to these lengths to surprise him. He almost shyly opened the bathroom door and caught sight of Vanessa's back as she disrobed to reveal her outfit.

She looked over her shoulder coyly as he stepped toward the bed. Zac placed his hands on his hips for lack of a better place to rest them. "Wow." He whistled out in a breathless sigh.

"Why General Solo," Vanessa began turning slightly for him to get a better glimpse of her body. "I thought you were blinded by the carbonite that had you frozen."

Zac stepped toward her and gently moved his hands to her waist. The band of the skirt sat just below his fingers teasing him to start pushing it lower on her hips which instinctively began to press against him. "Princess, if you must know, there is no man alive who could be frozen or blind when you're looking this _hot _and giving off this much heat." He swallowed and drew in a deep breath just to steady himself.

"I was worried about you." Vanessa leaned back against his chest and grabbed his hands to pull them around to the front of her stomach. "I didn't know if I'd get to see you again or not." She attempted to play into the character.

"A strong woman like you was worried about me? I thought you would've been happy for Jabba to throw me to the Dark Side." Zac kissed a spot below her right ear and then moved his head to her left side and caught sight of the tattoo on her neck.

"Contrary to popular beliefs General Solo, this strong woman still has needs. And a strong man is required to take care of…at least some of those…needs." Vanessa attempted to turn in his arms but he held her steady as he nuzzled his nose behind a twist of her hair and licked a line from her ear down to the butterfly that sat stationary on her skin.

"Princess, you don't know how happy I am to hear that. And I do believe I am ready…" Zac slid his right hand down, inserting it through the split in the skirt's material, and placed his palm fully against her smooth, strong thigh. "…willing" he continued by moving his left hand up to cup her left breast, fondling it until he could move his fingers high enough to meet her skin. "…and able." He finished with tongue, lips and teeth firmly planted over the ink design.

Vanessa's pants, mewls and breathy sighs accompanied every touch he provided. When he allowed her to turn in his arms their eyes met and she quickly moved her arms around his neck while he fought almost comically with the hooks and eyes on the back of her top.

The look of frustration on his face caused Vanessa to press her lips together as she waited patiently for him to accomplish his mission. "You don't like my costume?" She asked as she strained to reach his lips to initiate the deep kiss she'd been imagining all day.

Staying in character Zac grunted slightly. "It makes me think of Jabba. And I'm far more interested in what's underneath the costume…" he pulled back and smiled a satisfied smirk as he released the last latch and began to remove the halter from her body.

Before he could move to give her breasts attention Vanessa reached for his vest. "Fair's fair, General." She told him and raised one eyebrow making him unwrap his arms to allow her to remove his first piece of clothing.

She stopped him again as he dipped his head a second time to go after the rigid tip that was straining toward him. "Fair's fair," Vanessa repeated and tugged on his shirt to pull it free from his pants. She unbuttoned the top two buttons then urged the soft material up over his head.

"Better?" Zac questioned, holding his arms out for her to enjoy the sight of his bare chest.

"Why…Han…feathers? Sexy." Vanessa reached out to touch the markings on his bicep. Then instead of moving toward his face she grasped his upper arm with her hands and tugged gently until she could kiss every inch of his v-shaped tattoo.

Zac moved his hands to link behind his head which stretched her shorter body upwards. The sight of her breasts and nipples made him groan while he watched her lick and suck his muscled skin. "Baby…" Zac reacted when she moved her kisses from his arm to his chest, doing exactly what he wanted to do to her breasts.

He could see her tongue as it lashed out to his nipples making them erect and hard enough for her to suck into her mouth. Zac couldn't help but reach down with his hands to cradle her head between his palms as her warm lips moved across his slight chest hairs.

"Zac…" she hummed when she tiptoed to try and reach his lips once more.

"Ah-ahhh." He reprimanded.

She grinned and licked her lips. "General…Solo…"

The smiles on both of their lips faltered when their mouths met and began the familiar dance. Both half-naked bodies pressed together with groans and a hunger to move quicker than either of them really wanted to.

When their tongues retracted for a split second Zac pulled back. He gasped for a breath before running his fingers over her face, down her neck and over her shoulders. He gently grasped her upper arms and pulled her body even closer to him.

"You realize I'm a wanted man, right?" his character asked sincerely as she began to run her hands up and down the muscles of his back. He felt her nipples graze against his ribs and glanced away from her face just to see their bodies touching.

"And you realize I can erase all of that…as long as you'll…help me." She watched as his eyes raised back to meet hers. With her lips slightly parted he couldn't help but bend down to kiss her again. In the same motion he scooped her up into his arms and moved their rendezvous to the bed.

Vanessa placed her hands against his chest as he hovered above her. "Exactly what kind of help are you looking for? Haven't I been _helping_ you, _Princess Leia_?" Zac's face looked serious as he watched hers for an answer.

"I'm not talking about strategic, tactical help, _Mr. Solo_." She locked her brown eyes with his and dared to lick her lips with just the tip of her tongue. She ran a single finger down the center of his chest to his belly button. Vanessa noted the breath that Zac sucked in and the way his eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

"_That_ is the help I'm talking about. Do I need to spell it out for you?" she raised her eyebrows, puckered her lips and smacked a quiet kiss toward his face. Then she lifted her arms and wrapped them loosely around his neck.

"Oh, Princess…I wish you would." The right corner of Zac's lips began to twitch as he began to let the turned-on, pretending-to-be-shy, quirky smile form. He bent and kissed her lips then pulled back and rested his weight on his right arm while leaning over her and standing against the side of the bed.

When he raised his left hand and used the tip of his middle finger to trace the outline of her tattoo Vanessa shuddered. "Well _General, _I want you to _help_ me get out of this outfit. And then I want you to _help_ me get to know _you_ better. Use your fingers to _help_ me get excited…and then use that rock-hard light saber that I know you keep hidden right…_here…"_

Vanessa lifted her knee from the mattress, letting the material of the skirt drop away. She twisted toward her bare-chested counterpart and carefully pressed her knee against his groin, feeling his hard length under the cloth.

Zac had to clear his throat before he could speak again. He immediately climbed onto the bed and straddled her thighs, allowing her hands to move down, and her fingers hooked into the waistband of his pants.

He jutted his chin out purposefully still holding her gaze with his. "And just why do you think that's a light saber, Princess?"

Vanessa smiled and cocked her eyebrows up and down a couple of times. "Because I've noticed it growing several times. And I know it holds a hell-of-a force inside of it."

"Are you sure you wanna feel its force?" he whispered as seriously as possible.

Vanessa nodded her head. "I'd better be the _only_ one who ever feels its force, General Solo."

If her words pushed him toward the edge, the look on her face and the intensity in her eyes pushed him over. Zac did exactly as Ashley predicted, attacking Vanessa's lips at that point, trying to hold back as he began practically pawing at her body, teasing her breasts, bruising her lips and nearly ripping the material of the skirt as he worked to feel the heat of her smooth skin under his fingers.

When he finally allowed her to take a breath his fingers tugged at her hair. "This has gotta go." He said with a smile fighting the frustrating task of undoing the hair sculpture.

He moved to her side, sitting on the bed, silently grasping and gripping her hair, pulling out the bobby pins as they stood in his way. Vanessa continued to stroke his chest and tried to place kisses on his thighs and his stomach when he twisted and moved.

After a few agonizing minutes he freed her hair and pulled it down, running his fingers through it. "I don't want to make love to Leia. As beautiful and sexy as she might be… I want Vanessa back…my beautiful, sexy, Vanessa…"

She smiled and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as he began to move his kisses down her body. When he reached her left breast she hummed with satisfaction as he finally took her dark peak in his mouth. The feel of his tongue made her back arch to press against him.

That was when he raised his head and watched his hand slide under the flap of material serving as her skirt. His fingers inched their way up to the strap of decorated cloth that held the piece around her hip bones. He traced her pelvis and twisted his head to the side as the pads of his digits moved closer and closer to her sensitivity.

Vanessa watched him and smiled the shy, lip-bitten grin once more.

"You're not wearing…no thong…nothing?" Zac asked, obviously more turned on by the fact that removing her skirt would leave his love completely nude.

She slowly twisted her head from side to side and watched a hint of sweat forming on his forehead. Zac carefully inched the costume over her hips and watched longingly as he tortured himself, slowly pulling it down to reveal her entire body.

He moved again to sit on her thighs looking at her with hair now flowing carelessly over her shoulders, hiding the ink image with strands barely touching her aroused chest. "I still can't believe you did this for me. I…would love to make the fantasy play out longer but you are too beautiful. I can't help myself, Vanessa, when we only have a little bit of time together…I'm sorry, I can't help it…"

His attempt to explain was halted by her index finger over his lips. And once he stopped talking she bent her finger, indicating to him that she wanted his lips on hers. Just before their lips met she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You don't have to explain, Zac. I know. I know exactly how you feel. I want you too and I hate being away from you. That's why I wanted to do this. So that this little bit of time together would be just a little more special. I love you." She admitted with a passionate kiss to follow.

Somewhere over the next half hour the rest of Han's costume was shed and tossed to the floor. The characters were forgotten…almost.

Zac moved from Vanessa's side where each had caressed every inch of the other's body with fingers, hands and lips. He took the evening's familiar place, mounted on her thighs and waited for her to stretch underneath his body before grinning like a school boy.

"What's that look for?" she asked with a less than comical voice.

"Wanna play with my light saber?" he leaned forward over her body and bent to kiss her before she let out a loud cackle of a laugh.

"Sheath it, Mister." She pointed toward the condom packet on the bedside table.

"Then what?" he raised his eyebrows and proceeded to fill her first order.

She bit her lip trying to come up with an answer…

"Come on, Princess. This one should be easy for you." He slid his hardened length up and down her folds just a couple of times before she urged him inside of her. She sighed and then moaned as he began to press himself further and further into her heat.

After just a few strokes she placed her hand on his chest and stopped him. When Zac looked down she smiled… "Mmmm…" she moved her hands to his biceps and braced herself for the rest of their lovemaking. "May the force be with you!"

**KTZLF*TLFIW**


	5. Mission: Mama G

**At some point in most engagements a couple must tell their parents, right? How exactly would a secret, ninja engagement be revealed? Well, for the ninja Zanessa family, the next few chapters are what I would envision. As always, I own nothing of Zac, Vanessa, or their families, or HSM, other than tubs full of trinkets, a few autographs & well-worn DVD's & CD's. But that doesn't stop me from loving them, and hoping and praying that they'll find their way back together!**

**Your reviews, pm's, e-mails, FaceBook messages and even twitter notes are welcomed and appreciated! I love hearing what you all think of the stories, good, bad, or even just that you still believe in Zanessa's love. So please don't hesitate to feed my addiction and fuel my obsession!**

**Mama G, this chapter's for you!  
>KTZLF - True Love Finds Its Way!<br>-adc**

* * *

><p>Vanessa looked around the hotel room a little nervously. She pulled her suitcase to the smaller bedroom in the suite and then walked back into the living room where she could see Gina pulling a bottle of water from the refrigerator in the kitchen.<p>

Her mom was very aware that there was an ulterior motive to this trip. Vanessa knew, that Gina knew, that there was a conversation that needed to be spoken between them – one that had been waiting to come out in the open for months. Something had happened prior to the holidays, nearly six months ago. Gina knew it, but her oldest daughter had yet to open up to her about it.

Gina turned and saw Vanessa standing beside the sofa in the room. She stepped to the edge of the kitchen area and tilted her head to the side, sizing up the look on Vanessa's face.

They were both tired from the transcontinental flight. Vanessa had a long schedule over the next few days and that was weighing on her mind. But most of all, Gina could see a hint of nervousness, happiness…was that a glint of a secret coming from Vanessa's dark eyes? Mrs. Hudgens wanted answers. She hoped Vanessa planned to provide them.

"I'm gonna take the smaller room, that way you've got plenty of space," Vanessa informed her mom.

Gina pursed her lips together and then shook her head slightly and squinted her eyes as she watched her daughter. "So much skirting around the issues. You've been playing this game for months now Vanessa. You've brought me here for a reason. Why don't you just tell me that reason and tell me what you've been hiding for the last half a year. The longer you keep a secret in, the worse it's going to be when it finally comes out you know."

Vanessa smiled at her mother and tilted her own head. "What makes you think it's a _bad_ secret? What makes you think I have a secret at all?"

Gina crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows above her own dark eyes. "Because I am your Mama, Vanessa Anne. I gave birth to you, nursed you and raised you for the past twenty-two years."

"Ah!" Vanessa retaliated. "I'm an adult. I'll give you sixteen or seventeen years, but…"

"Don't argue with me about this, young lady," Gina ordered.

Vanessa still had to give a shy smile to her mother's adamant tone. "Yes, Ma'am."

"So are you going to tell me or not?" Gina sighed with her request.

Vanessa thought for a moment and nodded slightly. "Why don't we…get settled in just a bit. Let's get clothes put away, get a little more comfy and maybe get a little snack sent up, and give me time to get my thoughts together. Can we do that?"

Gina watched her girl. Vanessa was trying to process some sort of explanation that she needed to give her mom. They were together. They had the evening to chat. And if her baby needed a little time to figure out what to say, Gina would at least afford her that option.

"Ok," she answered plainly. "But I want the truth. I don't want a watered down version, Nessa. I want the truth."

Vanessa stepped closer to her mother and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. Again the hint of nervousness surfaced, and again she resorted to her manners. "Yes, Ma'am."

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Vanessa answered the knock on the door and let the room service cart slide through the opening. The waiter placed the plates on the table along with the drinks and smiled with a slight blush at the pretty young woman who offered him a tip.

"I hope you'll enjoy. If you need anything else just give us a call." He spoke with a dry mouth and Vanessa knew he had recognized her.

She gave him a pleasant 'thank you' and assured him that they would be in need of more food at some point during their stay. She then took a deep breath and stepped over to the coffee table in the living room where she had plugged in the laptop computer.

Vanessa pulled up a page on the internet that brought a wide smile to her face. She bit her lip with a bit of anticipation before picking up the three-ring binder that was sitting next to the computer. She opened the folder and rubbed her fingers over the first plastic sleeve that appeared inside. She flipped the page to a hand-drawn sketch that caught her breath. And then she turned to the next page and felt the moisture form in the corner of her eyes.

Oh how she missed … him.

The bedroom door opening made Vanessa quickly swipe her fingertips over her bottom eyelids. She could care less if the light makeup smeared, but she didn't want to give anything away to her mom.

Gina heard the slight sniffling and witnessed the hurried closing of the maroon binder. She also heard the few quick breaths that Vanessa took to calm her nerves. Then and only then did Vanessa's mother step farther into the living area of their hotel room.

"Did I hear someone knock?" Gina asked, trying to give Vanessa another moment or two to compose herself.

"Oh, yeah." Vanessa looked away from her mother toward the dining table. "I ordered dinner. I hope chicken primavera is ok, with salads?"

Gina went directly to the table and raised the lid on one of the plates. "Smells wonderful!" she accepted Vanessa's choice of meal. "Why aren't you eating?"

Vanessa grazed her teeth over her bottom lip, licked her top lip and then patted the cushion on the couch next to her. "I'm ready…to tell you." She spoke in a voice that Gina hadn't heard in years.

"Ok." Gina went to the couch and sat down facing her daughter. "So there _is_ something you've been keeping from us?"

Vanessa wiped another hand over her cheek and forehead as she nodded slowly. "Mama this isn't a bad secret at all. But it is _just that_," she began.

Gina's eyebrows creased forming the inquisitive lines on her forehead. "A secret," Vanessa continued, answering her mom's unasked question.

The older woman twisted her head slightly, still not understanding what her daughter was trying to tell her.

Vanessa smiled, and then just as quickly she stopped. "What I'm going to tell you is a secret. It's one you cannot tell Daddy or Stella, or … or anyone else." She glanced toward the clock in the room and rolled her eyes around as she did a quick bit of math. "At this point in time, there are only three people who know about this. You will make the fourth."

Gina's eyes widened, unsure of what she should be thinking. "Am I supposed to be honored by that? I'd kind of like to wait until you've told me…"

"Mama…" Vanessa rolled her eyes and worked to noticeably relax. She reached over and took her mother's hand in one of hers. With the other hand she brought the computer screen back to life.

"You realize you're scaring me, right?" Gina's eyes wandered to the computer screen and then fixated on the picture of a beautiful, antique-white-colored, lace gown. Vanessa watched her mother's eyes as they seemed to look at every detail available.

Vanessa sucked in a breath and then lifted the computer to set in her mother's lap for a closer look. "That's going to be my wedding gown, Mama," she said quietly.

Gina moved only her eyes to look over the top of the screen and into her daughter's face. Vanessa appeared to be holding back a smile, holding her breath and simply frozen as she waited for some kind of reaction.

Gina lifted her fingertips to cover her mouth as she looked back and forth between the dress on the screen and Vanessa's face. "Okay." Gina let the word strain from her mouth, still with a lack of understanding.

Vanessa picked up the binder and opened it to the third page with a smile. "Oh, wait, shoot!" she exclaimed suddenly, setting the open binder down on the table and hopping up off the couch to run back into her bedroom.

Gina saw the picture in the book – Vanessa with Zac. She felt a pull at her heart, seeing the two of them together, arms around each other, appearing to be in love, holding each other as if nothing else in the world mattered. Gina wondered why Vanessa would carry such a picture with her…of her 'ex' boyfriend.

Vanessa came out of her room almost shyly and stepped back toward the couch. She reached for the binder again and couldn't help but run her finger over Zac's face as she pulled the book into her lap.

Her mother placed the computer back on the table and then stared directly at her daughter's face. "Out with it. No more drama, no more waiting Vanessa. What is this _secret_?"

Vanessa tentatively held out her left hand, flaunting the one ring that sat on her delicate ring finger - the one ring that appeared to have diamonds glistening all the way around the white gold band. "I'm engaged. Zac and I … we're engaged."

Gina's eyes opened farther than Vanessa had ever seen as her mother grasped her fingers and looked between the ring and Vanessa's face. "Zac and you?" Gina questioned with a hint of worry in her voice. "But you … the two of you broke up." She shook her head trying to make sense of Vanessa's news.

Vanessa shook her head slightly and smiled at her mom. "The break…is a cover. That's why this has got to stay a secret. When we were in Hawaii last year at Thanksgiving we realized how crazy things were going to get. Between all the crying and craziness I told him we should get married...and he agreed."

At that statement Gina let her head shake again. "I'm completely lost. The two of you are engaged…you've been engaged since Thanksgiving and I'm just now hearing about it? Vanessa this is … I don't believe it. You can't expect me to believe this. You've both been on dates…what happened to Josh? And Zac…"

"…has been fine!" Vanessa interrupted her mother's line of thought. "I know it may not seem that way, but he is; we are. He's been out, he's danced and then he's taken his dates back home – to their homes – and left them there _alone_. _Nothing_ has happened." She breathed deeply. "And Josh is _our_ friend. If it looks like more then that's just what people assume. It's not. He is my friend."

Gina sat back for a minute and crossed her arms. "You believe that? Truly believe that? Engaged men do not date other women Vanessa and engaged women don't put up a front that makes them look like...I don't even know…"

"They do if their fiancée encourages them to in order to get rid of the rumor mill and avoid the paparazzi." Vanessa nodded without hesitation. "Mom, he's the same Zac. I know this is confusing. But just like I told Stella at Christmas, we need your support now more than ever. I know you support me, but I need you to support Zac too. He's the same caring, devoted, head-screwed-on-straight man. I love him, and I'm gonna marry him." She smiled and looked down at the picture of them in the folder.

Gina breathed out a noisy sigh, then had to smile too. She let her arms relax with her hands resting in her lap. For a moment she let the news sink into her head along with Vanessa's emotions and requests.

After a couple of minutes Gina touched Vanessa's left hand and lifted it to examine her ring. "It's beautiful!" she nearly gasped as Vanessa's smile grew wider.

"Zac had it made for me," Vanessa revealed shyly to Gina with pride. "After Thanksgiving he came home…actually at Christmas time when he was in San Luis, he went to a jeweler and told him what I wanted." Vanessa pulled her hand away and held it up so that she could admire it herself. "It really is beautiful, isn't it?"

"So when did he give this to you?" Gina asked for more explanation. "Why haven't I seen this before?"

"In North Carolina. He brought it with him when he came to visit me on the coast. He said everything seemed out of whack at Thanksgiving. Especially the part where I proposed to him. One night he made dinner, we stayed in, and after we ate he got down on one knee and made things right. I mean, he had the ring and he asked, and I said 'yes'," Vanessa described.

"Wait," Gina's face screwed into an unsure position. "You proposed to him? I'm confused again."

Vanessa let a breathy laugh escape through her nose. "It's all so simple that it's complicated." She looked over at the picture of herself wrapped in Zac's arms. "Over Thanksgiving, when everything seemed so complicated…the schedule snafu's, the talk of a break, trying to figure out if our futures could really connect…" She looked back at her mother as she thought about how to continue. "My heart just told me to throw all of those discussions and complications out the window. So I asked him. And, he accepted."

Gina held her hands over her face, feeling the heat rise as she thought about the past six months, the various discussions and arguments that had been held in their family home, and her husband's anger over the supposed lack of commitment that both Zac and Vanessa were showing each other.

It was all a ruse, Gina realized now. It was all a ploy, of some kind, to cover up the truth of just how much the two 'kids' really did love each other.

Vanessa watched the various emotions run through her mother's mind. The tears in Gina's eyes led Vanessa to ask for forgiveness. "Mom, I'm sorry we covered this up. But we really believe it is better this way. We can make our plans, or at least figure out what we want, without some photographer or reporter looking over our shoulders every moment. Starla and David, we didn't tell them either. Zac's telling them this week as well. Um…well…he's telling Starla at least."

Gina shook her head. "No, Baby, I'm just happy for both of you. I'm happy that the love you share isn't gone. The thought of _that_ broke my heart more than anything. Vanessa, you have no clue, do you? When you and Zac look at each other, you don't have to say anything for people to know how in love you were – you…_you_ _are_," Gina corrected herself.

"You know what you feel when you look at him?" Gina glanced at the picture in the folder. "You can't hide that, Baby Girl. Have you _looked_ at your pictures?" She pointed at the one in front of them. "You look at that and you know the feeling I'm talking about. I look at that and I can see both of your hearts reaching out to each other. There is no denying that the two of you are in love."

Vanessa scooted toward her mom and wrapped her arms around her. "That… is why we can't be together right now. As much as it hurts us both, we are no good at hiding how we feel for each other." She laughed a little drawing a skeptical look from Gina.

"The few times that we've had a fight? We couldn't look each other in the eyes to fight about it. Cause no matter which of us was wrong, if we really looked at each other, we both gave in. We would forget what we were arguing about just by looking in each others' eyes."

Gina had to mirror her laugh. "You two are hopeless." The mother and daughter hugged tightly. "You're going to marry him." Gina stated.

Vanessa nodded and grabbed the box of tissues off the nearby table. Both women dabbed at their eyes and laughed at each other before Vanessa grabbed the binder and flipped back to the front. She placed the folder in Gina's lap and encouraged her to pull the delicate material out of the plastic protection.

"That's the lace," Vanessa pointed back to the computer screen. "It's what I want as the overlay on the dress. Satin underneath but I want it covered with this lace." She watched as Gina gently tugged at the hand-woven threads and nodded quietly.

"When I was in New York for Fashion Week in February, I spent a lot of time with the Marchesa designers. Georgina is a lace-goddess. She is an absolute master." Vanessa reached toward the binder and flipped to the next page. "I took in this sketch that I did. I showed it to her and the others and the next thing I knew, they had this computer mock-up and Georgina was showing me this lace that she created. Mom, it's perfect. It's what I want."

"Has Zac seen this?" Gina asked somewhat quietly.

"What? No!" Vanessa thought for a moment. "This is my wedding gown. He can't see this until I walk down the aisle. You are the first one, besides the designers in New York. I wanted you to see it first."

Gina let the smile form. "And you designed this?" She said simply and watched as Vanessa shyly nodded. "It's beautiful, and perfect. You'll look amazing in this gown. Thank you."

It was Vanessa's turn to crease her eyebrows in wonder at her mother's words. "Thank _you_. But why are you thanking me? Because I've kept this a secret for six months, or because I'm not sleeping around like the whole world thinks I am?"

"Vanessa!" Gina scolded. "I'm not even going to joke about that. Thank you, for letting me be a part of this. You know, since you were a little girl, I've dreamed about going with you to pick out your wedding gown. I've thought about watching you try it on and helping you get dressed for your big day. And I'll admit, when you and Zac…well, after you'd been dating for a couple of years I thought about the two of you getting married."

"Why would you think differently now?" Vanessa wondered.

Gina shrugged and looked down at her own hands. "Well first off I wasn't sure you would ever _want_ to get married. It wasn't actually a topic of conversation that either of you welcomed. But then your father and I have also both fully expected you to come back from one of these vacations with Zac and tell us that you've eloped. And just now…well if you're keeping this a secret, I just thought maybe Zac had helped you pick your dress."

"Mama," Vanessa returned the soft criticism. "This is Zac." She began with a slight grin, earning an understanding smirk from her mother. "Mr. Fashion he is not."

"He cleans up very well, though." Gina put a plug in on Zac's behalf.

"Thanks to my input on stuff!" Vanessa added, causing them both to break into a laugh.

"What will _he_ be wearing for the wedding?" Gina prodded once the laughter had died down, knowing Vanessa would have a much stronger say in Zac's attire than vice-versa.

Vanessa let out a less than content sigh. "He was in New York at the beginning of the fashion blitz, too. I sent him to the Calvin Klein show. He told me he saw several suits that he liked but he wants my input."

"Smart man," Gina commented, earning her a slight smack on the arm from her daughter. "Hey, you said it yourself…Mr. Fashion he's not. Of course he's going to want your input. This will be _your_ day."

Vanessa started to correct her mother but Gina held up one finger. "You can say _our_ day, but we both know better. Scratch that, we _all_ know better. Your wedding day will be your day. Make sure he looks good, but _you_ must look perfect!" Gina smiled at her daughter with a point of her index finger in Vanessa's direction.

Gina flipped back to the picture of Zac and Vanessa together and ran her thumb across both of their faces. Vanessa leaned closer to her, wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders and laid her head on Gina's left shoulder.

"I'm getting married, Mama. I'm. Getting. Married." She squeezed her mother lightly and felt Gina lean her cheek over onto the top of Vanessa's head.

"My baby girl." Gina froze for just a moment as the emotions began to hit her.

Vanessa felt the slight shake in her mother's shoulders and knew Gina had finally let the truth seep in. She closed the binder and moved it off to the side then pulled her mother into a hug and shared a round of happy – shocked and completely thrilled – tears. Without a single word Vanessa knew she had made the right decision. And with nothing else but tears between them, Gina knew her daughter had made a decision, completely on her own, that could truly be the beginning of the rest of her life.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

The sound of the ringing phone interrupted the dinner conversation which consisted of more discussion about Vanessa's wedding gown wishes. She smiled widely as Gina listened to the music playing.

"We're All In This Together?" she questioned and watched her daughter cock her eyebrows and smile with top teeth biting into her bottom lip.

"I had to change ring tones. This way people just think it's me remembering HSM or that it's Ashley or Momo calling me," Vanessa explained as she hurried across the room to pick up her cell.

Gina rolled her eyes. She filed a mental bookmark to follow up on this so-called secret. For example, how exactly did it come about…and more specifically… just how long was it _going to be_ a secret? Bookmark number two would be a question about _how_ the two of them thought they could plan a wedding without actually being together.

"Hey you!" the excited, almost teenage voice of the engaged young lady sounded throughout the suite.

"_Do I have a mother-in-law-to-be yet?"_ the male voice sounded hopeful.

"Would you like to ask her yourself?" Vanessa crossed the room and held the phone out toward Gina. "He wants to know if you approve."

"_Ness, that is NOT what I asked! Don't put words in my mouth already…"_

"Well, I hope this is Zac," Gina interrupted.

"_Mama G!"_ Zac sounded nervous as he spoke to Mrs. Hudgens for the first time in months.

"So what exactly did you ask my daughter?" Gina kept her tone even and parental.

"_I…" _Zac stalled. _"I asked her if I had a mother-in-law-to-be," _he answered after just a few seconds.

Gina fought to hide the smile at the sound of Zac's childlike voice begging for acceptance and managed to remain somewhat stoic as she stood from her chair and walked away from Vanessa. V watched her mother cross the room but stayed put at the table when Gina looked at her with a one handed signal telling her not to move.

Gina went to the far end of the couch before sitting down and raising her chin in determination. "Do you love her?"

"_Pardon me?" _Zac asked politely, knowing he heard her perfectly clearly, even from an entire ocean and continent away.

"You heard me," Gina stated, but repeated the question. "Do - you - _love -_ her?"

Zac hesitated only a second before giving his quiet but firm answer. _"Yes, Ma'am, I do love her. It's tearing me apart to be away from her, Gina. I'm living for the day that our lives settle down enough that I can marry your daughter and we can have every day together."_ He felt his heart race inside his chest knowing the answer wasn't a lie. And even though it sounded corny, it was absolutely true.

"Don't play me, Zachary. I know the two of you have talked about marriage before and it was the furthest thing from your minds. Both of you. Why the sudden change?" Gina wasn't sure where the words were coming from but she knew they needed to be asked.

Across the room Vanessa's eyes widened. She knew better than to try and stop her mother. But she also knew she hadn't often seen her mother in such a serious mode.

"_I…I'm not sure how to answer that__, Gina. You're right. Marriage is a huge step. It's something we don't want to rush into._" Zac hesitated as he thought about his answer. _"We didn't elope. We both know this is a lifelong commitment. We know this isn't something that either of us takes lightly. But we also know that we want each other. We are engaged to each other. That engagement can last however long we need it to. And honestly, Vanessa and I are really the only ones who need to know about it. It's our promise to each other for the future. We will be together. We will be married. We love each other and we will make our wedding plans and have everything in order so that when we decide it's time for us to take that next step, we'll be ready."_

He stopped, wondering if he'd said too little, too much, or if what he said had even made sense. Zac tried to play his words over again in his mind to retrace what he had told her.

"What happens when you go on a date and you decide that perhaps you want something more from another woman? If you hurt my daughter, you'll answer to _me_ first." Gina's voice didn't soften.

She looked toward Vanessa who had her hands covering her face and was shaking her head. Still Gina let the question sit on the airwaves.

"_I…"_ Zac began without a good answer in mind. _"I'm trying to avoid going out with any women right now. I know there were a couple, but Vanessa knew I was going out with them and that there wouldn't be anything more than having some drinks, maybe a movie or dancing. Mama G, you know me. I'm the same Zac. It hurts me not to take Vanessa out when we're both in the same town, especially at home. But right now it's for the best. I'm gonna do my best not to hurt her. And if I do, then you won't have to come after me, I'll be at your front door waiting."_

Gina noted the soft tone of Zac's voice. It was one she had heard him use time after time in talking to Vanessa. It was a tone he had used to calm her and reassure her. And, she determined, he was doing the same thing to her. The young man thousands of miles away was trying to reassure her that he wanted to do the right thing…and the right thing for him was simply being with her daughter.

"You know we love you like one of our family already, don't you?" Gina brought her chin down, out of the fatherly position and steadied it back into her normal motherly fashion.

"_Yeah, at least I __know you used to. It's good to hear you say it now,"_ Zac admitted.

Gina's face softened even more. This was the young man that she wanted for her daughter. She had seen the way the two had grown together, each benefitting from the other. She had watched them support and love each other.

"The ring is beautiful, Zac. I can't wait until she can wear it for the world to see." Gina let a smile begin to stretch across her lips. She motioned for Vanessa to join her on the couch as the conversation turned.

"_I can't wait for that either. But for now…"_

"I know. But I don't like secrets." Gina continued, making sure both 'kids' knew she was speaking to the two of them. "I understand why…but I don't like secrets. Especially when you're keeping your families in the dark about this. Your fathers need to know." Gina took a short breath and rocked her head from side to side. "Keeping it from your sister and brother is probably a good idea – although they both understand at this point. But your fathers need to know."

Gina heard a combined "Yes, Ma'am," in each of her ears.

"Mom…"

"_Gina…"_

Gina put up her hand to stop Vanessa and gave a simple, "I know," to halt Zac. "You'll tell them soon, right?" she asked both members of the couple.

Vanessa gave the answer that she knew was in Zac's mind. "We'll talk about it."

"Zac?" Gina looked at Vanessa's eyes as she spoke to her daughter's fiancé.

"_Yes?"_

"I will be proud to be your mother-in-law. And you should just know…even though it's not official yet, you _are_ my son." Gina smiled as Vanessa hugged her with a tight squeeze.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Gina handed the iPhone back to Vanessa and watched as her daughter quietly moved into the bedroom. She went back to the table and took a few more bites of her food before setting the plate and utensils back on the tray.

She moved to the window in the room and pulled the curtains back enough to peek out onto the London city street. Gina stared at everything and nothing for just a few minutes as she tried to let the last couple of hours settle themselves in her thoughts.

Her initial shock was giving way to happiness, fear, a touch of sadness, and still a lot of uncertainty. She remembered being in this very town several years before and watching as Vanessa and Zac's love blossomed. The older woman blushed as she recalled that London was more of a 'first' for her teenage daughter and this young man who was now Vanessa's fiancé. She realized that the physical commitment that the two had made here was still as important to them today as it seemed to be then. She hoped and prayed it would stay that way.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

In the bedroom, Vanessa sat down on her bed and squeezed her right hand between her knees as she held the phone with her left. "I don't like being in London without you," she admitted softly.

"_I hate that you're there without me__, too. I'm a little jealous, you know? The whole time we were in Vancouver and you were shooting the movie…I'm supposed to be there with you, Vanessa. I don't like being an ocean away."_ Zac's voice faltered as he relived a portion of the summer that would always be one of his favorites – because it was spent with her.

"You're just upset that you don't get to be the man in the middle of all us girls at the premiere," Vanessa tried to joke.

"_No. I'm upset that I can't be there with you telling Mama G that we're engaged. I always thought we'd tell her and Greg together." _Vanessa could hear his pout quite plainly.

"Always thought…" Vanessa laughed sarcastically. "Like you ever thought about talking marriage with my parents before all hell broke loose in November."

Zac stalled. Did she really think he had never thought about it? Or was she just saying that?

"Zac?" he heard her saying his name but ignored her for just another second.

"_I have a whole speech, Vanessa."_ He felt himself releasing a little part of his own secret to her.

"What?" Vanessa creased her eyebrows and moved the phone from her left hand to her right, catching sight of the diamond engagement ring.

"_You don't think I've thought about talking to your parents about marriage? Do you not remember our first trip to Hawaii?" _His voice was just a little on edge, but enough for Vanessa to recognize.

"Zac, of course I remember our first trip to Hawaii. It was amazing. And I know you talked to Daddy and Mom about the commitment ceremony," she worked to ease his mind.

"_Well__, I've actually…when we got back from that trip I sat down and started writing out what I wanted to say to Greg and Gina. I mean, before I proposed to you…how I wanted to ask them if it was ok." _His words stumbled a little but he hoped the point was at least somewhat clear.

It was Vanessa's turn to sit silently for a moment. "You mean asking Dad if you can marry me? Like asking for my hand in marriage sort of thing?" her voice nearly squeaked as his words sunk in.

"_Yeah,"_ Zac shared. _"I guess it's a little late now but I really do have a whole speech ready. I figured even if we were forty years old I would still need to ask Greg's permission."_ His voice strengthened again.

"Daddy still doesn't know…you know…if you'd want to use your speech and go talk to him." Vanessa held her breath in an effort to keep her tears at bay. Of course Zac would have a speech prepared to ask her parents' permission. Of course he had thought about marrying her…who was she trying to fool?

"_Oh, so NOW you want me to go ask him if I can marry you? Now, while you and Mama G are in London and can't defend me. Now, when he thinks we aren't together and Papa Bear is even LESS of a Zac fan than when we first started dating?__ Should I also take along the poisoned wine so he can serve it to me as well?" _Zac shivered at the thought of being face to face with Vanessa's father.

"Zac! You know he still loves you. He would never hurt you." Vanessa defended her father.

"_Oh really now? I'm not sure that he's ever l__oved me. But still…what say we don't chance things just yet? You know, I'd really love the opportunity to actually go through with our wedding…not just talk about it over the phone with you."_

Vanessa laughed as she heard the cold chill sending shivers down Zac's spine. "I love you, you know?"

_"I do know. And I love you, too, very much."_ The two shared a sigh to signify a subject change, sort of.

"So, do you have a plan to let Starla in on our ninja plan?" Vanessa asked.

"_Of course I do!"_ Zac quickly retorted. _"I plan to walk into the house and just yell 'Hey Mama, I'm engaged!' and then wait to watch her fall down the stairs."_

"Ah!" Vanessa's mouth flew open. "Zachary Efron, don't you dare!"

On the other end of the phone Zac laughed. _"In all honesty, no, I have no clue how I'm supposed to tell her about this. I figure I've got a three hour drive ahead of me so I'll try to come up with something."_

"I feel bad telling Starla and not Grandpa. Sounded like he was the one who took our breakup news pretty hard. Are you sure they don't hate me, Zac? I know Dad doesn't…at least I don't think he does. He thinks about things too logically."

"_Ness, they don't hate you. They love you too much to hate you. And actually, I thought about Grandpa. I want the two of us to tell him together. I don't know when, but somehow I want us to tell him together. He deserves that. I want him to be able to hug you and tell you how happy he is. He's just always, I don't know, he seems just a little bit happier when we're together."_ Zac ducked his head thinking about the disappointment he had caused his grandfather, and how lying to the elderly man was making Zac disappointed in himself.

"He loves you and enjoys seeing you happy. I'm sure he hates the thought of you hurting," Vanessa added.

"_He knows I'm happy when I'm with you. And you know, I'm pretty sure he's aware that something's just not on track with our break or brea__kup or whatever. He just knows,"_ Zac thought.

Vanessa nodded as she thought about Starla's father. He had known since the very beginning, from the first time Zac introduced Vanessa to him, that there was more than just friendship between them. She smiled as she remembered meeting him. _"You take care of my boy," _ he had said. Vanessa recalled the nerves that had welled up in her stomach with those simple words. She had looked him in the eyes, just as she often looked at Zac, and promised him that she would.

Out of the blue, she laughed just a little.

"_What was that for?"_ Zac wondered.

"Just remembering the first time I met Grandpa. I told him then that I'd take care of you. Guess I'd better follow through on that promise, huh?" she smiled.

"_Oh yes__, you'd better!"_ Zac picked at her. _"Hey, I just wanted to make sure everything was ok with you and Mama G. I'm gonna get on the road and come up with some grand plan to tell my mom."_

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Well at least let her know that ultimately this was _my_ idea, ok? I did propose first remember."

Zac followed suit with a shake of his head and rolling his blue eyes._ "Yes, but I provided the ring to make it official. And, I did get down on one knee…"_

"_After_ I convinced you that this was a good idea," Vanessa finished.

"_My mom…I'll tell her what I want__ to,"_ Zac pouted.

Vanessa placed a kiss on the sparkling piece of jewelry and nuzzled it as she imagined his boyish face. "The truth will come out sooner or later."

Zac felt a warmth run through his body. _"That it will, Baby. That it will."_

Vanessa got up from the bed and wandered back into the living room, joining her mother at the window overlooking the street. "Have a safe trip, Boo. And tell Starla…uh…Mom," she looked at her own mother with a shy smile, "that I love her, please?"

"_You know I will, Baby. And I'll be passing the same message to you, from her__, the next time we talk. I love you, Vanessa."_

"Love you too, Boo. Same time tomorrow?" She looked at her mother with a few tears glistening at the thought of hanging up the phone.

"_If not sooner. Bye, Baby."_

Vanessa held the phone to her ear until she heard silence coming through. She looked at her mom with a sad smile and a slight shrug. "I hate hanging up," she admitted.

Gina placed a hand on Vanessa's face and wiped a couple of the tears out from under her eye. In the next moment she snapped her fingers and her eyes widened with a quick-forming plan.

"What?" Vanessa nearly jumped.

"Shoes!" Gina spoke excitedly. "I didn't have the chance to help pick your dress, and that's fine. But we're in Europe, only hours away from Paris, France. Before we leave the continent we _will _find the perfect shoes for your wedding!"

Vanessa practically jumped up and down as she wrapped her arms around her mother. "You read my mind!"

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

**A/N #2: In the next couple of weeks I will probably be moving these chapters around to try and make the story flow a little better chronologically. Yes, each chapter can pretty much stand alone, but if I can get them in a somewhat chronological order I'll be a happier writer! :) Thanks again for reading & KTZLF! -adc  
><strong>


	6. Mission: Mama E

**If Mama G. knows, then Mama E. must find out as well, right? :) **This one's a little longer than the others, still I hope you'll stick with it, read and enjoy. As always, I own nothing of Zac, Vanessa, or their families, or HSM, other than tubs full of trinkets, a few autographs & well-worn DVD's & CD's. But that doesn't stop me from loving them, and hoping and praying that they'll find their way back together!****

**Your reviews, pm's, e-mails, FaceBook messages and even twitter notes are welcomed and appreciated! I love hearing what you all think of the stories, good, bad, or even just that you still believe in Zanessa's love. So please don't hesitate to feed my addiction and fuel my obsession!**

**Mama Star, this one's for you!  
>KTZLF - True Love Finds Its Way!<br>-adc**

* * *

><p>The drive from L.A. always took a toll on Zac. It mainly affected his stomach. So he was very happy to see his mother preparing food through the side door of his parents' home. He had told them he was coming to visit and David had correctly guessed the reason. Vanessa was out of town, in London, a place that still held more than memories for the former couple.<p>

Even after months that included numerous visits from their son, David and Starla Efron were still very unsure about Zac's situation. Both continued to walk a tightrope on the subject of Vanessa. But, Zac's mother was ready for some answers. She hoped this particular visit might shed some light on the situation.

"Mom?" Zac stood at the door of the kitchen watching his mother peel carrots to go into the salad for the family dinner that night.

Starla turned her head and looked at her son with a soft smile on her face. "Hey there. Thought it was about time you got here," she greeted, and then put the vegetable and knife down on the counter. She wiped her hands on the dish towel at the sink and then turned her body completely toward him.

"How are you?" Zac asked as he walked on into the room and nearly melted into his mother's warm embrace.

"I should be asking you that. I'm fine." Starla pushed against her son's biceps and pulled her face back to look into his eyes. Her motherly instinct quickly noticed that there seemed to be more life in the blue-ness. But there was still hesitation, and something her oldest son was hiding.

"Why don't I believe that?" Zac smiled at his mother with closed lips as she raised one of her hands to let her thumb graze over his cheek.

"Gee, maybe because I'm worried about you and I'm a little scared to ask you about anything because I'm afraid of your answer. Not to mention your little brother is now at college. Need I say more?" Starla leaned up and kissed Zac's forehead before pulling away from him and turning back toward her work.

Zac watched her turn back to the kitchen counter and leaned against it as he picked up one of the carrots and snapped off the tip before popping it into his mouth. "That last thought alone should be enough to scare all of us," he commented while crunching the orange stick.

He stood watching his mom for a minute. "What do you want to ask me? You've never been scared to ask me anything, Mom. You gave me condoms for Christmas for God's sake. Why all of a sudden would you be scared?"

Starla shrugged her shoulders and chopped the greens off the end of the next carrot with a little more force. "I didn't necessarily want to dive right into this, Zac. You've just gotten home. But if you're honestly telling me to get this off my chest, now may be the best time. It's just you and me." Starla stared at her work as she chopped even harder.

Zac took a moment to grab a glass from the cabinet and filled it with ice and water from the fridge. This was going to go a lot quicker than he had expected…but possibly not as smooth as he had hoped. After taking a few sips from the glass he sat it on the counter near Starla and placed his hands in his pockets, trying to appear relaxed.

"Shoot," he instructed and waited for Starla to talk.

Mrs. Efron took a deep breath and glanced at her son's stance. "I've thought about this a lot you know. It's been months now, Zac, and your father and I need to know what's going on. We can't keep guessing. _She's_ hurt you." Zac noticed right away that Starla wasn't using Vanessa's name, or the pet name Starla had given his fiancée years before. "I'm upset about that. But _you_ are still in love with her. That's pretty obvious. You won't say hardly anything about her, particularly nothing negative. This whole situation isn't _her_ fault, according to you, and yet you aren't taking the blame. The whole thing has me confused and upset. I'm scared to talk to you because I'm afraid I'll say something that will hurt you and _I_ don't want to do that."

Zac leaned away from his mother and pulled his eyebrows together with a bit of worry. "What would you say? Something bad about Vanessa? Mom, even in the worst situations you've never said anything bad about her."

"Zac, in the worst situation, up to this point, _your_ heart wasn't on the line. When you two have argued in the past, or she's been hurting and you're angry at the tabloids…or whatever the situation…_you_ have been strong. You've rolled right along and had a strong head on your shoulders." Starla held the vegetable peeler in the air and pointed it at him. "The past few months, though…" she directed the instrument up and down his body, "…this isn't my son."

She turned her focus back to the objects in her hands and began running the peeler quickly over the length. She took a quick breath and held it then let it out slowly.

Zac grabbed his water off the counter and took a long drink. "I'm trying to get back to myself, Mom. That's one of the reasons I've come up here so often. You know that. Trying to stay away from prying eyes and keep my nose clean. The past few months have been rough for several reasons. You're right, I'm not gonna put any blame on Vanessa. There is no blame. Not unless I put it on me and her both. And, it's time to make some changes."

"What sort of changes?" his mother jumped in at the slightest break in his voice. "Changes to get Vanessa back…or to get her out of your system?" Starla chanced the question with her best calm voice, even through the anger she was trying to get rid of in her own system.

Zac noticed his mom's posture stiffen as she nosed into his business, something he was surprised had not happened sooner. "Mom, spill it."

"Spill what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mom, Vanessa is…" he hesitated, "_was_…practically family. The two of us not being together…it's not just hurting me it's hurting you too. I _realize_ that." He moved to the table in the room and sat down on it waiting for his mother to turn around.

Instead Starla carved even harder on the vegetable. "I just don't understand. At Christmas this was a _break_. When did it turn into a _break-up_? Zac, what happened? I just don't get it."

Her shoulders drooped with the last words she said. Zac watched, feeling the tears and emotions welling up inside of her. The emotional toll was more than trying and telling as he watched the thoughts go through her mind.

He took a deep breath and thought for a few seconds about his earlier conversation with Vanessa and Gina. It had been easier for him to keep the engagement a secret from his family because of the distance. Even with the added visits Zac had put on a good act of being hurt and in reality he was pretty miserable without Vanessa by his side. But until now he had never really thought about the emotional gamut that his mom might be experiencing. Now it hit him, without warning, she had lost a daughter, and there had been no explanation.

Zac took another drink and placed his glass behind him. He grasped the edge of the table and braced himself for a conversation that he hoped would have a happy outcome.

"Mom, look at me, please?" he noticed the slight shake of Starla's head. "Please? I need to know you're listening to me, really listening."

It took a moment before she turned her body to face him. Still she wouldn't look him in the eye and still she was holding the peeler. Zac wasn't happy about either issue.

"Mother, please? You want answers. I've got some. But I need you to keep an open mind…and I need to know that you are hearing me. I know you're upset and I've just walked in the door, but you're right. We need to have this conversation right now. I need to have it before Dad gets home. So please, just look at me?"

Starla let out a breath and turned her eyes to his face. Zac saw the tears and could feel her heart pounding as she wondered, yet again, what happened. He chanced a slight smile at her and shook his own head before he pointed toward her hand.

"And…how about you give me the knife, or put it on the counter, and just come sit down for a few minutes. You said you don't want to hurt me, right? So why take a chance by hanging onto that?"

Starla rolled her eyes at his line of reasoning and placed the knife on the cutting board. She stepped to the table and pulled out the chair nearest Zac before sitting down and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm listening," she offered.

"Ok." Zac ignored his mother's stare and ran a hand through his hair as his legs swung back and forth over the edge of the table. "Back in November, when I went to visit Vanessa in Hawaii-"

"Is this when she broke up with you?" Starla started and then raised a hand, closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Mom, you've gotta let me talk." Zac raised his eyebrows and couldn't help but give her a parental finger point as he entered this role-reversing conversation.

"I know, I'm sorry." Starla continued to stare with a concerned and hurt look on her face.

"Open mind?" Zac reminded her.

"I'm trying," were the only words she gave.

"You know how special Hawaii is to me and Vanessa. This time around though, things just seemed to go berserk. When we realized what a mess the schedule junk was, we started thinking of anything and everything we could to try and make things work." His mind rolled back to the lack of thanksgiving either of them had held on those first days when the realization hit.

"I can imagine," Starla started with a more understanding tone. "You were probably grasping at straws."

Zac nodded his head and gave a semi-eye roll as he looked away from his mother. "You're not far off. But _we_ came up with an idea that we think is just crazy enough that it might work, for _us_, in the long run."

Starla continued staring as Zac turned back to catch her eye. Now there was a bit of a twinkle in them, she noticed. It was a little piece of life that sparked when he said 'we' or 'us'. "Go on." She leaned back in her chair to hear him out.

"Mom, you love Vanessa. Despite feeling hurt in all of this – which really is more my fault than hers – just put all that aside if you can. You still love her. You can't deny that. That's one reason this hurts so much. Sure you love me, you kinda have to. But Vanessa…you chose to love her for a lot of reasons, and you _still – do_," he emphasized.

Starla thought about his words and uncrossed her arms. She began to fidget with her fingers in her lap and chewing on her lip as she tried to piece together a response.

"You're right. I do still love her. Zac, she was a part of our family for five years. I can't just let that go. Especially when I haven't seen her, or talked to her. That's what hurts most I think. Zac, she's come to me in the past…she's my…my Sweet Girl, my daughter." The tears welled up and spilled over before Starla could even try to stop them.

Zac hopped off the table and knelt down beside his mother's chair. "Hey, I know. Believe me, I know. And please believe me, Vanessa would've been right here in this house, as soon as she got back to California in December. But there's a good reason she hasn't been up here, yet."

Starla wiped her eyes and looked at her son. "Why?" she questioned. The look on her face begged for the truth.

Zac sucked in a breath. "Because…we're…engaged." He pressed his lips together realizing how completely ridiculous that sounded.

"Excuse me?" Starla blinked several times and looked sternly into Zac's face.

"Vanessa and I are engaged," Zac repeated, purposefully making his voice more upbeat and including a hesitant smile.

Starla placed her hands on her son's cheeks and held his face in her hands. She looked at him, without a smile on her face, for several seconds. Zac felt her hands as they began to tighten against his skin. Still, he knew better than to call her out on that while she was attempting to wrap her mind around his words.

"Zachary, that is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard from you. Why would you think I would believe that? Huh? Why?" Starla began her interrogation less than slowly.

"Mom." Zac tried to gain her attention. "Mom, please!" he tried again and added the force of wrapping his own hands around her wrists which were attached to his face.

She stopped and looked at him with a touch of fire in her eyes. "You learned long ago not to lie to me. Didn't you?" she asked in the motherly tone before releasing his face.

Zac held onto her hands and made sure their eyes were locked before he spoke again. "Mom, I'm not lying about this. Look at my face. I'm not joking, I'm not lying, I'm not trying to jerk your chain. There's no hidden camera, no one else here, just me and you. And as strange as it sounds, that's the way you need to hear this. Vanessa and I are engaged."

Starla's head twisted to the side. "She's pregnant, isn't she? That's why she hasn't been here. That's why this is all so hush-hush…" she reasoned.

"No," Zac said firmly. "It is absolutely nothing like that, I promise you." He gave his mom another moment and then pulled up the chair behind him and moved from the floor. "Tell me that you've heard me and you're ready for the full story and I'll try to help you understand," Zac offered.

Starla reached for his glass of water and sipped a little before running a hand through her own hair and then resting that hand on her cheek.

"You proposed to Vanessa in Hawaii? While all the madness was happening, you proposed…but you aren't married yet?" Zac's mother tried to jump forward with his story.

"Mom, what'd I just say?" Zac leaned one arm on the table and the other on the back of the chair.

Starla sighed. "I heard you. Keep going."

"You're partially right. In Hawaii, after a lot of tears and some yelling and then a lot of silence, there was a proposal. But it didn't come from me. Van made the offer. She proposed to me. She said if we were engaged it would be our promise to each other…that after all this madness we can still know that we _have_ each other. Even through the physical separation there's still an '_us_'." Zac's voice lowered as he thought about their reasoning.

Starla watched his face as he spoke about the events that happened months ago. "Alright. But why are you just telling me now?" she wondered.

"Well, this is the even crazier part. We are keeping the engagement a secret."

"What?" Starla's face was confused, as Zac expected.

"Think about it. We have cameras following us _everywhere_. Right now, as things stand, in the public eye, there is less interest in either one of us, because we are not together. If _they_ knew we were engaged we would be hounded every day. They would be watching our every move. Who are we seen with? How dare Vanessa go out with friends? But if we are broken up then we can at least get our work done and have phone conversations with each other without feeling like we've been bugged by the paps," he tried to explain.

Starla shook her head. "But you've been out with a couple of _young women_, Zac, and that was reported. And what about Vanessa's co-star in the movie…Josh? She's been seen with him numerous times."

Zac's eyes shifted toward the floor for a moment. "Not the smartest moves on my part, but Ness knew about them. Nothing happened with them, Mom. And Josh…is aware of our predicament. He's a willing participant who has agreed to help cover things up."

"He's not interested in Vanessa being _his_ girlfriend?" Starla's eyes widened with her question.

Zac pressed his lips together and let a breath slip through his nose. "He's a friend, to both of us. I trust Vanessa. If she trusts him, then so do I."

Starla fidgeted for a moment watching her son as he adjusted in the chair. She blinked numerous times and twisted her lips into different contortions along with her eyebrows. Zac sat quietly letting his mother digest the flurry of information he had just thrown at her.

Finally she raised her chin and set her eyebrows in a determined fashion. "Let's say I believe you. How exactly did Vanessa propose? And if you've been _secretly engaged_ for months now, just who knows about it? How do Greg and Gina feel about this?"

Zac smiled and opened his mouth to answer the first question she had asked. But before word one could come out Starla held up her hand and pointed a finger at him, dipping her eyebrows even lower on her face.

"Wait," she instructed. "Swear to me that my Sweet Girl is _not_ pregnant. Zac, Honey, neither of your careers can handle that right now and I don't think I could handle the thought of…well, it would be a decision the two of you would have to make together, I know…" Starla's voice trailed off as her face softened into a sad, disappointed gaze.

Zac immediately shook his head. "No. Mom, no. Vanessa's not pregnant. There have been no pregnancy scares. We are careful and we know…we just know, ok? That is not even a factor in any part of this scenario. And it won't be." Zac assured his mother.

Starla sighed and nodded. "Ok, then back to my other thoughts."

Zac smiled again. "I would love to tell you that we got engaged in front of a Hawaiian sunset with me down on one knee and Vanessa's hair flowing in the warm breeze with tears streaming down her face."

"But in reality?" Starla pressed and rested her hands in her lap waiting to hear the story.

"In reality," he chuckled, "well I guess it was a Hawaiian sunrise and the ocean was behind us…" he let his mind wander back to the morning events that led to his current marital status.

"Zachary." Starla's voice successfully interrupted his thoughts.

"The truth is that it was the morning after we realized that things weren't … on track I guess. Vanessa hadn't slept. She rolled out of bed and spent an hour or two just pacing on the balcony and thinking and crying and worrying. When I found her I told her to tell me what she was thinking." A laugh escaped through his nose at the remembrance. "She just said _'Marry me.'"_

Zac's mother watched his face as he remembered. His eyebrows rose on his forehead as he looked back towards her. He pressed his lips together and let his head shake gently.

"And you said 'yes'?" Starla wondered.

"After hearing her thoughts and reasoning? Yeah," Zac nodded. "After the day before with all the tears and everything being so unsure…Mom, I have to admit, once I said yes…it was…I don't know, it was like we both just relaxed. We sat down on the balcony, I held her in my lap and she fell asleep…peacefully. I can't explain it." He held his hands out for his mother to see that he just couldn't put it into words.

Starla leaned forward and put her hands on her knees. "It was like something was finally…right?"

Zac thought for just a second before giving her a strong nod. "Yeah." He thought for another moment. "Yeah. As crazy as it sounded, as wrong as everything else seemed, this just seems right."

His mother sighed. "I see it in your face, Zac. I know this is true. But I…it just doesn't seem real. I need to see my Sweet Girl. I need…_you_ need to give her a ring. Zachary, an engagement ring." Starla's eyebrows furrowed again.

"It's taken care of Mom." He put both hands in the air to stop the rant he could see building in her eyes. "When I was here in December, Mr. Rosenberg took care of me…well, of us." He smiled as he thought back to the visit he paid to the older gentleman.

Starla turned her head and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Mr. Rosenberg, the jeweler?"

"Yep." Zac gave her just the one word.

"What do you mean?" Starla pressed.

"I went to him, told him exactly what Vanessa had described to me as her dream engagement ring and he made it," Zac explained with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Starla shook her head in disbelief. "You designed her engagement ring and had it made for her, here? And I knew nothing about it."

"Vanessa designed her engagement ring. I just took her thoughts to the best jeweler I know and he made it happen." Zac got up from the chair and took his glass back to the refrigerator for a refill.

"How did I not know?" Starla asked quietly.

"Well, Mr. Rosenberg was sworn to secrecy…come to think of it, I think I might have paid him for that in the price of the diamonds around the band…but he's good, it's worth it." Zac returned to the table and sat back down.

"What did your father say?" Starla wondered, feeling a little hurt.

"About what?" Zac asked rather nonchalantly.

"The ring…the engagement…" Starla supplied.

Zac again shook his head. "Dad doesn't know. As of this moment in time," he stopped to think, "there are, I guess you make the fifth person who knows about this. The fewer the better, but we couldn't keep it from you guys."

Starla shifted in her chair. "Your father doesn't know…yet? You tell him everything."

"Yep, and in due time I'll tell him about this too. But right now, it's me, you, Vanessa, Gina and Josh." He rolled his eyes with the last name on his list as Starla's eyes widened.

"No Ashley or Stella? What about Bubba, or Corbin?" Zac shook his head as she mentioned each name. "Kenny? Not even Greg Hudgens?" Starla noticed his head continuing to give her the 'no' answer. "Well then I guess I should feel privileged."

Starla smiled at her son. "I want a hug…but I have so many questions. When? Where? How are you seeing each other? When can I see Vanessa? She's in London right now, right? When did Gina find out?"

Zac stood up and reached for his mother's hands. When she took his, he pulled her up from the chair and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"First," Zac breathed a slightly shallow breath as Starla squeezed her arms around his ribs. "You have to promise me you won't tell Dad or Dylan, or anyone, please."

He felt her arms release their hold slightly but she kept them wrapped against his body. "Oh."

Zac pulled back to look at her face. "Mom, please. This is one of the most important decisions Vanessa and I have made. We trust you and we love you and know that you'll do what's best for us. But until we have time to tell them, Dad and Greg can't know."

Starla stepped back looking unsure about Zac's request. "Why?"

Zac knew the question was valid and he again didn't have a _good_ explanation. "We are…_testing the waters_…telling you and Gina, getting your reactions to our crazy idea. You guys will look at this with your hearts, kinda like we have, and understand, we hope. Dad and Greg, well, I'm a little scared honestly of what both of them will say. They're gonna say we're too young or there's too much going on or tell us how we can't make a marriage work if we can't see each other."

Starla shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head to the side admitting Zac was right. "Those are all valid points. Well, you aren't too young anymore, so we can't argue that one now that you're both into your 20's. But the other stuff…"

Zac crossed his arms and turned his back on his mom, choosing to stare at the kitchen table. "And the only argument that we have is that we believe this is what's right for us. It's like when we started dating and everyone said we were getting too serious too fast. This is just something that we _know_, in our hearts, is right for us. It's just right."

Starla stepped toward him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Then that's what you will tell your father…fathers…both of them. If they want to argue with you about this then let them. The only answer you need is that the two of you are doing what you believe is the _right thing for you_. It's not their lives to live, Zac. It's yours and Vanessa's. And if you are choosing to make your lives work, _together_, then we are going to support you 100 percent."

Zac listened to her and then turned and took his mother in his arms again. "Well, I guess have to admit it again, Vanessa was right. She said we needed to tell our moms first and you guys would help us straighten our dads out," he laughed against her hair.

Starla laughed with him for a moment. "When, though, Zac? Well, two whens I guess. First, when will you tell your dad…and second, the wedding…when will it be?"

Zac sucked in a whistling breath between his teeth. "Welllll…" he purposefully drew out the word. "We will tell Dad and Greg _before_ the wedding." He ended as though that was his final answer causing Starla to pull back, place her hands on her hips and give him the motherly look that he was quite familiar with.

"I have to have a little heart-to-heart chat with Papa Bear pretty soon. It has always been my intention to ask his permission to marry Vanessa. And, I plan to follow through on that. Once I get his permission and then have time to hide, then Vanessa can tell him we're already engaged. I'll come back out once he's calmed down," Zac laughed as he tried to make the joke.

Starla laughed but tapped her foot waiting for his real answers.

"Ok," Zac conceded. "The quick answer on the wedding date is, I don't know. We don't know. I could say it'll be when life calms down, but that's not much of an answer. This is probably gonna be a pretty long engagement. But you've gotta know that it will happen, someday."

Starla nodded. "Ok, I can accept that. Not necessarily the answer I wanted to hear, but I can go with that…for now."

Zac stretched his arms a little and twisted his neck releasing a little of the tension that had built up over the past half hour. "And I really do need to talk to Greg. I wasn't lying about that. I would like to wait and tell Dad, after I talk to Greg."

The mother and son stood and looked at each other for a minute after Zac ended his answer. He could tell his mother wanted something, and was again trying to figure out how to ask it. When her bottom lip protruded slightly over her upper one and she began to blink rapidly Zac knew the news of the day was settling in.

He smiled and opened his arms to her but Starla waved him off. "I love you both, so much. Sweetheart, I'm so happy for you."

"But?" Zac wondered.

"I want to see Vanessa. Zac these past few months have been hell up here. Do you know that? Thinking that the two of you had just gone your separate ways with no reason except some non-compatible schedules… You have no idea how many times I have asked your father what happened and he's been almost angry telling me over and over, 'I don't know.' Worrying about you…worrying about Vanessa…seeing you and you practically living here again for a few weeks and yet not a word."

"I'm sorry, Ma." Zac reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "In December, things just still felt real iffy and unreal. January and February the distance factor was really sinking in and was rough. When I was up here, I wasn't just acting miserable, I _was_ miserable. That's when we both really had to start believing in _why_ we made this promise, why we got engaged. And it's still not easy. You know, I'm supposed to be in London with her right now, Mom, not Gina. I'm supposed to be celebrating her movie premieres with her, not watching her make the talk show circuit and answering questions about _Josh…_and more importantly, about being single again_."_

"Oh, My Baby. I'm sorry, I'm being selfish. I know it's been hard on you and on Vanessa. That's why I want to see her. I want to see the two of you together again. I need to see you looking into each others' eyes and holding hands and joking with each other," Starla pressed.

"Do you think I _don't_ want that? Mom, I would love nothing more than to have Vanessa up here with me. But number one, she's in London, England. And two, Dad is here and that might make things a little obvious."

"When does she get home?" Starla's mind began a slight swirl as she waited for his answer.

Zac looked at her, recognizing the wheels turning. "Mom, what are you thinking?"

"Just answer me," Starla ordered.

"They fly out of Paris on Friday. She'll be back in LA on Saturday afternoon." Zac spouted her schedule without a second thought.

"Good," Starla looked at her son. "Your dad leaves for Taiwan on Sunday morning. Vanessa can come up Sunday afternoon and David will have no clue."

**KTZLF&TLFIW****  
><strong>

Zac's father arrived home to the sound of a weed trimmer running in their back yard and his wife pulling chicken out of the oven. He walked in the door of his home, glanced at his wife and then stood at the back door momentarily watching his oldest son, voluntarily – apparently – trimming the grass around the edge of their fence line.

"Hi, Sweetheart." Starla sat the hot dish on the stove and removed her oven mitts before stepping over to her husband and wrapping an arm around his waist. "How are things at the office? All set for next week's trip?" She gave a slight squeeze and then tiptoed to lean over his shoulder to kiss his cheek.

David slowly turned toward her without answering. "Something happen with the lawn care service?" His eyes continued to move watching Zac's figure in the backyard to his wife who had once again turned her back on him to get back to her cooking.

"No. Not that I'm aware of, why?" She shrugged her shoulders as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Please tell me things have _not_ gotten worse for Zac. Why is he out there trimming?" David crossed his arms over his chest expecting to hear more tales of romance woes from his wife.

Starla looked directly at her husband. "He said he wanted to put the tent up in the back yard for the next couple of nights and wondered if it would be ok for him to do a little extra trimming. With the rain we had the past couple of weeks, the grass seems to be growing faster so he just thought he'd give the fence line a once-around." She shrugged again and pointed with her chin toward the drawer by her elbow. "Will you get a hot pad out of there so I can set this on the table? He's gonna be finished in a minute and I told him he has to eat before he can put the tent up."

David did as she requested and then stood and really looked at his wife. Something seemed different.

"What?" Starla looked at him and scrunched her eyebrows downward, even with the hint of a smile on her face.

"You seem…" David tilted his head back and forth as he looked over her face, her shoulders, and then back up, into her eyes. "…more relaxed. Has something changed with Zac? Did he finally tell you what was wrong?"

As if on cue, the motor of the trimmer stopped at the edge of the back patio. David looked out and watched his oldest son remove the safety goggles from his face, wipe his sweaty forehead on the sleeve of his t-shirt and lean the trimmer up against the patio railing.

Before Starla could make up any answer, Zac opened the back door, removed his dirty tennis shoes and walked into the house. "Hey, Dad, you're home!" Zac smiled. "Does that mean we can eat? I'm starving."

David's look was a little hesitant as he shifted his gaze between his wife and son. Yes, there was definitely something different about them. Dinner would be the perfect time to quiz them both.

Zac opened his arms to give his father a hug causing David to shake his head and put his hands up to stop the embrace. "Star, are you gonna let him sit down at the table and eat…like this?"

Starla walked to her son and placed her palm against his sweaty cheek, running her thumb along his cheekbone under his eye to remove some of the salty moisture. "Go. Take a shower and make it quick if you want a warm dinner."

The smile that passed between the mother and son was another key to David's puzzle. After Zac left the room, David gently grabbed Starla by the arm to get her attention. "He and Vanessa are working things out, aren't they? There is no other reason that sparkle would be in both of your eyes."

Starla tried not to grin and put a finger up to his lips to shush her husband. "You could say that. But it's still a really touchy subject. We'll just say they've talked and leave it at that, ok?" she added in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Ok," David resolved. "Am I allowed to ask him about their conversation, or will you tell me about it later?" He kept his voice soft and then raised an eyebrow as he looked around the empty kitchen. "Why are we whispering?"

"Because he doesn't want you to know that they're trying to work things out." Her mind worked in overtime trying to make up the lie as she went along. Zac's mother kissed his father directly on the lips and then pointed at the cabinet. "Could you get the dishes, please?"

David looked at the jacket slung across his arm and the briefcase still in his hand. Whatever was going on had affected his wife in a good way, judging from her seat somewhere near cloud nine. "Can I at least put my stuff down first and change clothes?"

Starla broke from her thoughts long enough to actually look at her husband. "If you must. But hurry up, David. Dinner's getting cold!"

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

The three family members sat down to dinner a short time later. Starla tried her very best not to keep a permanent smile on her face. Zac attempted to strike up conversation about his father's work. And David put a lot of work into eating his meal and not asking his son about his ex-girlfriend.

The entire time reminded David of years past when Zac was just beginning to be interested in girls and would mention something to his mother, after school, about having a particular girl on his mind. Starla would always give David very vague hints about Zac's young, romantic life and Zac's father would do his best to not pester Zac at the dinner table. Of course, in those days, Dylan was usually on hand to make fun of the situation and bring out Zac's fury and embarrassment. Not so on this particular evening.

So, after twenty minutes of 'pass the chicken', 'so, how was work', and 'what's going on in Hollywood?', David was ready to actually get an answer from his son. Unfortunately, that was also the time that a familiar musical sound came from somewhere in the living room.

"Is that 'We're All In This Together'?" David sent a weird look in Zac's direction.

Zac shot his father a half grin as he stuffed the chicken and pasta bite into his mouth. "Probably Corbin. Did you hear he's gonna have a run at the Hollywood Bowl this summer?"

David and Starla both watched as their son hopped up from the table and nearly sprinted to answer his phone. "Since when does he get that excited about Corbin calling?" David asked.

Starla's eyes widened with a guess of who was actually on the phone. She had a hard time coming up with an answer for her husband so she simply wiped her mouth with her napkin, pressed her lips together, and raised her hands, palms upward, as if to say 'I have no clue!'

David pushed his fork back into the meat on his plate and sent a near pout in Starla's direction. "I like the change in attitude. Don't get me wrong. But I want in on it."

Starla smiled and reached across the table to wipe a touch of sauce off her husband's chin. "Patience, Sweetheart. In due time." She smiled lightly and then let out the happiest sigh that David had heard escape from her in months.

He took that sign alone as a good reason to accept her advice, even if it was at his own expense.

"_Hey there!"_ The husband and wife team heard from the living room. Starla looked down at her food, glanced up once at her husband, and then back down at her plate. David leaned back in his chair and looked toward the living room. He kept one hand on his fork, playing with the pasta on the dish, and let his other arm rest in his lap. He tried his best to tune his ears to the one-sided conversation in the other room.

"Thought we were gonna talk a little later. What's going on?" Zac asked, bringing his voice down close to a whisper before moving toward his old bedroom.

"_Can I help it if I'm anxious?" _Vanessa began._ "So, do I have a mother-in-law-to-be, or does she hate me?"_ It was easy for Zac to pick up on his fiancée's nerves from all the way across the phone lines.

"Baby, she couldn't hate you. You know better than that," Zac tried to ease her fears.

"_You can't tell me she wasn't upset. Not after all the times that you've told me she was hurt and angry over the past few months," _Vanessa answered.

"You know what she seems most hurt about?" Zac ventured.

"_See, I knew she was upset. I guess I need to know this if our plan has any chance of working, don't I?" _Vanessa's voice turned soft as she grabbed a fist-full of the comforter that still covered her in the bed.

Zac rolled his eyes. "This one's an easy fix. Well…ok, maybe not easy, but fixable, certainly."

He heard her sigh. _"Ok, tell me," _she ordered.

"Come see her," Zac instructed.

"_What?"_

"Come see her. Mom wants to see her Sweet Girl and unless I'm mistaken, that's still you." He spoke gently, soothing her nerves and still getting his point across.

"_She didn't really call me that, did she?"_ the soft voice wondered.

"Not at first, but after I explained a few things, she was right back at it. Van, you're Mom's daughter. She loves you and not having you around has been harder than having me here, I swear it," Zac offered.

Vanessa laughed a sweet chuckle. _"Can't say as I blame her. Being around you when you're pouty is pretty rough, you know?" _she explained. _"Mom probably thought you had outgrown the puppy-dog faces when actually you're just starting to perfect them, aren't you?"_ she laughed again.

Zac sighed and shook his head. "Look you, just call Mom. Call her cell. Dad's already nosing into things, but we'll cover. I can keep him busy while you talk to her for a couple of minutes, ok?"

"_Zac, I don't know…"_

"Just trust me on this, please? We're in the middle of dinner. Yes, you have a mother-in-law-to-be and she would just like to talk to her daughter-in-law-to-be. Go with me on this, please?" Zac requested with a whine in his voice that Vanessa could read from a continent away.

"_Fine. So we're hanging up and I'm calling Star…Mom?" _she confirmed nervously.

"And I promise to call you back when Mom and Dad go to bed. This is only fair you know. You made me talk to Gina. It's only right that you talk to my mom."

"_I know, I know, I KNOW! I'm hanging up now__, Zachary And if I get a lecture in my next phone call I'm blaming you."_ Vanessa yawned as she finished the call, a testimony to her early wake up and the time difference between the two countries.

"I love you," Zac smiled against the phone and heard something that sounded similar to _'Olive juice two' _coming out of her yawning mouth.

He hurried back downstairs with his phone in hand. When he stepped back into the kitchen, David raised his eyebrows with a sarcastic look. "Corbin doin' ok?" he asked.

Zac nodded and then quickly looked at his mom. "Hey, Ma…I, uh, I think your phone was ringing." He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder toward the living room where he knew her Droid was located.

Starla drew her lips into a slight pucker and lowered her brows. "Really?" she asked with a glance toward the other room. "I've got it turned all the way up. I usually can hear it," she looked a little concerned.

In the next moment the device sounded distinctively making Starla look back at Zac. Her look changed in an instant to the knowing, happy smile that Zac enjoyed seeing on his mother's face. His father, however, rolled his eyes at the sound.

"I wasn't born yesterday," David practically snarled at his son as they watched Starla make her way out of the dining room.

Zac looked his father in the eye and grinned as he stepped closer and tugged on a few of his father's hairs. "Well that's pretty obvious," he joked. "I've heard it takes years for this many hairs to turn gray."

David smacked his son's hand away and pointed at their food on the table. "Sit down and eat. Next time you touch my hair you lose the hand. You are not on my favorites list right now, _Son_."

Zac's cocky smile was one David had missed. It was good to see it back on his son's face.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Starla hesitantly picked up her phone and took a deep breath as she accepted the call. "Hello?"

"_St-Starla?" _ Vanessa's shy voice sounded like the nervous teenager who used to phone Zac when the two first started working together.

Zac's mother sat down on the arm of the couch and held the phone against her ear. She pressed her lips together as a few tears gathered in her eyes. "My Sweet Girl?"

"_Yeah," _Vanessa took a deep breath, letting Starla hear her swallow the nerves that had settled in as she dialed the familiar number.

"How are you?" Starla asked with care and concern.

"_I'm good," _Vanessa smiled and looked toward her bedroom window in the London hotel where the sun was just beginning to shine through. _"Just waking up. We've got the premiere tonight. I'm not sure yet if I'm excited or nervous…or both."_ She wasn't sure where their conversation needed to go.

"Zac told me something this afternoon…" Starla began. "I'm not sure I believe him, though."

"_Oh?"_ Vanessa tried to act surprised. _"What did he say?"_

"Well," Mrs. Efron lowered her voice, "he says it's a secret. So, I don't want to say it with someone else in the house," she somewhat teased.

"_Did he tell you that _he_ said 'yes' to _me_?" _Vanessa ran her teeth across her bottom lip as she waited for Starla's answer.

"As a matter of fact he did," Vanessa's future mother-in-law admitted. "But you know what will truly make me believe this whole scenario?"

"_What's that?" _the young fiancée asked with a bundle of nerves in her stomach.

"If I could actually see you…and Zac…together again…" Starla grabbed a few strands of hair between her index and middle fingers and began playing with them.

"_I don't know about that…especially with David there…"_

Starla waited for a break in her words. "You get home Saturday? I know it's a lot to ask, but, My Sweet Girl, please? You could come up Sunday and rest here for a day or two. And you could get some time in with your…fiancé," she dared to say just above a whisper.

"_M__o-…Starla…Zac told you…we're not ready for the dads to know yet, right?" _Vanessa stuttered with the choice tearing at her heart.

"But that's the beauty of this weekend. David leaves for Taiwan Sunday morning. He's gone all week. It'll just be me here at the house, all by myself. Unless my son takes pity on me and decides to stay. And, I have a feeling you could help him make that decision…if you would join him up here." Starla mentally patted herself on the back hoping her power of persuasion was working.

"_I see. And I suppose you would convince your son to make arrangements for me to get there discreetly__…so that I wouldn't have to drive three hours after my loooong flight?"_ Vanessa joined in the teasing game.

"Absolutely," Starla stated without hesitation. "So I'll see you Sunday afternoon?"

Vanessa blew a slight breath through her lips making the final decision on the matter. _"Yes. I'll see you Sunday."_

Starla held in the squeal that was pressing to come out and opted to blink back those same tears still threatening her eyes. "Vanessa?"

"_Yes, Ma'am?"_

"You know I love you, don't you?"

"_Yeah, I do. And I love you too, Mom."_

Starla smiled as the conversation ended. She knew then that she would sleep well for the first time in months.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

When Zac retreated to his bedroom at 9:30 in the evening, David knew yet again that his family was keeping something from him. He had played their game through the past few hours and that was fine. But it didn't mean he had to stop trying to get the answers he wanted.

So he followed his son after just a few minutes and stopped outside the closed bedroom door.

"_Oh__, she volunteered me for that, did she?" _Zac was apparently on his phone again. _"Yes, you know I'll take care of it. You two…remind me to have another chat with my mother."_

David leaned against the door-frame, effectively eavesdropping until his wife's index finger pecked on his shoulder.

"David Efron. Are you trying to listen in on your son's phone conversation?" Starla pried.

"How do you know he's on the phone?" David raised his eyebrows and pointed a finger at his wife.

"I…I don't, I'm just guessing," Starla tugged on the sleeve of David's shirt making him follow her down the hall to their own bedroom.

Once behind another closed door, Mr. Efron started in again. With arms crossed, he watched his wife begin to turn down the bed and grab her nightclothes. "So are you going to tell me what's going on?" he requested with a slight edge.

"No," Starla answered flatly before walking into the bathroom to change.

"Star..." he practically whined making her smile as she looked into the mirror. She didn't want to keep secrets from her husband. She would press that issue with the young couple in the next week. That thought made her smile even wider.

"You will know when you need to know. You know I won't keep anything…important from you...for too long…" she spoke from the bathroom, hoping he would believe her if he couldn't see her face to face.

"But I know this is about Zac and Vanessa. I know it is. Star, Honey, he's not 12 or 14 anymore; he's a grown man. You can't just fix everything for him," David's voice took the fatherly and husbandly tone that she worked so hard to avoid.

So Starla put her own mothering pitch to work. "I'm well aware of that. And I have had _nothing_ to do with trying to fix his love-life. You and I have been confused together, Da'. He just, finally…shared a little bit with me today. That's a step in the right direction. He is still working things out." She wiped the smile from her face and stepped back into the bedroom where her husband was climbing into their bed.

"Why didn't he come to _me_?" David asked in all honesty.

Starla crawled under the covers and pulled the comforter over her legs as she sat trying to put words to her thoughts. She looked at her husband and reached over to take hold of his hand. "There's something your son doesn't know about you, Sweetheart. He knows your head, you're smart and have the ability to think things through, rationally, and put things in order. But he doesn't know your heart, even though he's got it too. It's one of your traits that I know – for a fact – he's inherited. He's thinking about _this_ with his heart and I think he's scared to let you know that. So...just give him some time. It's coming together but he's gotta get it together in his heart _and_ his head. Does that help?"

Her soft smile and careful explanation helped. Yes, it helped. And yet David found himself looking at his wife and still rolling his eyes. He flopped backwards onto his pillow and pulled the covers up to his shoulders before rolling over, pointing his back toward her.

Starla knew from experience that he was pouting.

"Yes," he mumbled. "It makes sense. But how long have we been married? I _do_ know a _little_ _bit_ about matters of the heart. Geez." He tugged the comforter up just a little farther on his body.

Starla took the opportunity to lean over and place a kiss on his cheek. "I know that, My Sweet Love. I know that, and he'll realize it too. And he _will_ come to you..." she purposefully lowered her voice to mumble her next thought, "…if he survives the talk with Greg Hudgens first!"

David lifted his head and turned back toward his wife. "What was that last part?"

She took in a long breath before answering him. "What? Oh...nothing." Starla pressed her lips together and rolled her back toward her husband. "Love you, sweet dreams."

Zac's father grumbled as he adjusted his pillow under his head and closed his eyes. "Mmm-hmmm...if he survives – _period_."

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

**A/N #2: I can't tell you all how much V's hairstyle for Gimme Shelter has affected me. I'm not sure why. Something about it, and yet again about her, is just tugging at my heart and soul. I've had several thoughts about chapters involving the hairstyle (I don't know if it's a wig and it really doesn't matter to me...I know it's the part she's playing in the movie...) and you may see one pop up sooner or later. IF it happens, I hope you'll just roll with me on it. I think you know me by now. If I'm this affected by something V or Z related, I write about it. :) As always, thanks for your support & KTZLF! -adc  
><strong>


	7. Mission: Chuck

**Guys, I admit, I'm struggling. I want to keep this story going and still have ideas but just don't have the oomph that I did a couple of months ago. Any encouragement is certainly welcomed. :) ****As always, I own nothing of Zac, Vanessa, or their families, or HSM, other than tubs full of trinkets, a few autographs & well-worn DVD's & CD's. But that doesn't stop me from loving them, and hoping and praying that they'll find their way back together!******

**Your reviews, pm's, e-mails, FaceBook messages and even twitter notes are welcomed and appreciated! I love hearing what you all think of the stories, good, bad, or even just that you still believe in Zanessa's love. So please don't hesitate to feed my addiction and fuel my obsession!**

**This one is dedicated to one of my favorite fictional characters. Charles 'Chuck' I know you exist...I just know it! :D  
>KTZLF - True Love Finds Its Way!<br>-adc**

* * *

><p>The phone buzzed in the limo driver's pocket just as he began to pull away from the downtown L.A. event. He was booked for the evening but didn't hesitate to masterfully pull the extended vehicle back into a parking space farther up the sidewalk. He pulled the device from his pocket and looked curiously at the number before answering.<p>

"This is Charles, can I help you?" he answered, using his standard response.

"Chuck? Buddy, I need your help on Sunday. I've got a friend who needs a ride from Los Angeles to San Luis Obispo. Wondered if you're free to bring her up here." The young man's voice on the other end was more than familiar to the driver.

In most cases Charles would jump at the chance to work with this well-known actor and at times would even cancel other clients for this one. But this request made him grit his teeth and he felt his skin crawl.

"Mr. E.? I'm gonna try to be polite here, but are you drunk? What makes you think I would give up my one day off to bring a woman to you three hours away?" Charles stopped with that knowing very well that he was being quite rude to one of his favorite people.

"Geez, Chuck," Zac continued with full knowledge that Charles was on the verge of blowing his top. "I thought you might do this because I'm providing the car, firstly, and second of all because the woman who needs to come up here…to meet me…is one that I thought you just might want to see."

Charles looked around in his empty car as though someone else was listening to the conversation. "Are you talking about…a young woman in her early twenties with pretty, wavy hair and brown eyes?"

Zac smiled as he looked at the picture of himself and Vanessa in the frame on his dresser. His mother promised his fiancée that Zac would handle the arrangements of getting her from L.A. to their home in S.L.O. He knew of no one more qualified who would likely be willing to make a six-hour drive, round trip, just to deliver this most important package to the Efron household.

"One and the same," Zac shared.

"I'm sorry, Mr. E., but I'm confused. I thought the two of you…well…were…not together," Charles's voice begged for some clarification.

Zac took a breath. "We are friends, Chuck. And there are some _things_ we need to take care of. It's just going to be easier to handle those things up here instead of there, in paparazzi paradise," he tried to explain without giving anything away.

Charles did his best to sound understanding. "Ok. But you want me to bring her up there? And not in the limo?" A bit more information would certainly be helpful.

"Correct," Zac confirmed. "See, the thing is, she's getting back from Europe on Saturday. She needs to come up here, but that's a hell of a long flight to turn around and have to drive three hours the very next day. So, you can use her Mercedes to drive her up here and drop her off."

Charles thought for another moment. "That sounds like an awfully lot of trouble just to take care of some _things_," he said, trying to get more information from Zac.

Zac sighed. "I know, but now is the time," he left the thoughts dangling in the older man's head.

Charles heard a slight change in Zac's voice, one that sounded like a man with a plan, and yet one who was in need of help. The majority of the conversation had seemed like he was talking to the Zac he was familiar with months ago, the one Charles had driven around – with Vanessa by his side.

He mulled the request over again in his mind before answering. "If sorting things out, together, is something you two need to do, then count me in. What time do I need to pick her up, and where?"

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

"_Chuck just called. He's on his way to Mama G. and Papa Bear's house to pick you up."_

Vanessa held the phone close to her ear and kept an eye out for her father who had been wandering around the house, and eyeing her curiously most of the morning. She had spent the night with her parents after returning from Europe. Her mother was well aware of the situation, but it had already been a tricky few hours trying to keep up the ruse for her father.

"And he's in my car, right? Dad is giving me complete fits about leaving town again after just getting home. He's gonna read me the riot act when he finds out that Charles is driving my car. And I have no good excuse," she complained tiredly.

"_Just tell him you weren't up for the drive to __San Fran and Charles's limo is in the shop. Make it a short and sweet answer but only if he asks! Don't let him get under your skin Ness," _Zac suggested.

"I'm not. I'm just tired, I know," she watched as her father walked past the door to the kitchen yet again and lowered her voice. "I just really want to see you, but I really want to rest and he's just not helping matters."

Zac smiled softly on the other end with his sympathies coming through in a gentle sigh. _"I'm sorry to make you do this…" _he began again.

"You're not making me. I want to. I told Mom, though, I'm a little scared. This is almost like facing Starla after the whole photo mess began. I'm nervous and I don't want her to be disappointed," Vanessa revealed.

"_Aw, Baby, s__he's so far from disappointed. I swear she's been walking around the house humming and cleaning and she keeps giving me this weird grin. She made blueberry waffles for breakfast this morning and kept staring at me while we were eating. Dad made the comment that you really like Mom's blueberry waffles. I did my best not to choke and mom just smiled. Thank God Dad left right after breakfast. I swear she's gonna give it away. Good thing they live three hours away," _he mused.

"Did Mom happen to save any waffles for me?" Vanessa asked in a somewhat babyish voice.

Zac rolled his eyes. _"No, actually she didn't. But she mixed up enough batter to feed ten of us, so I'm guessing that's what you'll be having for a snack, or dinner tonight and probably breakfast in the morning."_

Vanessa smiled. "I'm totally good with that! A good blueberry waffle with some whipped cream on top and a steaming cup of coffee…Mmmm…to die for," she hummed.

Zac chuckled. _"Well, now I know the real reason you're heading this way. And here I thought it was totally for me."_

Vanessa grinned and laughed quietly to avoid catching her father's attention. "Well, it's mostly for you. But if you had mentioned Mom's blueberry waffles when you first asked me to come up, it would've made the decision a lot easier."

Zac clutched at his heart. _"Oh, I'm wounded. And here I thought jewelry, clothes, shoes and purses were your weaknesses."_

The two laughed together before Vanessa's father practically bellowed from the living room.

"Vanessa, I think your ride is here." Greg walked into the kitchen where she quickly stood up and whispered a goodbye into the phone before grabbing her purse and carryon suitcase. "Is that Charles driving? Why is he in a Mercedes? Where's the limo…wait, isn't that _your_ Mercedes?"

Vanessa looked at her father and blinked her eyes to give him the most innocent look possible as she thought back to the conversation she'd just had with Zac. "Uh, yep, it should be Charles. His, um, limo is in the shop but he said he'd still drive me up to San Lu – Sa…San Jose. So I just offered my car. He'll bring it back and I'll get a limo back down here when things are wrapped up." She swallowed and then grimaced slightly, cursing herself for the verbal mistake she had just made.

Greg lowered his eyebrows as he looked at his daughter and then crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought you said this thing was in San Francisco," he held his pose, waiting for his daughter to answer.

Vanessa shook her head to clear her thoughts and then tilted her head slightly before giving her father a pointed answer. "That's what I meant, Dad. I'm just a little tired, ok? Really hoping I can just lay back and sleep through this entire three hour ride," she sighed.

Greg nodded at her slowly, uncrossed his arms and offered to take her suitcase. His eyes were still focused on his oldest daughter but he said nothing more. The one thought that kept going through his mind was quite simple, and let him know that his daughter was, in fact, lying to him for some reason. _San Fran is six hours away…not three._

While Vanessa gave her mother hugs and kisses and yet another round of pinky swearing to keep _the_ secret, Greg met the driver in front of the house and loaded Vanessa's suitcase into the trunk. The men exchanged smiles and pleasantries, including the agreed upon story that Charles's immaculate limousine was 'in the shop'.

Charles's young fare walked out of the house just as her father began to ask, yet again, about the destination. Her eyes grew wide as she heard her father's voice, "So, San Francisco? Are you staying the night? Surely you aren't planning on making it a true round trip."

Charles looked at Vanessa unable to ignore her slight look of panic before looking back at Greg. "Oh, no, I have family up there. I'll spend the night with them and then bring Mrs. E's, oh, sorry, I mean Miss Hudgens' car back tomorrow," he fibbed.

"Mrs. E.?" Greg cocked an eyebrow at Charles's nickname for his daughter.

"My apologies, Mr. Hudgens, Sir. That was a bit of a joke, something I used to tease her when she was dating Mr. Efron." Charles lowered his eyes toward the pavement as Greg took in a long breath.

Greg reached out and patted the man on his shoulder. "We won't even discuss _that_."

Charles looked back at him and nodded before acknowledging Vanessa behind her Dad. "Miss Hudgens, are you ready to go?"

Vanessa nodded and tugged on her father's arm until he turned around and they shared a hug and kiss. Charles opened the back door of the car but she scrunched her nose up and pointed at the front, passenger door.

"I can't get comfy in the back seat. In the front I can lay back and go to sleep, hopefully," she explained.

Charles did his best not to grin at her with the thoughts of the 'back seat' experiences she had had in his limo. He cleared his throat, quickly opened the passenger door and helped her climb into the front seat. With a tip of his hat he rounded the car and climbed into the driver's seat. They both buckled their seatbelts and Charles carefully headed toward the highway.

Greg and Gina stood behind the gate watching the Mercedes pull away from the curb. "She's not going to San Francisco for some publicity thing, is she?" Greg asked directly.

Gina sucked in a tired breath, trying herself to recover from the flight from Europe. She was ready for his inquisition and determined _not_ to break her promise to her daughter and son-in-law-to-be. "Not exactly," she answered her husband.

"Do I need to be concerned?" the questions continued.

Gina smiled up at him letting him see the tiredness in her face. "No."

"Will I get the truth at some point?" Greg gave his push one final try.

Gina mocked her daughter, wrapping her hands around Greg's arm and tip-toeing to place a kiss on his cheek. "It won't be long," Gina confirmed more of his suspicions. "And when you do, you'll get the whole story."

Greg shook his head and placed a kiss on his wife's forehead. "But she's ok on this trip?" he asked with concern as they walked into the side door of their home.

Gina nodded firmly. "More than ok. Next to ours, she'll be in the best hands possible."

The words made Greg think strongly, and gave Gina time to escape to the bedroom where she planned to sleep for the next 24 hours.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Charles buzzed around the narrow L.A. streets in the smaller car as though it was his own. Driving was his job, his career; it was what he loved to do. Being able to make some friends along the way and even become a confidant for a few of Hollywood's big names? Well, that was just a bonus.

Thus was the case with the dark-haired woman who was sitting beside him now, in the front seat of her car, watching out the passenger window as houses, shops and other cars went by.

Their friendship had been a chance meeting five years prior, a driver for hire who happened to get this young lady and her boyfriend – at the time – as his customers. They had been a joy, full of energy, nerves and excitement in their teenage years. It was a genuine sign of life and love that Charles had felt lucky to witness.

When the two had joked with him and pulled him into their conversation and told him a bit about their lives, he was hooked. Just like much of the world he watched the couple grow, their relationship develop, and their love progress. But _he_ got a rare inside look at them. He got to shake his head and raise the privacy shield as their back-seat sessions sometimes heated up beyond the level of his fatherly wishes. And yet he saw the intensity and honesty that showed in the young couple's eyes – first hand - a look that assured him they were meant only for each other.

Now though, over the past few months, he had seen something different. He had seen the two apart from each other and hadn't had the nerve to ask why they separated. Much like their parents, he trusted these two 'kids', wanted the best for their lives, but was dying inside to find out why their looks of love suddenly transformed into practically ignoring each other without even a hint of why. The next three hours, Charles registered, might just be his one real chance to get his answer.

He glanced at Vanessa from the corner of his eye. She had reclined the seat, adjusted her seatbelt and stretched her legs onto the floorboard in front of her. Her eyes were closed for a split second and then open again. He looked back at the road ahead just as she turned to look at him.

"This is kinda weird, isn't it?" she asked as she watched him, noticing for the first time the salt & pepper strands of hair that peeped out from under his cap.

"What's that?" Charles turned his head toward her making eye contact and then looked back out the windshield.

"Being in the front seat with you. I need to try it in the limo sometime." She adjusted in the seat but continued to look in Charles's direction.

"You're welcome to, anytime," Charles spoke with affection even though a couple of other thoughts ran through his head. _If you're with that 'other' guy I'll certainly have you sit up front. With Mr. E…I highly doubt he would let you sit up front. That's too far away from him, _he grinned at his last thought.

"What's that smirk for?" Vanessa squinted her eyes as she saw his lips turn upward very slightly.

Charles quickly adjusted the look on his face before turning to face her again for a moment. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking it might be fun to let you drive the limo around sometime so I can sit in the back seat."

Vanessa laughed. "Let Zac drive. I like being chauffeured around. Although he tends to flip people off in traffic…that might be a little awkward."

The driver listened calmly as she referenced her ex-boyfriend. He decided it was time to delve into the subject, if he was ever going to.

"Mrs. E., I mean, Miss Hudgens…Vanessa?" he stumbled trying to find a comfortable moniker for her.

"Hmmm?" Vanessa noted his nervousness. She had a feeling she knew what was coming. She had mentioned Zac on purpose. She kept her face toward the passenger window as they began to make their way out of the smog of the city.

"What…I…I don't want to be nosey, but I do, you know? I mean, what happened…between you…and Zac? Would you mind just even giving me a hint of what's going on?" Charles gripped the steering wheel a little tighter knowing the question could make this the longest trip of his career or open a door for her to confide in him if needed.

He kept his head pointed forward as he waited to see if she would answer him. He was prepared for an angry response. And, he was prepared for no response. A silent three-hour drive wasn't what he preferred, but he could take it, if he had to.

What he didn't expect was the sound of her shuffling, sitting up slightly, and leaning around to reach her purse in the back seat.

"Do you need me to pull over?" he offered.

"Mmm-mm," she answered with a shake of her head. "I got it."

He shifted his eyes back and forth between her movements and the road until he was sure she had pulled the oversized bag into her lap. Charles still sat nervously as she dug through the bag and didn't offer a response to his questions.

He took a deep breath and relaxed just a touch before she pulled something out of the purse and placed it on her finger. "That's better," she practically whispered.

Instinct made him look toward her. The action of her holding her left hand out in front of her and admiring the shiny object on her third finger made him follow her line of sight. And the diamond-covered ring made his eyes open wide and his mouth drop open.

Still Vanessa said nothing. And before Charles could come up with another question to ask, in his surprised state of being, Vanessa's phone rang.

Vanessa watched him tighten his hold on the steering wheel and knew he was attempting to formulate some kind of theory in his mind. She bit her bottom lip as she looked down at her phone and answered the call.

"Hey, Josh! What's going on?" She felt Charles cringe at the sound of her friend's name.

He knew he shouldn't listen in on the conversation but there really was no choice. So he continued driving while she held the phone in her right hand and used her left thumb to play with the glistening jewelry that she was obviously flaunting on that hand.

"Yeah, Mom and I got back yesterday afternoon. I am totally wiped." She paused to hear the caller's next words. "Hmmm…no, sorry, I can't. I'm actually on my way out of town again. What? … Yes, heading north about three hours. Charles is driving me, so at least I can rest on the way up there. Hopefully," Charles noticed the roll of her eyes, "I can rest while I'm there but I'm not counting on it."

She paused again and caught Charles's eye. "Josh," she whispered and smiled toward the driver. This time Charles rolled his eyes and then took another look at her ring. The equation he was putting together between the ring, the phone call and the caller were not adding up. He thought back to Zac's initial request. There were some _things_ Zac and Vanessa needed to work out. He hoped above hope that those things did _not_ involve the other man who was calling her right now.

"No, Daddy does not know we're engaged yet. I've gotta find the right time to tell him," Vanessa pulled her bottom lip into her mouth almost nervously and saw Charles's body stiffen in the seat beside her.

"Um, Josh?" she had given away a bit more than she wanted to, she realized. "Listen, I'll be back in town Wednesday or Thursday. I'll call you when I get back and we can get together, ok?" She waited for his confirmation. "Ok, talk to you then, bye."

She ended the call, pulled her seat back into a more upright but still reclined position and twisted her body to face Charles.

He just swallowed, feeling her eyes on him, and waited for her to say anything.

"That wasn't exactly how I wanted you to find out." Her words were hesitant.

Charles nodded slowly but didn't look at her.

"We haven't told anyone. Well, our moms know now, but we still haven't told our dads."

Still Charles was silent. He signaled with a slighter nod that he had heard her words.

"Sooo," Vanessa blew a breath out through her lips. "Right now it's me, Josh, Zac and our moms who know we're engaged."

Charles pulled in a breath. He stared straight forward, trying to concentrate on the drive and not overthink what she was sharing with him.

"At the risk of sounding like your father," he finally spoke softly, "don't you think this is a little fast? You've only really known him since what, September or October? I'm no expert or anything, but, you gave up after more than five years with Mr. E. - for what - six months with … _him?_"

Vanessa tried to comprehend what he was saying. She twisted her head to look at him, furrowed her eyebrows wanting to understand and yet completely missing the mistaken point he was making.

"What do you mean, _fast?" _She kept her eyes, now hardened, on Charles's cheek. "I thought _you'd_ be happy for us." Her voice was only slightly agitated and Charles knew he had hurt her.

He looked toward her and swallowed to moisten his dry throat. He kept his tone even, knowing he had no say in this matter. "I want to be happy for you, I really do. But I don't even know him … _J-Josh_."

Vanessa leaned her head back and lowered her brows even further. _What the hell?_ She thought about the conversation she'd just had on the phone and the one between her and Charles. She was disappointed, to say the least, with his reaction. _Why does it matter that he doesn't know Josh?_ She played Charles's words over again in her mind. 'fast…only known him…gave up…five years…I don't even know _Josh…"_

She let the words roll around in her head along with the exhaustion she was feeling. And after several minutes of silence the realization hit her.

"Charles?" her small voice reached out to him along with a look of understanding in her soft brown eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am?" His hired-hand attitude wasn't lost on her tired feelings.

"I'm not _engaged_ to _Josh_," she informed him and held out her hand once more.

When he took the opportunity to glance back at her ring, Vanessa saw his eyes widen and the twitch of a huge smile forming on her favorite driver's face.

"Well, then – i…if you don't mind me asking – Miss…Hudgens, who exactly _are_ you engaged _to_?" he chanced looking her way to see a matching smile on her now-relaxed face.

She nodded. "To Mr. E."

Charles shook his head and pressed is lips together with an '_I cannot believe the two of you…' _kind of look.

Vanessa moved around in her seat, letting it lean back again and making herself comfortable. "We'll talk about this more when we get to San Luis. But just remember, _Chuck_, you've been sworn to secrecy since day one. And you'd better keep it that way."

He looked over at her closed eyes and young face giving him seemingly strict orders that he would follow to an absolute 'T'. "You have my word, Mrs. E.," he smiled as he watched her drifting to sleep. "Wait!" Charles spoke quickly making Vanessa's eyes pop open.

"Whaaattt?" she turned her head toward him with three-year-old's pouting face.

"When we get to Mr. E.'s house... Am I supposed to know about this? He didn't drop any hints at all on the phone. Is he going to be mad that I know?" Charles looked at her with just a touch of worry.

"Let's see. You've driven us around for how many years now? You're giving up your day off to drive me three hours up the road, _and_ you covered for me with my dad when you didn't even know what you were covering! I think you _deserve_ to know, Charles." Vanessa smiled at him sleepily.

"You're sure?" he put in the final request for permission.

"Charles, this is me and Zac. If he's not fine with it then we'll get in the back seat and you can drive us around while I _convince him_ that it's fine. Can I go to sleep now, please?" she sighed and closed her eyes.

Charles looked toward the back seat of the Mercedes. "No way in hell. There's no privacy shield. You are _not_ subjecting me to _that._" He noticed the twisted smile on Vanessa's face.

"Fine, Young Lady, just drop this bombshell on me and go to sleep. I can see why you're so endearing to _him_. Just when I really get something juicy on you and you offer me no details at all…_and_ I'm not allowed to tell anyone. Thanks a bundle."

"Charles, you've had five and a half years of something 'juicy' on us," Vanessa spoke without opening her eyes.

"Well yeah," he flipped back at her knowing she really just wanted to relax. "Juicy as in rated R through X. Now it's something G, finally, and I still can't tell."

"Mmm-hmmm," she responded with fluttering eyelashes in his direction.

Charles admired her face, remembering the teenager that he was driving around five years ago. With a warm feeling pumping through his heart, he shook his head and set the cruise control. "Sweet dreams, Mrs. E."

The smile on her face stretched even further with his more-than-meaningful nickname.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

As he came off the highway, Charles plugged the Efron's address into the GPS. He was quite sure Vanessa could tell him the way but she had been sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat for nearly two hours and he just couldn't bear to wake her.

He took in the scenery around him and aimed the car in the direction the device suggested. Within a half hour he was pulling into the cul de sac and parking in the driveway of the two story brick home with the neatly manicured front yard. When he put the car in park, he unbuckled his seatbelt and debated whether to say something to his fare, or walk to the front door of the house and let someone else be the 'bad guy' who interrupted her dreams.

It only took a minute or so for him to realize that he wouldn't have to make either choice. The familiar face came from the side of the house with sunglasses on and a smile on his face. The smile faltered for a moment when he saw the driver and no passenger. That made Zac rush his steps just a little until he saw her sleeping body resting on the reclined seat.

Charles opened his door and stepped out of the car allowing himself to stretch the muscles of his body. He smiled in Zac's direction. "Good to see you Mr. E.," the driver nodded.

Zac pressed his lips together and peeked into the window, just a little afraid to disturb Vanessa. "Chuck, thank you." The words were simple but heartfelt.

Zac opened the passenger door and noticed right away that his fiancée was wearing her engagement ring. He glanced at the older man who seemingly stood guard on the opposite side.

He kneeled down immediately and placed a kiss on Vanessa's cheek. "Hey Baby," Zac whispered softly while running a finger across her bangs, moving them off her forehead. "The ride's over, Van. Time to roll out," he ordered quietly.

"Don't wanna." Her sleepy voice sounded hoarse.

Zac watched as she readjusted her position to face him more and yet kept her eyes firmly closed. "You're in San Luis, Sweetness. There's a bed upstairs that will be a lot more comfortable than this old car seat."

He saw Vanessa's eyes begin to shift behind her lids. "My car is not old," she mumbled and then raised her hands above her head to grab the headrest to stretch her arms.

Zac smiled and shook his head as Charles watched. "Am I going to have to pick you up to get you out of the car? You know Chuck's watching us, right? I'd hate to resort to your favorite way of being woken up right here in the front driveway. Although it has been a while since he's been exposed to that kind of activity," Zac glanced across at the smirk on the other man's face.

Vanessa sighed. "I want a kiss." Her bottom lip protruded ever so slightly making Zac run his thumb across it just to feel the softness. He slid his hands to each side of the seat and held himself up over top of her, scanning her body for any changes since he last saw her.

Then he leaned down and placed his lips on hers earning her arms around his neck and a purr of delight from her small features.

Zac gingerly tugged on the handle at the side of the seat, raising it until they were kissing in an upright position. When he pulled away reluctantly, she kept her arms attached around him while she slowly opened her eyes.

"We really get a few days together?" she looked toward the house expecting to see another anxious face watching from the door.

"Yeah," Zac nodded. "If you want we can get a hotel room in town or something. We don't have to stay here."

Charles stepped toward the trunk of the car making a little extra noise by tapping on the roof just to remind them that he was there.

Vanessa took Zac's hand and accepted his help getting out of the car, leaning against him as she regained consciousness and moved her arms and legs after the drive. "Why don't we chat about that after I get through the talk with my soon-to-be-Mom-in-law?"

"So I take it someone else is in on our little secret?" Zac pondered.

"Little?" Charles asked from behind the trunk lid. His raised eyebrows looked out toward the couple who was now embracing warmly at the side of the car. He watched Zac lift Vanessa's left hand to his lips and kiss the ring on her finger as she grinned widely and tiptoed to kiss cheek, just under his earlobe.

The driver shook his head as he removed the suitcase from the trunk and pulled it around to the side of the vehicle.

"See, Charles, I told you not to worry about it. There are a few people who _need_ to know and you're one of them." Vanessa's voice met him when he crossed his arms loosely over his chest.

He tilted his head to the side and couldn't help the content stare that worked its way onto his face. The sight of Vanessa turning in Zac's arms and wrapping her arms around his waist was the most natural thing Charles had witnessed.

"If the two of you were my kids…" he sighed.

"I thought we were," Zac quipped. He wrapped his hands more tightly around the young woman beside him and began to press his nose and mouth into the hair at the top of her head. The fact that he was being watched didn't stop him from closing his eyes and just soaking in her scent and overall presence there next to him.

"You owe me a trip around L.A.," Charles suggested, "a long trip."

"What do you mean?" Zac eyed him curiously. "I'm paying you for this trip. You know I'm good for it."

"No," Charles shook his head and then chanced leaning against the back door of Vanessa's Mercedes. "I want a trip where you drive, she rides in the front seat beside you and I'm in the _back_ seat while you tell me what the hell has been going on over these past few months. Do you have any idea what you've done to my blood pressure?" he pointed a finger in their direction. "Both of you…bringing other people into _my_ limo and not saying a word to me about being _engaged! _You are lucky I gave you a ride at all."

The pout on the driver's face made Zac and Vanessa cringe but smirk.

"Do I get to wear your hat?" Zac asked, pretending to consider the reversed limo option that Charles had put on the table.

Charles rolled his eyes and threw his head back in mock frustration.

Vanessa smacked a hand against Zac's chest.

"Ouch!" Zac flexed his pectorals. "I have not missed that, at all," he joked.

Vanessa leaned against his shoulder and rubbed her fingers over the spot that was still slightly stinging. Her actions told both men that she was still tired and ready to get into the house.

"Hey, Chuck, why don't you come in and have a drink? We can sit on the patio and chat for a while before you head back," Zac invited.

"Do I get a better explanation of this?" Charles pointed toward the ring on Vanessa's finger.

Vanessa looked up into Zac's face and met his eyes. They both looked back at Charles and nodded. At that moment, Charles really didn't care if they said another word. He could take the vision of their loving look right back to L.A. and be content for the next six months.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Vanessa looked around, a little confused, as they walked into the house and made their way to the kitchen. "Where's Mom?" she looked a bit worried.

Zac had yet to break contact with her so he moved his hand from her shoulders down to her hand and gave it a squeeze. "She went to get Grandpa. She said she'd probably run to the grocery and do some other errands. I honestly think she just wanted to give us a little 'welcome home' kind of time."

Zac stopped her in the middle of the kitchen and tilted her chin up toward his face in order to place another kiss directly on her lips. "I have missed you so much," he spoke against her lips before pressing more firmly.

Vanessa sighed and let her eyes shut instinctively. "I've missed that," she pulled away slowly and swallowed before looking around at Charles. "Wait, Gramps is coming over tonight? Does that mean…"

"Yes, but don't you worry your pretty little head about it," Zac instructed. "He'll just be surprised and happy to see you. Everything on top of that will just be bonus." Zac wiped a thumb across her cheek and finally moved his hands away from her body. "You guys go sit. I'll get us some drinks and muffins and be out there in a couple of minutes."

Vanessa smiled at Charles and pointed toward the back door. "Mom made muffins?" Her eyes widened slightly.

Zac rolled his. "Yes. Mom made muffins after Dad left. And, I haven't been allowed to touch them until you got here." He turned his vision to Charles. "Mom calls her '_Sweet Girl'? _You could probably just go ahead and say she's spoiled the way Mom _treats_ her!"

"Ah!" Vanessa scoffed but didn't argue the point. Charles laughed at the short declaration and then moved with her to the table on the patio. Zac followed with a plate of homemade goodies and three Diet Cokes.

After a few bites and drinks Charles looked at both of them. "How long?" he asked genuinely.

Vanessa smiled, ran a finger over her ring and then scooted herself closer to Zac in order to grab his hand. "Since November, after Thanksgiving," she answered.

"So this whole time…all the dates I've driven you on," he looked pointedly at Zac then turned his gaze to Vanessa, "and all the functions I've driven you to, and all the people that have been with you…" Charles waited for an explanation.

"Were all bogus," Zac supplied. "Dates with friends, or potential business cohorts, I guess."

Charles thought for a second before voicing what went through his mind. "Some of them seemed like more than that."

Vanessa and Zac both stiffened and looked at each other. Zac took charge of the question after a deep breath. "I never kissed another woman on the lips. I never touched another woman except on her arms or face or back. I never held anyone on my lap. And the privacy shield was _never_ raised," he explained.

Vanessa nodded, trying not to picture her man with any other woman, period. She knew it was part of their cover. She knew Charles had been an added layer of protection between Zac and his so-called _dates_, and hers as well.

"We've been engaged the whole time, Charles. You may not have realized it, but you were a nice excuse for us." Vanessa watched the older man duck his head at the compliment she was paying him. "The breakup is a farce. It's just something to get the attention away from us for a little while so we can get work done in peace and get a little added privacy. Plus we can get some stuff in order, wedding-wise, too, if the heat is off of us. I mean, I don't want to meet with florists and caterers or try on dresses with a hundred cameras pointed at me, you know?"

Zac picked up from there. "So, we had to convince everyone - family, friends, everybody – that we just weren't together for a while. Yeah, the cameras are still on us, but it's less than what it was, and they aren't on _us_ as a couple."

Charles pressed his lips together tightly, one name fighting its way to the top of his question list. One that had already caused him angst during this trip. He took a long drink of his Diet Coke then placed a tentative hand over his lips. He looked back and forth between the two twenty-somethings and then breathed in deeply, finally letting his focus landed on Vanessa.

"What about…Mr. Hutcherson?" Charles asked in an even tone. "Where does he fit into this picture?"

Vanessa looked at Zac knowing Josh was the one person that Zac really didn't like having in this equation. But the fact was, he was there and was trustworthy. He was Vanessa's friend. And in turn, he was Zac's as well.

"He is in on it, inadvertently. Zac gave me my ring in North Carolina, in January. But I was careless and wore it to a restaurant one night after he had gone back home. Josh was with me. When somebody in the restaurant commented on the ring, I froze. Josh covered for me. He said it was a Christmas gift from my parents." Vanessa looked down at the ring and gripped Zac's hand as tightly as she could. "After I told him the truth, Josh suggested we pretend to 'date' just to throw everybody off a little bit." She pulled her hand from Zac's long enough to make air quotes before reconnecting with him.

Zac let out a noisy breath. "And it worked. Apparently even with you it worked, right Chuck?"

Charles noticed the bit of tension. But he was also well aware that Mr. Hutcherson was at least three hours away and would have no effect on their time together for at least the next few days.

"So," Charles ventured, "we _do_ like him?"

"Charles! When did you _not_ like Josh? I never knew you _didn't_ like him!" Vanessa nearly scolded the fatherly figure.

Zac held up a fist and stretched it in Charles's direction. Their friend made the same motion, forming a fist and stretching it forward until the two hands bumped together in an agreeable fashion. Vanessa looked at both the men wondering what secret they were sharing.

"I knew," Zac shared finally.

Vanessa turned her stare to Zac. He intentionally kept his eyes focused on the soda can in front of him on the table.

"You don't know how many times Charles called me after dropping you and Josh off somewhere. Every single time you guys went somewhere my phone would buzz," Zac admitted. He then looked at Charles who hung his head, a little ashamed.

"You never told me," she pushed on Zac's shoulder with a single finger.

"It didn't seem important at the time," Zac said quietly. "It kinda gave us both a chance to vent. Sorry." Charles nodded in agreement.

"No wonder you were always distant when you drove us," she said, turning her attention back to Charles. "And you didn't joke with me at all," Vanessa recalled.

Charles reached across the table and lightly touched Vanessa's hand. His sincerity came through completely. "Mrs. E., I feel like a friend to both of you, together. But when you're in the car with other people, I'm just the driver, the chauffeur, whatever…but not 'friend'. I have to be professional, but I don't have to like it."

Vanessa curled her lips and scrunched her nose as she eyed the man across from her. "I understand, Charles. It's just weird not to climb into the car and hear you say 'Hey Mrs. E. …' and the looks… really, Chalres, it's been like having my father drive me around, watching every move I've made."

Charles and Zac laughed for a moment with a thought of Greg in the driver's seat. But then Vanessa made another observation. "So why didn't you call me when Zac brought a date into the limo?"

Charles thought hard. He had considered calling her. He really didn't have a good excuse.

"I don't have a good reason. All I can say is that Mr. E., whenever there was another young woman in the car with him…he never seemed comfortable. And, it was never the same woman with him. I never dropped them off at the same place when taking them home. I guess," he tried to formulate the words carefully, "his dates didn't seem like they would be anything serious. But the way Mr. Hutcherson looked at you… I just felt compelled to try and protect what the two of _you_ have." He looked back and forth between them. "I was honestly getting close to breaking down and trying to talk to you, the last time I picked you up from the airport."

Vanessa turned her hand over and held his. "You took the long way back to my house from LAX. I knew something was up."

Charles nodded then sighed. "But now, I know. I will still be keeping an eye on _Josh_ if he's in the car with you. Just be aware of that."

Vanessa squeezed his hand and then laughed. "Yes, Sir. Should I warn him?"

Charles and Vanessa both jumped just a little when Zac answered her question boldly. "No! If he's getting close enough that Charles thinks he needs a warning, then give it to him."

"Zac!" Vanessa scolded. "That is just mean."

"So if he ever asks for the privacy shield to go up…" Charles added with humor.

"Charles!" Vanessa shook her head at both of them and pointed her finger at them. "That is enough from both of you. I'm gonna go lie down."

Zac smiled as she began to stand up from the table. Charles joined Zac's smile but also stood up to help Vanessa move her chair.

The driver watched as the couple shared another kiss before Vanessa moved comfortably back into the house.

When she was out of sight Charles leaned his arms on the table and looked at the young man that he was so fond of. "Is this what you want?" he held Zac's eyes with the question. "She is the part of you that's been missing. But is this what you want?"

Zac blinked several times as he and Charles sized each other up, visually. "I won't lose her." Zac shook his head. "The idea of her _not_ being in my life terrifies me, Charles. We still have a lot to go through before we're actually married. But knowing that we love each other and we will have our future together…it helps."

"It may not mean a lot, but you know I'm here. Even if it's just to give the Hutcherson kid an evil eye now and then, I'll do what you need me to do…anything I can for you and Mrs. E." Charles noted the sideways smirk that edged up Zac's lips. He took the liberty of showing the young actor a smile of his own.

"Be there when we get married." Zac knew his verbal request was better than any formal invitation that would ever be sent. "And not as our limo driver. Be right there with our families, because you're part of them."

Charles smiled and nodded with certainty. "Count on it, Mr. E. Put me on the guest list right now."

**KTZLF*TLFIW**


	8. Mission: Grandpa

**Hey Fellow Ninjas! :) The last couple of weeks have been up and down for me writing wise & mood**-**wise too. ****Any encouragement is still certainly welcomed. :)  
><strong>****

** I am still so in love w/ V's new hair, but I can't stop looking at her _Gimme Shelter_ look. Just, WOW! And Zac on the _Heartland _and_ Paper Boy _sets. Again, WOW! :D I had one real UP moment this past week, Mama G followed me on Twitter! :D That may just end up being another _Future Boltons_ chapter, so stay tuned. lol!**

********As always, I own nothing of Zac, Vanessa, or their families, or HSM, other than tubs full of trinkets, a few autographs & well-worn DVD's & CD's. But that doesn't stop me from loving them, and hoping and praying that they'll find their way back together!********

**Your reviews, pm's, e-mails, FaceBook messages and even twitter notes are welcomed and appreciated! I love hearing what you all think of the stories, good, bad, or even just that you still believe in Zanessa's love. So please don't hesitate to feed my addiction and fuel my obsession!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my two main Ninja cohorts (besides Zanessa obviously!). Erin & Bobbi - Ninjas 2 & 3 (well I guess technically 4 & 5 if Z & V are #'s 1 & 2...) - you keep pulling me back from the dark side, and I LOVE you both! :D**

**KTZLF - True Love Finds Its Way!  
>-adc<strong>

* * *

><p>Zac crept into the bedroom and stood for what seemed like a half hour just looking at the woman in his bed. Her hair flowed around her shoulders; her skin was darkened by a sunshine tan and her Filipino heritage that she'd been blessed with. He still wasn't quite sure why she was his. From the moment they had nervously told each other that they were in love, he had felt like the luckiest man alive. That was more than five years ago. At this very moment he wanted nothing more than to just stand and stare at her, his fiancée.<p>

Just an hour before this nap, she had excused herself from a teasing discussion with Zac and the man who had practically become their personal chauffeur. Charles had no qualms at being called that. He enjoyed the time he got to spend with the clients he had dubbed 'Mr. and Mrs. E.'

Soon after Vanessa's exit, Charles had looked at his watch, stretched his back, and told Zac that he needed to get back on the road to L.A. in hopes of getting Mrs. E's car back to her house in one piece. Both men had looked at each other, laughed, stopped the laugh with a much more serious look on their faces, and then shared a single nod.

Charles wasn't joking when it came to the car he was driving and Zac knew it. One scratch and the rare sailor's tongue 'virus' would overcome their dark-haired beauty.

She might not be an A+ driver, but both men knew very well, you don't mess with Vanessa's car.

Zac had waved at Charles as he headed out of the subdivision and then got back in the house just in time to hear his phone beep with a text from his mom. He took a deep breath and smiled. She was running to the grocery for Grandpa and once she picked up his medicines, the two of them would be getting back to the house and she would work on dinner.

"_Is she there yet?" _Starla wanted to know. Zac smiled as he read his mom's simple question.

"_Anxious much?" _he sent back to her with a smiley face icon.

It was just another minute before he received a response. _"Don't be a smart ass. I know a secret now, you know?"_ Zac read as he laughed out loud.

"_Yes, Ma'am,"_ he responded, followed by, _"Yes, your Sweet Girl is here safe and sound. Sleeping upstairs. Don't tell Grandpa, please? I want to surprise him."_

"_Let her rest. We'll be back in about an hour. Grandpa's looking forward to seeing you. Seeing Vanessa will just be a bonus." _Zac put his phone down after reading the note from his mom and headed up the stairs.

He pushed himself off the door frame and made his way to the bed. He couldn't bear to have her this close and not touch her, so he sat as softly as possible on the side of the bed and moved ever-so-slightly until his body was practically against hers and sitting comfortably with his back resting against the headboard.

Zac traced her hairline, pushing some of the long, black strands behind her ear. He smiled when her eyebrows raised and her nose scrunched. Then he quickly moved his hand away from her when her nostrils twitched as though she was going to sneeze.

Instead she shifted on the bed, turning on her side and somehow finding the comforting pillow of his thigh where she raised and lowered her head until she found the perfect spot.

"I don't remember you having khaki pillowcases," her voice spoke to Zac's surprise.

"I thought you were asleep," he whispered.

"Well that's a little tough knowing that you are in the same house. Plus you stared at me for what, fifteen minutes, just inside the door. And then you had the nerve to come over here and play with my hair and my face. Are you seriously trying _not_ to wake me up?" She turned her head and kissed the tan material that was covering the softness of his muscles.

"I just want you to rest," he instructed as he began brushing his fingers through her hair.

"How long until Mom and Gramps get back here?" she asked.

"Just about a half hour," Zac recalled from the texts.

"Ah. You wouldn't be… in the mood for a _quickie_ would you?" she asked as she blinked her eyes and turned her body to look up at Zac's face.

The back of his head was leaning against the wooden surface with a content look on his adorable face. "I thought you were tired."

"I am," she began her answer. "But I promise you I'll rest better knowing that we are both at least somewhat satisfied and that I can still take care of you even after a while apart."

Zac scooted down in the bed letting Vanessa move over to get comfortable in his arms. "Baby, I'm just happy to have you here." He curled his arm tighter and pulled her over to kiss her forehead. "We don't need to do anything else other than just lay here together."

Vanessa ran her hand underneath his t-shirt and rubbed around his belly and chest. "Speak for yourself, Mister." She found one of his nipples and pinched it softly until she could place a kiss against it through the cotton material.

"Nessa…" Zac practically gurgled at the excitement she was causing throughout his body.

She raised up slightly and stretched to kiss his lips. "Zac, I know we are not gonna be in this house by ourselves very much over the next few days. I want you. And I want you now." She leaned over him, placed her lips on his and immediately pressed her tongue into his mouth.

"What?" she asked with a near pout when she pulled back with a heavy breath and looked at his closed eyes and noticed the grin on his face.

"You get right to the point, don't you?"

Vanessa tried to think about an answer but was instead pulled back into a kiss and rolled so that her body was pinned to the mattress. This time when their lips detached, Zac was met with the grin on her lips. "What?" he repeated her question.

"I'm glad you see my point…and agree." She giggled loudly as he attacked her neck with his lips and quickly began removing both of their clothes.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Zac heard the front door open not long after their lovemaking had indeed put his fiancée to sleep. He smiled at her laying there on his arm, comfortable in one of his t-shirts and boxers as he thought back to the last bit of time in his bed.

She had reached for the first thing she could find before traipsing naked across the hall to the bathroom to get cleaned up while he just stayed in the bed, one knee bent, forearm over his head repeating a mantra that consisted of something that sounded like '_Youaresofreakinggood-Vanyoujustaboutkilledme'_.

He watched her butt-naked-self strut to his bedroom door before trying to swallow and nearly choking himself in the process. By the time she returned, clad in his undergarments, he had regained control of his breath enough to pull her down onto the bed and tell her - in a quite cohesive manner – that he loved her more than life itself. And with his mouth pressed to hers she had fallen into a very peaceful sleep.

"Zac?" Starla called as she watched her father carefully walk into the house and helped him to the seat on the couch where he was most comfortable. When she turned to close the opened door she spotted her son at the top of the stairs.

"Shhh," Zac put his index finger over his lips. He and his mother glanced toward the elderly man in the room. Grandpa was busy slipping off his shoes and putting on house slippers to be more comfortable.

Starla placed her hands together and slid them up to her cheek, a questioning sign to Zac, wondering if Vanessa was still asleep. Zac nodded and smiled with a little more emphasis than he had planned. His knowing mother caught the blush on his cheeks along with his more relaxed features. Her eyes widened as she pointed directly at her son. Zac silently shrugged, but in no way tried to apologize for the time he and Vanessa had just spent together.

Zac descended the stairs quietly to his mother's wide eyes and shaking head. "What?" he whispered through his smile. "I refilled the box of condoms you bought a couple of years ago. We put them to use whenever we can." He grinned as his mother's mouth dropped open and she smacked his arm.

"Zachary David Alexander!" Starla scolded.

Zac quickly looked away from his stunned mother to his unsuspecting namesake.

"Grandpa!" He would always be a 5 year old when it came to Alexander Aames. Zac could never hide his excitement and love when seeing the old man.

"Zachary, my boy!" Grandpa smiled and opened his arms for the hug he was expecting. "What brings you up here this weekend?" he asked in his somewhat weak, elderly voice.

"Well, I guess I needed a little mom and dad time, you know, away from all the bright lights in the big city," Zac squeezed his grandfather and then sat beside him on the couch.

"I'm not intruding on that, am I? I thought your dad left this morning. Where's he headed again?" the older man inquired. Zac noticed his mother shaking her head. It was likely the tenth time Grandpa had asked the question, but Zac didn't think twice about answering him.

"He's headed to Taiwan; left right after breakfast this morning. Mom even made him waffles as a special send-off." Zac smirked over his shoulder at his mother who pointed her finger at him. Both knew the waffles were just a prelude to Vanessa's visit. Starla would never get used to her husband leaving on business trips, but this time she was glad to have him out the door.

"Taiwan, eh?" Grandpa thought quietly for a moment. "You ever been there, Zachary?" he asked with sincerity.

Zac ducked his head thinking about the trip he and Vanessa had taken to the Far East. "Not Taiwan, no," he answered and then bit down on his bottom lip.

"But didn't you and Vanessa take a trip over that way for one of the movies?" Alexander pushed.

"Yeah," Zac glanced back up to see his grandfather's eyes pointed directly at his. For the first time in his life, Zac saw the deep concern in the elderly blue eyes that practically matched his. "We went to Japan and spent a couple of weeks there."

"Ah, Japan, that's right. Now did I just hear that she's been over in England for this new movie of hers? What's it called, _Sucker Punch_?" The older man reached out a hand and put on Zac's shoulder. "You are still keeping up with her at least, aren't you?"

Zac smiled shyly and let his eyes drift away from his grandfather. He looked again at his mother who simply nodded her head. Zac took in a deep breath.

"Gramps? I've got a surprise for you." He patted his palm against Alexander's knee and smiled at him a bit more surely. "Can you hang tight down here for a few minutes? It's gonna take me just a little bit to get it together," he explained.

"Well, of course I can. I'm used to hanging tight wherever I go these days. I'm pretty much at somebody's mercy whether I'm at my apartment or the doctor's office or wherever I am." Alexander took the moment to whine just a little bit. Zac started to stand from his spot on the couch, but stopped when he heard his grandfather's next question.

"Is it at least a surprise I'll like?" he put his hand over Zac's and raised his eyebrows.

Zac nodded his head with a boyish grin. "I'm pretty sure you'll like this one."

His grandfather noticed the added bit of life in Zac's face. "Alright, I'm gonna take your word for it."

Zac rounded the couch and stepped up to his mother, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll have to wake her up, so it'll be a few minutes," he whispered.

Starla nodded with a smile on her own face before looking toward her father. "Hey, Dad, do you want a drink? I can bring you one or you can come in the kitchen with me. I'm gonna get dinner started."

Alexander watched his grandson take the first stairs two at a time and then looked back at his daughter. "What are we having?" he questioned. He wasn't able to overlook the slight twinkle in Starla's eyes either which made him even more curious about this 'surprise'.

"Well, I'm gonna start with pork chops, but there's a slight possibility we may be having blueberry waffles." Starla's smile grew even more, making her father tilt his head as that _slight_ hint filtered through his mind.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Vanessa stirred in the bed when Zac opened the door. She brought one hand over her eyes and let a humming sigh escape from her lips as she stretched.

"Hey, Gorgeous," Zac said as he closed the door behind him and stepped toward the bed, sitting down beside her and placing his hand softly over hers that rested on her stomach.

"Hmmm?" Vanessa waited to open her eyes until she heard his further explanation.

"Mom's home and Grandpa's here," he informed her.

"Mmm-kay," she twisted her body in another stretch and gave a high-pitched yawn.

Zac watched her eyes open and blink a few times as she grew accustomed to the light in the room. "What time is it?" she wondered.

"About 4:30," Zac glanced at the digital reading on his iPod dock. "Mom says she's gonna start dinner. I heard something about pork chops or waffles…"

"Mmm…" Vanessa interrupted him. "Can I really have waffles for dinner?"

Zac laughed. "I can just about guarantee, once Mom sees you, you can have just about anything you want!" He leaned down and kissed her forehead before aiming at her lips and landing another one. "Bullseye!" he whispered as he raised back up and watched her giggle.

Vanessa started to sit up so Zac pulled the covers away from her body. Both of them looked at her choice of clothing then looked at each other and shared wide smiles.

"I'm guessing I probably shouldn't go downstairs like this." Vanessa wrinkled her cute nose when she tugged on the waistband of the boxers. Zac dared to slide his fingers through the fly of the underwear as Vanessa gasped, smacking at his hand and laughing at the same time.

"What?" Zac whined. "You do that to me." He inched his fingers upward just to feel her warm skin before slowly retracting them.

Vanessa held up the hem of the shirt on her body to watch what he was doing before responding to his statement. "Yes, I do that to you, but it's usually because _someone_ is being held against his will in a tightly confined space. I am simply doing _you_ a favor by rescuing…_him_." She offered with her eyes giving his body a full once-over.

"Well, I can't help myself." Zac shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room, spotting the clothes she had worn earlier, now laying on the floor.

"That I will accept as an excuse," Vanessa leaned toward him and smacked a quick kiss on his lips as she also looked around. "Where's my suitcase?"

Zac pointed toward the closet. "What do you need? I'll get it for you."

She thought for a moment, still trying to get her bearings and wake up a bit more. Zac grabbed the small bag and placed it on the bed, unzipping it quickly.

"Um, just the sweats that are on top there." She looked around him to the floor at the small pile of clothes. "And can you hand me my bra and underwear?"

Zac handed her the cotton sweatpants and then turned to bend down to the floor to get her undergarments. Vanessa grinned as she leaned forward a little more in the bed and used her palm to smack his rounded, shorts-covered butt that he dared to practically stick in her face.

"Hey!" He picked up her delicates and threw them at her when he twisted around laughing. "Uncalled for!" He pointed his finger at her and enjoyed the smug, happy look on her face.

"Sorry," she apologized half-heartedly. "Guess I just can't help myself." She threw his words back at him as she proceeded to undress and re-dress right there in front of him.

"Keeping _my_ shirt on?" Zac wondered with a tug on the t-shirt that hung loosely over the top of her body.

"Yeah, unless you think I should change. This doesn't give away our little _frolicking_ session from earlier, does it?" her eyes looked at him with a touch of innocence.

"No, the t-shirt doesn't," Zac admitted. "But my face did. Mom knows you weren't asleep the whole time," he grinned.

"Great…" Vanessa pressed her lips together. "Not only do I have to face my future mother-in-law with the fact that we kept our engagement a secret from her, but she's also aware that we've had sex in your bed…again."

Zac stopped her playful pouting with a hand on her cheek and a look into her eyes. "And you don't need to be nervous or embarrassed about either of those things because she is quite happy about both. Besides, issue number two is one reason she gave us that economy sized box…"

"…which if I remember correctly she said that should last until our wedding night…" Vanessa added in with a cringe.

"Well, I think we're closer to that now, aren't we? Maybe she can find a bigger, economy-sized box as an engagement gift." Zac raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

He fully expected the smack that hit his chest just before the two of them walked out of the bedroom door.

**KTZLF* TLFIW**

At the top of the stairs Zac stopped Vanessa and looked at her. "The ring," he stated calmly.

Vanessa held out her left hand and presented the item that he was wondering about – already on her ring finger. She smiled as he grasped her fingers and brought the diamond-covered band up to his lips, closed his eyes and kissed it softly.

"I love you," Zac added as he kept hold of her hand.

Vanessa smiled and mouthed, "I love you, too," as they descended the stairs.

Both took a deep breath as they spotted the older man on the couch, a glass of tea resting on the table beside him and the tv turned to a black and white movie.

Zac stepped toward his grandfather and pulled Vanessa behind him. "Gramps?" he got Alexander's attention.

The elderly man looked toward his grandson but saw the dark-haired girl standing beside Zac. There was no denying the excited glow that formed on his face at the sight of the young lady.

"Vanessa?" Alexander began to stand up but Vanessa quickly moved toward him and motioned for him to stay on the couch where he was comfortable.

"Yes, Sir, it's me," she smiled at him and welcomed the hug that she found in his open arms.

"What…why are you here? Are you and Zachary back together?" Alexander pulled away from her and held her shoulders as he leaned his head back enough to look into her eyes.

Zac stepped forward before Vanessa could answer, sliding onto the couch behind her and placing his hands over his grandfather's on her shoulders. The two young people smiled at Zac's grandfather. And when Zac placed an easy kiss on Vanessa's cheek there was no mistaking the tears that formed in Grandpa's eyes. Alexander Aames wasn't a man to cry easily, but happy tears were ones he would never deny.

"Grandpa, I want you to meet my fiancée," Zac introduced softly.

Alexander's eyes widened and looked downward as Vanessa presented the elegant engagement ring.

"You…" His wrinkled hand moved up to Vanessa's cheek while his face turned to his grandson, "You're engaged?" Alexander's surprise was more than obvious.

Zac and Vanessa both nodded, mirroring the smile that formed again on the aged face before them.

"That's…it's wonderful!" Grandpa exclaimed with a hearty chuckle as he wrapped both kids in his arms.

Vanessa wrapped her arms around Alexander and gently squeezed into him as Zac pressed against her back, trying to make the hug a memorable one for all of them. When Zac's grandfather released his hold, they all sat back on the couch, Zac pulling Vanessa into his lap to just hold her there and have constant contact.

Alexander adjusted himself to lean on the opposite arm of the couch just to watch the couple as they both looked at and readjusted the ring on Vanessa's finger.

"Can I ask how?" The grandfatherly figure finally interrupted his grandchildren to ask what was on his mind.

Both faces looked up at him, beaming almost as much as Alexander was.

"You never really broke up, did you?" he guessed correctly and their smiles affirmed his answer.

"It's kind of complicated…Grandpa," Vanessa tested the waters of using the familial name. Alexander simply smiled at her.

"Nonsense, My Dear," he began with a slow wink at her, gaining him a shy smile and a blush from his adopted granddaughter. "If the two of you are in love – and that's obvious to anyone who cares to look at the two of you together – then there is nothing complicated about it."

"But Gramps," Zac stepped into the conversation, "we can't be together that much, because we've tried to convince everyone that this break up _is_ real. We are keeping the engagement a secret, except for telling a few people. We don't have a wedding date or anything. And we won't have until things can calm down for both of us."

"Your schedules are still crazy?" Alexander guessed.

"Yeah," Vanessa answered him quietly. "It's hard, not being together. And it's even harder pretending that we aren't really together." She sighed and let her head rest against Zac's shoulder.

"But you love each other and the pains you are going through are worth it. If you know that there's a light at the end of the tunnel, and he's waiting there for you, then it is worth it…isn't it?" Grandpa leaned forward and ran his hand soothingly over her knee.

Tired tears began to trickle slowly out of Vanessa's eyes. She nodded at the smiling man who was trying his best to let her know it was all ok. "We didn't want to lie to everyone, but it had to be believable. If our family didn't believe it then how would anyone else?"

"Anyone else doesn't know you like we do," Alexander nodded back. "It's ok, Sweetheart. What have I told you in the past? If you love each other, you do whatever it takes to hold onto that. You don't let go." He looked back and forth between both of them. "What we see, or what _they_ see – whoever _they_ are – it doesn't matter. As long as the two of you know that you love each other and that you're going to be together _THAT_ is what matters for you." His sage advice made Zac hold Vanessa tighter against him, pressing his nose against her shoulder to push back the tears that were threatening his eyes.

Then, just as quickly as the seriousness took over, it was gone. The shadow of Alexander's words would linger. His knowledge would be something they would discuss later. But in the next moment Zac's grandfather moved into a much lighter part of their topic.

"So, Zachary, what actually gave you the balls to go ahead and propose to this beautiful young lady?"

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

After recounting the story of dual proposals, lots of head-shaking disbelief, and more assurance from a seasoned veteran of a lengthy marriage, a quiet presence from the kitchen made herself known.

"Dinner should be ready in just a few minutes," Starla looked at the threesome on the couch in her living room. "Vanessa, I baked breaded pork chops and have some steamed veggies, but if you want waffles the batter is made. I can have some ready by the time the pork chops come out."

Vanessa looked up at Zac's mother for the first time in more than just a few months. Starla looked a little tired, and there was worry or fear evident on her face as she spoke to her family members. She leaned against the door frame that separated the living and dining rooms and still smiled at the dark haired young woman.

Vanessa smiled back at Starla and felt the butterflies emerging from their cocoons in her stomach. She extricated herself from Zac's hold and stood from the couch, pulling down her fiance's t-shirt and wiping a bit of newly formed sweat from her palms onto her comfortable pants. She hesitated only a second before walking to Zac's mother and reaching to link hands with her.

"Mom?" Vanessa asked hesitantly. With the one word Starla's hands released from Vanessa's and her mothering arms were wrapped around the smaller woman.

"My Sweet Girl," Starla pulled Vanessa tight against her as the two embraced.

Zac shook his head and looked at his grandfather. "And here goes the tear-fest. Gramps, do you want to head on into the kitchen and get a beer or something?" he tried.

Alexander looked at his grandson and then back at the embracing women. "Does your mother know?" he stopped his question there, squeezing his eyebrows together to try and get his point across.

Zac looked at him for a moment before the question sunk in. "About the engagement? Yeah…oh yeah," he answered. "But Dad and Dylan don't know. This whole thing is kind of a work in progress, you know? But yeah, Mom knows."

"So why the tears?" Grandpa questioned.

"Ah," Zac nodded. "Mom knows…but she just found out a couple of days ago. I told her when I got up here. I told her because Vanessa was in London with her mom and was planning to tell Gina about the engagement and show her the wedding gown and shop for wedding…stuff." He gestured with his hands and face to show his grandfather that in reality, Zac was clueless what Vanessa and her mother had shopped for in Europe. "So, this is the first time that Mom and Ness have seen each other since…geez, I really can't remember the last time."

Grandpa nodded. "Well it makes more sense now. She's thought the two of you were separated as well, right? So this is a reunion on several levels for the two of them."

Zac agreed. He kept a watchful eye on the two women as he listened and chatted with his grandfather for another minute or two. The embrace that began minutes before still had yet to end. It wasn't hard to see the love between the mom and daughter-in-law-to-be.

"So what's it gonna be, Hudgens?" Zac called over the back of the couch, finally breaking the hold between his two favorite women.

"Huh?" Vanessa looked back at him as Starla glared at her son.

"Are you having waffles or pork chops for dinner?" Zac grinned, waiting to see a pout form on Vanessa's face, knowing she didn't want Starla to go to any added trouble on her account.

Starla placed her hands on Vanessa's shoulders and whispered something in the younger woman's ear that made Vanessa grin and nod while sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth. After making sure the whispered answer pleased her daughter, Starla stepped back toward the kitchen.

"Both," Vanessa answered with a raised chin, making Alexander laugh at the practical pout that formed on Zac's lips. "Mom says I can have pork chops as my main meal and she'll fix me a blueberry waffle with ice cream for dessert!" Vanessa continued like an excited child.

"What are the rest of us having for dessert, Mom?" Zac wondered out loud.

Starla popped back into the doorway for just a moment as the oven timer sounded. "Gramps and I will be having ice cream. _You_ will be clearing the table and washing the pots and pans. After that, you'll take Gramps home so that my Sweet Girl and I can have a little peace and quiet before she goes back to bed."

Zac shook his head in a stunned silence. "What'd I do?"

Starla's mothering ears heard the complaint from across the room. "What did _you_ do? _You_ apparently re-filled a box of condoms that should've lasted you till your wedding. By the way Zachary, you'll be sleeping in Dylan's room tonight."

Alexander let out a less-than-muffled chortle as he noted the huge blue – and brown – irises that formed at his daughter's last instructions. Vanessa's disappointed look and disagreeing head shake also caught his attention.

_Damn,_ the family patriarch thought,_ now I wish I was spending the night here._

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Dinner was one of the most pleasant that Starla had had in nearly a year. She was getting exactly what she had requested from her son. Seeing him and his fiancée sitting together, looking at each other, teasing each other, and loving each other was more than she expected from Zac's trip home.

On top of that she saw a burst of strength and energy from her father that she knew was due to Vanessa's presence beside Zac. The supposed break-up had affected them all. With the two of them together again it was easy to see the toll that was taken, and the repairs that were being made.

As they each finished eating, Starla stood to clear some dishes and to cook the promised dessert for Vanessa. Zac smiled and kissed Vanessa on the nose as he looked up at his mother.

"I got the dishes, Mom. You make the waffle and I'll get the ice cream out of the freezer," he offered sincerely.

Vanessa turned to look at them. "I can make the waffle, you don't have to cook for me," she lightly protested.

"Nonsense!" Starla pointed back at the table, making sure Vanessa stayed seated. "It won't take a couple of minutes. The waffle iron is already hot and the batter is in the fridge. Thank you, Zac, yes, the ice cream is in the fridge in the garage."

Zac smiled at his mom as he placed their empty plates in the sink with plans to rinse them off and fill the dishwasher - after dessert. Starla watched him as Zac came back with the half gallon container and began getting bowls from the cabinet beside the stove.

"Three bowls and a plate?" Starla pointed the spatula at the dishes her son had chosen.

"Yeah?" Zac shook his head, trying to understand.

"Did I say _you_ could have dessert?" Starla reminded him and heard Vanessa try to cover a laugh behind their backs. Alexander looked on with humor in his eyes but shushed Vanessa just to try and keep them out of trouble.

"Mom, you were not serious, were you? I swear I'll take care of the dishes after we finish eating, and I'll take Grandpa home, too. You're not going to deny me a simple scoop of ice cream, are you?" Zac practically pleaded with his mother as she flipped the waffle iron to make the crispy, golden brown coating that she knew Vanessa loved.

Starla thought for a minute causing Zac to step closer to her and press a kiss to her cheek. "Please?" he asked in the little boy's voice that he knew she couldn't refuse.

Starla let out a breath, "Fine, you can have ice cream."

Zac smiled a huge grin and set about dipping the creamy vanilla sweetness into each bowl. He placed the first one at his mother's plate, the second in front of his grandfather and the third bowl at his own seat. He turned back to the counter in time to take the waffle plate from his mother and dollop two large scoops of ice cream on top of Vanessa's special treat.

"Zac, you know I can't eat that much," Vanessa protested, although her stomach was disagreeing with her head at that moment. The breakfast item was calling out to her more than anything else had since her return from Europe.

"Oh?" Zac asked with full knowledge that he had overloaded her plate.

Vanessa looked toward his bowl of ice cream that held one single, small scoop of frozen flavor. She quickly realized what he was up to, rolled her eyes and tilted her head as she looked back and forth between Starla and Alexander.

"On the other hand," Vanessa licked her lips as he placed the food before her, "I think maybe I _can_ handle all of this tonight. I've been craving Mom's blueberry waffles since you mentioned them on the phone the other day."

Zac lifted his spoon but then sat and stared at Vanessa for a moment. "Don't… I mean, don't get too full. You know you don't sleep well if you eat too much. I…um…if you can't finish it, we'll just save it for tomorrow…or…I can eat it. It won't go to waste," he tried to offer truthfully.

Starla nodded her head knowingly. "Mmm-hmmm," she pointed her spoon at Zac. "Don't you start, young man. Begging is not one of your best traits," she scolded.

Vanessa held her bite in her mouth for a moment as a picture of Zac begging – for something other than food – flashed through her mind. She felt her throat go dry and then slowly began to chew again while trying to cover the smirk that was fighting to adorn her lips.

After swallowing the bite and letting the pleased hum sound to let Starla know she was appreciative, Vanessa turned her head to look at Zac. "Do you really want a bite?" she practically whispered.

Starla and Alexander both heard the question and became quiet to see if the young couple would actually defy the mother's orders right in front of her.

Zac looked at Vanessa, faces practically together, eyes meeting to make sure they each understood each other. "I'm not sure that's a good idea since we are right in front of Mom," Zac motioned toward his mother with his eyes and a slight head tilt.

Zac's mother and grandfather watched the two closely. Starla couldn't help the pitter-patter of her heart as she observed the young man and woman together. In that moment she didn't care if Zac picked up the waffle and shoved the entire thing into his mouth. As any woman with even a hint of romance running through her veins would, she just wanted to sit and watch them be _them_ for as long as they offered.

Alexander smiled and clinked his spoon against his bowl lightly as he dipped another taste while watching the show.

"She won't mind, if I'm offering it to you," Vanessa winked and swallowed slightly as she held Zac's gaze.

"You would take that chance for me?" Zac dared to smile. "It could be dangerous you know."

Vanessa broke their stare with a deep breath and slowly pushed her fork into a piece of the waffle then coated it with the melting ice cream.

"That looks really good," Zac commented with a lick of his lips, anticipating the taste along with the simple act of her feeding it to him.

Vanessa lifted the fork and held it just outside his lips. When he hummed and opened his mouth like a baby bird preparing to be fed she smiled nearly wickedly. And before Zac knew what had happened he had a trail of sticky, vanilla cream and waffle particles running down his nose and chin…and a bite of waffle and ice cream in his mouth.

Vanessa quickly moved her plate from the chair beside Zac to the chair beside Starla and took another bite of her dessert. "There," she laughed after chewing, "that should give you enough to snack on with your own ice cream for a while."

Starla laughed loudly and clapped her hands, then held up one hand for a hi-five with the girl who had just humiliated her son.

Zac pressed his lips together, feigning anger, and looked at his grandfather. "Grandpa? What do I do? Do you see how she treats me? And Mom's on her side!" he pleaded for Alexander's help.

"Zachary, if I remember correctly, Starla said you couldn't have dessert in the first place. I do believe you've already gotten more than you were supposed to."

Zac's shoulders slumped at his grandfather's words. His bottom lip protruded as he lifted his dessert spoon and took another bit of ice cream into his mouth. He raised his eyes to look at Vanessa. Her eyes were filled with a twinkle and happiness that came from being a part of this family, his family. Without any additional words he smiled to himself and went back to finishing his meager portion.

Vanessa finished half her waffle, all of her ice cream - minus what had melted into the bread and the little bit that was left on Zac's face. She watched as Starla helped Grandpa back into the living room for a few more minutes and then got up from the table to find a container for the other half of her waffle.

"I'll take care of it," Zac told her but she shook her head. Still he followed her in standing up, but moved to the sink to finish his punishment as dishwasher.

She quickly found a container, stuffed the waffle inside and put it in the refrigerator, and then walked over to wrap her arms around Zac's waist from behind him. "I just figured if we didn't go against Mom's wishes on dessert…then maybe we can get away with _forgetting_ about the other part of her orders."

Vanessa squeezed his body a bit tighter and then ran her hands under his shirt to rub around the light hairs on his chest. She kissed his shoulder blades and then rested her head against his backbone. "I don't wanna sleep alone in your room tonight."

Zac smiled as he scrubbed a little residue off a baking dish and enjoyed the feel of her hands on his skin. "You won't, Baby. Don't worry about that. If Mom knows anything about _us_ it's that _we_ will be sleeping in my bed tonight…even if I have to sneak into my own room and get caught there in the morning."

They both laughed and enjoyed the moment before Zac's mother came back into the kitchen.

"Are the dishes under control?" she asked with a relaxed look on her face. To say she was enjoying watching them together again would be an understatement.

Vanessa lifted her tired head from Zac's back and nodded. "I'm just gonna help Zac finish up."

"You don't have to do that," Zac put down the dish and turned to wrap his wet hands around her waist. "You, My Dear, are pooped. Go sit in the living room and chat with Grandpa and Mom. I've got this."

"But," Vanessa looked up into his face with eyes reaching out full of her deepest emotions, "I want to be with you."

Starla stepped back out of the room as Zac's grip tightened around Vanessa's body. She thought about her earlier instructions barring Zac from his own room that night. She really hadn't meant it. And after what she just saw and heard, there would be no way she would try to enforce it. She couldn't help but peek back in at the couple who was now locked at the lips, Vanessa on her tiptoes, holding tightly to Zac's arms with their faces melded together.

The mother-in-law-to-be went and relaxed on the love seat across from her father. The smile on her face was permanent, at least for the evening. Alexander admired the content look.

"What?" Starla finally asked her father.

"It's good to see them back together, isn't it?" His eyes still gleamed at the thought.

"More than I realized, I think," she admitted with a sigh.

"And your other half doesn't know about this engagement yet?" The older man leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees to stretch his back.

"Uh-uh, and neither does Dyl. I don't know how I'm supposed to keep this from David." Starla shook her head trying to think of the possibilities. "I really don't know that it would matter, except that Zac wants to tell him. And, before that, he wants to talk to Vanessa's dad first."

"Whew…" Alexander whistled and he leaned back again with that thought. "Why does Zac want to talk to Mr. Hudgens?"

Starla's eyes sparkled almost mischievously. "He wants to ask Greg's permission."

Alexander looked at her skeptically. "Isn't that a little late?"

Zac's mom chuckled at the backwards process. "They said this was all crazy and complicated. I think that's why they wanted us moms to know first. Even though the proposal is done and accepted, Zac still wants Greg's blessing. And apparently he's got Gina's so hopefully that will give him a little edge when it comes to the Papa Bear."

Alexander laughed. "Good Lord, they are going about this bass-ackwards. What's he gonna do if Vanessa's dad says 'no'?"

Starla's eyes widened. "I don't know. Let's not think like that. We have to send good vibes all the way to Los Angeles, Dad. If Greg doesn't give his blessing, we may find Zac running like a wild man through the canyon; and Vanessa sitting at the ridge debating whether or not to follow him."

Alexander shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "Nah. If I know my grandson, one way or the other, Mr. Hudgens will give his approval. Those two are the best thing that's ever happened to each other. Anybody with eyes can see that. I dare somebody to try and stand in their way."

Starla nodded her agreement. "That's one dare I hope nobody accepts!"

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

The foursome talked for just a while longer in the living room before Alexander hinted about getting back to his home. All of them walked to the door together and stood as Zac's grandfather looked back and forth between his two grandchildren as they stood with arms wrapped around each other. "You cherish every moment together, you two, got it?" he instructed and watched them both nod strongly.

Alexander then turned and placed his hands on Vanessa's shoulders. He leaned in to give her a hug and to share a little more with her. "You make him happy. Don't let anyone tell you any different. He's not the same without you. And neither are we." The two embraced and Vanessa smiled at him with full understanding of what he had just said.

"We make each other happy," she explained to the elderly gentleman.

Vanessa and Starla exchanged 'love you's' with Grandpa and watched as Zac helped him get into Starla's car. Zac ran back to the door before it was closed, just to grab another kiss from Vanessa.

"In case you're asleep when I get back…" he told her.

Starla rolled her eyes. "You'd think the two of you hadn't seen each other in –"

Vanessa looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Do you really want to finish that? Cause we can go to a calendar and I can point out the exact date – two months ago almost – when we last saw each other."

Starla thought as they saw Zac pull out of the driveway and then shut the door. "Sorry," she smiled sadly.

As the two women turned back toward the couch, Vanessa's yawn and slight stretch didn't go unnoticed.

"You're still tired, My Sweet Girl," Starla tilted her head and looked at Vanessa with sympathy. "Why don't you go back upstairs and go back to sleep?"

Vanessa took a deep breath, realizing that she was now here, in Zac's childhood home, alone, with his mother. Her nerves stirred again but she swallowed them down with one more calming intake of air.

"Actually, since it's just us, I'd like to talk, if that's ok," she invited.

Starla seemed a bit surprised but nodded her head and pointed them toward the couch. Vanessa held up her index finger, signaling that she needed just a minute. "Let me run upstairs, I need to get a couple of things."

Starla watched her head to the stairs, folded a blanket and tossed it on the back of the furniture, and then made herself comfortable while she waited. It wasn't long before Vanessa came back down with a binder and a shoe box. Starla smiled as Vanessa situated herself at the other end of the couch and sat the items between them.

"I know you've probably been upset with me," Vanessa began, "and I don't blame you. These months since Thanksgiving, with the break and all, I know it's been hard to understand and I'm sorry. I am truly sorry for all we've put you through. I totally get it if you're still mad at me, I really do."

Starla shook her head. "No, Sweetheart, we are just more…well, at least I was… more confused than anything."

Vanessa looked at the older woman with serious eyes. "Starla, Mom, please be honest with me about this. I know you had to be angry with me, or upset. I can only imagine what you're feeling. Zac's your son. I know how much _I_ hate to see him hurt. I don't even know what you might be feeling. I know what I've felt, thinking about letting him go, and even just being away from him for a long stretch."

Starla leaned back against the cushions and watched Vanessa's face as she spoke. "Are you sure you want me to be _honest_ about that? Because _in all honesty_? There were some words tossed around when Zac wasn't here that were more than hurtful…about you."

Vanessa blinked and looked down at her hands. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear this now, but it seemed like things were moving forward. She thought for a minute and then looked back at Starla. "I'm not surprised. I learned pretty quickly, when I met your family, that you are all protective of each other. It's not hard to see how much love there is between you. And even when you're arguing, you still defend each other and you still love each other."

Starla heard the words she was saying, especially the way Vanessa wasn't including herself when speaking about the Efron family. Zac's mother saw the hurt look on the young woman's face and adjusted her body to a less threatening stance. "Then you should also know that when those things were said about you, someone else defended _you_, protected _you_."

Vanessa looked at her curiously. "But you said Zac wasn't here."

"It wasn't Zac," Starla shrugged. "There were a couple of times, after Zac had been here, and he left so confused and seemed heartbroken because he was heading home, but not heading back to you. I admit; I was angry. My anger made David angry. Neither one of us could understand why Zac was telling us that he was still in love with you if you had really hurt him so deeply. I know one time I said some things that I shouldn't have. David looked at me and shook his head. 'You don't mean that,' he said. And he was right. I had said I wanted you to go out and find some other man…but I didn't want that. I wanted you right back with Zac."

Starla closed her eyes in thought, remembering the heated conversation when she had actually cursed Vanessa for leaving Zac. She had regretted the words right after she said them and her husband knew it_. 'You don't mean that, Star…you love her almost as much as Zac does. You're just hurting, like he is.'_ David had told her.

"And there was a time when David closed the door behind Zac, shook his head, and said something about him needing to forget about you and just move on." She smiled half-heartedly at Vanessa. "Dylan lit into him…into David, that is. He didn't want to hear anything negative about you."

Vanessa sat listening, unsure of how to react.

"That's the truth, Sweetheart. All of our emotions have been raw, not just yours and Zac's. _But_," Zac's mother emphasized the twist in her statement, "these things happen in a family. And _we_ defend each other and we love each other and _we _come back around and we make up and move on."

Vanessa licked her lips silently as she let Starla's words sink in.

"You, My Sweet Girl, are family to us. You've been a part of this family since Zac introduced us practically. We all love you. You love us. You get mad at us for things we do or say, and you will gripe about us as your in-laws from here until eternity. But that won't get rid of the love."

Vanessa let the tears run from her eyes for a moment as Starla's heartfelt words weaved their way through her mind. She leaned over the objects on the couch and wrapped her arms around Zac's mother.

"I do love you guys and I feel like part of this family too. That's why I feel so guilty about this, and I knew you were more than upset. Otherwise you would've called me, right?" She spoke against Starla's shoulder as her second mom brushed fingers through her hair.

"I would've been on the phone with you in a heartbeat, My Darling, but I couldn't read Zac. He stayed here long enough to seem pacified, I guess, and then would dart back to L.A. before we could really talk. Now…_now_ I understand why!" Starla smiled as Vanessa leaned back and wiped some of the wetness from below her eyes.

"So we are ok? Me and you?" Vanessa probed.

Starla looked at her seriously for one more moment. "I should say just a couple things more," she spoke intently.

Vanessa nodded and listened.

"Zac is my son. I love him and Dylan. They will _always_ be my baby boys. And I don't like it when they are hurt. As I told you, I was angry, and upset, thinking that you had hurt Zac. I love you, Vanessa, but if you really do ever hurt my baby…" her voice trailed off with the unspoken warning.

Vanessa understood. "I know," she said truthfully with a mental wavelength passing to her from Zac's mom. "I will do my best not to hurt him, Starla. I swear to you."

Starla noted the waver in Vanessa's voice at the mere thought of hurting Zac. That was enough to ease her mind and heart. With that said, it was time to move onto a conversation that should be more inviting and exciting.

She took in a cleansing breath and smiled across the short distance between her and Zac's fiancée. "Ok. Now, we are good." She glanced down at the items between them and pointed to the binder. "Care to tell me about this?" she asked inquisitively.

An excited yet hesitant look took over Vanessa's face. "While Zac's not here, I just thought I might show you a couple of things that are already in the works for…" Vanessa breathed in deeply and her eyes widened as she moved toward the middle of the sofa, "…our wedding." She smiled when Starla cupped her hands and placed them over her mouth in disbelief.

"If you said it, it must be true. That is the only way I could really believe it. But you're talking about your and Zac's wedding, right?" Starla questioned.

Vanessa pressed her lips together and slowly held out her hand presenting Starla with her first closeup look at the engagement ring that Zac had provided. "Yeah…mine and Zac's … wedding."

"Oh my," Starla gently took Vanessa's outstretched fingers into her hand and raised them up to eye level. "It's dazzling…gorgeous…perfect," she touched the gems that ran all around the band. "It's what you said you wanted, isn't it?" She looked into Vanessa's gleaming eyes.

Vanessa nodded. "I don't know how he knew. I mean, I've said things, of course, when we've talked about getting engaged before. But I never got specific. It's like he just knew."

Starla smiled and released Vanessa's hand to push a few strands of hair out of the younger woman's eyes and touch her cheek. "It's because he knows you."

Vanessa agreed softly and watched as Starla sat up straighter on the couch. "My son did good, didn't he!" Starla smirked proudly.

Vanessa laughed. "In more ways than one!" she sighed as she admired the happy look on her mom-in-law-to-be's face.

In the next moment Vanessa proceeded to pull the binder from the small stack between them and opened it to the sketch she had drawn. "This is what I had thought about for my wedding gown." Vanessa scooted closer to Starla and blushed just a little as they started into a very similar conversation as the one she had shared with Gina in London.

Starla touched the lace that the Marchesa designers had suggested to Vanessa and nearly cried when she looked at the picture of Zac and Vanessa together, sitting next to an image of Vanessa's bridal gown.

"And Mom and I found shoes in Paris." Vanessa continued, feeling completely like a school girl showing off her prized possessions to an audience of one.

"Paris…" Starla interrupted with another thought. "And London… Sweetheart, you have two movies in theaters right now. How did the premieres go? Zac…he wasn't there for either one…" she thought sadly.

Vanessa shook her head. "I know he wanted to be there. But I can't say it doesn't hurt that he wasn't. I missed him being there by my side. He won't even talk about them. I don't even know if he's seen either movie. Do you? … Have you…seen them?" she asked with doubt in her voice.

Starla reached across the cushions to place her hand on Vanessa's cheek. "_We've_ seen both. I was Zac's date to see _Beastly_ on opening day here in San Luis. He insisted on going and now I'm glad he did. It's wonderful. Lindy is a wonderful character. She has so much spunk!" The older woman noted Vanessa's shy smile at the compliments.

"And you've seen _Sucker Punch_ as well?" Vanessa prodded and nibbled on her fingernail.

"My son," Starla began, "told me _nothing_ about that one before taking me to the theater with your father and brother-in-law." Starla lowered her eyebrows. "Now I did my homework, but I couldn't get him to tell me anything about the plot or how the characters interacted. He saw it first. Somewhere in L.A. he saw it and then came up for the weekend to see it with us."

Vanessa saw Starla shiver before she continued her thoughts. "You know, I don't even like the _idea_ of you being physically injured. I know you weren't really hurt and it was just kind of the whole underlying theme…but seeing _that_ happen to you… No offense, but I don't know that I will ever watch that movie again. It really hurt, I think because you weren't there to tell us you were ok." Starla shook her head trying to get one of the violent scenes out of her mind.

The two paused for a few minutes just letting the discussion hang in the air until Starla reached down and placed one hand on top of Vanessa's before carefully touching a subject where Starla still wanted and needed some clarification. "You weren't there with us… and from everything I could tell, at that point, you were with…this other co-star of yours…" Her motherly voice drifted into an almost untested whisper.

"Josh," Vanessa supplied the name with a sigh.

"Yes," Starla looked up at her unsmiling face.

"He is a friend. I realize how things look, but he is a friend. When things got chaotic he just gave me some different options to think about in order to continue working to finish our project," Vanessa tried to explain.

"Zac said he knows about the engagement and he's helping to cover it up?" She had heard the story from Zac but wanted to get Vanessa's take on it, just for her own sanity and to see if the stories matched.

"Pretty much," Vanessa answered simply.

"Does he want more?" Vanessa could hear the tone changing in Starla's voice. She was back into being Zac's mother and protector. "I mean, does he expect something in return for keeping this whole crazy secret engagement under wraps? What's keeping him from blowing the whole plan?" she wondered truthfully.

Vanessa looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have a good answer for you, Mom. I don't know why, other than he is my friend. He's kinda like Dyl, though. Josh is a little brother who picks at me and we argue, but I believe he will be careful with this secret until the end, if need be. We have fun and we dance and go out to eat or just sit around and talk. Does he want more? He might have, especially when the break first happened. But now, I don't think so. He's not pushing the issue, and I just trust him. And I think Zac does, too. We just trust him."

Starla thought about her words versus what Zac had told her. They were practically the same. Vanessa may have put more heart into her words, but Josh was her co-star, she spent much more time with him than Zac had, and she knew him better. She trusted him.

Starla lifted her chin and took a deep breath as she watched Vanessa gathering the items to go back in her binder and the shoes she had gushed over were returned to their box. Vanessa lifted the back of her hand to her mouth, letting another yawn escape and her eyelids blinked a little more heavily.

"There's a bed upstairs calling your name you know," Starla dipped her head to catch a glimpse of Vanessa's nearly sleeping eyes.

"Sorry. I just thought…" Vanessa yawned again, "I would stay up till Zac gets back so I can see him before I go to bed." Her chin dropped down to her chest, waking her slight slumber to Starla's delight.

"Go. Put your things away so Zac doesn't see your dress, then crawl under the covers. I'll send him upstairs as soon as he gets home," Starla insisted.

"But…maybe I'll lie down in Dylan's room…" Vanessa's voice wavered as she stood and Starla placed a hand on her back.

"For goodness sake… My Sweet Girl, Zac will crawl into bed right beside you once he's home. I know I can't keep him away from his fiancée when all that's between you two is a hallway and my empty threats."

Vanessa laughed and pulled her tired body toward the stairs. "I'm glad, cause I'm gonna marry your son, you know." She smiled as Starla looked at her and shook her head.

"You'd better."

The two women shared an unspoken bond in that moment. That particular instruction from Vanessa's mother-in-law-to-be wasn't one to be ignored.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**


	9. Mission: Papa Bear part I

**Whew, I know, it's been way too long, I hope you'll forgive me! I won't say much in the way of an a/n other than THANK YOU to everyone who has sent me messages of all sorts and encouraging words. You don't know how much I appreciate them! I'm still a Zanessa fan and that is NOT going to change! However, I do not own anything regarding HSM, Zac, Vanessa or their families, other than an adoring addiction and hopes that someday, somewhere I'll be able to meet them! ha ha!**

**Now, when we last left our Ninja couple, they had been in San Luis speaking to Zac's mom and grandfather. V's mom, Mama G. as some lovingly call her ;), already knows of the Ninja plans...but just how will Papa Bear find out? Welcome to chapter 9! I hope you'll read, enjoy, and let me know what you think. Your notes feed my addiction and fuel my obsession, and help me KTZLF!**

**Thanks Zanessa & HSM fans!**  
><strong>KTZLF - adc<strong>

* * *

><p>The Hudgens household had been uncharacteristically quiet for the past few days. Greg had completely expected his wife and daughter to return from Europe, sleep for 24 hours, and then make his peaceful pad a scene of chaos once again. Instead, his oldest daughter had barely been at the house a few hours before her chauffeur pulled up and whisked her away to some made-up promotional event.<p>

In the next hour, his youngest daughter had returned from her trip, unpacked and repacked her suitcase, and headed down the street to spend a couple of days with another friend. After that, his wife had barely talked to him about anything having to do with the European trip. All in all, the situation was weird.

Greg Hudgens was a smart man. Because he had been surrounded by women over the past two decades, he had picked up that ability to sense when something was being kept from him - especially by his wife. That is why, after more than two days of nearly being ignored – after she'd already had a week away from him – Mr. H. began devising a plan to pry some sort of information from the love of his life.

"Gina!" he called out as he stepped inside the door of his home and headed directly toward the kitchen.

"Hmmm?" the petite woman hummed from her seat at the table where she was looking intently at their laptop computer.

"We're going out to dinner tonight. Where and when do you want to go?" He smiled at her and waited for her to look up at him.

Gina, however, being the equally smart 'better-half' that _she_ was, tilted her head at her husband's smiling face and blinked her eyes knowingly. "I'd really rather stay in," she informed the Italian face, and watched his mustache twitch. "International travel really does a number on me these days. I think I'm still jet-lagged."

Greg placed his hands on the table and widened his eyes. "Then you _will_ tell me what's going on over dinner here at home."

Gina didn't respond to him. She kept her eyes on his face and simply breathed normally.

"Nothing?" Greg asked her; a bit surprised that she didn't react in the least.

"What would you like for dinner?" Gina asked him quietly.

Greg noted that her lips pressed together after asking the question. She did have something to tell; that was the sign. She was trying hard not to run her teeth over her bottom lip – as all three of Greg's 'girls' tended to do when they were nervous – and therefore she pressed them together.

"If you are actually going to share something with me and stop ignoring me, then I'll order Chinese and have it delivered. Is that what's going to happen?" Greg tried to keep an even temper and placed one of his hands over top of hers on the table.

Gina kept her lips pressed together. "I…will tell you about our trip," she offered, with the look of a shy little girl who really didn't want to confess to the man beside her.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Greg watched as they doled out the food onto separate plates and then sat down together at the table. "Where did Charles take Vanessa?" he asked kindly, hoping that Gina would give him a straight answer.

"Near San Jose," Gina answered without hesitation and did her best to look at her husband, knowing that _not_ looking at him would make him more suspicious than he already was.

"But it wasn't a publicity appearance," he stated knowingly. When Gina's gaze drifted from his, he knew for certain he was right about that. "Who was she meeting up there, Gina? Why did Charles take her?" Greg's voice took a turn toward that of a concerned father and Gina caught it quickly.

"Greg," she began by looking back into his eyes, and then placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "She's fine. I know you're worried, and frustrated and upset with me and V both. And I understand right now, especially, you're worried about her. But I will guarantee that she is fine. The people she went to visit…" Gina stopped to think about her words. "This will just be a nice, short break. And she needs this."

"So there is more to this little trip?" Greg confirmed. "And you know details," his face dropped as the smile faded. It was quickly becoming clear exactly how far in the dark he was being kept, and he didn't like it one bit.

At that point Gina smiled. "We are both making this out to be something bad. It's not. Vanessa's worried about your opinion on this, but Honey, it's nothing bad."

"Then why the secrecy?" Greg asked with some force while trying to keep the hurt from showing through his voice.

"Because it's just … it's something that Vanessa and… well, she wants to talk to you about. And _she_ will do that when _she_is ready."

With that Gina raised her fork to her mouth and began eating. Her eyes focused on her food intently. She only looked up at Greg once more and offered him a soft smile. In return he grumbled something nearly incoherent under his breath. Gina caught just one word of it which caused her to press her lips together again. _"__Efron__…"_

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

By the time Wednesday rolled around, Greg had given up his attempt to ask questions about their daughter. He had gone back to asking his wife about places she had visited, the movie premiere, and the girls that Vanessa had worked with. He found safety in all of those topics and his wife had opened up to him about each of them. Gina had relaxed, knowing that her husband had stopped his inquisition.

But just as things seemed to be getting back to normal, a vaguely familiar ringtone sounded on Gina's phone. She and Greg both looked at the device before her eyes grew to the size of half dollars, realizing who was calling. Gina grabbed the phone and moved from her comfortable spot at the breakfast table up to the bedroom on the second floor.

"Hello?" she answered curiously as she shut the door.

"_Mama __G?__" _The voice on the other end sounded nervous, making Gina place a hand over her mouth in anticipation and worry. _"__It__'__s __me ,__Zac,__" _the caller continued.

"Zac who?" Gina questioned although she fully recognized the young man, just by the few words he had spoken.

"_Mama __G?__"_ Zac repeated, unsure if she was really questioning him or not.

"Yes, Zac?" Her voice evened out to a parental tone.

"_You're kidding me, right? I know I haven't called in a while, but still…"_

"It's been months, Zachary. You haven't willingly called or come by here in months. It was nice chatting with you while Nessa and I were in London, but you were forced into that one. She forced you to talk to me." Gina sounded hurt and that was nearly heart-wrenching for the young man.

"_I __know, __and __I__'__m__ sorry__ Mama__ G. __I __love __you __guys. __You __don__'__t __know __how __many __times __I__'__ve __wanted __to __just __come __by __the __house, __or __take __Stellz __for __ice __cream, __or __even __just __sit __down __and __bum__ a __meal __with __all __three __of __you. __I __miss __you. __But __you __know __what__'__s __been __going __on __now_."

Zac thought back over the past few months. What he said was true. He had thought of going to the Hudgens' house numerous times when he was actually in L.A. A couple of times he had even driven past the brown and white fenced yard and debated pulling in the driveway, just to get a hug from Mama G. or an insult from Stella. His stomach flipped as he thought about how much he had missed both of those things… almost as much as he missed being with the other female member of their family. He thought about sharing his thoughts with Vanessa's mom now, but decided – at this point - it was probably a moot point.

When the older woman's voice started again Zac was a little taken aback. "That all sounds nice, Mr. Efron. But is this really the apology and explanation you think I deserve from the man who wants to _marry_ my daughter?" Gina practically whispered the one word that she emphasized.

The Filipino accent that filled the phone line reminded Gina of her own mother. It was a tone that Vanessa and Stella were slightly familiar with - one that she had used on them when the situation was serious enough to warrant punishment for either girl. It wasn't a tone that Gina liked to use but in this particular instance she wanted more from her … _son_.

Zac stumbled over his thoughts and phrases as he listened to the now-unfamiliar voice. He had heard Vanessa talk about receiving punishment from this little woman; now he was beginning to understand a different side of Gina Hudgens.

He swallowed noticeably then cleared his throat. "_I__'__m __not __sure __what __to __say_…" he found his hand on the back of his neck rubbing nervously. "_Are__ you __channeling __Papa __Bear __this __well, __or __are __you __really __this __angry __with __me?_" Zac chuckled slightly hoping Gina would join him. She didn't.

Gina crossed one arm across her chest as she held the phone to her ear. "I'm going to reserve the right to answer that question later. Zac?"

He brought his hand back down and stared at his fingers knowing, hurtfully, that she _was_ angry with him and he needed to work to make their relationship right again. "_Yes,__ Ma__'__am?_"

"Is there a reason for your call today?" Her words were simple, softer, but insistent, waiting for an answer.

"_Yes,__ a __couple __of __reasons __actually_," he began. "_First,__ Vanessa __is __on __her __way __back __to __L.A. __Charles __insisted __on __coming__ up __here __to __get __her __and__ bring__ her __home. __She__'__s __in __good __hands. __I __think __she__'__s __heading __back __to __her __house, __though, __instead __of __yours_."

"Is she ok?" Gina asked with concern.

"_Yes, __Ma__'__am, __she__'__s__ fine. __Thank__ you__… __for__ letting __her __come __up __here. __My __mom__ needed __to __see __her__…__and __see __us, __I __guess. __And __we __needed __the __time. __I __know __this __is __all __confusing __and __upsetting__ and __just __awkward, __I __guess, __for __all __of __us. __But __more __than __anything __we __needed __the __time __together_," Zac explained.

"So she and Starla got to talk?" Gina wondered. "And that went ok?"

Zac took a deep breath and smiled. Vanessa had told him about her talk with his mother. They had already discussed some wedding information. The healing was on its way and both women had smiled and hugged as though Vanessa was already a part of the family – as she was.

"_It__ went __very __well, __thank__ you_," he answered simply and truthfully.

"But your dad still doesn't know, is that correct?" Gina continued questioning.

"_No__ Ma__'__am.__ We__'__re __still __trying__ to __figure __out __when __- __and __how__ -__ to __tell __him. __We __did __tell __Grandpa, __though__…__and __Charles __knows_." He uttered the last phrase hesitantly.

"Your chauffeur knows before your fathers?" Gina's eyebrows shot up with the hint of disbelief in her voice.

"_I__ know,__ I __know. __It__'__s __all __wrong. __This __whole __situation__… __I __know. __And __you __can __blame __it __all __on __me __and __hate __me __if __you __want __to. __But __Mama __G? __We__'__re __trying__ to __make __it __right. __Somehow, __slowly, __we__'__re __trying __to. __There __is __still __just __so __much__ that __Van __and __I __don__'__t __know. __All __we__ know __for __sure __right __now __is __that __we __love __each __other __and __we __don__'__t __want __to __lose__ each __other. __We __**will **__find __a __way__ to __make __this __work_."

Gina noticed the drop in Zac's voice. He sounded almost weary, sad, and maybe even a little scared.

"Zac?" she asked just to get his attention.

"_Yes?_" he responded quietly.

"_I_ believe you, Sweetheart. _I_ believe you two will make things work because you do love each other. You just have a long road ahead of you. You've gotta believe in what you've got together and know that there are people – family - on your side. We love you both and we'll be here to support you."

There was the voice that Zac recognized. There was the softness and the mothering voice that he was so accustomed to. He could even see the loving smile on her face; the one that shined for the people she was proudest of - her children…and that included him.

"_Well, __that__ sure __helps!__"_ he sighed with relief, letting her hear it three hours away. _"__But__ there__'__s __another__ reason __I__'__m __calling.__"_

Vanessa's mother heard him suck in another breath. "Should that scare me?" she asked curiously.

"_No, __not__ exactly,__" _Zac began his explanation. _"__Actually__ you __might__ get__ a __little __laugh __out__ of_

_this, __even__ though__ it __scares __the __sh__… __I __mean, __poop, __out __of __me.__"_

"Oh, really now?" Gina stood from her bed and began to straighten a few things in the bedroom.

"_Is Papa Bear there?" _

"You want to talk to Greg?" Gina held the phone a little tighter. "Voluntarily?"

"_Well,__ I__'__m __not__ sure __**want**__ is__ the __right__ word__…__but__** need **__is__ more __like__ it,__" _Zac suggested.

"Mmm-hmmm," Gina thought for a moment. "I can guess what this is about. Do you think he's actually going to give you an answer over the phone, Zac?"

"_I__ was __kinda __thinking __I__'__d __ask __him__ to __go __to __lunch __with __me__ once __I__'__m __back __in __town...maybe __Friday __or __Saturday, __you __know? __So __we __can __talk__…__face __to __face.__" _Zac relayed his thoughts with a little bit of fear.

"Mmm-hmm," Gina hummed again, actually finding a little bit of humor in the thought of Zac's request. "So you want to bribe him?"

Zac laughed, _"__If __it __means __he__'__ll let __me__ marry __Vanessa__…__then __yeah, __I __guess __I __do. __Do __you __think __a __good __bottle __of __whiskey__ would __help __my __case __at __all?__"_ His soft chuckle led Gina to actually do the same this time.

"Only if you're the one drinking it!" Gina instructed. "Although, in this case, Zac, I think it would be better if both of you are stone-cold sober."

"_Whew,__ ok,__ got __it,__" _Zac agreed. _"__So, __do __I __get __to __talk __to __him?__"_

"I need to take the phone to him. Hang on a minute or two, ok?"

"_Mama __G?__" _Zac's voice was nearing the tone of a young boy. _"__Thank__ you.__ Seriously, __thank__ you.__ And__ I __love __you.__"_

Gina had to stop with her hand on the bedroom door knob. She smiled at his words. "You're welcome, Zac. And, we love you too."

_Now_, she thought, _how__ exactly__ am __I__ supposed__ to __convince__ Greg__ to __talk__ to__ him?_ She walked to the stairs and noticed her husband on the computer in the living room. With a deep breath she purposefully whispered into the phone for Zac to hear, "Well, here goes."

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

"Honey, the phone's for you." Gina stepped behind her husband and put a hand on his shoulder noticing that he was in the middle of a game of Mahjong.

"Who is it?" Greg asked, looking up at her face over his shoulder.

Gina smiled. "It's…Zac." Her eyes construed a nervous happiness, even with his look of surprise and nearly irritated single raised eyebrow.

"Zac who?" his voice grumbled and both of his eyebrows dipped with eyes and lips twitching. On the other end of the line, Zac noticed that Vanessa's father made no attempt to keep his voice down – a fact which didn't help ease his nerves at all.

Gina pushed the phone toward him. "Just take the call," she instructed her husband. "And be nice!" she added as an afterthought.

Zac prepared himself on the other end of the call. He took a deep breath and laughed silently at himself. His palms were sweaty, he was a little short of breath and the nerves were zinging him from head to toe. This was Greg Hudgens he was getting ready to talk to. The father of the bride that Zac had chosen. This was the man who had scared the pee out of him just for fun when he and Vanessa started dating. And yet it was the man who cared so deeply for his wife and daughters that Zac hoped he could be a husband and father like him…like a combination of Greg, and his own father.

"Hello," the gruff voice spoke into the phone.

_"Hi Gr-Greg…It's Zac…Zac Efron,"_ he licked his lips and swallowed a teaspoon of saliva to keep from choking around his dry throat.

"You don't say," Greg answered back. "The _man_ that we haven't heard from in what, six months, and suddenly you're back? What can I do for you?" His sarcasm was evident and pointed.

Zac pressed his lips together, willing himself to keep the frustration at bay. He understood why Greg was upset and before everything was said and done he was likely to be even more upset. Zac reminded himself he was working toward the end result, a positive outcome for him, Vanessa, and both of their families.

"_I…_" It suddenly dawned on Zac that inviting Greg to lunch was not part of the speech he had worked to prepare in his proposal plan. _"Um, I've been talking to Vanessa."_

"Oh really?" Greg turned in the desk chair and pulled one ankle up onto his opposite knee. "This should be interesting," he said half under his breath. "What, pray tell, have you two been discussing? I thought things were _done_ between you."

_"Greg, Sir, I'm not sure what Vanessa's told you about our breakup...but I would … God this is harder than I thought… Can I just take you out to lunch on Friday or Saturday and talk to you…about us – me and your daughter - please?"_ Zac finally spit out.

"You want to talk to me and Gina, about Vanessa?" Greg's eyebrows raised and he looked across the room at his wife who had taken a seat on the couch, pretending to read a magazine while she eavesdropped on Greg's side of the conversation.

_"I need,"_ Zac scratched his neck nervously and blew a heavy breath through his lips. _"Actually, I really need to just talk to you,"_ Zac made his point.

Mr. Hudgens could envision the young man's nervous habits as he listened to his voice. This conversation was not helping his case of curiosity in the least.

Zac heard Greg take in a deep breath and then a loud sigh. Greg looked toward Gina with a blank look on his face. She had seen a look similar to that several months prior when her husband had given up asking their daughter about her relationship with this very young man. For his own well-being, Greg was just going to give in and let whatever would be, to be.

The older man shook his head. "Are you buying?" Greg asked after a few more nerve-wracking moments.

_"Of course,"_ Zac didn't hesitate. _"Are you coming?"_

"Well, I guess if this is about my daughter, then yes, I'll be there. When and where?"

Zac smiled. Underneath the gruffness, the sarcasm, and the nearly biting tone was a father who cared about his daughter and her life…and those who were involved in her life. Zac planned to be one of those people. And even if it took an all out ass-ripping from this father, Zac knew that being with Vanessa would be worth it.

_"Paty's, Friday, 1:30? I can meet you there or I can pick you up,"_ Zac offered.

Greg looked at Gina with a look of warning and wariness. "I'll meet you there."

When he ended the call, Greg looked toward his wife. "I don't know what the hell is going on around here anymore, but I sure hope _one __of __you_ plans to let me in on it – _soon!__"_

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

For a Friday afternoon, following the lunch rush, Paty's was still a busy place. It had become a tourist attraction, of sorts, thanks to the group of youngsters who had packed into the booths after days of script reading and filming Disney's musical madness.

The ring-leader of that group was now seated in the back corner booth again, but this time he was by himself. Wanda, the aging waitress who had made this diner her second home, attempted to keep her eye on the twenty-something young man. She was more than familiar with him, his group of friends, and his 'supposed' _former_ girlfriend.

It had been a while since Zac had been in this particular eatery. So when he walked in, both Wanda and Joe, the owner/manager, tried to keep their excitement at bay in order to keep all of the curious eyes off of the celebrity who appeared to have a lot on his mind. But when he sat down, the two practically fought about who would approach him. It was a quiet battle that Zac would normally notice and laugh at. However, on this particular Friday, their suspicions were confirmed: he had bigger things on his mind and didn't even glance in their direction.

He practically jumped when Wanda approached the booth with a smile on her face and menu in her hand.

"Hey stranger!" she grinned even wider when Zac's body jerked at her presence. "What brings you back in here?"

Zac raised his chin to acknowledge her and smiled gently at her. "Hey, Wanda, how are you?" he asked with the purest voice of concern that he could muster.

"I'm good," she answered without a thought. "How about you, though? You look like there's a lot going through that handsome head of yours."

Zac tilted his head and winked at her as a couple of complete strangers walked by the table.

"_Is__ that__…" _one of them began.

"_No __freakin__' __way!__" _the other young woman exclaimed.

Both of the college-aged girls giggled and then sucked in a breath when Wanda turned and pointed toward the back corner. "You'll find the bathrooms back there," she instructed with a mothering lecture-laced tone that she had perfected when protecting her more famous customers. It was just one of those 'other duties as assigned' in her job description, and Wanda didn't mind it one bit.

The girls' eyes widened to grab one more glance of the sandy-haired actor before they made their way to the ladies room in the back.

"So, you gonna tell me what's up?" Wanda looked back at her customer.

Zac nodded aimlessly. "Just meeting a friend for a late lunch," he breathed in and began playing with the salt and pepper shakers on the table.

"Friend, huh?" Wanda watched him carefully. "Want a drink while you're waiting?"

"Huh?" Zac's eyes looked around the open room before drifting back to the familiar, kind face. "Oh, yeah, um…" he blew out a breath, "Just a glass of ice water, I guess."

Wanda laid the menu down on the end of the table and lowered her chin to look at him a little closer. "Anything for your _friend_?"

Zac's eyes continued to move around, showing his obvious unrest about whatever this situation was. "Uh, maybe…I don't know…why don't we just go with another ice water?"

As Wanda turned Zac sighed, "By the time this is over we'll probably both want something much stronger. Probably a good thing we're _here_."

The waitress shook her head as she headed back to the counter. Joe looked at his employee and noted her eyes scrunched into a questioning look, with a touch of laughter on her lips.

"What's up with our boy, there?" Joe wondered.

"Not real sure," Wanda expressed her thoughts. "He's meeting somebody here. Called the person a 'friend' but didn't say who it was. And he's a nervous wreck. I swear, if I didn't know better, you'd think he was about to have lunch with the devil."

Joe looked back at the booth where Zac was waiting, staring out the window, and then looking around the room. The young man lifted a hand and waved at the young ladies who made their way back through the dining area, causing them to giggle and blush completely. Then he looked right back out the window.

Joe opened and closed the drawer of the cash register before looking around at the outside patio and the side door of his establishment. Wanda poured two glasses of ice water from the pitcher and grabbed them both to take back to Zac. She stopped at the sound of her boss chuckling under his breath.

"What?" She turned and looked at Joe, looking down at nothing in particular.

"I'd say the reason Zac's nervous…just walked in the door."

Wanda glanced up, trying not to make the move obvious. "Ooo, boy." Her eyes went wide but a smile still stretched on her lips. "Helllooo, Daddy Hudgens. This should make for one interesting afternoon."

"So, maybe it's not the devil," Joe thought out loud. "but in Zac's mind…"

"...just about as scary," Wanda finished the sentence on the same wavelength.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Greg purposefully crept through the main doors of the restaurant and stepped over to the side. Once he took the clip-on visors off his sunglasses he glanced around spotting his host sitting in the back corner booth, as he expected. He stepped a little further to the side just to stand and observe Zac for a couple of minutes before joining him.

Wanda slid the two glasses of ice water onto the table and waited just a second as Zac poured some salt onto a napkin and slid the first glass onto it. He skipped putting a straw into the glass and just raised it to his lips, sipping slowly.

"You sure you're ok, Zac?" Wanda asked. She was more curious than ever about this lunch date and debated telling Zac that the other half of his party was there. Only, she realized that Mr. Hudgens might _not_ be there to eat with Zac. Odds were in that favor, but it was completely possible that it was a pure coincidence. So, she decided not to mention him.

"What?" Zac replied carelessly.

"You just seem really distant, Honey, like you're not all here." Wanda watched as he took another, longer drink of the water, sucking down more than half of the glass.

"I…just…I've been waiting for this meeting for a couple of days and…I don't know…part of it has me worried, I guess." Zac mumbled and then unwrapped the straw that was sitting by his napkin and silverware. He rolled the paper between his fingers into a ball and then flicked it toward the salt and pepper shakers. He didn't say anything else, choosing to wrap his lips around the straw and sucked the rest of the water out of the first glass.

"Business meeting?" Wanda thought again that perhaps Vanessa's father had just happened to show up here. She glanced toward the door and noticed how Greg's eyes were directed toward this very table. No, he was definitely here to see Zac.

Zac shrugged. "Not exactly, just one that I've been putting off."

Wanda nodded. "You want a refill?"

Zac looked at his empty glass and sighed. He looked up at Wanda and smiled. "Yeah, probably." He unwrapped his cloth napkin and took out the spoon, fork, and knife and then proceeded to wrap the knife and fork back into the cotton piece.

Wanda took the empty glass and slid the full one over in front of him. "Work on this one, I'll be right back," she instructed.

Zac reached up and grabbed the straw out of the smoky colored cup in her hand and plopped it into the other. He looked back out of the window again and reached for the ketchup bottle in the basket against the wall of the booth. Wanda shook her head in amazement. He hadn't been this nervous the first time he and Vanessa had come in here on an actual date.

She walked back to the counter, turned her back on Joe, and started refilling the glass. "He's a nervous wreck," she said, speaking over her shoulder to the man with neck-length graying hair.

"Can you blame him?" Joe shot back out of the corner of his mouth. "Mr. H. can be an intimidating guy." He glanced back toward the dark-eyed man who now had his arms crossed across his chest.

"Aw, he's an old softy, Joe, just like you are," Wanda prodded.

Joe watched as the focus of their discussion pushed off the wall and slowly moved toward the counter, still watching the body at the back booth. "You ever dated his daughter?" Joe quickly asked Wanda.

She snickered with understanding, feeling a hint of tension in the air. "Point taken."

Joe smiled at the round face that slid in between two of the stools in front of him. "Haven't seen you in here in a while, Mr. Hudgens, what … or who… brings you back to Paty's?"

Greg held his hand out toward Wanda and looked at Joe with an uncustomary nervous smile. He nudged his head toward the booth with the single person in it at the end of the aisle. "He looks a little nervous over there alone, doesn't he?"

Wanda handed him the glass of water and then turned back to the pitcher and poured a third glass as the three of them watched Zac drain the last of the other on the table. "Is everything ok?" She sat the glass down and looked directly into Greg's face.

Greg sighed, "I don't know. That's what I'm here to find out." He grabbed both glasses and headed toward the unoccupied side of the table.

He stopped a few steps away, just to watch Zac's nervous fidgeting. Unrolling and rolling the napkin, trying to slurp any last drop of water from the glass, moving the salt and pepper shakers around. It made Greg a little worried, yet entertained him to know that he could still bring out this apparent fear in the boy. Zac finally felt the new presence watching him and looked in Greg's direction. The two didn't hesitate to lock eyes. The younger man swallowed and then let a calm demeanor cover his face.

Greg came to the table and sat the waters down. He crossed his arms without a smile and got right to the point. "Alright, I'm here. What's this about?"

**KTZLF*TLFIW**


	10. Mission: Papa Bear part II

**This one's for Karen. Thanks for waiting on me :) And a huge 'THANK YOU' to cncgrad** **for all your help! And one more thanks - to all of you Zanessa fans out there who still have faith and believe. Thank you :)**

**KTZLF! -adc**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously in <em>Scenarios:<em>_When__ Ninjas __Engage_…**

_Zac finally felt the new presence next to him and looked in [Greg's] direction and the two locked eyes. The younger man swallowed and then let a calm demeanor cover his face._

_Greg came to the table and sat the waters down. He crossed his arms without a smile and got right to the point. "Alright, I'm here. What's this about?"_

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

"I…" Zac looked up into Greg's face with the slightest hint of fear. And the way Greg was looking back at him led Zac to believe that Vanessa's father could still smell that fear, even after so many months apart. Zac pointed to the empty seat opposite him. "Why don't you sit down?"

Greg slid into the seat and pulled one of the glasses of water toward his side of the table. "That bad, Son? I need to sit down already?" He raised his left eyebrow as he continued to watch Zac's behavior.

"No, Sir, nothing bad, really. Just can't help it that I'm a little nervous, that's all," Zac described with a short breath.

"I'm not sure if that's a bad thing or a good thing - that I can still make you nervous," Greg unwrapped his own straw and jutted it slightly into the glass as he raised his eyebrows in Zac's direction with a pointed look.

"Have you looked at yourself?" Zac asked slightly under his breath and rolled his widened eyes but felt his tense muscles loosen slightly when he heard Greg chuckle.

"So, do you want to jump right into this, or what?" Greg rested his arms on the table in front of him, leaning forward slightly to hear whatever Zac might say. They both sat quietly until Zac looked up over Greg's shoulder and saw Wanda coming toward them with more glasses on her tray.

Zac blew a breath through his lips. "You know what," he clinked his finger nail against one of the two empty glasses beside him, "Before I say anything else I'd better take a bathroom break."

Greg chuckled again, a bit louder as Wanda stepped up beside the two of them. "More water?" she offered.

Zac and Greg both shook their heads. "I think I'm about to float away," Zac admitted and excused himself to head toward the back corner of the building.

Greg looked at Wanda and smiled his fatherly smirk. "Diet coke for the boy and I'll take an iced tea please, unsweetened."

Wanda nodded. "I'm impressed, you still know his order."

Greg pointed a finger toward the friendly waitress. "Don't you start. Bad enough I'm sitting here with him without any clue why. I don't need help from the peanut gallery."

Wanda threw her head back with a little laugh. "I'm not serving peanuts this afternoon Mr. H. I have a feeling I'm here for crowd and conversation control…and a little moral support for a certain young male actor."

"Wait, you're taking his side already? Do you know something I don't?" Greg's eyebrows creased together.

Wanda glanced up at the corner of the room where Zac was returning with a small look of relief on his face. "Only that if you two decide to share a dessert, he'll probably fight you for the cherry."

Greg's eyes rolled and Wanda noticed his near shiver. It was a simple peek into the relationship that his daughter and this young man used to have…a peek that Greg wasn't sure if he wanted to witness again, or not.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Zac slid back into his seat as Wanda walked away. He looked at Greg and took a long, somewhat cleansing breath. "Ok, Greg, I'm just gonna come right out and say this. No reason to beat around the bush or put it off any longer."

Greg sat still with a blank look on his face, waiting. He watched Zac grip the cup in front of him somewhat nervously.

"I want to marry Vanessa. And I would like to have your blessing." Zac looked into Greg's eyes to show him the honesty and emotions from his heart. This was not the optimal way, or the way he had envisioned asking for Vanessa's hand in marriage. But it was what it was. The plea was out there. Now it was down to the battle of wants and wills.

The older man leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table and weaving his weathered fingers together in a loose fist. His eyes creased together slightly, a few wrinkle lines appearing on his forehead and dark eyes bouncing back and forth between Zac's, as though he were trying to read the younger man line by line.

Greg's head tilted slightly and his lips parted, then squeezed together. Zac recognized the move. Vanessa did the same thing when she was contemplating how she wanted to respond to something. Usually it was something that was confusing her. The lip move meant she was trying to figure it out herself; she didn't want to ask for help and yet, after a few minutes, she usually would.

Greg repeated the move; breathed in deeply and then leaned back a bit, still letting his arms and hands rest on the table before him. "Marry?" The one word question caused his eyebrows to dip further onto his slightly contorted face.

He pulled one hand toward his face, rubbed a finger across his mustache, and then let his finger and thumb rub across his chin. "The two of you have barely seen each other or spoken for the past several months. Am I right?"

Zac thought about his answer to that question. How much of their secret should he expose without Vanessa there? "We've…spoken more often than you think. It may seem like we've cut off our communication completely, but we haven't."

Greg nodded. "Alright. But you've been out with other young women. And, you've apparently partied with your buddies and even been caught practically drunk on more than one occasion. Am I imagining that, too?"

Zac shook his head without hesitation. "No. You're correct on all those accounts. Not some of my better moments," he admitted as he reached up with his left hand to rub the back of his neck a bit nervously. "This isn't an excuse, Greg. But pretty much every time you heard about one of those situations, you can bet I was just trying to forget that Vanessa wasn't there with me. That's why I went overboard. It…" his voice shifted to a softer, less assured tone, "It's been hard not having her…with me."

Greg listened but didn't budge an inch on his hardened features or the tense stance he had taken with his chin resting in his palm. For another moment the two looked at each other before he moved a single finger over his lips and then pointed it at Zac.

"Ok, let's say I believe you…sort of. You miss my daughter, but in order to get over that feeling you go out with other women and drink? Why would I give _that_ my blessing? Why would she? Why do you even think she would accept a proposal from you right now anyway? So what you've been talking to each other. It takes more than that to think a marriage is going to work." He leaned forward to take a sip of his water, then leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Zac let the words sink in as he watched the woman heading toward them again with two drinks on her tray. The men sat quietly other than giving a simple 'thank you' to Wanda as she sat the drinks in front of them.

The waitress's eyes gave both of them a quick once-over. "You fellas ok, here?" she asked, and they both nodded. "Can I get you anything else right now?" She waited patiently as the two looked pointedly at each other.

"Not at the moment, I don't think so," Greg answered after a few seconds. "Thank you."

Wanda's face cast a motherly glare at Mr. Hudgens and then gave a similar one to Zac. "Alright. I'll be back in a few, then. I am keeping an eye on you both. You know that, right?"

Zac moved his eyes only to glance at the protective employee. Greg turned his head and nodded at her knowingly. Zac gave her a quick nod, as well, and thanked her again.

"Greg, I hear what you're saying. I do. And it makes sense. But I love Vanessa. No matter what you've seen, or heard, or assumed or what you believe, I do love her. I've never stopped. And she hasn't stopped loving me. I know that for a fact." Zac nervously crossed his arms over his chest to match Greg's position.

"Is that so?" Mr. Hudgens countered.

"You know that, too," Zac's eyes widened slightly and he leaned forward to place his hands on the table and once again grasped the glass of Diet Coke that was waiting for him. "Has she told you otherwise?" he asked straight out before sipping the carbonated drink.

Greg let out a breath, knowing that Zac was absolutely correct. Because of the anger, sadness, and all-around-weird actions of his oldest daughter, he knew she was still in love with this young man. And, as odd as it sounded, her weird actions were likely caused by her attempting to keep her mind off of him - much like his questionable activities.

Zac watched him closely and then continued. "You know it's true. Whether you believe it or not is beside the point. I know it's true, Van knows it's true. That's really all that matters. But, you know it, too."

Greg sighed again, feeling his hardened, fatherly protectiveness fading. "The two of you can't go on like this, Son. Your drinking, her traveling all over the planet, both of you seeing other people… You can't do that if you think marriage is in your future."

Zac nodded, feeling an almost joyful hint of relief at Greg's comments.

"They are all just ways to keep our minds off of each other when we're not together. I assure you, it's nothing more," Zac defended.

"Making out with other women?" Greg's eyebrows lifted as he let the phrase impact the younger man.

"Dinner, drinks, hugs and kisses on the cheek. That's all. I've gone out, I've let loose, but when it's time to go home that's exactly what I've done. I've gone home – alone." Zac's lips tensed with the thought of dropping off his so-called dates, and how much he wanted Vanessa there – to go home with him – each and every time.

"Is that the truth?" Greg wondered with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Greg, yes, that's the truth. You have my word."

Both men leaned back, thinking about the conversation so far and about the dark-haired young lady who was the center of their love and devotion. Greg wasn't convinced. He would admit that he was feeling a little more comfortable back in Zac's presence. But there was still something quirky about this conversation, Zac's behavior, this whole chain of events.

Greg had heard similar conviction from this man early on in Zac and Vanessa's relationship. He had been hesitant to believe it then – but accepted it. Now he was hesitant again.

The older man leaned his head back and looked through his glasses, over his nose at the more mature version of the teen who had first wooed his daughter into a mature relationship. "I thought I had your word a few years ago, Zac. Do you remember giving me your word when you told me that you were going to take care of Nessa because you loved her with all your heart? And, you said no matter what happened you wouldn't let her go." He paused with another thought about his daughter's seemingly broken heart and shrugged his shoulders. "Yet here we sit today because you've apparently let her go. If that broke her heart, then you broke your word. Am I right?"

Zac swallowed hard. The phone conversation with Vanessa's father would forever stay in his mind. Telling this man that he was committing his life to Greg and Gina's daughter was the most terrifying and yet the boldest statement he'd ever made. Zac meant it then, and he meant it now. He was sure he loved her then and even more-so now. But assuring Greg of that, under the current circumstances – and without Vanessa beside him – was near impossible.

"Of course I remember that. I won't ever forget that, Greg. That trip to Hawaii was life-changing for me, and for Van, in so many ways. That's part of the reason…that time together won't ever go away. And I've done what I said I would do. I am doing that. You may not see it but I am taking care of her and loving her. We may not be together physically like we were, but I still know everything she's doing and I'm there – for - her. The distance and separation is breaking both our hearts. But our love is still there." Zac's voice broke as he tried to listen to the words that were coming from his own mouth. They had to be coming from his heart, because he had absolutely no clue what he was saying that was making Greg lean back and listen as intently as he was.

Zac only took a second to take in a breath. Without a hint of a response from Mr. Hudgens, Zac continued. "These past months, having to live with her on the phone or computer or just word of mouth… I've grown up a lot. Seeing her out with someone else, even if he is just a friend…trying to go out with other people, myself…" Zac looked down at his hands and shrugged, "I know for sure now – even more than I did – that I just want to be with her. I want to marry your daughter, Mr. H. I can't see myself without her and I don't want to even think about her really being with someone else. I love her too much and I just want to know that she's mine."

Greg's skepticism was still evident, although his features had softened. The fact that he hadn't totally rejected Zac at his first words was somewhat comforting. And the fact that Vanessa's father was listening and really thinking about his words was another point in his favor – at least Zac took it that way.

At last Greg cleared his throat and reached for one of the pink sweetener packets to give his tea a little more flavor. He emptied the packet into the glass and stirred it slowly, then looked into Zac's face.

"What if I told you that I needed to talk to Vanessa about this? I need to know how she feels before I give you a 'yes' or 'no'," Greg lingered on the last word intentionally but noticed there was no cringe or shift in Zac's body. Instead the boy sat still and simply breathed in and nodded his head.

"Then I would just ask that you talk to her soon…very soon," Zac reacted honestly. He then pulled a menu from the side of the table and looked down at it, not sure what needed to happen next.

_There__'__s__ more__ to__ this,_ Greg thought, as he watched Zac looking aimlessly at the laminated paper. "What aren't you telling me, Zac?" he finally asked as he fidgeted with the straw paper that still sat in front of him.

The actor's hand immediately moved back to the nape of his neck, rubbing slowly as he avoided looking at Vanessa's father.

"Zac?"

Zac heard Greg swallow and swore he could hear a slight growl coming from the thick neck that was attached to the fatherly shoulders and arms. He hid the slight lopsided grin that was aching to form on his face and he swallowed the need to just open up and tell Greg everything. The thought of Vanessa accepting his proposal and the pride of knowing that she _would_ be his wife made Zac swell inside. He pressed his lips together, willing the words to stay in his mind as he kept his head down and yet allowed his eyes to look up at Greg with only a hint of boyish mischief.

"If you tell me that the two of you caught up with that priest friend of yours in Hawaii last year, and that you got married at Thanksgiving I'm going to be less than happy. And if you tell me she's pregnant…" Zac caught the blaze of fire that traveled through Greg's eyes at the thought of being left out of major things in his daughter's life.

"No!" Zac practically yelled as his head popped up to look eye to eye with Mr. Hudgens.

The answer was enough to bring Wanda a few steps closer to their table. Zac looked toward the waitress when she moved before shaking his head at her and lifting his hand slightly to keep her at bay.

"No, Greg. No to both of those scenarios. Last year in Hawaii…" Zac's smile faded as his mind drifted to the past. That had been the last time he and Vanessa had truly been able to spend time together. Even the time in North Carolina after that had been short-changed and sporadic. Hawaii had been their time. He felt the knot in the pit of his stomach; the same knot that had formed there when he boarded the plane and left her on the islands after their holiday.

Greg waited patiently for a better explanation.

"There _is_ more to this story," Zac bit his lip and wiped a hand across his face. "But I can't…it…it either has to come from Vanessa or both of us together. She has to be part of the conversation. It can't just come from me."

Greg's eyebrows knitted together as he lowered them on his face. He knew for sure, now, that he was being kept in the dark about something, or that someone was pulling a practical joke on him – and that wasn't an idea he enjoyed in the least.

"Wait." The older man stared at the younger one and thought for another second. "Let's back up a minute. You want me to believe – _in__ all__ this__ chaotic__ mess_ – that you still love Vanessa and you want to marry her; and she feels the same way… but you're keeping secrets from _me_? You want to propose to her…you want my blessing…and yet there's some kind of secret…" Greg shook his head, then watched as Zac nodded slightly and bit his lip again.

"Look, Greg…Mr. H. … Papa Bear – if I may, again?" Zac tested the waters with hope that through the once-more gruff face, Vanessa's father was still listening and accepting him at his word. "I know all of this is coming out of left field right now. Maybe I shouldn't have come out with the 'I want to marry Vanessa' line right off the top. Maybe I should've just started with the other basics."

He breathed in and out then licked his lips before raking his teeth over his upper lip and sucking in one more breath. He then leaned forward with arms on the table and started over again. "Here they are, long version, on the table… Vanessa and I, we still love each other. We are still together – she's taking care of me and I'm taking care of her, just like we promised we would do five years ago. We've both grown a lot recently. We've done a lot of thinking and talking and just looking at what our futures hold over the past months. We've been apart, but our hearts are still together. And because of all that, I want to marry her." Zac shook his head lightly. "I don't want to let her go. I want to be part of her success and I want her to be part of mine. If you'll talk to her she'll tell you it's all true. And, I believe she'll tell you that she wants to marry me too."

Zac held his lips together and let a long breath stream through his nose as he watched Greg lift his glass and sip his drink, then place it on the table and stare at his hands as he once again rolled the small scrap of paper between his fingers.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now, but that's the gist of it," Zac didn't blink as he continued to watch the dark eyes under Greg's glasses. "I understand if you don't want to give me an answer right now. I…I guess I'd even understand if you just straight out said 'no'. But you have to know, Greg, I'm gonna keep asking until you say 'yes'. And, I might even propose without your blessing. But I'd sure rather have your approval on this."

Zac thought momentarily about his last statements. They weren't fibs…completely. In all honesty, Vanessa had proposed to him first. He just followed up with the ring and his own request to make it official. She started it.

He couldn't help but let a laugh escape through his nose, causing Greg to look at him with a weird scowl. Vanessa's father raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry," Zac looked across the table at the menacing face. "I was just thinking about… Van doesn't know I'm talking to you about this…today, I mean. She would probably get a good chuckle out of all this."

"You think so?" Greg asked honestly without smiling.

Zac let a small grin grace his lips and shrugged one shoulder. "She's your daughter. She never could understand why I get so nervous around you. Even when you _did_ completely like me you still enjoyed making me squirm…and you still do, don't you?"

Greg had to smile at that thought. He breathed out and shook his head, then nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. But she stands up for you when I do…even when you're not there – even when I'm just kidding around."

Zac nodded. "Exactly. So, like I was saying. I'd really like to have your blessing on this, Greg. If you need to think about it, that's fine. If you need to talk to Vanessa, please do. But I really do want an answer from you. 'Yes' or 'no' an… _engagement__…_ _is_ going to happen. Having Vanessa in my life…loving her, with or without your blessing…it's way too important to me."

Greg adjusted in the leather seat and looked Zac straight in the eyes. "What would my wife say if she were sitting here right now?"

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Zac shifted back in his seat, let his head lean to the side, and wondered momentarily if Greg's question was just a diversion to try and make him more nervous. He thought about the phone conversation with Gina and the fact that she had been upset with him. And yet she still loved him, as a caring almost-mother-in-law would.

He blinked quickly a few times to bring himself back into the current setting – the one where Greg did _not_ know about the engagement but Gina did. _What__ was __that __question __again?_

Greg moved again, sliding over closer to the wall of the booth and tilting his own head as he waited on Zac's answer.

"Mama G?" Zac finally asked and chuckled quietly. "She would probably say that she'd need to see me and Nessa together before giving her full approval." He paused for a moment. "But, I think she would give me the 'go-ahead' to at least ask."

"Mmm-hmmm," Greg responded with a slow nod. "My wife is an overly trusting woman. You know that, don't you?"

Zac nodded.

"But when it comes to our daughters she's the mother hen, the lioness who will protect her children from any pain." Greg shook his head in thought, "She would want the whole story from both of you."

Greg lifted his hand with a fist formed and then looked at Zac with a smile-less, thoughtful expression. He moved his index finger to point in Zac's direction. "Does she have that already? Does Gina _know_ the _whole_ story?"

Without a word, Zac nodded hesitantly.

"And you believe she will give you her blessing, knowing what she does?" Greg continued slowly and quietly.

"Yes," Zac practically whispered.

Greg moved back to his first position in the center of the seat and leaned toward Zac. "If Gina trusts you with our daughter, then I will try to, as well… again."

Zac nodded with a bit of excitement, yet still holding back the smile and the hug that he wanted to give this man.

"_BUT__…_" Greg quickly held up a finger to quell Zac's excitement. "I reserve the right to change my mind after talking to my daughter..._AND_ my wife. And I'd better get the full story from one of you _SOON_." He emphasized his words with wide eyes that were nearly black. It was a look that Zac took to heart. It was one that would tear him to pieces if he weren't hearing the words that this Papa Bear was telling him.

Zac's eyes were glistening with anticipation. He took in a deep breath and then had to smile with closed lips in Greg's direction. "Yes, Sir. I hear you loud and clear. But, so, Papa G?"

"What?" Greg answered with the customary bark that Zac had learned to appreciate.

"For the moment, then, at least…" Zac eased into his words nervously, "Is that a 'yes'?"

Greg looked straight at him with a single glare that told Zac he was shaking his head and rolling his eyes on the inside – but on the outside, he gave a single nod. Then Mr. H. couldn't help but let those actions actually happen as he watched the unmistakable grin of victory spread across the young man's face.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

The two men settled back into a somewhat comfortable silence. Neither was sure what to say next and both were waiting for the other to speak again. The musical tone that sounded from Zac's pocket broke the silence bringing Greg's eyebrows to the middle of his forehead.

"Is that…_We__'__re__ All __In__ This __Together_?" he asked with his own quirky smile twisting his lips.

Zac wrinkled his nose slightly. "I'm glad you recognize it," he said sarcastically. "It was your daughter's choice. Excuse me just a moment, please?"

When Greg nodded Zac pulled the phone from his pocket and blushed slightly as he answered. "Hey there! I didn't think I'd hear from you today. I thought you were filming all day."

"_Well__ I __wasn__'__t __going __to __call, __but __I __called __the __house __to __check __in __with __Mom__ and __she __said __that __you__ were __out __to __lunch...with __Dad.__"_ Vanessa's voice was nervous enough for Zac to hear it. He was glad the roughest part of his conversation with Greg was finished already.

"She's right. We're here at Paty's." Zac worked to keep his voice calm and even to try and ease Vanessa's nerves.

"_What__ are__ you __doing?__ If __people__ see __you __two __together__…" _Vanessa worried.

"Then they see us together. Am I not allowed to have lunch with a friend's father?" Zac watched Greg's arms cross and his eyes widened.

"_Well, at least you're still alive and able to talk to me. I guess that's a good thing, right?"_

"He hasn't laid a finger on me…yet," Zac teased into the phone making Greg strum his fingers against his biceps.

"_What __are __you __talking __to __him__ about, __Zac? __Why __are __you __at __lunch __with __my __Papa __Bear?__"_ Vanessa asked shyly.

"Why don't we talk about the details later? Here, did you want to talk to your Dad?" Zac pulled the phone from his ear before Vanessa could protest and pushed the device across the table toward Greg who willingly reached out to grab it.

Greg lifted the phone to his ear in time to hear the end of his daughter's short rant. "Excuse me?" he began, as the sound of Zac's first two names rolled off her tongue. "Is this the daughter who's been keeping secrets from me… or the one who's pretending not to keep secrets from me when in fact she's giving me gray hairs _because_ she's keeping secrets from me?"

"_Daddy!__" _Vanessa took a breath at the sound of her father's voice chastising her.

"Yes?" Greg waited for her to respond to the teasing question he had thrown at her.

"_Be__ good__ to __him,__ please? __You__'__re __right.__ There __are__ secrets. __But__…__Zac__ and__ I__…__we__'__re__ in__ them__ together,__ ok?__ Don__'__t__ be __angry__ at __him __unless__ you__'__re __angry__ at__ me__ too,__"_ Vanessa pleaded of her father in Zac's defense.

"I don't like the secrets, Vanessa Anne. People get hurt when there are secrets. Hurt feelings, hearts are hurt. You know what I'm saying," Greg looked at Zac as he spoke to make sure both his daughter and future son-in-law heard his words.

"_I__ know,__ Daddy. __Believe __me, __I __know. __But __listen, __I__'__ll __be __home __this __weekend. __We__'__ll __all __get __together__…__all __of __us__ – __Zac,__ too. __And __maybe __even __Starla __and __David __if __they__ can __come __down. __We__'__ll __get __everything __out __in __the __open__ so __we__'__re __all __on__ the __same __page, __ok?__"_ Vanessa felt the pull in her heart to just have their two families back together again.

Greg looked across the table at Zac who was looking over the menu items as he pretended to be uninterested in the conversation. In face he was listening to every word of the local end of the phone call. Greg wasn't stupid; he knew the trick and he certainly wasn't trying to make this a private chat. Vanessa's father rolled his eyes to himself and continued talking.

"So David and Starla are in the dark on _whatever__ this__ is_ as well?" Greg attempted.

Vanessa bit her lip, an action Greg could imagine happening, even from hundreds of miles away. "Vanessa?" he prompted, when she didn't answer right away.

"_Starla__ knows. __David __doesn__'__t,__" _she answered quietly.

"Starla -" Greg mentioned Zac's mother's name again, drawing his attention from the muddled words on the sheet. Zac and Vanessa both could read the man's realization in that one second. "That's where you were, after Europe, wasn't it? You went to San Luis. That's where Charles took you and it had _nothing_ to do with a promotional event. The two of you were together at _your__ parents__' __house_."

Zac could do nothing more than nod. Vanessa offered her father a simple, _"__Yes,__Sir,__"_ to confirm his suspicion.

"I had a feeling, especially when Gina wouldn't tell me… This isn't good, Baby Girl. You're pitting two families against each other…families that apparently need to be friends in order to help the two of you. And it's moms versus dads? At least two of us don't even know what we're trying to help you with. Well, I have an idea now, but there's apparently more to it." Greg paused and heard Vanessa stuttering a bit as she wondered what to say next. "We need to talk Vanessa, just you and me. Before there's any family get together, _we_ need to talk."

Vanessa heard the seriousness in his voice. She didn't know what Zac had said to him or why the two of them were together, at least not for sure. She tried to tell herself that everything was fine and that Zac had things under control but she couldn't help the fear that made a slight shiver run up her spine.

"_Yes, Sir. I hear you, Dad. And you're right, we do need to talk. But Daddy?"_

"I'm listening."

"_Do you trust me? Can you trust me and Zac, please?"_

Greg watched as Zac looked up at him. "I'm trying to, Baby Girl. Knowing that you're keeping things from me…that's making it hard right now. But I…I'm trying to trust both of you. But we need to get this all out in the open. I don't like being kept in the dark."

"_I__ understand.__ Believe__ me,__ I__ understand. __But __just__ know__ that __Zac__ and__ I__ are __doing__ what__ we __think __is __best,__ okay?__" _Her voice took on the girlish pitch that had always wrapped Greg's heart around her little finger. _"__Daddy,__ just__ know__ that__ everything__ is__ fine.__ And__ this__ secret?__ I__ think__ you__'__ll__ like__ it.__"_

Greg rolled his eyes at the sound of the smile in his daughter's voice as he pulled his own menu in front of him. "Vanessa, I need to ask you one question and then I'll hand the phone back to the boy." He watched Zac shake his head and roll his eyes under his eyelids at Greg's term of endearment.

"_What__'__s__ that?__"_ Vanessa's voice came back down to her normal tone as she waited just a bit anxiously.

"Do you still love him?"

Again she bit her lip as her voice got softer and prepared to admit her true feelings to her father. _"__Yes, __Daddy.__"_

"If he proposed to you - right now - what would you say to him?" Greg brought his tone into a tough, gruff, fatherly air.

"_Yes…Daddy."_

"Without any hesitation?"

"_You__ realize__ you__'__re__ on__ question__ number __three __of__ a__ one __question__ request,__ right?__" _she teased her father.

"Just answer me, Daughter."

"_Yes, again, Daddy."_

"Fine, then," Greg nodded his head with a foreign look in his eye. His little girl was on the verge of being engaged. It was a fear he had faced several years ago with the man in front of him. And now, it was about to become reality. "Just know I will be keeping a close eye on both of you. And this weekend I _will_ know the truth."

Vanessa sniffled lightly, sharing some of Greg's sentiment that he really didn't want to express at the moment. She tried to laugh to hide her obvious emotions. _"__You__'__re __just__ sore__ because__ Mom__ knows __and__ you__ don__'__t,__" _Vanessa picked.

"Damn straight!" Greg saw Zac's eyebrows raise at his slight outburst. "Has she known from the beginning?"

"_That__ would__ be__ question __number __four, __Dad.__" _Vanessa tried to stop her father from getting any farther.

Wanda wandered back to their table after hearing the expletive escape Greg's mouth. She raised her eyebrows as she noticed he was on the phone…Zac's phone. "You ok?" she mouthed in Zac's direction.

"Good to talk to you too, Baby Girl. I'll see you this weekend, I suppose," Greg grumbled and then handed the phone back to Zac by slapping it down into his palm. "Talk to her!" he demanded against Zac's budding grin. "Apparently you two are _in __this__ together,_" the older man practically whined. He then looked at Wanda and pointed to the twelve ounce steak dinner listed on the brown and tan sheet. "Is that the priciest thing on the menu?"

Wanda nodded and glanced back at Zac who smiled with knowing eyes.

Greg tapped his finger on the menu item and looked back at the grinning young man. "Then that's what I'll have. I may even need two of them, you never know." He took a second to point his chin across the table. "He's paying, by the way."

Wanda snorted as Zac put the phone back up to his ear. "I kinda figured." She walked away from the table with another chuckle.

Zac looked at Greg and shrugged his shoulders while pointing the device toward his lips. "Hey, Babe," he sighed into the phone. "Thanks a bundle. You piss him off and I'm having lunch with him."

"_That__ was __your __choice. __Are __you __going__ to __tell __me __why __you__'__re __having __lunch __with __my__ father, __by __the __way?__"_ Vanessa's voice made the smile widen on Zac's face, even with the grumbling, Papa Bear sitting across from him.

"Let's just say I needed a father-figure for a lunch conversation. Your father just happened to be available." Zac watched Greg shake his head.

"_You __don__'__t__ really __expect__ me __to __believe__ that__ do__ you?__" _Vanessa asked with the hint of worry once more.

"Well why else do you think we're here? Do you think I'm asking his permission…to take you to the movies sometime?" Zac laughed as Greg covered his eyes.

"_Zac,__ you__'__re__ worse__ than__ him.__ Seriously,__ though,__ is__ everything__ okay?__" _ Her care was obvious; ready to stand up for him against her own father if she had to.

"Seriously, Sweetheart, we're fine. We're back on speaking terms and Papa Bear knows that I'm not going anywhere," Zac nodded at Greg with a serious look on his face. "Let's just say I was looking for a fatherly blessing," Zac hinted.

On the other end of the phone, Vanessa's eyes widened with realization. _"__Oh__… __really?__" _Vanessa's voice perked up. _"__Did__…__did__ you__ get__ it?__"_

Zac looked down toward the table and lowered his voice. "Yeah, I think I did." He looked back up at Greg and took in a deep breath. He stretched his right hand across the table toward Vanessa's father and opened his palm for Greg to accept.

When Greg realized what he was doing he also stretched his right hand out and took Zac's to let him know, with a simple handshake, that Zac was correct.

"_I__ love__ you,__"_ Vanessa's whisper was more than assurance - at that moment, coupled with Greg's agreement - that things were going to be just fine.

"I love you, too," Zac answered. "Am I going to get to talk to you later tonight?"

"_You can bet your cute little ass that I'll be calling you later tonight. You WILL tell me about this lunch. Tell Daddy I'll see him this weekend and give him a kiss for me."_

"I will – hey, wait!" Zac cringed at the last part of her request. "I'll pass along your message," he stated with a shake of his head, enjoying her giggle on the other end of the line. "I'll talk to you later, ok? Call me when you're back in your suite."

"_It's a date. Love you. Bye, Boo."_

They ended their call and Zac hit the 'end' button on his phone, smiling at her last demand. He knew he would tell her every detail as long as he was out of Greg's range. He had the blessing he was looking for and was more than proud that he had been able to make that happen one on one.

He tucked the phone into his pocket just as Wanda returned with the salad portion of Greg's lunch order. They both waited quietly as the waitress sat down the plates and then took Zac's order for a turkey club and fries.

When they were alone again Zac watched Greg begin to pick at his salad, pouring the oil and vinegar dressing over it. He could tell Greg's mind was somewhere lost in thought and knew it had to be about the conversations he had just been through. Vanessa had admitted that she was still in love with Zac; Zac had expressed his love for Greg's daughter with no room for argument. And Greg had answered that expression with acceptance.

"Thank you," Zac's words broke through his thoughts causing Greg to shift his focus back to the young man's face.

"For what? You're buying here, remember?" Greg answered in his typical fatherly fashion.

"You know what I'm talking about," Zac corrected. "Thank you, Greg, for agreeing to have lunch with me and listening to me and for giving me another chance with Vanessa. I know - we know - that she and I can do our thing, I mean, we love each other and we'll work together to make this relationship survive. But if you disapproved…well, I know that would weigh heavily on her mind, and mine too."

Greg placed his fork at the side of the dish for a moment and wiped his hands on his napkin. He lifted the cloth to his lips and then placed it back in his lap, all the while looking at Zac.

"That's _my_ Baby Girl that you're talking about loving and wanting to marry. And she says she loves you too. Like I told her, I'm trying to trust you both. I want what's best for her. I can't stop looking out for her. But right now, if she believes that you are what's best then I'm going to try to trust her instincts. Just…I've seen her heartbroken over you once already. _Don__'__t_ let it happen again." The threat fell on listening ears and was taken to heart.

Zac nodded and then sat back to wait for his food to arrive. The smile resumed its place on his face and a sigh escaped his lips, drawing Greg's attention from his food once more. This time the look on Zac's face was just peaceful and content.

The Papa Bear shook his head and let his own cheeks round upward with his smile. "Don't get too relaxed there, Son. I am still here."

Zac pulled the miniature flip chart from the side of the table and began looking through it aimlessly. "Oh, I know. I was just thinking about … dessert."

Greg shook his head in a somewhat hopeless fashion. "Well I'm sure you can get whatever you want – and I _will_ want a dessert too. But get it through your head right now, Mr. Efron, the cherry on top? It's mine."

He bent his head slightly to take another bite of his salad but didn't miss Zac's practically-grunted comment, "Course it is…sounds just like your daughter."

**KTZLF*TLFIW**


	11. Mission: Santa Barbara

If Gina Hudgens thought _she_ was having a hard time keeping the engagement news from her husband, Starla Efron was just lucky to have her head still attached to her body.

The week and a half that her husband was away she had done well. She patted herself on the back for the phone calls she had shared with David while Zac and Vanessa were sitting right in front of her. And even after the couple had returned to Los Angeles she took pride in the fact that she didn't leak a single hint to her other half.

But when he returned and had slept off his jet lag, David Efron was quick to notice a change in his wife's demeanor. The former,slightly down, tired eyes were sparkling again. She was even standing straighter and humming as she buzzed around their house on a daily basis.

At first he chalked it up to his homecoming – distance makes the heart grow fonder. Even after a lengthy time together the middle-aged Efron matriarch and patriarch still found that adage to be quite true. She had doted on him his first couple of days home. His sleep and eating patterns were readjusting after the time away and Starla did all she could, happily, to help him get back on the Pacific time-table.

And, a few days after, when she again mixed up a batch of blueberry waffle batter, David attempted to take the delicacy as one he just didn't get to really enjoy on the morning that he took off for Taiwan. His wife's slightly sarcastic response to that thought was his first real indication that her attitude had been improved by something other than his return.

His other clues were found in his oldest son's bedroom. With the empty nest that David and Starla were now supporting, he was quite used to walking into any room of their home to find any article of clothing or item that might be missing. Knowing that Zac had been home for several days while David wasn't, left the father to believe that, perhaps, his missing, favorite t-shirt, had ended up in his son's closet by mistake. His reasoning for entering the room was based on that one thought.

Yet once he was in the room, David couldn't help but take a closer look around. The scent in the room wasn't the normal wisp of wildflowers from Starla's favorite room freshener. Nor was it the smell of a twenty-ish year old man who had just mowed the yard or been working in the garage. It wasn't even the coconut scented bath soap that they kept in the boys' bathroom.

So for a moment, after opening the door, David stood there, just breathing in and out. The odor was slightly familiar. His eyes glanced around the room. The bed was made, sheets were fresh and the comforter was fluffed and folded with decorative pillows lying straight at the crease. _Dryer sheet or fabric softener?_ He shook his head to himself. Nope, that wasn't what he was smelling.

The closet door was slightly ajar. His eyes widened and he tilted his head. _My shirt is probably hanging up with a bunch of Zac's old stuff. Thanks, Honey._ Still he waited another moment before he made a move toward the hanging clothes. That's when he spotted the un-emptied trash can.

_Well that's weird. _He took just a couple of steps toward the canister before his eyes opened wide. He felt his arms crossing over his chest in a defensive manner and he couldn't help but look around for someone who might be watching him. This had to be a joke, right?

He stood for just a minute looking at the contents of the trash bin. Zac had been there two weeks ago. Starla had re-made the bed, obviously, and dusted and vacuumed. And yet neither of them had taken out the bag containing an empty allergy medicine box _nor_ the used condom. David stared at the gross, unsanitary item before he felt heat in his face from either embarrassment or anger – he wasn't sure which. _Oh, sorry, _he stated in a whisper to himself, _used CONDOMS,_ he emphasized the plural meaning of the word.

With the sight before his eyes Zac's father completely forgot about his shirt. He wasn't quite sure what kind of thoughts were forming in his head other than more questions to ask his son and wife…and the fact that the only person he knew who used that particular brand of allergy medicines, was a young lady that they hadn't spoken to in months, the same one who had previously been involved with his son, and the same one who had been in on extensive use of such personal items – with his son – for nearly a half decade before their breakup.

It was the same young woman who wore various sweet smelling perfumes. Which was – it dawned on him then - the kind of scent that had overtaken his senses when he first walked into Zac's bedroom.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

"Starla?" He stepped outside the bedroom door and pulled it shut behind him, leaving the room just as he had found it. When his wife didn't answer to his first yell down the steps he took a deep breath and called again. "Starla, Sweetheart?"

"Yeah?" She called up from somewhere in the downstairs portion of their home. "Are you alright?"

David stood for a second letting the thoughts roll around in his mind.

"David?" Starla appeared, slightly out of breath at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her husband. "What's wrong?"

She took in his confused face and stood, waiting for him to answer. When his eyes finally focused on hers he cocked his head to the side and wrinkled his forehead. "Who was here with Zac while I was gone?"

Starla shook her head, pressed her lips together and stretched her face in a look that told him she couldn't imagine what he was talking about. David let the question sit in the air.

"Dad came over a couple of nights but Zac took him back home. He didn't spend the night. Why?"

David began descending the stairs slowly as he watched a hint of realization move across Starla's face. She said nothing else, averting her eyes toward his feet, the wall, then the bannister.

Mr. Efron reached his wife and stood on the step directly above her until she moved only her eyes to look up at him.

"The change in your attitude since I've been home... It's not about me being back home. It's not even about me at all, is it?" He questioned.

David's tone wasn't anger in the moment. He spoke softly, clueless to what happened at his home or even who had been there during his overseas trip. Starla's eyes stared at him as he talked to her. That was his only indication that she was listening. She didn't nod or shake her head. She didn't speak to him. She just stared.

"You aren't denying that, are you?" He continued with raised eyebrows. "I'm pretty good at putting puzzles together, you know?" He smiled lightly. "And I think I know you pretty well. You've left pieces around here for me to put together, haven't you."

Starla smiled back through pursed lips as she rolled her eyes around. _Busted,_ her mind yelled. But she knew she couldn't be the one to give away the secret that Zac and his _fiancée_ had shared with her and Alexander.

Starla moistened her lips with her tongue and breathed in quickly. "What sort of…" she tested the waters then paused, puffed out her cheeks and thought about her words, "…puzzle pieces are you talking about?" She finished and then purposefully pulled her eyebrows down, giving her an intense, curious look of wonder.

David stepped down beside his wife and took her hand to lead her into their kitchen. He found a seat on one of the bar stools and made himself comfortable as his wife stood beside him.

"Let's see," he began with a thoughtful hand on his chin. "You made blueberry waffles before I left, enough to feed an army, with _fresh_ blueberries. My Star, you only do that when company is coming. Unless one of the boys is sick, you don't even make waffles these days. And you've been humming and floating around here – I can't remember the last time you've done that – well, when you were pregnant with Dylan, but I'm not even going to think about that scenario!"

The two of them chuckled at that thought and Starla's smile grew as she listened to her husband, amazed that after more than two decades together he could still pick up on little changes in her and the way they knew each other.

"But honestly, the pieces that hit me hardest are still up in Zac's bedroom," David frowned slightly.

Starla read his face and let her smile weaken. "Why, what's in Zac's room?"

David took a deep breath and looked pointedly at his wife. "Are you telling me you haven't seen the trash can in his room?"

Starla thought for a moment and slowly shook her head. "Zac and V-" Her eyes widened at the slip of tongue and her mouth went dry as she sucked in and held a breath.

David raised his eyebrows and tilted his head with a knowing smirk. "Please, continue that thought," he instructed.

With only a slight shake of her head, Starla started over. "Zac cleared his bed, washed the sheets and put it all back together. He told me everything was in order and I didn't have to worry about it. All ready for the next time he's here. I opened the door and looked in and it all looked fine to me. So no, I didn't even think about checking the trash can, why?"

David leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, still watching his wife. "Well, the smell of perfume was one clue. But the Claritin box and the _condoms_ in the trash were a dead giveaway. I think I know our son, Starla. And with evidence like that left behind, I don't need a private investigator to tell me that he and Vanessa are back together."

Starla purposefully dropped her mouth into an "Oh," and attempted to look surprised. "Now, David…"

Her husband held up his index finger and directed his gaze straight into her eyes. "Vanessa was here, wasn't she? Obviously Zac had a girl here and in his bed with him."

"Why would you assume it was…her?" Starla asked, attempting to cover her tracks and Zac's tracks and Vanessa's visit.

"Starla, if it wasn't Vanessa then you would have been having absolute fits on the phone with me while I was gone. The idea of Zac seeing anyone else has torn you apart even more than the idea of him and your _Sweet Girl_ breaking up. Please don't deny it and please don't lie to me – not about this," David requested sincerely.

Starla looked up to the ceiling and stretched her neck, taking a deep breath. When she looked back at her husband she smiled her motherly smile and blinked back a tear or two that threatened to blur her vision.

"I did _not_ leave the trash in his room on purpose. Remind me to chat with him about his personal hygiene and leaving items like that around. They never used to do that when they were here, why on earth would they start now?" She asked rhetorically while trying to determine exactly what she should tell David.

"So it was Vanessa?" David's eyebrows creased. "How…what about…" he stopped and looked at his wife who finally sat on the stool beside him. "I'm confused."

Starla took a breath and blew it out through her nose. Then she took another and held it for a moment. This time she held up her index finger and then placed it over her mouth in an honest thought process. She let out the breath and held the finger in the air again telling David to stay put and wait on her.

He watched as she got up from the stool and walked to her purse on the desk across the room. He didn't say a word as she pulled out her cell phone and looked at the screen. David admired the look on her face as she concentrated on the tapping of her freshly manicured nails and then the way she placed her hand on the back of her neck and rubbed with one hand as she held the phone to her ear with the other, waiting for someone to answer her call.

"Zac, hi Honey, I think your dad and I need to see you pretty soon." She kept her voice light and even. When she moved her hand from her neck and began massaging her scalp David knew she was contemplating whatever their son was saying on the other end.

"Well, yes, I think that would be helpful. It's easier if it's both of you," she paused. "No, Sweetheart, but _you_ didn't exactly clean up your room completely. There were some _items…_" the mother voice grumbled slightly, "…you didn't empty the trash can by your bed, Zachary." She finally breathed deeply and waited.

"Now wait, don't curse at me!" David had to chuckle at his son's reaction on the other end. Whatever word Zac had chosen to use it certainly didn't suit Starla, but, David imagined, it wasn't actually directed at her. It was probably Zac's realization at what was left behind after his visit.

Starla pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at her husband. "Can we make a trip down to L.A. this weekend? They both are heading out on Monday and don't have time to come back to us."

David shrugged his shoulders. "Could we meet in the middle? Any chance of that? We could head out Saturday morning, meet them for lunch and spend the afternoon…" He paused with his idea when Starla shook her head, trying to listen to both men at once.

"Yes, I know, but it would be better away from L.A., don't you think? Tell you what, let's meet in Santa Barbara. We'll take a picnic out on West Beach, near the city college campus. Dad and I will stop somewhere once we get into S.B. and get sandwiches. We'll just meet for lunch and hang out for a couple of hours, okay? That way you don't lose a whole day but we still get to see you and talk to you...both of you."

Starla knew, in her heart, that this wasn't the way Zac or Vanessa wanted to tell David. But with the chaos that was their children's lives, it was better to at least have a face to face conversation. Playing ninja was fun but sometimes reality could be even more enjoyable.

"Oh, Zac…" Starla nodded and smiled at David before turning her back and walking completely away from him into the living room. "How did it go…with…you know who…" she practically whispered.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Zac knew his mother was dying for information. He had thought about texting her with the news of Greg Hudgens' proposal agreement. He had imagined getting both families together to celebrate. But the truth was, Starla was right. They still weren't at a point where they could bring their families together and profess the status of their relationship.

That hurt.

Zac realized with a pained heart that after telling his father about their engagement and filling in the pieces for David this part of their love affair would have to be put on hold. Yes, Dylan and Stella deserved to know but those would have to be one-on-one situations with multiple vows of silence.

He rolled the iPhone in his hand for a moment before hitting the button to call Vanessa. They had hoped to wait for a little less hectic timing to actually sit down with Zac's father. But, as with the past months of their lives, there was no real 'good time'. So, Santa Barbara it would be.

"_Hi there!"_ Her tired voice greeted him from the hotel room where he knew she was just waking up.

"Hey, Gorgeous!" He piped back to her. "Did I wake you?"

"_No," _she answered and then stretched with a slight groan. _"I woke up about a half hour ago and have just been lying here…missing you,"_ she admitted quite readily.

"I miss you, too," Zac leaned against his kitchen counter and thought about her face.

"_I didn't expect to talk to you till later tonight, what's up?" _she wondered as she began actually sitting up in bed and dangling her legs over the side.

"I may have snafu'd when we left San Luis," he began the explanation.

"_Whhaaattt d'ya mean?"_ Vanessa blinked her eyes and glanced toward the window of her room.

"Remember telling Mom that we'd washed the sheets and vacuumed and everything?" he took her mind back to the trip north.

"_Well, yeah…"_

"Apparently I didn't empty the trash can beside the bed. In Mom's words, the contents were 'unsanitary'. I believe that's what she called it."

"_Zachary…"_ Vanessa pressed.

"Well, point is, Dad went into my room to look for something and saw the empty box from your allergy meds and the _remnants _of our frolicking and put two and two together," Zac sighed.

Vanessa smiled on the other end. _"I recall more than two,"_ her suggestive voice served only to remind him of their little bit of time together and the fact that Starla had purposefully run a lot of extra errands while they stayed home.

"My father doesn't need to know that!" Zac laughed to ward off the other feelings she was causing. "Short version is, Dad knows that you and I were in S.L.O. without him."

"_Uh-oh, jealous Daddy E.?" _Vanessa wondered with a slight pout.

"I'm not sure about that. I didn't talk to him. I don't know exactly what Mom's told him but I'm pretty sure she's saving the engagement news for us to tell him personally. Mom just called to see if we can get together this weekend," his voice twisted upward in hopes that they could make the plan come together.

"_This weekend? Zac, I get back late Friday night and leave again on Sunday. I need to talk to Dad and Mom…"_

"I know," he interjected weakly. "But I want to tell Dad in person, you know? I want _us_ to tell him. Mom suggested meeting in Santa Barbara, so we wouldn't have to make a trip all the way up to San Luis. Just a picnic on the beach for a couple of hours on Saturday." He paused to let her mind attempt to catch up.

"Then, maybe we could get back and have dinner with Greg and Gina, you know, so we could see them – together – too."

Vanessa sighed. _"I want to, Zac. You know I want to."_

"Do you already have plans with Gina or Stellz? I – I can meet Mom and Dad myself – tell him what's going on, I guess." The drop in Zac's tone was one that Vanessa understood completely. She felt it too, the sadness of not being able to work out schedules, the reality of not being together.

"_Zac?"_ she could only hear him breathing on the other end.

"Hmmm?" he answered back, while trying to figure out any sort of plan in his head.

"_Could we meet them for a late breakfast? In Santa Barbara, I mean? Maybe I can change my flight back to L.A. I'll fly into Santa Barbara instead, that way I'll already be there. I'll spend the night there and then we can meet them at the beach for brunch?"_

Her voice warmed his heart. It was one of the million reasons why he loved her, because she was willing to give of herself to make him happy. He hoped in some way he could do the same for her.

"I'd…I'd say we could make that happen. Can I book the hotel room? I'll see if I can knock out my meetings and get up there Friday night as well." He suggested with a promising tone.

"_That'd be nice," _Vanessa stretched again. _"I can't promise anything, though, by the time I get in there."_ She chuckled under her breath. _"Doubtful there would be any 'remnants' for anyone to find in that trash can!"_ She joked with a disappointed air.

"I'm just thinking we can at least see each other before this next stretch of months apart. I just want to hold you and go to sleep with you. That's really all I want." Zac dipped his head as though someone would hear his heartfelt words.

Vanessa took a deep breath and stood from the bed, wandering over to the window and pushing the curtain aside. _"I love you, you know that? No matter where in the world we are, my heart's with you. Don't forget that, okay?"_

Zac nodded like she could see him. "So, Santa Barbara on Saturday… Will you be okay, really? I know it's exhausting. Van, you've got a crazy schedule."

"_As do you. But you're right. David deserves to know what's going on. It's not fair to any of them that we've been keeping this to ourselves and lying to them. I'm glad to have it out – well, you know what I mean. Even if it meant another lecture from my father."_

Zac had to laugh. "Pshhh, you should've been sitting at Paty's with him. No way in hell my dad will give you the looks that Papa Bear gave me. I swear if he could've come over that table at me, he would've chewed me up, spit me out and left me for Wanda to clean up with our plates."

"_Hey, now, he's just protective of me! And you know very well; he fully believed we were separated. You can tell yourself I was acting about being heartbroken, but Zac – I was. I still am. The idea that we are together but can't be together… that still tears me up."_

"I know. And you know I feel the same way. We aren't the same if we're not together. But we're gonna make this work Vanessa. You still believe that, right?" Zac's voice was nearly pleading.

"_I do."_ She answered just above a whisper. He knew what that meant. It was Vanessa's way of telling him that she believed his words in her heart. Even if her head and body couldn't make sense of things, her heart still believed.

And to him, her heart was what mattered most.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

"So," David started once Starla had somewhat secretly interrogated their son about his meeting with Vanessa's father. "Now that we apparently have a date on Saturday with Zac and Vanessa, would you mind telling me what's actually going on?"

Starla stopped in her tracks, gingerly placing the phone back into her purse and then turning to look at David and shaking her head. "That's what Saturday's little get-together is about. You'll just have to wait for them to tell you."

The statement was to the point and her matter-of-fact tone only made David more suspicious.

"Star, come on," he pushed. "It's not something bad, that much is obvious –"

"Well of course it's not bad. How could it be bad if it's Zac and Nessa back together?" Starla interrupted his thought.

"I just mean… How long have they been back together? How did it happen? How are they making it work? Hell, she's out of town again for another premiere – and they both have movie shoots. This isn't some kind of open-ended arrangement is it? If they're having…making… well, I mean, if they're _together-together…_" the sight of the trash can contents flashed through his mind making his eyes roll and his cheeks flush.

Starla rolled her own eyes and watched her husband blush. "From my _understanding_," she emphasized, "It is not an _open_ – see other people – relationship. It is an exclusive, just the two of them, trying to weather through this time apart…still in love with each other."

Her voice softened with the last part of her statement, as did her eyes and face. She looked at her husband. David knew he was still missing a chunk of the story and realized that perhaps it should be Zac and his girlfriend who filled in the details.

He sighed and stepped toward his wife. "Alright," he opened his arms and let her step into them as they both wrapped arms around the other. "You aren't upset with Vanessa now? You're smiling when you mention her name. And she was obviously here. I'm still a little floored over that." David spoke against Starla's cheek as she snuggled against him.

Starla turned and placed her forehead against his lips. "I understand more than I did. I'm still a bit upset with _both of them_, now, actually. But Vanessa and I did have time to talk – more than one chance. And as hard as the breakup was on us, it _was_ just as rough on them, if not more-so."

She pulled her head away from David's and kissed him softly on the lips before taking a deep breath and leaning back in his embrace. "Those two kids have been through so much."

She unwrapped her arms and then placed her palms against his chest and looked at her fingers. She mentally noted the wedding band and engagement ring on her own finger. "They're so young still, David. They are both so determined to make the most of their careers and their lives and their love. I'm so happy they're together… but there are still so many choices and so many things out there tugging at them… I still worry about them."

David watched her talk and the emotions in her eyes. Just like their son, his wife was passionate, determined and loving. When she loved someone that passion and determination was a hundred times stronger. He could feel that in her now. He had felt it when Zac and Vanessa had first really declared their love for each other. And now, that feeling was back.

David laughed slightly, drawing Starla's attention.

"What?" Starla poked his chest through his shirt.

"Zac always called Greg Hudgens 'Papa Bear'. Are you the Mama Bear?"

Starla tilted her head and smacked him lightly, then straightened her head and squinted her eyes. "You know what? Maybe I am. So what if I am? Gina and I both _can_ be mama bears if our kids need protection. And I tell you what, with what these two are trying to do they'll need all they can get!"

The statement was simple and made perfect sense. To David, it was another puzzle piece. He decided not to ask Starla what she meant. Somehow he would bide his time until the meeting with the young couple that he was now anxious to see together again.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Vanessa sighed and turned over in the bed. The warmth next to her made her smile and she shifted her body enough to put her arm around his waist.

"Good morning," his sleepy voice sounded softly against the sunlight that was beginning to peek through. "What time is it?" Zac wondered without opening his eyes.

"I don't know," Vanessa raised up to look at the clock on the bedside table. "Oh," she sighed and curled up behind Zac again, "too early to be awake on a non-working Saturday morning," she breathed against his bare shoulder blades and placed a kiss on his warm skin.

"You should go back to sleep then," Zac instructed her as he rolled onto his back and squinted just to see her beside him.

"I'm torn between sleep and having the opportunity to spend every waking moment with you," she kissed the side of his chest before letting him wrap his arm around her and finding _her_ spot – her left cheek practically attached to his right breast, the pillow of his muscles.

The two lay there silently for a moment with Zac wondering if she would go back to sleep in his arms. When she breathed out a somewhat heavy breath and began to move her fingers over his sternum he smiled and kissed her hair.

"That was pretty corny, you know?" He barely opened his mouth to speak, letting his lips form the words before chuckling at her little quandary.

She tapped the tip of her index finger against his lower ribs. "I'm serious. I know I'm exhausted but my choices are spending time with you or sleeping…these next few months are going to be crazy. I don't know when we'll get to be together again…I want to spend the time with you. I can sleep later."

Zac blinked his eyes a few times, thinking about what she was saying. "What if there was a third choice? I'm really not ready to get out of bed yet –"

"Zac…" she interrupted but smiled with her slightly warning tone.

"No, now hear me out!" he laughed softly. "_That's_ not what I was talking about. Just…you're here, I'm here, we're here together. I'm not going anywhere and I'm still sleepy. How about we spend our time _together_ resting?"

"But…" Vanessa started with a slight pout. "We have to meet Mom and David for brunch in the park."

Zac moved his arm around, rubbing her bicep soothingly. "But…" he stole her pouting defense, "they won't be in town for another three hours if I'm reading that clock correctly and you need to rest while you can. We can't have you getting sick with the schedule you've got. Not while I can't be there to take care of you." His voice became quiet with the last few words.

"Zac?" Vanessa kissed his chest again, waiting for him to continue his thoughts, which he didn't.

Instead his arm became tighter around her and he answered with a simple, "Shhh, close those pretty brown eyes and rest a while longer."

Vanessa took a deep breath and tried to close her eyes but her lids wouldn't stay shut. She blinked into the dawning light and just stared into blank space. She knew what his words meant. They meant he was having a difficult time dealing with the idea of being apart from her.

Engaged or not they would be separated for some, indeterminate period of time with only a phone line or computer connection to try and stay in touch. The thoughts were enough to make her stomach churn.

Her hand rubbed across his stomach, soaking in the warmth and feel of his breathing and his muscles moving beneath her touch. She wanted to ask him again how they were going to make it but she knew his answer. It would be the same, fake-upbeat tone telling her that the time would pass more quickly than they could imagine and the next thing they'd know it would be their wedding day.

She breathed in deeply and opted for other words as she used her arm and hand to pull them closer together. "I love you. No matter what happens after today, Zac, I love _you._" she emphasized.

He didn't respond verbally. In that hotel bedroom they both were coming to terms with the weight of the upcoming separation. Vanessa felt him take in a breath and hold it. She heard him slowly leaking the breath through his nose before he dipped his face into her hair and kissed her scalp. He placed his other hand over top of hers on his stomach and squeezed it firmly. He pulled their hands up to the center of his chest where she could feel his heartbeat and gave her the only sign he could in the moment.

Zac doubled his middle and ring fingers down against his palm, leaving his index, pinky and thumb stretched outward, a universal symbol signifying his love for her – even if he couldn't say it.

Vanessa matched the movements of his hand so that he could feel her sharing the emotion with the simple sign language. She knew they would both mimic that moment, remembering their love for each other in the next stretch of time – however long it might be.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

David Efron was an intelligent man. He was also thoughtful, caring and a loving husband and father. He had shared in the moments of frustration and even some anger over the past months of wondering what on earth had happened between his oldest son and the woman that Zac had chosen to love.

David had struggled inwardly until the moment that the puzzle pieces had finally fit together in his mind. So with a deep breath and a straight face he watched Zac and Vanessa walking toward him in the park, near the Santa Barbara beach.

He watched the two of them look at each other, seeing them as soon as Zac pulled into the parking lot and then quickly opening the door for Vanessa to get out of the car. He noted the way Zac held her hand as soon as he could, even with a bag of food in the other hand. And he took a mental picture of them walking together, silently, as the grass crunched under their feet.

"Hey!" Zac quickly pulled Vanessa toward Starla and the three shared hugs.

Starla's smile stretched all the way across her face as she put her hands on Vanessa's cheeks. "How's my Sweet Girl? I'm so sorry…I know you're pooped, Sweetheart."

Vanessa smiled at Zac's mother and shook her head slightly. "I'm good, really. Tired, yes, but hey, I can take it." She tilted her head and accepted another hug from Mrs. Efron.

"Don't let David give you a hard time, hear me? He's as thrilled as I am that the two of you are still together," Starla whispered.

Vanessa squeezed her a bit harder in response. She truly appreciated Starla's observation that she and Zac weren't 'back' together, but were 'still' together. The ever-so-slight verbage was at least a small, positive sign to Vanessa.

When Starla finally released her hold, David stood from the picnic bench and looked at both Vanessa and Zac, who still had yet to speak to him. The older Efron cleared his throat and stood with eyebrows raised, waiting for one of them to say something.

Vanessa breathed in and out and took a hesitant step toward Zac's father. "D-David?" She pressed her lips together and smiled hopefully with a slight shrug of one shoulder.

David shook his head in her direction. "_Daaavid?_" He creased his brows and held out the syllables of his own name. "Since when am I David?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Vanessa, only a few inches shorter than him and now a couple of steps closer.

At his urging Vanessa looked at Zac, then Starla, then back at David. "Dad?" This time she shrugged both shoulders and spoke in her best, baby'ish voice.

David rolled his eyes. "That's more like it. But can I get it with a little more enthusiasm, perhaps?" He uncrossed his arms and then placed his hands on his hips, waiting for her reaction.

Vanessa giggled, a bit more relaxed, and put her hands on her hips, copying David. After just a second of the mirrored pose she threw her arms in the air and stepped up to him.

"Dad!" she practically squealed and David laughed out loud as she threw her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and lift her off the ground.

"You've been gone far too long, young lady. Didn't anyone ever tell you that you are supposed to keep in touch with your family when you aren't going to see them for an extended time?"

Vanessa looked at him with an 'Oh' formed on her lips as she listened to him. "I – I'm sorry," she apologized although she knew he was teasing her – somewhat.

David reached out and took her in his arms again where he held her, just as Starla had. He kissed her on the temple, as her own father would do, and petted her hair as Vanessa simply closed her eyes and enjoyed the embrace.

"We've missed you, very much," David began again. "I'm very happy to learn that this wasn't a breakup, but… Wow," he stepped back and wiped a hand over his mouth. "Him without you," David pointed to Zac and shook his head, "not a pretty sight," he joked without a smile.

Vanessa looked back at Zac, only a few steps away, and moved right back to him at the slightest motion from his head. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head against his shoulder to demonstrate just how much she understood what David was explaining.

"I'm afraid it's a sight you're going to have to deal with for a while," Vanessa practically cringed and clung to Zac's side as the seriousness of their situation sank in.

"But," Zac jumped into the conversation, "to make things a little more bearable, we have news." He smiled and leaned down to capture Vanessa's lips in another demonstration of their feelings for one another.

David and Starla took their seats on one side of the picnic table while Zac and Vanessa claimed their spots and melded at the hips. Starla opened the picnic basket they had brought and began pulling out a tray of fruit and cheeses along with a loaf of French bread and some napkins.

Vanessa began nibbling as she watched Zac nervously rub his palms together.

"So?" David noticed his son's actions as well.

"So, yeah," Zac sighed and looked at his mom. "Why am I nervous about this? When I told you, you were holding a knife. Dad's defenseless and I'm nervous…go figure."

The three others watched Zac ramble until Vanessa stepped in. "So tell him, then," she instructed gently with a nudge of her shoulder. It wasn't until she reached out with her left hand to grab a piece of cheese that David took notice of her new jewelry.

"Whoa!" David's eyebrows knitted together as he held the 'oh' on his puckered lips. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…" he shook his head slightly, raised his eyebrows and then put his hands in the air surrendering before looking back and forth between Zac and Vanessa.

All movement froze as eyes moved to David and waited.

Vanessa left her hand in place on table knowing exactly why David was reacting.

"Is that what I think it is?" David looked into her eyes, then over to Zac before reaching out and lifting Vanessa's fingertips with his hand. He looked toward his wife who smiled sweetly at him.

Zac's father licked his lips after a few moments, shifting his eyes between the young couple. "Your mother said you were back together…never really apart, but that's beside the point. I knew you were together – I figured that out all by myself, thank you. But there's more to this than just being _back_ together, isn't there." He glanced at his wife who sat calmly and swallowed the words that she had been tempted to blurt out for nearly two weeks.

Zac placed his right hand on the wooden table and held his palm open to accept Vanessa's left hand which she pulled slowly away from David and laid gently in Zac's with the engagement ring completely in view.

Vanessa caught David's eye and held it when she began pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and holding it.

"I'm listening," the older Efron male offered.

Vanessa squeezed Zac's hand, looked at her fiancé and smiled. "He said 'yes'," she shrugged and offered a wider, shy smile to Zac's father.

David shook his head, still staring at them. "He said 'yes' to what, exactly?"

Vanessa tilted her head, trying her best to be respectful but still giving her near in-law a '_well duh!'_ type of look. Following a few short breaths and silence from the others she started again, "I proposed to Zac…and he said 'yes,'" she explained further.

In that moment, Zac admired his fiancée as the woman he had fallen in love with years before. This was the woman who turned on the charm for his parents, even when she was scared to death of them. She was the same woman who had turned to his parents at times because they were an extension of him, his family, the people he loved and who loved him. And in turn, they loved her.

He sat with that admiration coursing through his body as Vanessa told the story again about the impromptu proposal in Hawaii; a re-proposal in North Carolina which included the engagement ring; an acceptance of the reality that was bound to try and tear them apart, no matter what; and a declaration of love that was still determined to last a lifetime.

David sat quietly, something Zac and Starla appreciated about him. He took in all of the information that both Vanessa and Zac gave to him. Even with wheels turning in his head he was listening, supportive, and gathering every word they offered.

He joined their smiles and laughs, and then gave them both a fatherly look that included a straight face, heavy eyes through his glasses, and a slight shake of the head. "You kept this from us for months. I understand why, sort of, but do you understand how much we've hurt for you – for both of you?"

David looked between them as both twenty-something's ducked their heads as though they expected some sort of punishment.

Zac took a deep breath and looked back at his father. "You've always told me that if there's something I want, I should go for it. Don't look back, just go for it. You and Mom have taught me to try and make the best choices for my life – and to accept the consequences if those choices backfire." He turned just long enough to place a gentle kiss against Vanessa's forehead and to weave their fingers together with a tight squeeze. "I want this," he held up their joined hands, "to work. I want to be with Vanessa. I believe she is _the_ best choice for my life."

Zac turned to look at the young woman beside him and looked back at his father with determination, love and admiration in his eyes. "We've spent the last few months wondering about the consequences of this choice; double, triple and quadruple thinking about whether or not we're ready to go down this road. We're telling you guys now, and Greg and Gina, because we believe we are. Whatever the consequences might be, we'll face them together. And the way this has all come about, we can't look back. We really feel like it was meant to be. The only thing we can do is move forward because somehow, someway, somewhere down this road we are going to be together – and that's all that matters."

David looked at his son as he listened. He had to smile and nod as Zac finished his thought. He kept watching for a moment longer as Vanessa stretched to meet Zac's lips for a slightly tearful kiss. He took a deep breath and stretched a hand across the table and waited for Zac to take it.

"Congratulations on your engagement," David smiled wider. He let go of Zac's hand and then came around the table to embrace his son. As they wrapped their arms around each other David added, "I don't want to sound like some old fogy, but don't rush into this, okay?"

He patted Zac on the back and then took a step away to look at Zac and Vanessa. "I'm not telling you to wait for things to be perfect – we all know that won't happen. I'm just saying, don't run off to the courthouse and say the 'I do's' right this minute. You're both smart and have good heads on your shoulders. I'm just telling you to keep using them. You're following your hearts but keep your brains involved about all of this, alright?"

David raised his eyebrows as he stepped toward Vanessa and took her in his arms. "And for God's sake, if you need help, tell us. Don't do this breakup thing again, I don't think I can take it," he added with gruff voice that sounded almost like Vanessa's father.

She laughed as David loosened his hold on her. "Don't laugh at me, Young Lady. I'm apparently an old man now, my son's old enough to be engaged and gallivanting around the world with his beautiful fiancée, frolicking…" he stopped suddenly with the use of his pet term for Zac and Vanessa's playfulness.

Vanessa stopped her giggling, "No frolicking?" she asked half-heartedly.

David looked in her eyes to let her see the joking twinkle that he still held. "If you are trying to keep this under wraps you better not be frolicking together! And I don't want to hear about any frolicks with anyone else." He pointed an index finger at both of the 'kids'.

"Yes, Sir," Zac and Vanessa answered in unison.

The smiles returned whole-heartedly as they laughed and Starla instructed them all to sit back down and eat. "Now, my Sweet Girl, tell us how your Dad took the news!"

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

The tears that filled all of their eyes were ones of love and joy. After just a couple of hours together David and Starla left Zac and Vanessa behind. Starla's Sweet Girl promised to keep in touch with her future in-laws, even during the roughest patches apart. And in turn they promised to be supporters of the 'Zac and Vanessa have broken up' paparazzi plan.

The older Efrons climbed back into their car and pointed it northbound with combative hearts. "Can they do it?" David asked his wife as she looked in the rearview mirror to catch a last glimpse of her son and daughter together.

"I will pray every day that they can. If they believe they can then we have to support that. I believe in love, Da'. You know that. I know you do, too. And I know you can see it in their eyes when they look at each other. That hasn't changed. Their hearts may have hardened to the world and they have a more realistic view of what's ahead, but they're still in love. You can't deny that."

"I never have denied that. If that was all they had to worry about, I wouldn't even be asking. But we know, and I think _they _know that there's a lot more to their relationship than just loving each other. Being together is huge for them, Star. Just like these last few months, Zac has been practically lost without her. It sounds like the next year – or even two or three years – is going to be more of the same. I'm just worried…if they can't see each other, if they can't steal time or if that's all they've got are stolen moments… I'll never say it to them, but I'm scared for them. Even though they are realizing what they're up against, I think they're still seeing it through rose colored glasses." David took a shaky breath and glanced at his wife before looking back out the windshield and running a hand through his hair. "That's another reason I hope and pray they don't just run off and elope. I'm just not sure about all of the separation that's ahead of them."

Starla sat silently next to him looking out the passenger window. She chewed on her lower lip, the nerves and David's words overtaking her senses. She closed her eyes and sighed. Without turning toward him she stated her opinion. "I believe in them, Da'. Yes, it's going to be hard and I'm willing to bet they're going to try and throw in the towel on each other. I even bet one or both of them will try to break off the engagement at some point. But you know what?" She turned to him with a stubborn look, "I think they can get through it. I want them to."

David pouted back at her. "Well I do, too. That's sure not what I meant…" he kept his eyes on the road but looked back at his wife's face in safe, quick moments.

She looked like Zac. It wasn't a face David Efron had seen on his wife too often, but the determination and fight that was making her face flush in that moment was nearly identical to their oldest son.

"If willing something to happen is all we have to do then we're golden. We both want them together; they want to be together… Hell, apparently even Greg Hudgens wants them together. Believe me Star, I'm not going to stand in their way. I'm just saying…"

"It's going to be hard, I know. I know. I know," she repeated with more emphasis each time. "And I'm just saying, no matter how hard it is, I believe they can make it work. Especially if both families are supporting them, they can make it work."

"Agreed," David breathed out, giving up on this particular topic. He reached over to run the backs of his fingers over his wife's cheek.

Starla turned and kissed his hand and smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Your baby's engaged," David smiled back at her and raised a single eyebrow.

"Now don't start, I don't need any help making me cry right now!" She smacked lightly at his hand, making David laugh. "And no, our _oldest_ is engaged. My baby…oh Lord, _our_ baby is going to be coming home from college and has no clue what's going on."

David looked back at her with concerned eyes. "Dyl doesn't know about this?"

Starla pressed her lips together and shook her head. "Nope. He and Stella are in the dark on the proposals, the engagement, the whole works."

David threw his head back against the car seat making a light thud. "Great. I can keep a secret from the meddling paps… but from Dylan? Remind me to smack Zac the next time I see him.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! And if you liked this, please check out my new story "Ready Or Not" on FictionPress dot com. I am adcgordon on that site as well! Follow Zac Alexander, Anessa Hart and new character Acer Roberts through a story of friendship, love and the role that trust plays in both.<strong>

**KTZLF,  
>Anna<strong>


	12. Mission: The Siblings part I

**First off, thanks for sticking with me on this story. It's NOT done - it's ongoing ;)! This chapter came about while I was waiting in a doctors office, collaborating with cncgrad about two stories that both of us want to update and finish SO deeply! You know just how involved you can get in these characters lives and how much you want your imagination to work overtime to bring about finished chapters. Completing a chapter, and a story, is exhilarating and gives such a feeling of accomplishment. And, in the case of this story, it helps me KTZLF and keep the faith that lets me know that this love STILL exists! ;)**

**Now... it's been a while since we last visited with our ninja couple. Their parents now know what they're up to, but what about their brother and sister? This is chapter one of at least two, revolving around...The Siblings. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. Reviews, pm's, Facebook messages and tweets are always welcome!**

**KTZLF!**

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why you had to make this big move right before the holidays," Vanessa's sister pouted the way only a sixteen year old can. "I mean, are you going to be home for Christmas or not? It's not like you've got family over here to spend the holidays with. I can't believe Dad <em>let<em> you move, anyway."

"Dad didn't _let_ me move, Little Sister. I'm twenty-three years old now. I can make my own choices. I know that Dad and Mom and you are still here for me if I need you … _when _I need you. You may not be happy about this but it's something I needed to do. You guys just aren't ten minutes away now. I have to be able to live on my own and handle things myself," Vanessa answered.

She wasn't lying to her sister, but that wasn't her full reason for packing up a portion of her belongings and moving across the country. She had talked about moving to New York for nearly two years. Partly because she wanted a heavier hand in the fashion industry; partly because there were far more live stage opportunities in the Big Apple; and thirdly…thirdly was the big reason for her temporarily-permanent move - because playing ninja relationship with Zac had become a hard feat to accomplish.

After telling their parents about the secret engagement and more time separated on the road, the ever-present, heart-to-heart honesty came out during a phone conversation.

"_The distance is here again, isn't it?" Zac asked when Vanessa's silence nearly deafened him._

"_I'm at a loss, Zac. We both have full plates. I love you. I don't want to lose you…but…"_

"_Hey! No! No 'buts'! No talk about losing each other. We promised not to do this, Vanessa. Yes, it's hard. Really, really hard…but I love you and I'm not willing to let us go. Are you? Is that what you're telling me?"  
><em>

"_No," she answered rather weakly in Zac's opinion. "I just…you know there are times that I physically need you. I need to feel your arms around me. There are times that I need you to make love to me, Zac," she blushed even without him actually present. "I don't know, it's therapy for me," she swallowed her hurt and fear that was showing through her voice. "When we're together I know I belong to someone who loves me with all his heart. Not being able to see you, or be with you…it sounds stupid, I know. But I just need your touch."_

_Zac's eyes blinked heavily. He knew what she was saying. Temptations were there right in front of both of them. Hollywood headlines had the masses believing that Vanessa had moved on with another young actor who had become a close friend to her – and a nettle in Zac's side. He trusted Vanessa with everything in him. He knew why and had agreed to the more-than-close friendship that the two had formed. But he also knew exactly what she was missing and it was exactly what Zac, the fiancé, should be providing._

"_No, Baby, it's not stupid. Not stupid at all. There's gotta be something we're missing. A way that we can be together without all the publicity. A place where we can get out and walk around like a normal couple and spend nights having dinner and loving each other like engaged couples are supposed to do." Zac's mind began spinning with thoughts._

"_I had an offer," Vanessa bit her lip as she thought about her last trip to the East Coast. "One of the Marchisa designers said they would find a place for me, spokesperson, designer, something…if I ever wanted to call New York home for a while."_

"_What are you saying, Nessa?" Zac nearly froze from the thought that he was suddenly not in tune with the woman he loved._

"_I'm saying…you're working all over the country. My stuff will wrap up for at least a little while until after the first of the year. New York…I don't need a job, really, but if I could get something in the City, it would be a nice cover for me moving over there. And the paps…unless you're on Wall Street or on the stage…they leave you alone."_

_Her voice pulled at him, begging him to continue the idea that was forming in her mind. Zac took a deep breath. "So you move there for work. It gets you out of the L.A. limelight. But I'm flying through New York every week or so right now. I can get a direct flight whenever I want to and all the nosey neighbors see is that I'm boarding another plane."_

"_Yeah. And I can have a place in New York so when you're in town we don't have to worry about hotels and the drama of getting a room together."_

"_But I don't like the idea of you not being…God, Nessa, the thought of being at home and you not there…"_

"_Is just as hard as being at my house and you being at your house and us not getting together because we're avoiding the chaos. Let me do this, Zac. Let me take a break from the West Coast and see if we can get lost in the craziness across the country. It'll get me away from Austin -" Vanessa offered another 'plus' to her proposal._

"_That doesn't matter," Zac's attempt to play off her idea was feeble at the least._

"_Yes it does. I know it does. He knows I'm yours Zac. He knows that."_

"_And yet he keeps his arms all over you and … kisses you…"_

"_We're both actors, Zac. We put on a good show and you know it. The cameras point and we turn it on. You and I are both pro's at it and so is he." Her voice was slightly stern, instructing Zac to let go of his jealousy._

"_I know. I just don't like seeing it plastered in the magazines," his voice pouted. "I'd rather see pictures of you, in a bikini, parked between my legs on a beach in Caicos…"_

"_Zachary!"_

"_What? I still carry that one with me, you know? Too bad the guy didn't hang around a little longer for the action after the umbrella malfunctioned."_

"_It didn't malfunction, it fell on purpose," Vanessa recalled their flirtatious excursion to the so-called private beach where a photographer had nearly caught them rolling half-naked in the sand. The pictures the voyeur HAD taken were enough to raise her father's hackles and embarrassed her to no end._

"_Yeah, funny how that happened just as your hand found its way into my trunks…"_

"_Stop. I don't need a reminder." Vanessa breathed out heavily._

"_Don't you? You were just talking about needing me physically. Seriously, Ness, that's why I still carry that picture and other embarrassing ones with me. Every time I look at that picture I can remember making love to you on that beach. I can remember us laughing as we touched each other and the sand on your body that stuck to your thighs because we were trying to be so quick and yet enjoy every moment together. And I look back at the picture of us kissing in Hawaii on our first trip; your arms around my neck and just remember how it felt to be in your arms. You know how amazing that is to just give into each other and let ourselves just be in love and just be us. That's what counts. That and knowing that I'm not going to let this go on any longer than it has to."_

_He heard Vanessa breathing on the other end of the phone. "Nessa?"_

"_Shhh," she blinked her eyes heavily and licked her lips. "Shhh," she repeated, "I'm back on that beach in Caicos…"_

_Zac smiled at her and laughed for a second before sucking in a long breath of his own. "Stop before we have to get the computers out and start a Skype session," he warned._

"_You're the one who put the reminder in my head and then added the extra details," she licked her lips again and swallowed to wet her dry mouth as she tried to recuperate from the vivid thoughts going through her mind._

"_So, back to New York, is that really a possibility? Would you really be willing to make that move to give us a few extra chances to be together?" He thought more strongly about the option she was offering._

"_At least temporarily? Yeah, I think so."_

_"What about Gina and Greg, what would they say?" Zac pondered._

"_They would think that their little girl has grown up, is engaged to be married and they would understand that she needs to make this move in order for her and her fiancé to make their lives move forward together," she answered quietly._

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

"Can't you take charge of your own life in L.A.? You moved out years ago, for Christ's sake, and have been on your own since you were my age practically. The only thing different now is that you're single for the most part. That ought to make things easier to manage at home, not harder," Stella argued as she buckled her seatbelt and waited for Vanessa to start the car.

"It's not as easy as you think," Vanessa mumbled as she looked in all directions and eased out of her parking space in the airport lot. She was more than happy to have her sister with her but was anxious about the plans that were supposed to play out over the next two weeks.

It was apparent, from Stella's conversation now and the phone conversations leading up to this visit, Gina and Greg had kept their promise to Zac and Vanessa. They had given V's younger sister no indication that Zachary Efron was still part of their lives, a big part.

"But why couldn't you have waited until after the first of the year? If this designer wants your input so badly, why couldn't you make it on your terms? It's just really unfair if they're pushing you to be so far away from your family right here at Christmas." Stella's barrage of unhappy comments and questions continued as Vanessa attempted to pay attention to the road and remember how to get back to the new flat she had leased. The young actress knew there would be more negative comments once her living space was introduced.

"It's just something I _had_ to do, Stellz. Can you not just go with me on this? There's a lot of reasons why. There are major fashion shows and competitions and things that happen soon after the first of the year. The new designs have got to be ready to go. They want my input, they want a spokesperson and it is just better for me to be here, at their main headquarters than three thousand miles across the country," Vanessa batted back and took a breath as she noted the traffic in the rearview mirror. "Not to mention," she let out the breath and continued without over-thinking, "I've got two or three Broadway producers talking to me about upcoming productions where I might be involved _and _a couple of potential movie deals that NRW has interest in," she let the list of reasons ramble off her tongue.

"NRW?" Stella's voice deepened even more. She turned and leaned against the passenger door to stare at her sister with skeptical eyes. "Ninjas Running Wild? Why would you be worried with some movie that _Zac's_ production company is interested in?"

Vanessa turned to look at Stella and rolled her eyes slightly. She relaxed her shoulders as they merged onto the freeway and looked back at her sister with a more mothering expression. "I'm still invested in Ninjas Running Wild, Stellz. I'm still part of that company. And if I can do something that will help it make money, then I'm going to." She took a deep breath before delving into the lie she was about to tell. "Just because Zac and I aren't _romantically_ involved doesn't mean we can't continue doing business together. We are still friends, after all."

Stella's eyes narrowed further. "Sure you are," she whispered with another bit of attitude and then looked out the window.

Both young women took deep breaths and settled in for the forty-five minute drive that would get them to Vanessa's new home. Neither wanted to argue. Stella only wanted answers. Vanessa simply wanted to get through the next two or three hours until her backup would arrive and they could finally share their real, life-changing news with two of the most important people in their lives - their younger sister and brother.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Zac shifted on his feet as he waited at the baggage claim area. Vanessa had texted him as soon as she saw Stella in the same area an hour or so before. Dylan's flight was just a bit behind Stella's. They couldn't argue with the timing without giving something away.

Zac was feeling lucky that Dylan had even agreed to come across country for the weekend. His finals were gearing up and he was really hesitant to take a weekend jaunt. Stella's visit would last longer. It was the home-school advantage, as Vanessa had dubbed their less-strict education opportunities. Of course Dylan had no clue that he wasn't _just _spending some q.t. with his brother. He loved Zac but a weekend trip to the opposite side of the country? That was his older brother's cup of tea, not Dylan the college sophomore.

It had taken some urging from Starla and David on Zac's behalf. A weekend in New York to relax before finals began was an offer that Dylan should accept; all expenses paid by the big brother. In truth it was the one weekend before the holidays when Zac and Vanessa could spend time together and the time had come – their siblings needed to know what was going on in their lives.

Zac looked around and spotted an empty seat away from the baggage carousel. He wandered toward it and sat down before pulling out his phone. _Time for a few rounds of Angry Birds._ As much as he wanted to text Vanessa to see how things were going with Stella, he knew better. Even a subtle smile on his fiancée's face at an inappropriate moment would give something away to her little sister. They had come this far, he didn't want to chance messing things up now.

He knocked out a couple of pigs on the game screen and then leaned his head back against the wall. Vanessa had moved in just a couple of weeks ago – with Austin's help. Austin and Vanessa had shared a hotel suite until she got the lease worked out on the apartment. At that point the two of them had gone separate directions.

But Zac still hadn't relaxed until Vanessa told him that the other young actor was on a flight back to California. He was trying to accept Austin but at least one little piece of him wanted the young man completely out of Vanessa's life. Just like Josh, Zac resented every minute that another man was allowed to spend with _his _fiancée. He still cringed at the thought of Vanessa being with _any_ other man. Even if it was to take the heat off of their true couple-dome, the idea of her with anyone else hurt. It was a fact Zac would never learn to live with – and didn't want to.

He switched his thoughts back to the apartment. She had told Zac the flat was simple. A living area connected to a small eat-in kitchen with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. It wasn't like she'd be entertaining or having tons of guests. She wasn't aiming to put many personal touches in the place. It was only a six month lease for the time being. She hadn't brought much with her other than clothes and bed linens and pictures that she couldn't live without…and a special bed.

He had only seen the place, for the first time, the night before. His flight arrived from Chicago at 11:00PM. By the time he had his bags, grabbed a rental car and followed the directions on the GPS, it was after midnight. He had been pooped and more than ready to just sink into Vanessa's arms.

"_Seven weeks apart," _he had told her the minute her arms clasped around his neck. He barely even noticed where she was taking him until he recognized the familiar bed and she urged him to sit down on the mattress. He had smiled, even through his exhaustion he quickly realized it was the bed she had purchased during their Canadian chaos. It was a bed they had shared and created enough memories in that she had kept it – and now had it shipped to her New York living space.

Vanessa had undressed his tired body, pulled a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt from the dresser drawers and put him back together in the sleep clothes without a word. And when they were finally able to lie down next to each other and pull the sheet up over their bodies, he could barely think of more than sleep. They had shared a kiss; _'I love you's';_ and fallen asleep wrapped in each others' arms.

"Someday, Nessa. Someday we'll look back on this and laugh. It'll all be worth it." He spoke softly to himself, also remembering waking up in her arms that very morning and taking the opportunity to make love to her before they fast-forwarded to the night's plan that included talking to Dylan and Stella.

Truth be told, Zac really wasn't in the mood to entertain Dylan, Stella or anyone else for that matter. After two months apart he wanted Vanessa all to himself. He wanted time to tell her and show her how much he loved her and missed her. And he just wanted time to be in her arms and soak in the touch he had missed so, so much.

His eyes closed instinctively, trying to get past the time apart and looking forward to a time, someday, when they could make their lives truly together. Just as his tight shoulders began to relax, his phone buzzed in his hands.

"_On the ground. I'm not gonna rush to get out. Hope that's ok. –D"_

Zac didn't bother answering Dylan's text. He knew his younger brother had a lot on his mind. If that meant he wanted to take an extra bit of time exiting the plane then that was fine. As much as Zac wanted to get back to Vanessa, it was fine; surely he could give his brother a few extra minutes.

He leaned his head back against the wall and hoped no one would recognize him. He stuffed the phone back into his pocket and closed his eyes. On second thought maybe he should text Dylan just to let him know where he was waiting. He untucked his phone again from the low-riding jeans pocket.

"_All good." _Zac typed. _"At the baggage claim waiting 4 u. Wake me up when u get here."_

With that he slid the device back into the denim and closed his eyes. Just a couple more hours and the curtains would close on the family portion of their ninja act. He only hoped the show would play out as smoothly as it had in the prior locales.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Stella dragged her small suitcase behind her as they headed into the building. She and Vanessa were greeted by a few other twenty-somethings who were making their way out of the building. Stella noticed how one of the young men threw his head back slightly with a simple 'Hey' as they passed. He had no clue who her sister was. Vanessa smiled at the guy in dark-wash jeans and a button down under his NorthFace jacket.

"So, not a five-star hotel here, huh?" Stella asked with only a slight huff. She really was somewhat excited for her sister and the move Vanessa had made. But for a teen who loved spending time with her big sister – and one who enjoyed the luxuries that her big sister could afford, this was already a far cry from the apartment she thought Vanessa would have chosen.

"I told you, it's simple. I don't plan to be here too long, but I wanted a place of my own, not a hotel room. I really don't want some desk clerk keeping up with my schedule, Stella," Vanessa explained as they headed for the elevator.

Stella looked around. The décor wasn't rundown or shabby at all. The place really probably wasn't as bad as she was imagining. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to give it even half a 'thumbs-up' opinion, yet.

They reached the sixth floor and Vanessa led the way off the elevator and down the hall. She pulled the key from her jacket pocket and turned the lock. Stella watched as Vanessa pushed open the door and the younger sister peered in on a room that barely matched the size of their parents' living room.

The ivory walls made it look somewhat roomy. Vanessa had a couch and beanbag in the living area, both pointed at the big screen tv that was sitting on a bookshelf/cabinet against one wall. Stella noticed the kitchen and dining area on the opposite side of the short entryway. A couple of barstool-height chairs were set up at the kitchen counter where Vanessa already had mail piling up.

Farther down the hallway she saw three more doors. "Bedroom, bedroom, bathroom?" Stella took a breath and looked at her sister.

"Yeah," Vanessa nodded with a smile. "It's small, I know. But it's mainly just going to be me. I really don't need much. I'll wind up accumulating a whole bunch of stuff anyway that I'll just have to bring back home to Cali when this is all said and done."

Her voice sounded nervous as Stella inspected more and more of the apartment.

Vanessa pointed Stella down the hall to the first door on the left. That was the spare bedroom that would be hers for this visit.

"Ikea does sofa beds?" Stella sat her luggage in the smaller room and noticed her sleeping arrangements.

"It was my only option. Austin was only out here a couple of days and we had to get something that we could get in here and set up quickly," Vanessa explained as she pulled a couple of bottles of water from the refrigerator.

"And yet," she heard Stella's voice from inside another room, "Is this the bed you had in Canada? Where has this thing been hiding?"

Vanessa put the waters on the counter and walked toward the one room that she really had tried to give the comforts of home. "It was in the third floor storage room at home. You know, the other master bedroom where everything has been stuffed?" She tried to keep her voice light.

"Oh, I can't believe you seriously kept this thing. Especially after…well, I mean…didn't you get this because _he_ liked the mattress or something? Does A. know the story behind it?" Stella purposefully tried to change her tone, especially with the foreign look that came across Vanessa's face at the second mention of Zac – or maybe it was the lack of her sister's _current_ boyfriend.

Either way, Vanessa looked like she might just break into tears with the inquisition that Stella was pressing on her.

"Sorry," Stella offered. "I guess it wasn't the best flight over here and Dad gave me the third degree about flying on my own – again – and being careful and how he's not happy that you're over here by yourself." Stella stopped and took a quick breath.

She finally let a corner of her mouth pull into a half smile. "You seriously are on your own out here, aren't you?" The younger Hudgens raised her eyebrows in a fashion that told Vanessa she was anticipating a similar day in her own life.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. You know, at home, I have a lot of people helping me keep things together. Here, it's just me and the tv and the electric bill. Oh, crap," she took a second to think. "I've gotta make sure to change my address on the cell phone bill."

Stella watched her sister as she headed back down the hallway and turned on the laptop computer that sat on the coffee table in front of the couch in the living room.

"Are you sure you're okay, V?" Stella followed her, grabbed one of the waters from the counter and came to sit by her sister on the couch.

"Hmmm?" Vanessa seemed to be lost in the screen saver that finally showed up on the computer.

Stella looked at the screen and then back at her sister. "HSM-3? Really?"

Vanessa turned to look at Stella and her eyes blinked, almost tiredly. "I'm glad you're here, Stellz. I've missed you."

Stella noted how Vanessa was ignoring her touchy comments and decided to focus on the reason she was there, a visit with her big sister. She scooted toward Vanessa and nudged her knee against Vanessa's. "I'm glad I'm here, too. It's not the same, not being able to just run over to your place to see you. Mom and Dad miss you already."

Vanessa smiled and pulled her sister into a hug. "I miss them, too." She took in a long breath as she stared at the picture of her and Zac and their cohorts together. "But this is what I want right now. It's what I _need_."

Stella pulled back slightly and looked at her sister's profile. Vanessa looked a little sad, tired and just seemed a bit distant for someone who was where they _needed_ to be. "Are you sure, Van? You don't have to prove anything to any of us. And if you're doing this to prove something to him…" Stella pointed toward the sandy-haired young man in the picture, "You just don't have to."

Vanessa looked at her little sister and smiled softly. "No, Baby Sis, that's not what this is about. You'll understand soon." She let her arms drop from Stella's body and raised her thumb to her lip to nibble on her fingernail. "Promise me something, Stellz?" She requested.

Stella narrowed her eyes but listened nonetheless. "I'll try. What is it?"

"Promise me you'll keep an open mind about this…" Vanessa looked around the apartment, the empty space, the few touches of her life that were there. "Don't be judgmental, okay? I promise to let you in on some of my reasons for being here and I think, if you'll take the time to think about them, you'll understand. Just don't judge me, or the situation, on face value, okay?"

Stella crossed her arms over her chest. "That's a little deep, Vanessa. Now I feel like you're keeping something from me. Are you okay?"

Vanessa let out a cleansing breath and smiled. She looked back at the screen and stared for a moment at Zac's face. "Yes," she answered more strongly, remembering that Zac was practically at her fingertips for this entire weekend. "As a matter of fact, I'm better right now than I have been in the past two months."

Stella shook her head. "Actors… you're so temperamental." She rolled her eyes, stealing a line from one of Vanessa's best friends in the HSM movies.

In return, Vanessa moved the mouse beside the laptop and caused the picture to go away. Instead the Windows background popped up with various shortcut icons on the screen. Stella watched her sister with a little less weight on her shoulders.

Vanessa found the icon she wanted and double clicked, but not before Stella noticed another, seemingly harmless file name. She decided not to push the issue but figured she'd better listen to her sister's advice about not judging things too quickly…especially when something important enough to be listed on the desktop was named "Zac's Schedule".

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

"So what hot-shot City hotel are we at this time around, Bro?" Dylan wrapped his arms around his shorter, yet older, brother and squeezed as Zac did the same.

"Well, actually," Zac started as he let go of Dylan and they began to head toward the parking terminal, "we're staying with a friend of mine. Kind of tight quarters this time but we'll avoid the hassle of the hotel staff and complete strangers."

"Oh," Dylan thought for a moment as he pulled his suitcase behind him and Zac dug into his pocket to retrieve the keys. "So we are just having brother bonding time? This isn't a sight-seeing, brother-come-see-me-in-a-show kind of trip?"

Zac shook his head and smiled at his brother. "Nope, it really is just a brother's get-together. Couple of things we need to discuss, face to face, but other than that it's just a chance for you to chill before hell-week starts at school."

"Alright, well, fair enough," Dylan went along with the still somewhat cryptic plan. "So who's this buddy we're staying with? Do I know him? Corbin's back in L.A., right, so it's not him…"

"Eh…ah, you'll uh…you'll know 'em when you see 'em…" Zac attempted to cover.

"Oh yeah? So who is it then? Have I met him before? Why are you being so secretive?" Dylan finally watched his brother who stopped in the middle of the aisle and shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, it's gonna take more of an explanation than I can really get into in the middle of the airport, okay? Let's just get the car and head out, can we?"

Dylan took a moment to raise his hands in surrender. "Fine, man…this is your deal after all, I'm here because mom and dad said you needed me to be here and it should be a good trip."

Zac sighed. "Sorry, Man. They're right. It should be a good trip. I'm just…things have been crazy lately and the traveling has just… I think I'm just exhausted and I need some time with my … brother." He smiled and reached a hand out to take Dylan's luggage.

Dylan let him take the handle and then laughed. "That sounded really hormonal… You been talking to Mom a lot lately? Or has some other girl finally got her chain around you?"

Zac smiled at Dylan's first accusation. Yes, in fact, he had been talking to their mother quite a bit. That wasn't something he was ashamed of, but it was the truth. But with his brother's other words Zac pressed his lips together firmly and stared straight ahead, moving more quickly through the crowded passageways.

The rest of the walk to the car was relatively quiet with the younger Efron trying to keep up with his big brother. When the two of them were finally inside the vehicle Dylan started again.

"What the hell was that?" he shot a look at Zac who was tugging at the seatbelt and trying to start the car at the same time.

"Nothing, just wanted to get out of there." Zac answered without even looking in Dylan's direction.

"That's a load of crap. You were practically sprinting. Did you see some camera guy or something?" Dylan pressed.

"No," Zac's answer was short, as was his attitude at the moment.

"Look, Z., Man, if having me here is gonna cause you grief just tell me straight out. I thought this get-together was your idea, but if it's something that Mom and Dad are making you do… Don't think you have to do it for their sake. I can get a place to stay and get myself back to the West Coast just fine. I don't need my big brother looking out for me." Dylan twisted in his seat and stared out the passenger window.

He halfway expected Zac to just turn around and take him back to the airport terminal. Instead, he heard the radio come on in the car, surprisingly with the voice of Taylor Swift coming out of the speakers.

The younger man creased his eyebrows together but didn't say another word as he glanced toward his brother. He noticed Zac with one hand gripping the steering wheel and the other gripping his short, cropped hair. He was a man with a lot on his mind and a lost look on his face.

A few more miles down the road the song changed to some tune by Ashley Tisdale. Dylan again looked over at his brother who was still holding his white knuckle grips and lost in thought. Zac moved his eyes toward Dylan for just a moment and caught his brother looking at him.

"Dyl? I do want you here. This weekend, man, I need you here," he stopped and took a deep breath. "This wasn't mom and dad's idea. It was mine. Matter of fact, I asked them to help me convince you to come out here. I'm sorry about the thing back at the airport. It's just… you made that crack about another girl and…"

"Holy crap," Dylan's eyes opened wider as he looked at his brother. "That's it, isn't it? You've got another woman, finally."

Zac blinked his eyes heavily while still watching the road. "Don't go there right now, okay? I just … part of this weekend," he struggled to find the right tactic, "it's just kinda complicated, okay? Can you give me a little slack and keep an open mind about things, please?"

Dylan noted that same 'hormonal' type tone in his brother's voice. He wasn't the young teen that had Zac had left behind years before when the acting career had exploded. Dylan realized Zac's requests were a plea from brother to brother. And he decided in that moment to ease off and once again follow Zac's lead going into their brotherly weekend.

Apparently there was a deep conversation in their near future. Dylan thought about the potential topics of that chat for a few more minutes instead of striking up a different conversation. The quiet moments gave way to yet another song of Zac's choice, giving Dylan another peek at his brother's apparent struggle.

"Since when do you sing along to _Vanessa's_ music? And why do you still have it on your playlist?"

**KTZLF*TLFIW**


	13. Mission: The Siblings part II

**Okay, here's part 2. When you get to the end, go ahead and ask...where's part 3? That one's still forming in my head, but I think there's gotta be a part 3 to this one. Let me know what YOU think! :)**

**-KTZLF**

* * *

><p>The knock on the door wasn't unexpected. Vanessa had finally relaxed a bit and told Stella that a couple of friends were coming over for dinner that evening. Other than raised eyebrows and a fourth and fifth look around the apartment, Stella kept her mouth shut.<p>

Vanessa was happy that she had gone along with the plan without a lot of fuss. After their sisterly strains she really didn't want another confrontation. In truth she hoped that their guests would help ease some of the tensions that were building in the small space.

The new apartment owner held her breath slightly with the sound at the door but looked at Stella and asked her to answer it.

"They know you're here, Stellz. Don't worry. Just open the door and invite them in. I'm gonna get the casserole out of the oven and I'll be right here, okay?"

Stella pouted slightly but walked to the door. She took a deep breath and then plastered on a nervous smile wondering who on earth Vanessa had already invited to dinner in her new _home_.

The faces she saw when she opened the door were certainly ones she recognized. But as she stood there in shock she didn't have a true greeting for them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The teenager looked at the man who had been like a big brother to her for so many years.

"Hey Stella-Bella," Zac smiled nervously. "Long time, no see."

Zac made no move to come into the apartment, or to give Vanessa's younger sister any physical type of reunion. He did shift the bag of groceries that he was carrying and looked back toward his brother. "Mind if we come in?"

Stella stared at the two men and blocked the door for another moment before hearing her sister's voice.

"Stellz? Who's at the door?" Vanessa sat the hot dish on the top of the stove then took off her oven mitts and wiped her hands down the front of her jeans.

Before she could make it to the door, knowing full-well who was on the outside, she watched Stella close the door on the men and turn to face her with a huge question mark practically written in her features.

"Why is he _here? _Why are _they_ here…why now?" Vanessa's younger, mirror-image reflected her lip biting, nervous habit of curiosity in addition to the dipped, agitated eyebrows.

Vanessa nodded, understanding her little sister's confusion. "Why don't you just let them in and I'll try to explain, okay? Like I told you earlier, I need you to keep an open mind, please?"

When Stella opened the door again, Zac attempted to smile at her but met a serious, straight face. "What are you doing in New York, Zac?" Stella posed the question before stepping out of the way and allowing Zac to see Vanessa farther in the room.

"How about we come in, eat some dinner – which smells great, by the way – and the four of us can talk about it, okay?"

Zac eased past the younger Hudgens and made his way into the apartment. He looked back only to see his brother slowly making his way through the door and stopping directly in front of Stella.

"I don't know anything, here. I hope you'll believe me, Stellz. Whatever it is; whatever they're up to, I'm clueless." Dylan accepted the soft smile on Stella's face and then opened his arms to his old friend.

Stella took a deep breath and then stepped toward her friend whom she hadn't seen for what felt like years. She wrapped her arms around Dylan's waist and allowed him to wrap his around her shoulders for a hug.

From inside the room Vanessa gave a quiet but verbal sigh and looked at Zac. "Well, at least _they_ are getting along." She offered Zac a nervous smile. "I thought maybe she'd be happier to see you. It's already been a kinda long afternoon," she admitted.

Zac put the groceries down on the counter and put his hands on Vanessa's hips, pulling her closer to him. "Ness, it's gonna be fine, okay? These two," he glanced toward the door where Stella had pulled Dylan inside and they were talking, "may be our biggest critics. But once they know," he shrugged his shoulders, "I bet they'll be two of our biggest supporters. And, then we can stop being so secretive with our families. Right?" He looked into her face and placed a short kiss on her lips while waiting for her affirmation.

Vanessa tilted her head slightly and blinked her stress-weary eyes. "You're right, I know. I think I just hoped that she'd open that door and jump right back into your arms like she did when she was younger," Vanessa attempted to smile.

"It's fine," Zac reassured his fiancée. "I'm a big boy. I can deal with a pouty sixteen-year-old and I think this particular one still loves her big sister enough to give me a fighting chance, at least."

Vanessa took a deep breath. Zac was determined to get through the next few days with a positive outlook. Surely she could do the same.

She glanced at their younger siblings again, both now looking around the small abode. With another sigh she looked back at Zac and smiled. "Have I told you how happy I am that you're here? I love you," her smile relaxed which caused Zac's to do the same. The two met in the middle for a soft kiss that spoke volumes in that moment.

Vanessa pulled back slowly and smiled at their guests who had turned to watch the public display of affection. "So, Dylan, can I give you the nickel tour?"

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Zac's brother offered Vanessa a one-armed hug when the two were close enough. He only said a few words as Vanessa began showing him around the apartment and pointing out where he could stash his suitcase. After the short tour Dylan opted for a bathroom break while Vanessa went back to the kitchen.

She noticed that Zac was pulling a few dishes out to help get their meal ready. But Stella had stationed herself in the corner of the couch, staring toward the familiar man in her sister's temporary home, with her arms crossed over her chest.

Vanessa couldn't read Stella's eyes and decided not to try. She also decided that she was going to make the best of it. Her and Zac's mutual decision was one that Stella and Dylan would have to live with.

"Hey!" Zac watched Vanessa as she wandered to the sink and began to pull some forks out of the dish drainer. "Dinner smells awesome! I've been hungry all day since you told me what you were going to make. Did I get the right kind of bread at the store?"

Vanessa leaned toward him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, knowing her little sister was keeping a close eye on them. "I'm sure it'll be fine, whatever you picked. Did you have any trouble finding Dylan at the airport?"

Zac shook his head and took the eating utensils from her to put on the table. "Nope," he shook his head. "He texted me as soon as the plane landed, took his time getting off the plane, and I sat at the baggage claim playing Angry Birds." He looked back over his shoulder and smiled at the brown eyes that were listening to him.

"How was traffic?" Vanessa asked simply.

Before Zac could answer they both heard a snort on the couch and looked toward Stella just as she rolled her eyes and reached for the television remote. With a sarcastic shake of the head she started flipping through the channels to pull her attention toward something other than the two, so-called, _former_ lovers.

After another couple of minutes Dylan appeared from the bathroom and took a seat in one of the chairs at the table. He looked toward Stella and knew she really wasn't paying attention to the teenage mom reality show where she had stopped channel surfing.

"Cozy," he looked at his brother and the brown haired woman at Zac's side. "So, why are we here?" Dylan raised his eyebrows and attempted to show curiosity over sarcasm.

"Why Dylan Efron, it's been forever since I've seen you! How are you doing? How's school?" Vanessa gave the conversation starter her best go with an upbeat voice.

"Good to see you, too, Vanessa. Now, which of you plans to answer me?" Dylan's focus moved from Vanessa back to his big brother who was fiddling with some cut-up vegetables that would be their pre-dinner hors d'oeuvre. "I knew this whole weekend getaway was a little weird. I think Stella and I deserve to know what's going on, right off the bat, don't you?"

Vanessa stepped away from Zac and crossed her arms nervously and defensively. "Can old friends not find time to get together once in a while?" she asked without raising her voice.

Dylan looked at her, a somewhat harsh stare in his eyes. "Not old friends who split up. Not old friends who made their families think that they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together…" he stopped for only a moment to take a breath. "Not _friends_ who've apparently lied about how much they loved each other and then broke up without so much as a few tears."

"That's enough, Dyl." Zac's hard stare caught his brother's. "You're right. You and Stella both deserve to know why you're here; why _we_ are here, _together._" Zac took a second to reach down and grab Vanessa's hand to hold. "That's the exact reason why we wanted you both here, with us. This is the one weekend that we could actually make things come together enough for us to spend time with both of you. You deserve to know what's going on…in _our_ lives. "

"What, like your lives…_together?_ Last thing I heard the two of you had split up." Dylan picked up a piece of celery and crunched it between his teeth while watching the couple without a hint of a grin.

"Break," Vanessa met his stare and began to let her hurt feelings slip away.

"Huh?" Dylan focused his eyes on her.

"Neither of us _ever_ told anyone that we had broken up, split up or anything that would indicate that our relationship had completely ended. If you read, or heard or believed the word 'breakup' then maybe you should've asked one of us about it." Her voice gained strength as the college sophomore sat, unfazed by her apparent frustration.

"_Neither of you _ever offered us any other explanation," he shot back. "You _both_ let us believe that your relationship had ended. I don't care if you called it a break, a breakup, a divorce or whatever the hell was going on in your minds, but you never said a word. Going out with other people especially…what are we supposed to believe? It all boils down to the same thing, doesn't it? One minute you're together and the next minute you're not. No explanation, no goodbye or good riddance, just done."

Dylan stood from the table and walked over by Stella who had pulled a throw pillow into her lap and was hugging it lightly. His own arms crossed over his chest while he waited for a response.

"Wow," Zac finally said, sullenly, "tough crowd." He ran a hand down Vanessa's back as he traded stares with Dylan and then looked toward Stella. It was easy to see that the teenage girl was in deep thought and it wasn't necessarily a wanted trance.

"Stella-Bella, you're being awfully quiet over there," Zac chanced calling her out.

In the moment, Stella didn't move her gaze from the spot of air where she had chosen to focus. She shrugged one shoulder, barely, to show Zac that she had heard him but was opting not to say anything.

"C'mon Stellz, spill," Vanessa jumped in softly. If she could at least get Stella to respond, perhaps it would ease a little of Dylan's tensions too. "Dyl's speaking his mind, you can, too. You're either p.o.'d right now or hurt. I know you. I know you're not ignoring us, so come on, which is it?"

Stella shrugged again and turned away from all of them, hugging the pillow a little tighter.

Dylan stepped toward the teenager and put a hand on her shoulder. He didn't say a word but took a deep breath and looked back at Zac and Vanessa across the room. "Look, why don't you guys just tell us what's going on and then let us deal with it." He looked around the apartment and blinked a few times until his eyes landed on the intertwined hands. "Apparently there's a lot more to this _break_ than what we think we know."

Stella continued to hold the pillow but Dylan heard her sigh. It was almost painfully obvious: no matter what was going through their minds, they needed to know the truth.

Vanessa laid her cheek against Zac's shoulder, eager to share with their brother and sister and yet hesitant to do so. She gave Zac's hand a squeeze and placed a kiss against his bicep before she spoke up.

"We're engaged."

Zac sucked in a breath and then wrapped his arms around her. There it was, out there, ready for the reactions to begin.

Dylan twisted his neck and stood silently. Stella turned with eyes nearly identical to Vanessa's, practically burning a hole into her sister.

"I'm sorry, you're what?" Vanessa's sister finally whispered barely loud enough for them to understand her.

Vanessa took Zac's hand and led him into the living room. She pointed toward the couch, instructing Dylan to sit down by Stella. At the same moment, Zac stepped behind Vanessa and tugged at the thin chain that was hiding beneath her top. He loosed the clasp and then removed the diamond ring that belonged on Vanessa's finger. The two shared a hurting, but loving look as Zac slid the ring into its rightful location.

"I said, we're engaged," Vanessa started again. "The story isn't long, but it is a little confusing and ends with the fact that there was no breakup. A break? Yeah, there have been long periods of time where we've been apart thanks to work. But the point is, after Thanksgiving in Hawaii, we were engaged."

"Since Hawaii?!" Dylan spurted with his mouth hanging slightly open. "That's been over a year."

Zac nodded. "Yes, it has. And I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. With all the craziness and chaos and traveling, our lives have been a mess just trying to see each other to make this work. The last thing we needed was a bunch of crap from reporters wanting to know why we were suddenly engaged and when the wedding is going to be. Even though it's a short story, it's kinda complicated."

"Complicated enough that you couldn't even tell your own families?" Stella tossed the pillow onto the floor and looked at Zac. "If it's so complicated shouldn't you have been running to us instead of lying to us? This is crazy…no, it's stupid. You don't… we support you – both of you. Every decision you've made for how many years now, we've supported you. You don't keep something like this from your _family_. Not when we love both of you so much!" Stella's voice wavered with her emotions. She shook her head and sat back against the couch, closing her eyes to try and regain her composure.

"You're right," Vanessa let go of Zac's hand and bent down in front of Stella. She let her eyes shift over her sister's face remembering moments when Stella had admitted that she missed having Zac in Vanessa's life. "Stellz, you're absolutely right. It was stupid, not letting you guys know. But we just wanted to focus on work for a while, get the paps off our backs and try to have a little bit of a _normal_ life. The only way we could figure out to do that was to stage a break. It's nuts, it's stupid, but we decided not to tell _anyone_ so for the first time in our relationship it would just be us – me and Zac – and what we want for our lives."

"That's selfish," Stella looked away from her sister.

"Yes, it is," Vanessa agreed. She wiped a hand over her face and then sat down on the floor in front of her sister and reached for Stella's hand. "I'm sorry, Stellz. We're sorry. But we needed time."

Vanessa looked toward Dylan. "And there _have_ been tears, for your information," she watched Zac's brother roll his eyes and give another shake of his head. "You have no idea what it's like to stand face to face with someone you love, with all your heart, and tell them that you aren't sure when you'll get to see them again." She swallowed roughly and felt her heart and stomach pinch. "It was practically like talking to someone who's dying. That Thanksgiving, in Hawaii? Those were some of the hardest days together that I've ever known. And then you've got guys with cameras catching every move you make and every tear that hits your face and every pout and they analyze every freaking thing you do."

Dylan watched her and could easily see the feelings written on her face. But he still couldn't help to be skeptical about their situation. "It still doesn't make sense. You can't figure out when to see each other and yet you're telling us you're engaged?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Zac with eyebrows knit in confusion. "How on God's green earth are you supposed be engaged if you can't figure out how to make time together, huh? How does that work?"

Zac sat down on the couch, sandwiching his brother between himself and Stella who was still picking at her fingernails, shaking her head and was now sniffling back a few tears. "If you guys will give us a chance here, we want to try and explain. Part of it has been like hell these last few months. We know you don't understand and in all honesty, there's still stuff that we, ourselves, are trying to figure out. But if you'll just give us a chance, it's worth it. If you love us, please… What matters most is that we still love each other. We still love each other and we love you guys more than anything and we just..."

"We're sorry we've kept this from you," Vanessa interrupted softly, "but to make it work, we had to keep it from everyone. Everyone..."

"What's dad going to say about this?" Stella interjected with lips pressed together attempting to show a more mature front than the little girl who was simply hurt by the knowledge that hadn't been shared before.

Zac reached around his brother, attempting to put a hand on Stella's knee. But as soon as he touched her Stella stood up and walked toward the kitchen. "Stella-Bella…" Zac tried. He could see her head shaking even with her back turned toward him. "Stellz, please," he tried again.

Dylan looked at Stella and then back at his brother, beside him on the couch. "Just leave her alone, Zac. This may all be happy and great for you two but it's not exactly easy for us to hear right now. Do you guys even realize how much _we've_ been hurt in all this?" He looked at Vanessa on the floor and then back at Zac. Dylan took a breath and then held his hands out in front of him to indicate that he wanted to make his point.

"The two of you were practically married already. You," he looked at Vanessa with softer eyes, "swooped into our lives and all of a sudden we practically had a new family member. I had gained a _sister_ that I… that I loved… and then all of a sudden she was gone." He looked again at Vanessa, for the first time showing the hurt in his own heart. "Do you know how much _that_ hurts? And now… Now you're telling me that was all a lie? You were just putting on your _acting_ skills and _pretending_ that you weren't together and we swallowed it, hook, line and sinker while you two were celebrating an _engagement_ behind our backs." He took a second to breathe out and noted that Vanessa covered her mouth with one hand and let the tears form in her eyes.

"While we were left to try and make sense of a whole mess that turned _our _whole world upside down, you guys were still together and making wedding plans. Are you kidding me?" Dylan ran a hand through his hair, closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

Vanessa ran a shaky hand over the ring on her hand and then wiped the tears from her cheeks that had fallen. She looked at Stella who was standing, leaning against the sink, looking lost.

"Is that how you're feeling, too?" Vanessa stood up and walked toward her younger sister.

Stella looked at Vanessa with heavy eyes. She avoided looking directly into her sister's matching eyes but the tears were obvious on both faces.

"Stella, I'm sorry." Vanessa let out a long breath before blinking and letting more drops fall as she thought about what she wanted to say. "Yes, in a way we've been selfish. But you have to know – both of you – you have to understand how much Zac and I just wanted the chaos to end. Don't we deserve to have a little peace in our lives while we're trying to figure out where the future is taking us? We want to spend the rest of our lives together but since we've met, every move we've made, every project, every mistake has practically been front page news. We didn't ask for that. We accepted it," she shook her head and locked eyes with Zac across the room. "Through it, we fell in love and I'm grateful for every second of it. But don't we deserve a little time to be selfish, together?"

She stopped with that plea and a look at their little sister and brother. Both had grown so much in the years they had known each other. A little girl who looked up to her big sister and a teasing, pre-teen boy had grown quickly into a young man and young woman. Perhaps that was a part of the equation that Zac and Vanessa had both missed when deciding to keep their lives a secret from everyone, even for just a little while.

The four of them were quiet; each thinking about all that had been said over the past half hour. None moved for several minutes as the truth of the moments sat in. Vanessa and Zac continued to steal glances while they stayed next to their charges just trying to offer moral support.

Stella shifted slightly beside Vanessa and turned to finally look her older sibling in the eyes. "You remember that first trip that you and Zac went to Hawaii?"

Vanessa nodded her head but waited for Stella to say more.

"I found those vows that you guys used in your commitment ceremony. It's been two or three years ago, I guess. One day, when I was at your house I was just upstairs going through stuff and I found a box that I guess you had brought back with you from that trip. I was looking at the pictures of you in this beautiful sundress, and Zac was dressed up and the priest was there. And then there were these papers and I realized they must've been the vows you guys had used…the promises you made to each other during that ceremony."

Vanessa tried to blink away the tears that she knew would overflow. She had thought about that time of their lives so often over the past year that she could nearly recite the words from those papers from her memory. Still she focused her attention on Stella and what her sister was saying.

"It's like Dylan was saying; you guys have been married since that trip to Hawaii. You told us then that that ceremony meant as much to you as a wedding ceremony because you had committed your lives to each other." Stella stopped and looked at Dylan and Zac who were also watching her intently.

"That's why this…whatever it's been…has hurt so much." She reached out and took Vanessa's hand and raised it up to look at her ring. "You guys are our big sister and brother, mine and Dylan's. You're almost like our second parents, practically, because we know we can trust you and you're going to be there for us and help us and love us. And we know…you're not perfect. But we expect you to keep your promises."

Zac and Vanessa both ducked their heads feeling a bit ashamed at the direction Stella was pointing with her words. "The first thing I thought of, V, when you got back from the shoot in Hawaii and told me, mom and dad that you guys were gonna take this break… The first thing I thought of was that you had lied to each other. I remember going back and pulling out those vows again – I've actually looked at them a few times. Cause I just kept wondering if you had promised your lives to each other with those vows, then how could you break those promises. Those weren't just 'I promise we'll go out to eat tonight' kinds of things, you guys, those were serious, lifetime, promises."

Zac started to get up from the couch to be near Vanessa as they listened to Stella's lecture but Dylan stopped him. A simple hand on his brother's knee told Zac to sit still and pay attention; it was only fair.

"But on top of that I felt like you both had lied to me. How many times have you told me that I could come to either of you if I had a problem? How many times have I looked at the two of you and prayed that maybe someday I could find a love like yours?" She stopped abruptly and closed her eyes. "Then, all of a sudden that love was a lie,"

Vanessa began to shake her head, "No it's not Stella. No. That's just the thing – the thing we realized is that it didn't matter where we went in this world…our love is still there."

Zac took the opportunity to move into the kitchen and sat on the edge of the table facing Stella. "We spent time apart. We've both spent time trying to figure out how to be Zac and Vanessa without the other. We've had a break forced on us and what we learned from it is that as long as we know we've got each other, somehow it will be okay. If we still love each other then we can stop pretending that we're trying to find somebody else to love. And this engagement, guys, this engagement is the biggest promise of our lives. And we intend to keep it."

"Stella-Bella, I know you feel like we've broken our promises to you. And in a way we have. We've lied to you, and hurt you and you both have every right to be angry with us, okay? We get that. But can you, please, find it in your hearts to let that anger go because we're trying to make things right again with you? Can you find a way to be happy for us and send us all those good vibes like you used to? Stellz, you always told me you were sending happy thoughts my way. I could use some of those again." Zac looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Stella looked at Zac and let go of Vanessa's hand. She crossed her arms over her chest once more, but this time it was a loose, little-girlish type stance. "You do realize I'm sixteen now, right, and not twelve?"

"What does that mean?" Zac looked at her with a bit of hope, yet still confused.

"It means that, unlike my sister, apparently, I am not going to fall for those blue eyes and offers for ice cream anymore, Mister. And it means I don't live in that land of lollipops and rainbows where everyone starts singing at the drop of a hat." She raised a single eyebrow at Zac and still refused to give him a willing, honest smile.

Zac nodded once. "Understood. But I could still…_we_ could still use some of those good vibes, no matter what world you're living in now."

Vanessa stepped away from the two that appeared to be on their way to a reconciliation and looked toward the younger man in the living room.

"Dylan?" She stood beside the couch hesitantly as he breathed in and out with thoughts still roaming through his head.

"I don't forgive easily, Vanessa. And I don't forget." Dylan spoke as he looked aimlessly toward the television that was still making noise in the background.

Vanessa nodded silently. "But?" She suggested.

Dylan shook his head. "No 'but'. This is going to take some time. I'm not sure I trust you or Zac right now." He folded his hands in his lap and looked down at them. "What's to say all the space between you won't make you rethink the whole engagement idea and then your so-called break becomes a real breakup? What happens when … what about the dates and other suggested romances that are bound to come up? How will that _not_ drive a wedge between you?"

Vanessa looked back toward Zac and Stella who were now watching her and Dylan with concern written on their faces.

"I… They are diversions…shoulders to cry on when Zac's not there, or Ashley. They are just buffers, and a distraction for the camera guys."

"But?" Dylan turned her own question around.

"No 'but'," Vanessa answered honestly. "Other than a few well-timed, staged kisses, that's it. I'm not cheating on Zac. I love your brother, Dylan. I want to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him. And someday," she sucked in a deep breath and chanced sitting down on the couch beside the brown-haired young man, "with your help and Stella's and all of our family, we will make this dream come true."

She held her hand out and purposefully pushed it into Dylan's line of sight. "We trust each other Dylan, your brother and I. This ring reminds me of that trust and our love for each other, and the life that we are trying to build. But it also reminds me of your family and my family and the love and support that we give to each other. There are times in my life that I'm not sure I could've survived if it wasn't for Starla and David and you. I don't forget either, Dylan. But what I choose to remember isn't the hurt that I feel from time to time, it's the love that's been shown to me. All I can ask is that you'll try to do the same and give me another chance."

Dylan pressed his lips together and nodded only slightly. "I know you want me to tell you 'I'll try' so we can move on. Part of me wants to tell you that but there's still part of me that is just hurt and angry and shocked. I just need some time. I need to try and make sense of this on my own."

Vanessa turned to look at Zac. "Maybe you two should get a hotel room…" her face dropped with the thought of not having her fiancé with her even for a few hours over the next two days.

Zac shook his head but refrained from shouting out his negative opinion of her suggestion.

"Maybe I should," Dylan spoke up.

At that Zac did answer, "No. I invited you here so I could spend some time with my brother. I'm not going to have you in a hotel, God knows where, by yourself."

Dylan took in a breath. "Can I at least take a rain-check on dinner? I really don't feel like eating and I think a walk would give me a little time…"

"How about pizza?" Stella interrupted his thought.

All eyes turned to the young lady who seemed to be getting a better grip on the situation.

"There's a pizza place just a block over, right? Dylan and I could walk down there. It's not too far; we don't need a car. And we're both old enough now… surely we can go to a restaurant by ourselves, right?" She looked at Vanessa with a positive nod.

Zac looked at Stella with a fatherly smile. "But we got you guys here so we can spend some time together," his whine was warranted but boosted Stella's confidence in the idea she'd had.

"We're only talking an hour or two here. We're not going to be out all night. Just let us go grab a bite, walk around a little bit. We've both got phones and we'll figure out how to get back here eventually."

Vanessa's shoulders slouched with a humorous, wide-eyed look. "That's reassuring, Stellz. Very helpful."

"I'm serious. Come on guys, you've dropped a bombshell on us here. At least give us a little time to let it sink in and really think about what you're telling us, okay?" Stella felt like she was asking her parents for permission to go out. And, as she reminded herself of who she was talking to, a warm feeling ran through her – a positive feeling that she hadn't experienced for over a year, since the last time she had made a request from this very couple.

Zac looked at his brother. "Dyl?"

When Dylan looked back at Zac he sighed. "Yeah, actually, I like that idea. I may not be great company Stella; but at least you'll know why," he sulked.

Stella looked from Dylan to Zac to her sister. "It's fine. I'm a teenager. I'm told I'm not the greatest dinner partner either, so hey, we should make a great pair!" She teased.

Dylan smiled at her and rolled his eyes. "I'm game," he stretched his back and then got off the couch. "Get your stuff Youngling and let's go. I need some space."

Stella stood up straighter and looked at Dylan. "Youngling?"

"I thought you were a Star Wars fan." Dylan raised his eyebrows waiting for comeback.

"Not the biggest one, no. But aren't the younglings the _little_ kids? If anything, I'm a Padawan, Mr. Jedi Wanna-be."

The jabs back and forth were a welcome site for the two older members of the group. Vanessa went back to the kitchen and found her place between Zac's legs that were dangling off the side of the table. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss on her neck.

"They'll be fine," he whispered and she turned to give him a smile. Zac kissed her forehead and for a moment they were again lost in their own little world.

The 'ahem' throat clearing from both Dylan and Stella was another welcome and familiar sign for them.

"Can we help you?" Zac asked with Vanessa holding in a laugh that she truly wanted to share with all of them.

"You don't think _I'm_ paying for our food, do you?" Dylan asked plainly.

With that Vanessa let go of her much needed chuckle. In just a matter of a minute she could see their worlds finding a way back into an orbit that revolved around their families, their lives, together, again.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**


	14. Mission: The Siblings part III

**Mission - The Siblings Part III**

"So?" The teenager kept in step with the college-aged young man as they walked out of the apartment building and headed down the sidewalk.

"So…what?" Dylan asked as he continued walking and looking straight ahead only unintentionally ignoring Stella.

"Are you really as pissed as you seem?" She nearly tripped to stop herself when Zac's brother came to a dead halt on the sidewalk. Luckily it wasn't as crowded as the pictures you see of busy New York locales.

"Yeah," he put his hands on his hips and let his eyes wander further down the street, "yeah, I think I am."

"But isn't this what we wanted for them? I mean, ultimately, isn't this better to hear, coming from them, than a _break_ or _break-up?_" Stella stood still until Dylan started walking again then caught his stride and the headed on toward their destination.

Neither said anything more until they crossed the street and opened the door of the little pizzeria that sat just a couple of blocks from Vanessa's new home. A waiter found a corner table for them and gave them only a halfway weird look as Dylan didn't hold out the chair for Stella to sit down.

The older of the couple raised his eyebrows at the young man who was about his same age. "Dinner with my sister; is that a problem?"

The waiter changed the look on his face immediately and shook his head. "No, Sir. Sorry, you both just look familiar."

Dylan sat down in his chair and took a deep breath. "No prob. But we're just here visiting. No star power here."

The waiter blushed a little as he looked back at Stella and then handed menus to both of them. "Sorry, again. I hope you'll enjoy your dinner."

Stella offered the other twenty-something a smile and nodded her head before looking back at Dylan. "So I'm _your_ sister now? Geez, I've got siblings coming out of the woodwork."

"Well, what'd you want me to say? That's about as close to the truth as I can get. He was looking at us like we're out on a date," he tapped the menu on the table and only glanced over the top to see Stella rolling her eyes.

Once they had placed their orders and had drinks in front of them Stella started again. "So," she tapped a finger in the middle of the table to make sure she had her cohort's attention. "This engagement…our brother and sister…you're really ticked at them?"

Dylan breathed out and pressed his lips together. "When Mom and Dad said I needed to come to New York because Zac _and_ Vanessa needed to talk with me _and_ you, I knew something was up. Come on, you did, too, right? You knew we were in for something. That's why you texted me on Thursday…to make sure we were on the same page, right?"

Stella nodded her head and tilted it side to side. "My rents said V was going to have dinner with Zac cause he was in town. They didn't give me anything to go on really, except that they thought you might be in town, too. I thought maybe we'd be playing interference; maybe it was some publicity thing that they'd both agreed to."

"So you really were – are – in shock," Dylan looked at the young woman across from him as she began playing with her straw, stirring her drink and biting on her bottom lip – much like her big sister's own nervous habit.

Stella took a sip of her diet coke and swallowed it slowly. "I had it in my mind that we'd probably go to whatever event and then maybe, just maybe, I could convince them to actually have a dinner together and sit and talk for a while. I guess I had this hope that maybe I could help them get back together. I had _no clue_ that they've been together behind our backs this whole time. I mean, seriously, Dyl… _That's_ what ticks me off…"

"What, that they've been together, or that you didn't _know_ that they've been together?" Dylan lifted his own glass and avoided the straw as he took a long drink of his root-beer.

Stella thought about his question. "Both, at first… When you guys showed up at the door little things started clicking and I could've strangled my sister. The fact that she's been _lying_ to me, mainly…" Stella ducked her head shyly. "Then when he…when Zac kissed her, though…" she shrugged and showed Dylan the innocent little girl that still survived inside of her. "I'm a girl, Dylan. Seeing them together again…I could see the life back in Vanessa's eyes, just having him near her. And now that I have time to let things sink in… I'm just kinda mad that they didn't tell us. I mean, I'm serious about what I said back at V's apartment. We've given them all the support we could. So why would they keep this from us? But I can't stay mad at either one of them. We both know, this means too much to both of them – and to us."

Dylan flicked the straw paper off his finger and fidgeted with his glass, slowly turning it back and forth on the table. He had seen it too, even if he didn't want to admit it. His big brother looked more at home, more relaxed, more…more _Zac_ than he had in over a year. It was a change that Dylan noticed as soon as Zac and Vanessa had been in the same room. And the change wasn't one that he would ever want to take away from either of them.

"What are you thinking?" Stella pressed gently while watching him stare, deep in his thought about the situation.

Dylan blinked and glanced down at the napkin on his lap before making eye contact with Vanessa's sister. "I don't _want_ to be mad at them," he said plainly.

"Ok," Stella answered as their food was delivered.

Dylan grabbed a piece of the pizza and put it on his plate before popping a piece of sausage in his mouth and licking his fingers. "Looking back on things… when the two of them first got together – started working together, I mean… Zac would come home from rehearsals or whatever and be on his phone. I'd wait till he hung up and then ask him what was going on and he'd tell me something like 'Oh, you wouldn't understand…' Or he and mom or dad would be talking at the dinner table about practice and the people he was working with and Mom, in particular, would ask him how things were going with Vanessa. He'd blush and say it was all good. Then afterwards I'd ask him if he liked Vanessa, or did he have a girlfriend and he'd just roll his eyes at me and tell me I wasn't old enough to understand. It always pissed me off that he wouldn't talk to me…" He stopped to take a full bite of his meal.

Stella thought for a second, remembering life with Vanessa in the early days of the couple's relationship. "Well, yeah, I'm sure – I know – both of them figured their little brother and sister didn't need to know anything about their relationship, other than they wanted us to like them. I mean, really, what else _did_ we need to know at that point? I guess it was harder on you cause Zac was all the way down in L.A. and not home with you, so, yeah, that would've been harder."

"Well, right, but see, even though that made me mad, I can understand it now, kind of. _But_, he's been doing the same thing to me since they broke up, see. I would ask him about Vanessa and try to be there to _help_ him and be a good little brother but he would just blow me off. I'm an adult now. I've got a little more experience with relationships. He doesn't have to treat me like that teenager anymore. That's what bugs me, I think." Dylan took a drink and leaned forward to get another bite while Stella chewed on his last thought.

She swallowed her food and wiped her hands on her napkin then leaned back against the cushioned bench. "So, you _aren't _p.o.'d that they're together. You're just miffed that you put yourself out there to try and help your brother and he didn't take you up on the offer?"

Dylan rolled his eyes and nodded with a little shift of his jaw. "And with news this big I'm hacked that they are just now telling us."

"But you _are_ gonna let them off the hook, aren't you?" Stella creased her eyebrows together to try and read Dylan's expression.

The pseudo-big brother took a long drink of his soda, leaned back and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Let 'em stew over it a while longer. They get away with things way too easily."

Stella smiled across the table as she chewed on another bite of the vegetarian half of the pizza. It was a smile she had used with Dylan before. His look was almost devious following their apparently-shared wavelength.

"How long do you suppose that stew needs to cook?" She wondered and watched Zac's brother pull another piece of sausage and cheese off his dinner with his fingers.

"I haven't actually decided yet," Dylan wiped his fingertips on the napkin beside him and looked at Stella directly. The two looked at each other through a few deep breaths and thoughtful seconds. "They're engaged, Stellz. Your sister and my brother…it's not just boyfriend and girlfriend or significant other, they're engaged to be married."

Stella nodded her head and smiled softly. "Still, it sounds like they're going through an awful lot just to keep it together, you know? Van wasn't lying, Dyl, when she said there have been tears. I mean, yeah, maybe they've been engaged and together here and there but I've seen her cry. I've seen her sit on the couch with Mom and just break down because she wasn't sure which direction to go. Keeping this from us, and just being apart from Zac? It's taken a toll on my sister and I bet it has on Zac as well. They're good actors, dude, but not when it comes to their feelings for each other," she shared.

Dylan sucked in another long breath. "I know. That's what made me offer Zac a shoulder to lean on. I'm not a total hard-hearted freak, you know? I do have a soft spot for Vanessa. She's like my big sister, too. And I know how she makes my brother feel. I know they're good for each other. Remember a few years back when that photographer caught Zac boarding up in Santa Monica? Z was just sitting on this wall and looking like he was practically lost?"

He waited for Stella to think a moment and then went on when she nodded. "I've seen him like that a lot, Stellz. He's lost without Vanessa. Even I know that. This past year or so? It's scared me. He's gone on with projects and work and just buried himself in scripts and whatever else he can find. Doesn't matter what he gets into though, if you know him you can see it in his eyes, he needs her."

Stella gave him a stronger nod. "I could still smack both of them for not letting us help them. I may still have to do that."

Dylan lifted his hands in surrender. "I won't stop you. Matter of fact, I may just let you take an extra shot for me."

"So what do we do now?" the brown-haired teen asked.

Dylan pressed his lips together, shook his head and raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "I'd love to pull some prank on them to get them back for putting us through all of this."

"But?"

"But," he leaned his neck backwards to stretch it before picking up another piece of pizza. "We've just determined that they've already been through hell and don't need our help staying there at the moment. This pizza's not going to eat itself. I'm not totally giving up my p.o.'d attitude; but I might be able to get into a better mood if we take our time eating and then go back to face them again."

Stella grinned at him. "I think that's very admirable of you," she shifted her eyes as Dylan sat up straighter.

"Eat your dinner, little sister. Keep in mind that we'll have to deal with the mushiness that _is_ _Zanessa_ when we get back to the apartment and let 'em off the hook. Better to let your food digest before we're hit with that again."

Stella laughed and nearly snorted while trying to maintain a full mouth of food. Once they both settled back into the meal she switched topics, slightly. "Speaking of apartments…are all four of us really staying at V's this weekend?"

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

The casserole was in the refrigerator. The dinner dishes had been cleared and put in the dishwasher. The conversation over their meal hadn't been as animated as they had hoped but ultimately it was just nice for Zac and Vanessa to have dinner together.

Zac had taken his soda to the couch and found a basketball game to watch on tv. When Vanessa came from the bathroom she only hesitated a second before climbing onto the couch and shifting until she could find a comfortable spot, practically in Zac's lap, with his arms around her.

"You're like a cat, you know that?" he joked of her need to find the perfect spot to rest.

Vanessa nudged her head under his chin and moved around to create just a bit of friction between his slight beard growth and her hair. "I like it when you pet me," she squeezed his hands that were linked around her waist. "I know that for a fact."

Zac dipped his lips into her hair and placed a gentle kiss. "I am _quite_ aware of that," he grinned and continued nuzzling his nose against the part on top of her head.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Vanessa stared at the television while asking her somewhat rhetorical question.

"They…as in Stella-Bella and Dyl? Or they…as in the game announcers?" Zac picked at her slightly.

Vanessa noticed immediately that his hands went to work, gently massaging her waist, his fingers finding the hem of her shirt and working their way under to feel her warm skin. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she enjoyed the tips of his fingers pressing against the softness near her belly button. When his thumb dipped into her divot and nudged against her piercing Vanessa sucked in a breath. Zac smiled at her contracting muscles beneath his hand and continued petting her the way he knew she enjoyed.

"You said you liked being petted…" Zac bent his head to whisper against her ear.

Vanessa closed her eyes and tilted her head so his breath could reach her ear.

"And I know you like being stroked…gently…" his sexy voice drifted from the shell of her ear all the way to the point where his hand was making contact with her stomach. She breathed a bit roughly as his lips pulled her earlobe into his mouth.

Vanessa slowly licked her lips as his tongue tasted the diamond stud that adorned her ear. "Zac…" she attempted to scold him but his name came out of her dry throat with an airy tone that only served to spur him on.

"I've missed this," he kissed the tender spot under her ear and completely enjoyed the pleased sigh that sounded from his fiancée.

"It was just this morning…" she relaxed more in his hold as his fingers began to burn a wandering trail north of her navel.

"You know what I mean," Zac whispered again. He kissed her cheek diligently taking in every millimeter of skin while letting his lips move toward hers. "I love you and I miss every moment that we aren't together." He softly pressed his lips to hers.

Zac's hand splayed across her abdomen, his thumb reaching toward the soft, covered underwire of her bra. His other hand nudged her side gently, making her turn in his embrace until their faces were able to press together in a deeper kiss.

"I want Stellz and Dylan to be happy for us," Vanessa spoke breathlessly between kisses. She brought her fingers up to Zac's cheeks to outline his eyes. When she moved her index finger tip to his mouth he kissed it tenderly and sucked on it just a moment as he opened his eyes and looked into her face.

He smiled lovingly at her and nodded as he pushed his tongue between his lips and licked her fingertip ever so slightly. "I know you do. And they will be. Just give them both time and they'll come around."

Vanessa pouted only slightly until his hand raised beyond the lower barrier of her undergarment. With his touch on the top of her breast her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned quietly.

Zac's lips twitched into a tilted smile. He loved making her feel this way and loved the way she responded. "Now," he took her bottom lip between his and sucked on it, "we have the apartment to ourselves for at least a few minutes. Are we really going to discuss our siblings?"

One of his eyebrows lifted as her aroused eyes struggled to open to look at him. "_No," _she mouthed to him then grazed her teeth over her bottom lip as her eyelids drifted downward.

With that, Zac moved them until her back was resting comfortably against the couch cushions and he was positioned to pet her the way he desperately wanted to while kissing her senseless in the process.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

"What the –" Vanessa's body jerked as her mind registered the sound she was hearing. It wasn't the sound of her lover kissing her skin, or even his gentle but eager sounds that had been shared earlier when clothing was removed and the couch had been initiated properly.

Zac continued his work as his lips nuzzled the bare skin beneath his chest that was still begging for his attention.

"Za-" Vanessa tried again, drawing in a deep breath and swallowing the desires that he was trying ever-so-defiantly to bring about in her.

The door rattled once more before a heavy knock sounded from the other side. And, when his brother's voice began to grumble through the wood, Zac stopped, lifted his head and promptly shouted, "You didn't get enough air. Go. Away!"

"Zac!" With a laugh Vanessa lifted her hand from her side and ran it through his hair before resting her palm on his cheek.

"What? They wanted to go out. They can go _back_. _We're_ not done yet." His eyes turned to a dark blue as he pressed his intentions against her body, still sheltered by the boxer briefs that had yet to be removed.

"We can continue _this_ in the bedroom later," Vanessa's body stiffened as Dylan's voice sounded again.

"Get over it, Bro! We found our way back and we're ready to come in. I'd better not see any exposed skin or hickies when we get in there. Put your clothes on, Stella's still underage, you know." Dylan lowered his voice only when the elevator opened and another apartment dweller stepped off and headed toward their home.

Zac still refused to move and refused to let Vanessa leave their comfortable haven in the small living room.

"Zac, come on, let me up. I don't need Stellz calling Dad and saying she wants to come home because she's out in the hallway and we're having sex on the couch." Vanessa's own dark eyes met Zac's in more of a wifely instruction than actual plea.

"But we're not…" Zac grumbled.

Vanessa's lips parted in preparation to order his much wanted body to move off of hers. But before a word could form, Zac bent down and shared one more delicious kiss with her then rolled his body to the side, freeing her to do as she had requested.

"Clothes…" he grumbled again but grinned at Vanessa's lack of awareness that she was completely naked.

"When did you…" she covered her intimacy with one hand and glanced around the floor until she spotted the bikini briefs lying haphazardly underneath the coffee table.

Zac smiled. "You love it. Admit it."

Vanessa quickly reached for her underwear, her bra and the jeans that had been peeled off of her and tossed onto the back of the furniture. "I never denied that. You know I'll admit it!" she rolled her eyes and grinned back at the love of her life while pulling her clothes on quickly.

"My shirt…" she noted the wadded up piece of cloth in Zac's fist as he also zipped up his jeans and tossed his t-shirt over his head.

"Haven't seen it," he lied.

"C'mon you two. We're looking pretty stupid standing here in the hall yelling at you to put your clothes on!" Dylan started again.

"Dylan, hush!" Vanessa yelled back and then looked at Zac. "Give me my shirt."

Zac held his hands behind his back, "I don't have…"

"Zachary!" Vanessa's eyes nearly blazed at the game he was playing. She set her chin and began backing herself toward the door, her hair a mess, breasts reddened by Zac's ministrations and still on display, somewhat, thanks to her missing top. "Do you want your brother to see me like this?"

Zac stared at her chest for more moments than necessary before picking up his own long-sleeved button-up and tossing it toward her.

"Thank. You." Vanessa shook her head, slid her arms into the oversized clothing, and turned toward the door to let their guests inside.

"Still love me?" Zac asked in his cutest, boyish, scolded voice.

Vanessa pulled the soft, plaid material around her body and began buttoning the four or five buttons that would best cover her. She walked back to Zac and placed her hands on his chest. She tiptoed up and placed a smiling kiss against his lips. When her heels touched the ground again she pressed her lips together and gazed into his eyes. "Try to stop me," she moved her fingers against his muscles to make her point and then headed back toward the door.

Zac took a deep breath to calm his libido before facing his little brother and sister once more. He took Vanessa's words as a promise, an oath, for the future they would somehow spend together.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**


	15. Mission: The Epilogue

**A/N: Posting this chapter is bittersweet for me. I'm not sure what I can say to satisfy the various feelings that I have as I think about this young couple who have played such an amazing role in my life. I've used writing to try and portray those feelings - the ups and the downs of the various Scenarios. Wrapping up this story is both an up and a down. It is, for me, a way of letting go - although a chunk of my heart will continue to wait for the ninjas to reappear. In the meantime, Zac & Vanessa I can only wish you both, and your families, love and happiness. I know what love is and I thank you for helping me realize that over and over again. (BTW, for further reference see I Corinthians 13 - the Love Chapter!) Please know that a part of me will always KTZLF!**

* * *

><p><strong>Scenarios: When Ninjas Engage - Epilogue<strong>

Vanessa rubbed her sleepy eyes as she moved toward the coffee maker and hit the button to start the cup of mocha that her barely-awake mind had decided on. She blinked and eyed the clock on the microwave. 8:28; she stretched her back and stepped toward the counter to pick up her phone.

The 8:30 a.m. phone calls had become a lifeline. In the past year the few morning minutes were what they often held on for, and to; especially when the days apart had become almost unbearable. Vanessa held her phone in her hand as she stepped back toward the Keurig and waited to pull the warm mug from under the drip.

At the slightest feel of a buzz in her hand she accepted the call. "I miss you already," she voiced sadly.

They had stolen a few hours together at the Ninjas Running Wild office hideaway the night before. She had just returned from New York and Zac was heading that direction today. They had claimed the hours of 10 p.m. until 4 a.m. when Zac snuck out of their secret meeting place with a lingering kiss on her lips and a promise to talk to her again in four and a half hours.

"I miss you, too, Baby. Having you in my arms last night was like Heaven. You know that?" He leaned his head sideways against the window of the plane he had just boarded.

"I want you for more than just six hours every couple of weeks, Zac. I know we've made the meet-in-New York for a weekend a habit, but…" Vanessa's voice scratched with the morning hour and the true hurt in her heart.

"I know. I know, Vanessa, Baby, I know. You deserve better." His voice wavered as well.

Since sharing their engagement news with their family both had registered only a few times of answering the popular-but-usually-unasked question, "_When will you get married?_" How were they supposed to answer _that_ question when they often couldn't even answer the what-should-be-simple _'When will I see you again?' _inquiry.

'_When'_ was a taboo topic. _'When'_ was a pain in both of their sides. The marriage _'when'_ was especially tough because it involved giving up a portion of their careers in order to make a future together. And it wasn't that either of them was against that idea; except that they knew – as happens in Hollywood – that those careers would likely wane on their own…eventually.

The real question that sat at the back of both Vanessa and Zac's mind was this: Could they wait for that waning to happen…or was their need to be together, their love, strong enough to make them decide against the next movie deal or the next promotional tour, in favor of each other.

"_We_…deserve better," Vanessa spoke softly but pointedly as she leaned against her kitchen counter and stared into open space.

"We," Zac repeated.

"I've thought about what we've been discussing for the past month," Vanessa's voice lost its air of weakness and moved into a more business-like tone. "I've made a decision."

"And?" Zac's voice reflected his body's exhaustion and a fear for what she would say next.

"And, I'm turning them down," she let out a breath through her nose.

"You don't have to, Vanessa. You know you don't have to." Zac breathed a bit shallowly as he waited for her to respond.

"We get _one_ weekend a month," Vanessa stated directly their current relationship predicament. "One weekend when we have to travel across the country to New York, and maybe three or four other nights each month, Zac. That's less than a week each month that we get to see each other. Besides that we get maybe a half-hour each day on the phone and text messages or emails," her voice broke with her attempt to actually voice the reasons for her job-offer decline. "I love you," she started with a heavy sigh. "And I need more. Going to Europe for the next year would only take away from what we've barely got as is. I love you too much to do that. I need more of you, not less," she shook her head and pressed the phone to her cheek while pouring out her heart. "I won't be the one to take away from the little bit of time that we get together." Vanessa looked at the proposal and contract sitting alone on her counter.

She could hear Zac's breath shaking on the other end of the line. She could picture him holding the phone as closely to his face as possible, trying to feel closer to her. _They_ had debated the European offer. _They_ had discussed the pro's and con's. _They_ had each considered the potential opportunities and consequences that could come from Vanessa being a continent away for the next twelve to fifteen months on a movie project.

But although _they_ had discussed, Zac had continued to put the answer in Vanessa's hands. Until the previous night, or more-so the wee morning hours, he had encouraged her to make the decision based on how _she_ felt.

"I heard you last night, Zac," she placed a fingernail on her lips and scraped it with her teeth. "I've asked you to tell me what you would do, tell me what you really feel for the past two weeks and you finally did last night…when you _thought_ I was asleep." Vanessa blinked and looked down at her toes.

She loved him dearly. But every now and then, like this very moment, she wanted to grasp his heart and pull his feelings from the deepest part of him.

"I-" he stuttered slightly, "It doesn't matter how I –"

"Yes. It. Does." Vanessa's eyes opened wide. "Why won't you get that through your head? We're engaged, Zac. You said 'yes' to me and I said 'yes' to you. I have two rings on my finger right now. Two rings that you have given to me because it _does_ matter how you feel. Why can't you get that? Why can't you be truthful with me?" She stopped to catch a breath and put a hand on her forehead, feeling the cool metal of both the engagement and kuippo rings touching her skin.

"I told you I'd never hold you back. I won't do that, Vanessa," he ducked his head as other people began boarding the plane, to try and keep their conversation personal and quiet.

"How are you holding me back by admitting that you don't want me to go to Europe? How is it holding me back to tell me that you want me here so we can be closer? We've played this game for two years now, '_do I take this project or not – what do you think'?_. All I need is for you to be honest with me." Vanessa wrapped her free arm around her midsection and squeezed. "We've come too far for you to leave a decision this big on _my_ plate without giving me your true, heartfelt opinion."

"I don't want you to take it," Zac said softly, trying to cover the tears in his eyes and the tightening in his throat. "I'm sorry. I've been scared to say it straight out because I thought, somewhere deep inside you would resent me for it. But you're right. This is too big for you not to know. And I shouldn't be telling you this over the phone…but it's the only option I guess I have at the moment." He took a second to calm himself and start again. "Please, Vanessa…I love you and I don't want to keep you from doing anything that you want to do. But please, don't take this part."

Vanessa blinked her eyes and let the tears drop over her cheekbones. "That's all I've wanted, Zac. We can discuss it till we're blue in the face or we can ignore it until the deadline is glaring at us eye to eye. But without knowing how you really feel…"

"I love you. That's how I really feel. I want to know what it's like to wake up beside you every morning and ask you what _we're_ doing that day…not video chatting while you're an ocean away. I can barely stand being on separate coasts of the same continent. I think I've about reached my breaking point," Zac's lips shook as he thought about what he was saying. "I swear to you…I'm not going to let this go on much longer," Zac took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"What d'ya mean?" Vanessa asked a bit hesitantly.

"I don't want you to go to Europe. You've said you're going to turn them down. That's huge Vanessa. In my book, in the realm of making sacrifices for our relationship and our future, that's huge."

"I'm not trying to set a precedent here, Zac. I'm not asking you to do something in return for this. I don't want to be away from you any farther or any longer than we have to be apart. It's just that simple. So please don't think I want you to turn down a role or a production opportunity. I'm not going to hold you back either. And if I find out that you…"

"No. No, that's not what I'm saying. I wish you were here on this plane with me so I could just kiss you like I want to right now." Zac pursed his lips together and chuckled on his next breath. "God, I love you."

"You're confusing the hell out of me right now, so it's a really good time to bring God into this," Vanessa laughed somewhat sarcastically.

"Don't worry. I'll get my head screwed back on straight once we're in the air and I can fall asleep. Can I just say one more thing, please?" Zac requested.

"What, Boo?" Vanessa shook her head waiting to hear his next words.

"Thank you. Thank you for believing in us. Thank you for not going to Europe. I love you and I will show you just how much I love you just as soon as I can."

His voice hitched the slightest bit higher with his last words, making Vanessa grin at the thought of what might be going through his mind.

"Hey, you, no mile-high clubbing without me," she teased.

Zac laughed more easily into her ear. "Never, Baby," he smiled and nibbled on his bottom lip, the habit he had picked up from the woman on the other end of the line. His mind had already gone into overdrive on ways that he could repay his fiancée for the sacrifice she was making.

"Here comes the pre-flight warm-up," Zac mentioned as a stewardess took her place in the front of the aisle.

"I'll keep you plenty warm when we're together. No touching the flight attendants!" Vanessa joked again.

"Stop it!" Zac tossed back at her. "I gotta go. But we're still on for Thursday night when I get home, right?"

Vanessa let out a long sigh. "You know it. I'll try to make myself available."

"Ha. Ha." Zac deadpanned. "I love you. Seriously Ness, only you."

"I know," she answered back more seriously. "And I love you, too. Only you."

The two hung up their phones simultaneously with thoughts of the other going through their minds and hearts.

In the next instant Zac ignored the attendant's instructions that he had heard a million times and turned his attention to the touchpad on his phone. _Good Morning Stella-Bella! I need your help. Not a word to your sister. Me – you – complete confidence. I need her contact info to the Marchisa folks in NYC and Christina's number at the Hollywood Bowl. Thanks! Talk to you soon, little sis. Love Ya, Zac-Attack_

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

_Flight delayed :( __ Meeting at the Hwood Bowl for NRW 2PM. Can you get there in my place?_

Vanessa read the text three times. She checked the number that it came from, shook her head and then slid her sunglasses off her face and looked at it again. With a purse on one shoulder and a canvas bag hanging off her wrist she stopped completely in the middle of the sidewalk while her sister walked on for several steps.

"What the…?" Vanessa spoke out loud but only to utter her confusion.

It was enough to get Stella's attention. The teenager walked back toward her sister and began digging into her own acting skills. "What's up?" She looked worriedly at her older sibling and combined her concern with a confused tone.

"There are so many things wrong with this text in so many ways. Has he finally gone off the deep end?" Vanessa attempted to answer her sister's question with words that left even more open-ended needs.

"Who is it?" Stella leaned a little closer to Vanessa and looked over her shoulder at the screen.

"It's… well, I think it's…_Zac,_" she whispered the name thanks to people passing by them.

"Is that his number?" Stella kept on with her line of questioning with the hopes of helping her sister, somewhat.

"Yes," Vanessa looked face to face with her sister and rolled her eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" Stella blinked her eyes feigning her innocence and hoped Vanessa would buy it in the midst of the chaotic day that was shaping up for them.

Her sister shook her head. "Just…let's get in the car. What time is it?"

Stella glanced at her own phone. "11:30," she answered as they started walking again.

Vanessa huffed a couple of times as she glanced toward the phone in her hand and shook her head. When they finally reached her black Audi sedan both young women climbed in and Vanessa sighed. She put the phone down on the armrest and sighed a second time before putting the keys in the ignition.

"V, what's up? I didn't read your text…what's got you all out of sorts?" Stella wondered, this time, honestly curious. She had no idea what her sister's fiancé had asked but figured, perhaps, he hadn't put enough thought into the message before sending it.

Vanessa leaned her elbow against the window of the vehicle and ran a hand through her hair. She then reached down and tapped on the phone screen to pull up Zac's text. "Something's just weird," she mumbled slightly and handed the device to her sister to read.

Stella read the note and shook her head. "Like what?" She avoided thinking too deeply because it seemed her sister was already overthinking the words.

"His flight is delayed?" Vanessa raised her eyebrows, "A – he's not supposed to be flying back from Utah until tomorrow. B – NRW has nothing on the books for the Hollywood Bowl. C – I'm supposed to be a _silent_ partner in the production company. Why would he ask _me_ to take his place at a meeting? Let's just walk into the place hand in hand and buck naked. That's nuts!" She lifted her hands in the air as though she was surrendering and then put them back on the steering wheel. "He has mentioned _nothing_ about a meeting at the Bowl. It's not on the calendar. _Not to mention_ he knows I'm supposed to take Mom to the doctor this afternoon. Her appointment is at two. I _cannot_ be in two places at once, can I?" She looked at Stella with another woeful sigh.

"Well, clearly," Stella started pondering Vanessa's thoughts, "he's just not thinking. Maybe he was trying to surprise you, coming back early and all. And if the flight got messed up then it's jacked up whatever plans he had."

Vanessa thought for a moment, tilting her head side to side and taking some deep breaths. "Maybe," her voice sounded a bit more sure and unwavering with Stella's suggestion.

Stella flashed the phone toward Vanessa and then pulled her own from her pocket. "Let me answer his text while you drive home. I'll remind him about Mom's appointment and see if we can't get this straightened out," Stella offered.

Vanessa smiled at her little sister and nodded. "Good idea, Stellz. Thank you! I swear if Zac and I ever get to be in the same place for longer than 15 minutes we'll have to text each other or talk on the phone. I wouldn't know what it's like to really have a full conversation with him, face to face."

Stella noticed her sister's fake smile. In the midst of making a joke Vanessa's shoulders slumped slightly and the comedic lines had taken on a truer meaning. She didn't reference the change but instead lifted her phone up to find Zac's number. She only glanced toward Vanessa to make sure her sister was actually paying attention to the road before she started tapping out a message.

_A- You'd better be in Los Angeles and not Utah… B- Why would you ask her to take YOUR place for an NRW meeting? You can come up with a better excuse than that! … and C- Don't let your nerves get to you. Things are gonna be just fine!_

Stella tried not to grin as she typed the last line but she couldn't help the little twitch of her lips. She hit send and waited for a response. She really hadn't lied to Vanessa. He _wasn't_ thinking; not well at least. He _was_ trying to surprise her; albeit on a much larger scale than just coming home early. And if anyone or anything stood in the way of Zac Efron's plans on this particular day? God help them.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

Zac paced back and forth as he waited at the top of his driveway. The limousine pulled gingerly through the gate and made the familiar swing toward the garage side of his house – the one area of pavement big enough for the oversized car to turn around.

He took another deep breath and waited while the car parked and its occupants took their time to get out. Zac smiled crookedly at the two men of similar ages who both stepped out from the front doors of the vehicle.

"Zachary," Greg Hudgens stepped toward him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Greg," Zac took the same stance, only he included a slight shiver and a nervous but welcoming smile.

Greg looked at him for just a moment before attempting to break the ice instead of adding to it. He eased his stance and patted a hand on Zac's shoulder. "Talk to me, Son. Lay out the plans for me. Get it out of your mind before you worry too much. First off, things are going to be fine."

Zac breathed in deeply and looked down at his iPhone. "Funny," he held the electronic up to show Greg the text on the screen. "Stellz just said the same thing."

"Isn't she _with_ Vanessa right now?" Greg curled his eyebrows inward as he watched the young man.

"Yeah. They've spent part of the morning shopping and had manicures. I sent Van a note asking her to go to the Bowl for a meeting at two o'clock. I told her my flight was delayed and I can't make it over there," Zac shrugged his shoulders. "I may have messed up, texting that, I mean. I guess I'm just worried..."

The second man appeared beside Vanessa's father and lifted the chauffeur's hat from his head. "Are you worried that she won't show up?" Charles raised his eyebrows in wonder at the thought of his 'Mrs. E.' _not_ accepting an offer from her fiancé, or from him – their favorite limo driver.

"I dunno," Zac's childish answer was followed by him looking down toward his bare toes standing on the pavement. He uncrossed his arms, then crossed them again and scratched his bicep with his fingernails. "I don't know what I'm worried about," Zac answered and then swallowed to soothe his dry throat.

Greg pointed toward the front door of the house and then stepped toward it. "How about we just go in, maybe get a little bite of lunch and talk this through."

Zac shook his head. "I don't know that I can eat right now."

Greg chuckled as Charles stepped back toward the limo and pulled two paper bags from inside. "You've got it bad, boy, if you can't even enjoy a turkey burger from Paty's and some fries. We even grabbed the chocolate meringue pie that you claim _not_ to like."

Zac ducked his head and then looked between Vanessa's father and their dear friend, Charles. "This is all Diana's doing, isn't it?" He referenced the owner of the diner who had fed him too many times to count.

"Joe's working on a cake and won't let her help. She had to do something for you," Charles nodded. "She called me and asked if I could make a delivery. I told her it fit right in with the plans, so yeah. It's all her," he winked.

The three men walked through the door and headed straight toward Zac's kitchen. He had a calendar on the table, a planner filled with names, numbers and notes, and two florist boxes. Greg glanced at the planner and noticed small check marks. He also noted the names of Zac's family members and a hotel name and number.

"When did your parents get into town?" He wondered out loud, trying to get Zac's mind out of the worry zone and into a working track once more.

"Oh, last night," Zac answered. "Grandpa made the trip with them. I wasn't sure he'd be able to, but I'm glad he did. Mom said he's pretty pumped," Zac smiled.

"I'd say he is. That's wonderful!" Greg offered true enthusiasm at the news. "So when will they get to see you? Are they coming over here?"

Zac blew a breath through his lips as he began moving the paperwork off the table and replacing it with plates, napkins and bottles of water. Charles started divvying up the food and the three men sat down hastily.

Zac took a small nibble of his sandwich and began chewing. "It sounds awful, but I just asked them to meet us at the Bowl. I hate to have Grandpa trudge over here and then drag him over there. I told Mom it'd be fine, as long as I get Dylan over here, he can go with us and then she, Dad and Gramps can meet us there closer to time."

"Okay," Greg chewed and then swallowed. "And this Christina person is handling decorations?"

Zac nodded. "Between her and the florist. It's bows and lilies and whatever else they can do. I didn't ask for a lot…maybe I should've," he stopped mid bite and looked between Charles and Greg.

Greg shook his head. "You're over thinking things."

"What about your priest friend and the young woman from Hawaii. Are they in town? Did everything work out for them?" Charles asked only to keep Zac's mind moving and yet on track.

Zac looked at the two men and smiled a genuinely happy grin. "Yeah. Father P. and Katie made it in two nights ago. They're staying over at the Magic Castle," he took a deep breath. "Katie's chomping at the bit to see V again. She said she brought the dress with her that Vanessa wore at the ceremony we had in Hawaii. I'm just amazed they were able to get here."

"And this Father Parker, is it?" Greg watched Zac nod as he slid a couple of fries into his mouth. "He's okay to perform a ceremony here in California? Everything is legal and official?"

Zac nodded again then wiped his mouth with a paper napkin. "Yes," he answered definitively. "I talked to him months ago when this crazy idea hit me. I told him _if_ I could get things together, I wanted him to perform the ceremony. At that point he told me to give him the date, time and place and he would handle everything else."

Greg swallowed his bite and then continued looking at Zac. After a moment of silence Zac shifted his eyes between Greg and Charles.

"And?" Greg shook his head with the question.

Zac's eyes widened. "And…Father P. assured me that everything is in order and we are set to make this thing happen this afternoon – not a moment longer." His statement was again definite leaving no uncertainty for what he expected to happen at the Hollywood Bowl that afternoon; and no opportunity for Greg Hudgens to change his mind.

As long as they could get Greg's daughter, Zac's fiancée and Charles's favorite fare to the Hollywood Bowl, the rest of Zac's dream plan would happen – one way or another.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

The scene at Vanessa's house was a little more chaotic than she expected when she and Stella pulled back into the garage. With nails freshly painted and decorated, Vanessa attempted to get out of the car gingerly but quickly after seeing two familiar cars sitting out front with no one inside either of them.

"What in the world?" Vanessa asked rhetorically, barely noting the slight grin on her sister's face before Stella offered a confused shrug of her shoulders.

"Isn't that Ashley's car?" Stella wondered out loud.

"Yes," Vanessa shook her head. "Why on earth is she here? And…that's your car. Did Mom plan to pick you up or what?" Vanessa stopped at the door into her home and sighed, "Am I completely confused? Have I missed something or was today marked on my calendar as '_Vanessa jumps over the edge-Day'_?

Stella stood beside her sister and tilted her head. She put a hand on Vanessa's shoulder and tried to rub soothingly. "Don't jump just yet," she offered – making Vanessa even more confused.

The two women stepped through the door and heard a couple of voices coming from the living room. The sound of Ashley's laugh never failed to make Vanessa smile. Gina's own quiet chuckle joined the sound letting Vanessa and Stella know that Ashley was apparently in full entertaining mood.

"Hellloooo?" Vanessa called out as they put their bags down on the kitchen counters.

The laughter cut off quickly with the homeowner announcing her presence. They could hear shuffling in the living room before Ashley appeared with wide open arms.

"Nessie!" Ashley smiled from ear to ear and quickly wrapped her arms around Vanessa and squeezed as though they hadn't seen each other in years.

Vanessa patted her uninvited guest on the back and enjoyed the embrace. "Ash," she offered in a friendly yet unsure tone, "What are you doing here?"

Ashley froze in place for a split second before releasing her hold on Vanessa. "Well," the blonde began with a little stutter. "I – I thought we could go out this afternoon. There's an event down at the Grauman's. Scott's going over there and then up to the Bowl for whatever show is going on there tonight. There's some rehearsal around three'ish that he wants to see. I was just hoping you'd tag along with me."

Vanessa looked from Ashley toward Stella before squinting her eyes slightly and tilting her head in thought. "A rehearsal around three? Really? Huh," she pressed her lips together.

Stella's eyes widened as she began reading her sister's mind. She attempted to subtly gain Ashley's attention but before she could Vanessa pulled her cell phone from her pocket and tapped until Zac's message was back on the screen.

"Stellz, did Zac ever answer your message?" Vanessa noted Stella's suddenly stiff persona and nervous aura.

"What?" Stella blinked to ward off the knowing look that was telling her sister that she knew more than she was admitting.

"Did Zac ever answer you? About the meeting at the _same place_ where Ashley is wanting to take me this afternoon?" Vanessa crossed her arms over her chest and wiped any hint of amusement off her face. "What's going on, guys?"

Gina stepped toward her daughter and simply smiled the gentle, calming smile that told Vanessa the situation wasn't anything she should worry about. Still, her oldest daughter looked at her skeptically.

"Mom, what about your doctor's appointment? Dad's at work and you need a couple of prescriptions refilled. You can't miss…"

Gina held up her hand just as Stella started to say something. All three of the younger women stopped and looked at Mrs. Hudgens and waited to hear what her calm demeanor would explain.

"You're onto us," Gina began. "We knew Zac was out of town and you've been frazzled lately. I talked to Stella and Ashley a few days ago to see if we could get a girls' day going. We wanted to surprise you. We thought a late lunch at the Rooftop Grill at the Bowl would be nice and then just some shopping after that, that's all."

Stella and Ashley glanced at each other as they listened, then smiled serenely in Vanessa's direction and nodded when Zac's fiancée looked toward them.

Vanessa looked down at her phone. "But what about this note from Zac?" She glanced at Stella who _had_ received a simple message from her sister's fiancé. _'Your father is sitting in my kitchen, a tuxedo is hanging up for me to get dressed, her dress is at the Bowl and the florist is there now decorating. Handle it.'_

"I told him yesterday that we were trying to spend the day with you and we didn't want you worrying about him. I was afraid you wouldn't go with us because you have been worrying about the production company lately. He said he'd try to come up with something to help us," Stella's lie came almost as easily as their mother's had.

"And _this_ is his attempt?" Vanessa read Zac's text again and shook her head. "He needs to work on his relaxing surprises techniques. I really thought he was better than that.

Gina, Ashley and Stella withheld their grins as all three women looked at each other and sucked in deep breaths while Vanessa tucked her phone back into her pocket.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

_Dodged a bullet…thinking on your feet…can't believe she fell for it…_ The whispered words passed back and forth between the oldest and youngest Hudgens women and their dear friend when Vanessa went to her bedroom to change clothes.

The younger two both looked at Gina with faces in awe of just how devious the mother had been.

"It's for my daughter's best interest," Gina answered them matter-of-factly and then practically melted. "Did I really just lie to her with a straight face? Did I _really_ just do that?"

Stella looked at her mother and grinned. "I'm impressed, Mama," she winked causing Gina to shake her head.

"If I didn't love both of them so much... What Zac's doing, it's just the right thing; as much as they've been through… They deserve this." Gina swallowed the hint of emotions that zipped through her at the thought of the work that had been done in preparation for this day to happen.

Ashley and Stella agreed silently. "So we really don't need to take anything with us? Dresses, shoes, makeup, flowers…nothing?" Ashley asked intently after a few moments.

Stella shook her head to answer the question just as her phone buzzed against the table. She glanced at the incoming message and held up her index finger. "He says Charles just dropped them at the Bowl and he's heading this direction."

She tapped a message back to Zac quickly just to confirm that everything was still a 'go' and that all was working as planned.

Stella smiled at the next note she received and held it up for Gina and Ashley to see. _'Everything's good here. I just need your sister here and then it'll be perfect.'_

Ashley wiped a tear from her eye as Vanessa started down the stairs of her home's main staircase. Vanessa's best friend did her best to stifle any other signs that the afternoon was shaping up to be one they'd all remember for the rest of their lives.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**

"Okay, I'm ready," Vanessa announced with a smile. "So, lunch at the Rooftop Grill and then what?" She hurried a bit down the steps and noted Ashley swiping at her eye. "What's up?" Vanessa stepped toward the other women and stood at the side of the couch.

"Oh, nothing," Ashley shook her head. "You know what your mother can do to me when we chat. I either have her cackling with some crazy story or she has me in tears over the least little thing. She was just wondering about the last time that we had seen Monique and the fact that she's married now."

"Uh-oh," Vanessa cocked her head at her mother. "Please tell me you aren't pressing Ashley and Scott to get engaged."

Gina's jaw dropped slightly and a hand went instinctively to her hip. "I'll have you know…" she paused for a moment coming up with an excuse, "Scott's not even here. I'll talk to that young man when I need to. I have enough to worry about with your engagement going on … how many years now? Not to mention Stella beginning to date."

"Hey!" Stella piped up strongly at the mention of her own potential relationship forming. "My status has nothing to do with anything."

"Stellz, who's the lucky guy?" Ashley asked quickly, leaving Vanessa and Gina both laughing at the refreshing outbursts.

When Vanessa caught her breath she brought them back into the moment. "So, whose car are we taking? Stella is _not_ driving my car and I'm not riding in hers…not enough elbow room."

Stella rolled her eyes. "It's a Toyota Camry, V. Come on, it's not that bad. Besides, I thought you liked it when I drive you around. Almost like being chauffeured."

As if on cue Vanessa's front doorbell rang. The three women who were in the know shared a quick look that wasn't lost on Vanessa. She stepped toward the door and was quickly followed.

"Speaking of chauffeurs…" Stella whispered and nearly giggled as Vanessa opened the door.

"Charles?" Vanessa stared at the man in front of her wearing his usual driver's attire, but including a bowtie instead of his usual striped necktie.

"Mrs. E.," he smiled at her. "Good afternoon! I understand you and some other lovely ladies need a ride to the Hollywood Bowl this afternoon." The snickering from behind her made Vanessa turn around and look at the others with an almost motherly glare.

"You hired Charles?" she asked them and then turned back to her chauffeur friend.

"From what I've heard it was Mr. E's idea," Charles added. "Are you all ready to go?"

Vanessa shook her head momentarily. "We need to grab purses, don't we?" she looked back at her mother who nodded and smiled.

"Charles!" Ashley smiled almost wickedly at the older man. She grabbed her clutch from a table beside the door and stepped out onto the porch beside their driver. "How is he?" she asked more quietly.

"Bundle of nerves," Charles grinned. "Worried that she won't go for a ride with me." He motioned his head toward the other women in the house, particularly the one that was engaged to Zac.

"Does he not trust you…or me…or her own mother?" Ashley rolled her eyes in disbelief. "He should know better. He almost ruined this, you know?"

Charles nodded as the others approached the door. "Luckily he's caught up with his own Mom and Dad and a couple of other folks that can probably calm him down a little."

Ashley nodded then added quickly, "This means the world to him, Charles."

He mimicked her nod, "That's why we can't let _her_ miss it!"

The two shared a loving glance before they all headed down the concrete steps toward the limousine parked at the bottom of Vanessa's driveway.

Once Charles closed the door behind them and started the engine Vanessa asked again. "So, what else after lunch?"

Stella looked out the window, realizing the plan that had begun with a simple text between Zac and her was now about to play out in front of her very eyes. She was suddenly still and quiet, almost ignoring what the others were saying.

"There _is_ something going on at the Bowl this afternoon. We could probably stay and catch a little bit of it and then head out for some shopping or find something else to get into." Gina continued with the half-truth hoping her daughter would just go along with their unspoken plans.

"Charles, are you sticking around to drive all afternoon?" Vanessa wondered over the seat.

"Hmmm?" Charles leaned his head back slightly. "Sticking around? Yes, I was planning to," he answered a bit mysteriously.

Stella's phone buzzed while Vanessa was leaning forward attempting to carryon a conversation with the driving gentleman. She leaned the phone toward Ashley to show her the text from Mr. Nervous, himself.

'_Please just tell me you're on your way…with V!'_

Ashley grinned at Stella who ran a hand through her hair and then tapped on the touchpad. '_Hang in there Z, I mean really…how nervous can a groom be?'_

Vanessa leaned back as Stella's phone buzzed followed by a ringtone from Vanessa's device. _'Don't ask.'_ was Stella's simple response. When Vanessa opened her text from the same man she leaned farther back in the seat and smiled a somewhat sad expression.

"What'd he say?" Stella wondered, looking over her sister's shoulder.

"He must've gotten an earlier flight. He just says he'll see me soon and he loves me." She blinked and looked at her mom, her sister and then her friend. "I miss him," she admitted with a few tears in her eyes.

Gina reached over and cupped her daughter's cheek. "You love him," she offered without any other words.

Stella put her arm around her sister's shoulder and pulled Vanessa's head down to lean on her shoulder. "He loves you so much," she murmured, "so much."

Vanessa rested on Stella's shoulder for a few minutes, all of them riding silently with just the sound of the radio playing and the road beneath the tires. She didn't feel any movement from her sister until the fifteen minute drive was almost over and they began pulling into the parking lot of their destination.

Stella tensed slightly, "He made it to every one of your RENT performances," she referenced Vanessa's Hollywood Bowl, onstage debut.

Vanessa took a deep breath and sat up wanting to get back to a more relaxed atmosphere instead of the one that had them all missing her fiancé. "And someday, hopefully, maybe we can be onstage here, together."

She smiled at her sister and heard the quiet laugh from Charles that accompanied wider smiles from both her mother and Ashley.

"Is that really an amusing thought?" She questioned them.

Charles cleared his throat to catch their attention as he pulled to the front curb of their venue. The same curb where several people were waiting for this limousine to arrive. "Not amusing, really," he commented before putting the car into park, "more intuitive than anything, I'd say."

When he stepped out of the car and took a moment to pull on his jacket Vanessa looked at the group of people standing outside the car.

"Mom?" she placed a finger against the dark tinted window before gasping, "Oh my…"

The warm tears began before Gina or anyone else could even acknowledge Vanessa's question. She barely waited long enough for Charles to round the car and open the door before she pushed her way out and stood at the edge of the sidewalk with wide eyes meeting those of the people who were intently watching her.

A select few of their former co-stars and crew members stood to the left. Zac's grandfather, father and mother were the first that she really recognized and then the two members of a family she had met years before on an island in the Pacific where her life had truly changed.

"Katie?" Vanessa's breathless question was followed by her cupping her mouth and nose in complete disbelief. The other young woman came to her and wrapped her arms around her long-distance friend. "What are you doing here?" Vanessa finally asked.

"I… We…" Katie smiled and tearfully pointed toward her uncle, Father Parker Adams who stood in his priestly uniform with hands neatly clasped in front of him. Next to him Zac's brother grinned like a Cheshire cat. Vanessa's own father looked on with his best fatherly glare.

And at the end of the line stood the sandy-haired man in a black tuxedo with tears already streaming down his face. Vanessa practically ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"What is this?" She asked quietly, directly into his ear, while enjoying the feel of his embrace.

She felt Zac swallow and knew he was trying to find his voice to give her an explanation. He held her for another few moments and then gently pushed her to stand in front of him.

Zac looked down into her eyes and licked his lips. "I know," he began, "that this isn't your fairytale. I know it's not the way you dreamed it would happen. But this," he let his hands slide down her arms to take her hands in his, "this is our wedding. I love you, Vanessa and I want to marry you here, today, right now."

Her eyes danced back and forth between his, matching the tearful blue irises that were looking back at her. She smiled and caught a breath through her nose between the sniffling.

"Our wedding?" She asked with a laugh through the tears of joy at simply seeing all these people together in one place along with the love of her life.

Zac nodded. "If you'll agree to it, I mean." He gently held up her hand and took the kuippo and engagement rings from her fingers. He held up the solitary diamond ring that he had given to her years prior before kneeling down on one knee and kissing the back of her hand.

"We've worked, we've traveled and we've loved each other through it all. Now it's time for us to focus on each other, our relationship and our future. Our future starts here Vanessa. Marry me, please."

Vanessa studied his eyes. The truth was etched so far into those eyes that it showed directly into his soul. It was time. Time to put the frivolity of career aside and time to focus on a life together.

"But my dress…" she contested only slightly.

"Is in your dressing room," Zac answered.

"Who will perform…the ceremony?" She kept her eyes focused on Zac as he smiled a boyish grin.

"Father P. It's why he's here. And Stella and I…we took the commitment ceremony…it'll be for our marriage now. We'll be recommitted, together," he chuckled just a bit nervously.

"Our wedding?" she asked again, this time less of a question and more of a statement of fact.

Zac nodded from his perch on the sidewalk, still kneeling in front of his bride. "Marry me Vanessa? Today?"

Vanessa looked away from him for only a second as she looked toward her father and mother and sister who gave her their most sincere approval in the simple nods they shared.

She took one more deep breath before locking eyes with her love again. "Yes," she answered him simply.

"Yes," the sound reverberated in his ears. Zac accepted her offer to boost him off his knees and back into her arms.

"Was this the NRW meeting you mentioned this morning in your text?" she asked while simply swaying back and forth with him.

He nodded against her cheek. "Ninja wedding plans!" he took in a breath, almost completely lost in her presence.

"Never underestimate the power of a Ninja…" Vanessa relaxed and allowed Zac to just hold her as they stood with their whole wedding party watching.

"Never underestimate what can happen when Ninjas engage!" Zac laughed and leaned back enough to look into his bride's face before kissing her in the most non-Ninja-like manner.

**KTZLF*TLFIW**


End file.
